No me lo creo, estoy embarazada
by Spacekitty04
Summary: Lily y James quieren tener un hijo. Una confusión hace que Sirius sea papá y Lily sea infertil. ¿Como se resolvera todo? Sirius y Arabelle casados? Peter terrorista en San Mungo? (que resumen mas bueno) [terminado]
1. Calor y la falta de la television

**Un poco de calor y lo que hace la falta de televisión**  
  
Era extraño, el día estaba caliente, se supone que debería estar fresco y tranquilo. Era un calor insoportable, sin brisas y el ambiente estaba seco, ideal para quedarse acostado en el sofá con el aire acondicionado a millón o conformarse (como en mi caso jeje XD) con un buen abanico. Así estaban dos personitas, cada uno en un sofá grande, uno era un joven de cabellos negros y ojos chocolates, alto y delgado no escuálido ni flacucho no no, él estaba bien compacto. Mientras en el otro sofá estaba ella, una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes esmeralda bien resplandeciente.  
  
LILY!! No crees que ya es hora de poder usar nuestra magia en la villa? Este calor esta insoportable! – reclamaba James, sentándose en el sofá con cara de cansancio.  
  
No, que pensarían si viene alguno de nuestros vecinos y entran a la casa notaran el cambio de temperatura, además tu no quisiste comprarme el aire acondicionado la semana pasada! – le decía su mujer sin cambiar su posición en el sofá.  
  
La madre del Lily los había invitado a pasar unos días en su casa, aprovechando que estaban de vacaciones, y que su hermana Petunia no estaba.  
  
Yo no lo quise comprar porque no lo necesitábamos en ese momento, pero anda! No seas aguafiestas! Mira, nadie va a pasar a visitar a tus padres hoy, con el calor que hace, a quien se le ocurriría salir. – le decía James a Lily con una de sus mejores sonrisas y ojitos de perro regañado. Lily lo miro y no aguanto la risa, aprobando la petición de su marido.  
  
¡Ven conmigo! Tus papas no están, la casa solaaaa, tu y yo solooosss- diciéndole picadamente, guiñándole un ojo a Lily.  
  
Con su cara del mismo tono de su cabello se levanto del sofá y lo siguió sin antes devolverle la quiñadita de ojo muy sexy- mira que mis padres no tardan mucho en regresar, así que has el hechizo y manos a la obra!  
  
¡OH! que romántica eres mi cielo! Ni que eso fuera una manualidad - se reía James sin antes agacharse porque un gran almohadón iba directo a su cara. ¡HEYY cuidado que me puedes dañar mi lindo rostro! – sacándole la lengua (lo sé sonó gay)  
  
Ya vez James!! Eressssss un grosero!!! Mira si quieres has el hechizo acondicionador cuando quieras!! yo me voy a duchar! – se fue su esposa, que estaba echando chispas por los ojos. Estaba en esos días donde la TPM esta a su máximo nivel, mas el calor que estaba haciendo y un marido un tanto infantil no es lo mejor para estas situaciones.  
  
Y yo que hice? Ahh buu Lily! No te vayas!! Yo te acompañ...- antes de terminar esta vez si le había acertado con el almohadón- que delicada! Mira luego no te quejes! Me voy a visitar a Padfoot! – pero eso no lo escucho Lily porque ya habia cerrado la puerta del cuarto y se iba directo para el baño.  
  
Y así fue, con la ayuda de la chimenea de la casa de los Evans, y unos polvos Flu se fue para la casa del mas sexy y encantador de los merodeadores, Sirius Black!  
  
Padfoot! Estas en casa?!  
  
NOO mira! Estoy donde Remus!- le grito Sirius desde el garaje.  
  
Muy gracioso Sirius! – cuando ante sus ojos estaba lo mas hermoso (no era Sirius)-Hey! Que espectáculo! Cuando la compraste? – estaba embobado, era una moto estilo Harvey Davison, brillante, con asientos de cuero y partes cromadas- Pero si tu no usas las tecnologías muggles? Que piensas hacer con ella?  
  
Yo estoy bien! Gracias! La compre hace unos días, y pienso hacerles unas cuantas modificaciones! Te imaginas!! – subiendo el tono, la emoción- cuando yo vaya sentado en esta moto volando y llevando de paseo a todas las chicas de este país? – y en sus ojos se reflejaba un brillo de poder, dentro de esos ojos grises.  
  
Que la vas a hacer volar?? Estas loco? Y Si te ve un muggle tiempo de Mary Poppiens con su paraguas (no se como se escribe XD además James ha visto muchas películas muggles con Lily) eh? Que piensas hacer?  
  
Bah! Ya pensare en algo, lo mas importante es hacer el hechizo, necesitare ayuda, además no es urgente, yo no necesito una motocicleta para derretir a las chicas – lo decía de lo mas normal, arreglándose el cabello que le caía en la cara.  
  
Mmm si tu lo dices, porque no le dices a Remus que te ayude? El sabe muchos hechizos raros... Pregúntale a Arabella (aunque sea squib, aquí yo le pongo magia) ella te puede ayudar – soltó James con picardía, sabia la reacción de su amigo al oír ese nombre.  
  
¡ESTAS LOCO! Si ella ve esta moto me mataría! Además que ya de por si quiere asesinarme! -Soltando el trapo con que pulía su moto- No recuerdas que el día de la salida del colegio por un error le tire el hechizo que iba dirigido a Snivellus? – y un escalofrió recorrió cuerpo.  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJA claro que lo recuerdo! Fue en el instante cuando tomaron la foto de la graduación! Jajajaja salio con cabello púrpura! Y te iba a dejar sin posibilidad de descendientes.  
  
Ni que lo digas! Y eso que después de tu boda, habíamos arreglado el mal entendido pero tuvo que llegar Peter con sus tan acertados comentarios...-el trapo sufrió un leve estrangulamiento- mira que decirle que en colegio por las noches decía su nombre! Que falta de consideración con mis fans.  
  
Pero si era verdad ¬¬, no lo niegues Sirius, te gusta Arabella – si las miradas mataran James estuviera a tres metros bajo tierra – Mira, si le dices que te ayude y no metes la pata nuevamente, por lo bajito no puedes quedaras con tu cabellera intacta.  
  
Muy gracioso! Mejor dejémoslo asi, Arabella en su casa, yo en la mía, no pondré mi belleza en juego con ella! No señor! – mientras retomaba su actividad- mañana le avisaré a Moony, si quieres dile a Lily que vengan por acá, asi nos tomamos unas cervezas!  
  
Lo siento Padfoot no puedo estoy en casa de mi suegros esta semana, que dices la proxima semana?  
  
Esta bien, allá tu que te la pierdes! De todos modos llamare a Moony a ver si solucionamos el problema de mi nueva motocicleta!  
  
Ahí nos vemos, que supuestamente yo debería esta en la casa, ojala no hayan llegado mis suegros, a Lily no le gusta que use la magia dentro de la casa.  
  
Hermano te tiene sometido, tienes que ser mas liberal! Como yo! Nunca me someteré a un matrimonio, que va! – riéndose- aun hay muchas chicas por hacer feliz!  
  
YA pues! Nos vemos el otro fin de semana, o cuando a lo mejor antes, porque Lily anda con un genio estos días, parece un hipogrifo con la regla.  
  
A los hipogrifos le viene la regla? – le pregunto Sirius confuso.  
  
Te lo dejo de tarea...nos vemos! – James desapareció antes que Sirius soltara otra pregunta.  
  
Debe ser eso... por eso el Hipogrifo de Josephine casi me castra (que delicada) debe estar en esos días – concluyo Sirius con mucha seguridad.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Lily!! Ya llegue!! Adivina que se compro Siri... - otro almohadón (es que si le tiro otro objeto puede ser peligroso) Y ahora?? Que te hice?? Me fui por un ratito.  
  
Tenia los ojos hinchados, no porque le hayan dado una muñequera, sino por estuvo llorando, tenia puesta una camisa de James, andaba en descalza y con el cabello mojado. Lo estaba mirando con cara de angustia, y temblaba.  
  
Eres un desconsiderado! Porque te fuiste así y me dejaste sola en casa! Te demoraste mucho!! Quien sabe que te hubiese pasado! Sabes como esta las cosas... últimamente para estar por ... ahiii...y yo aquí....sola...wuaaaa!! – se le lanzo al cuello, estaba muy nerviosa, James no salía de su confusión así que la abrazo fuerte – Lily no llores me fui a casa de Sirius a lo mejor no me escuchaste cuando te lo dije...anda perdóname...no te dejare sola otra vez.  
  
Nooo...tuu perdóname pero es que nos e que me esta pasando, últimamente estoy algoo.....sensible....wuaaaa – diciendo esto empezó a llorar. Tu no me vas a entenderr...tu no pasas por esto cada mes... wuaaa – agudizando su llanto- NO ME ENTIENDES – finalizando la frase se soltó de los brazos de James y corrió a su recamara cerrándola de golpe.  
  
¿EH? Ahora si que estoy confundido – puntualizo James.  
  
No te preocupes James, esto siempre le pasa, deberías estar acostumbrado... - una voz detrás de él- a Lily le dan estos arranques de sensibilidad. Ahí estaba la madre de Lily, una señora guapa como su hija, de cabellos chocolates y algunas canas, y unos ojos avellanas brillantes.  
  
Es verdad, no te preocupes se le pasara antes que tu encuentres la razón a tanto llanto. Vamos a prepara la cena nos acompañas James? – ese era el padre de Lily, un señor de mediana estatura, gordito, de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos, es muy simpático y alegre.  
  
Como ustedes digan, y que vamos a cenar señora Margarita, el señor Harold en estos días me estaba contando que quería comer carne asada.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Snif Snif, soy una tonta! Porque tuve que decirle eso a James, ya se que es un poco lento en cosas de mujeres pero no tenia la culpa, snif snif...mejor me disculpo... pero... pero...wuaaaaaa es un insensible!! Wuaaaa – lloraba inconsolable Lily, ella misma había reconocido que James no tenia la culpa de sus cambios de humor, pero era muy raro, sus niveles de TPM no eran tan altos para esos días...  
  
Toc, toc, Lily estas bien? No tienes hambre? Si quieres te subo algo de comer... - pregunto James por lo bajo por temor de ser regañado desde dentro de la habitación. Espero un rato a que Lily le contestara pero no hubo respuesta así que decidió entrar.  
  
Allí estaba acostada, aún tenía puesta la camisa de James y su rostro tenía los rastros del tiempo que estuvo llorando. Estaba dormida, así que con mucho cuidado, abrió las ventanas y busco unas sabanas para cubrirla, le dio un beso en los labios – Discúlpame- le susurro al oído.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Era una mañana diferente, ese día estaba bien fresco, la brisa entraba por las ventanas de la habitación ocupada por los Potter, ya era hora de regresar a su propia casa en Valle Godric, les quedaba poco tiempo de sus vacaciones, tenían cosas pendientes, como había dicho Lily – Hay que pintar la casa Y a quien creen que van a pintar? Pues James, los hombres son como Tim Allen ("mejorando la casa" un programa de TV americano) que supuestamente saben de todo un poco, plomería, albañilería, mecánica, electricistas... pues como hombre casado responsable debería tener conocimiento de estas actividades.  
  
Buenos días Jaime – con voz melosa y un buen beso Lily trato de despertó a James. Ahí estaba él enrollado en su sábana, con el cabello revuelto (que raro!). ....- james seguía dormido. jaimeeeeee – insistía Lily .....- james se voltea jamesssss, cariñooo – lo mueve un poco .....mmm- por fin responde James ya despierta...- insistió Lily sin poder despertarlo, así era todos los días, aunque en las vacaciones trataba de despertarlo suavemente porque si fuese en días de trabajo, utilizaba un método mas drástico.  
  
Toma aire, mucho aire, se acerca a su oído, y...- JAMES- sencillo, práctico y efectivo, James ha pegado un bote de la cama – QUE!? Yo no FUI LO JURO! – grito un poco alterado el pobre de James.  
  
CARIÑOOO, Buenos días! – y le da un beso y un abrazo- ¿cómo dormiste? – un poco inocente la niña  
  
Bueno, estaba soñando muy rico hasta que alguien me despertó de una manera muy delicada..., pero bien dormí muy bien! Gracias! – sarcásticamente le contesto James, que seguía abrazado a Lily.  
  
Es que no te querías despertar! – ponía ojitos como el gato con Botas de Shrek 2- lo hice mal?  
  
No estuvo tan mal, pero creo que deberías intentar la parte del beso y el abrazo en vez de gritarme al oído... porque no practicamos? – le dijo James picadamente, dándole un beso en los labios, que paso de beso mañanero a intenso y profundo.  
  
Vamos a la cocina, mis papas deben estar esperándonos para desayunar- interrumpió Lily a los 15 minutos (wao XD) ininterrumpidos.  
  
AH nooo esta vez no por fa' – haciendo pucheros y abrazando mas fuerte a Lily.  
  
Te prometo seguir cuando lleguemos a nuestra casa- le trato de contestar Lily.  
  
Al rato se fueron a duchar, porque los estaban esperando, recogieron sus cosas y se despidieron de los papas de Lily prometiéndoles que regresarían pronto. Tomaron sus maletas y se metieron en la chimenea, viajarían con los polvos Flu.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Un **mes** después.  
  
Ya se les habían acabado las vacaciones, regresaban del ministerio en la tarde, pero como era sábado, estaban los dos en la casa descansando.  
  
James estaba en la terraza, estaba limpiando la escoba, muy raro en él, apasionado al Quidditch desde que tiene memoria, pero no se pierde un fin de semana el privilegio de volar.  
  
En cambio Lily estaba en el cuarto, estaba arreglando unos papeles cuando encuentra su calendario "especial" ese donde se apuntan las fechas de las llegadas de la regla (ese que a veces te traen los paquetes de toallas)  
  
Que raro, ya debería haberme venido la regla...-mientras miraba el calendario- ahh quien sabe, nunca es exacta. – y lo volvió a guardar – Mejor voy a arreglarme, no deben tardar los muchachos en venir.  
  
Fueron llegando los invitados, Susan March, Arabella Figg, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew (mentira, la odiosa rata esta fuera de mi historia). Lily los invito a una barbacoa, quería comer carne asada desde hace mucho tiempo pero preparla al estilo muggle. Pusieron música y compraron unas cervecitas.  
  
Lily mi amor! Como estas?? – llego Sirius repartiendo besos y abrazos- como se porta el desgraciado ese? – James le tiro una mirada asesina- míralo, esta celoso del gran Padfoot, hey James, quítamela si puedes!!  
  
Y así como un saco de papas, Sirius llevaba encima a Lily, y James amenazaba a su mejor amigo con el trinche de la barbacoa – Padfoot, quitale tus patas de encima a Lils! – le gritaba James. Sirius, deja de estar de coqueto con Lily- gritaba desde el otro extremo Arabella, a quien no le hacia ninguna gracia ver a su Sirius comportándose así...(su Sirius?)  
  
Belle! Mi amorzotee como estas??? PAZ! – Haciendo señas de derrota- no quiero que me mates hoy por favor! – y se le arrodillo delante y le hizo ojitos de perro abandonado.  
  
No molestes Black, además me debes una! No creas que he olvidado lo que me hiciste hace unos meses – le reclamo Arabella, impasible ante la mirada del merodeador, que seguía viéndola con esos ojos de perro regañado que tan bien le lucían.  
  
Vamos Belle reconócelo no puedes vivir sin mi.  
  
Ah si, claro Sirius como lo sabes! No he podido resistir esta vida tan aburrida y triste sin ti! Eres mi sol OHH gran Sirius! No me dejes! – actuaba Belle.  
  
Ahí esta! Lo has reconocido, ahora si podemos estar juntos, mira que haré una excepción contigo porque antes de nada soy un hombre libre – contesto Sirius muy serio, y decidido, mínimo ellos estaban hablando en serio.  
  
AY POR FAVOR! – se volteo dándole la espalda a Padfoot – Belle! No me dejes! Ven mi cielo! – le grito entre risas Sirius como le gustaba hacerla enojar.  
  
Ellos siguieron discutiendo, Sirius molestándola y ella que se enojaba. Remus y Susan platicaban animadamente, eran muy buenos amigos (debería decir que mas que amigos), desde el colegio se llevaban a las mil maravillas. Susan March es una mujer de mediana estatura, su cabello es castaño claro, con ojos azules. Remus Lupin en cambio, es alto, ni gordo ni flaco (termino medio) cabello rubio cenizo. Algo que todos conocían era que Remus era un hombre lobo y a pesar de todo, lo querían mucho. Tras escaparse de Sirius, Lily se fue a sentar con ellos dos – hola chicos? veo que siguen igual que en el colegio! –  
  
Si claro, si Susan y yo somos almas gemelas – inquirió Remus, haciendo que el color de las mejillas de Susan pasara a rojo intenso. – además le estaba contando a Susan que James y tu cumplieron ya tres meses de matrimonio y están iguales que en el colegio.  
  
Susan ya Remus se te declaro? – pregunto Lily picaramente, sabia que sus amigos estaban en mutuo derretimiento pero Susan no se animaba, Remus siempre tiraba las pullas a ver que le contestaba su amada.  
  
Que conste que yo lo he intentado, pero parece que ella no me quiere, no quiere ser mi novia...– dramatizó el licántropo, con sus ojos dorados a punto de soltar lágrimas. Susan no sabia que decir estaba en shock, y simplemente sonrió – Mira Lily- emocionado- una clara aceptación, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo con una cervezas! - Mientras abrazaba a Susan- James! Sirius! Acompáñennos!! Me acaban de dar una buena noticia!  
  
¿De que se trata? Cuenta Moony! – Alegaba Arabella ya sentada cerca del licántropo  
  
Es cierto, Moony estas muy contento! – pregunto James – ya se, se trata de Susan! Hasta que por fin chicos!  
  
Bueno no es nada concreto pero creo q Susan a aceptado ser mi novia... - un Remus tan rojo como el color de cabello de Lily.  
  
Esto hay que celebrarlo... Un brindis por la nueva pareja! – brindo Sirius- Salud!!  
  
Cambiando de tema, ya que están hablando de parejas, Lily para cuando mi sobrino? – pregunto Arabella, con tanto interés que hasta los que tenían sus manos aun levantadas por el brindis posaron sus ojos hacia la cuestionada, que de la impresión boto lo poco que había tomado.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Hola! Mi nick es _Spacekitty_, soy de Panamá y me gustan mucho las historias de los merodeadores, no formo parte de ninguna orden pero me encanta Sirius y Remus, aunque pasen tan mal en la historia de Harry Potter.  
  
Este es mi primer capitulo, en el siguiente veremos si responde Lily a la pregunta de Arabella, y como se lo toma James. A ver si prospera las relaciones de Remus y Susan aunque la de Sirius y Belle la veo un poco en chino.  
  
No les pido que dejen reviews pero si les gusto pues que esperan! Denme un poco de esperanza, a la futura escritora de fanfictions.  
  
SEE YAAA'  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x- 


	2. Mucha cerveza de mantequilla por favor

Mucha cerveza de mantequilla por favor  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Cambiando de tema, ya que están hablando de parejas, Lily para cuando mi sobrino? – pregunto Arabella, con tanto interés que hasta los que tenían sus manos aun levantadas por el brindis posaron sus ojos hacia la cuestionada, que de la impresión boto lo poco que había tomado.  
  
Floossshhh- Cof Cof! Que cosas dices Belle!! Cof – le respondió Lily muy roja, porque se salio con eso Belle justo en estos momentos, ni siquiera tenia de casada los 6 meses y su amiga pensando en traer al mundo a unos pequeños Potter...  
  
Hey Lily no es por nada, pero yo te pedí que me dieras unas cervezas no que me las tiraras encima! – reclamó Sirius- mira como me has dejado, ahora el encanto del sexy Black se va a arruinar con este olor a cervezas – mientras se arreglaba el cabello – aunque no importa mi presencia no se ve arruinada por nada – dijo por lo bajo  
  
Es cierto amiga, mira ya se casaron, tienen su propia casa, y aquí hay varias personas dispuestas a ser los padrinos de tus hijos, mira somos 4 personas, súmale a tus padres y a los de James – mientras los contaba con los dedos- si no empiezas ahora no te va alcanzar el tiempo tu sabes la menopausia...-mirada reflexiva de Arabelle  
  
Lily he oído en el ministerio que la sección de Apoyo a familias numerosas de Magos (me lo invente) están dando unos bonos buenísimos, mira lo que nos podríamos comprar con ese dinero! – haciendo cálculos matemáticos Susan  
  
Que cosas dicen! Además como máximo tengo dos hijos... - muy decidida- te imaginas los terremotos que pueden salir de la combinación de James y MIA?? Suficiente con tener a Sirius por esta casa cada dos días!  
  
eH!? Si ustedes me invitan, así que no te quejes! Deberías considerar el hecho que me mude cerca de ustedes para guiarlos por el buen camino, y mas si van a tener un hijo.  
  
Por que lo dices Sirius? – pregunto Remus- no lo dejes entrar en tu casa cuando tengas a tu hijo Lily, imaginate todo lo bueno que le puede enseñar...- riéndose- jajaja le enseñara las reglas esenciales de ligue Black!  
  
Remus, eso es muy importante, desde pequeño hay que enseñarle buenas costumbres – sacando un papelito- mira aquí tengo todas las normas, deberes y derechos que tiene un Merodeador-enseñándoselo a su amigo  
  
Regla Nº 145 – es larga, parece lista de supermercado- Todo Merodeador ligador debe tener en su bolsillo un paquete de chicles, una peinilla, colonia, etc y preparar su sonrisa Nº23 (ojos de perro regañado y sonrisa a medias) infalible en momentos de discusión.  
  
Sirius, quien te ha dicho que el primer hijo que tenga será varón? – pregunto Lily pero no pudo seguir hablando porque fue interrumpida- SI ES NIÑA! AHORA SI QUE VOY A PROTEGERLA, MI AHIJADA NO PUEDE ESTAR SOLA EN ESTE MUNDO LLENO DE PERVERTIDOS Y ACOSADORES! – levantándose de su silla- VERDAD REMUS? A que no tengo la razón? Es nuestra misión protegerla con la vida!  
  
TT Si Padfoot, la protegeremos a toda costa! No puede estar en ese mundo con personas como tu! De que me hablas? Si yo soy perfecto! Si hay otro como yo, de su edad, seria lo mejor – analizando- desde ahora tengo que buscar una buena familia, con todos los requisitos que hay en mi lista de Merodeadores Perfectos y ya esta! La comprometemos!  
  
Ni lo pienses Black! No pienses que esto es la India, ni china ni Africa! Estamos en el siglo XX y yo elijo con quien se casa! – Lily contesto indignada  
  
Lily, estamos en el siglo XX como has dicho así que ella debe escoger con quien casarse! Tu que dices James? – le pregunto a James  
  
James en cambio estaba sentado riéndose de las ocurrencias de sus amigos, Si que quiera tener un hijo, muchos hijos – empezó a imaginarse- un equipo de Quidditch perfecto! Todos serán Potter, bueno habría que tomar en cuenta lo que le había dicho Susan, tenían que apresurarse porque tenían sus hijos de tener como mínimo 1 año de diferencia, así los entrenaría desde temprano y todos de un solo tiro... también servirían en Hogwarts cuando entren a Gryffindor, porque tenían que ser Gryffindors...y si salía uno Slytherin? No no puede ser... - dejo de imaginarse – Prefiero que sean Ravenclaw...- solo al final muy bajo  
  
Que has dicho Jamsie?  
  
Ah? Eh? No nada! – un poco rojo- yo decía que deberíamos tener como mínimos 7 niños...para empezar...  
  
ESTAS COMO LOCO! Yo no soy no conejo, primero tenemos que trabajar mucho para poder mantenernos, acabamos de casarnos! – su mirada se puso triste – y como están las cosas.... Últimamente....-desviando su mirada  
  
No te preocupes Lily, alégrate como tu dijiste antes, ese hijo que tengas, va a ser difícil de manejar! Será un tremendo terremoto! Complejo de líder frustrado, terquedad, necedad – enumerando- que me falta? Ahhh un buen merodeador – esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha seguridad y bondad, sabia que esto tranquilizaría los chicos, los merodeadores eran en el tiempo del colegio, los mejores buscando problemas como solucionándolos!  
  
CLARO QUE SI! Sera un merodeador perfecto, aquí tienes a los tres mejores merodeadores que nunca te podras encontrar, y por esoooo VAMOS A CELEBRAR!! – encendiendo la grabadora magica- por nuestro futuro! – brindo muy seguro Sirius, estaba muy contento- y por mi futuro Ahijado! – recalco la ultima palabra, no le iban a negar el privilegio de ser el primer padrino de la familia Potter, mas si es el hijo de su mejor amigo.  
  
Y quien te dijo que vas a ser el padrino? – concluyo James, muy serio, haciendo que la mandibula de Sirius se desencajara de su cara  
  
OO no lo dices en serio!? HAS HERIDO MIS SENTIMIENTOS!!  
  
Mentira PADFOOT como crees! Esta decidido serás el padrino de mi primer hijo!  
  
y yo le puedo escoger el nombre?  
  
TT N O ¬¬ esta bien, yo no quería...-sacando la lengua  
  
La música estaba a todo dar, a Lily le gustaba grabar cintas con la música muggle que salía nueva y que pegaba en las estaciones, estaba muy contagiosa y las parejas se pusieron a bailar, Sirius estaba tan pegado a Arabelle, que podia sacarle brillo a la hebilla de su correa...en cambio Remus y Susan bailaban tan lindo pareciera que estuvieran sobre las nubes. Como Sirius y Arabelle habian llegado a este punto de tan buenos amigos? Pues deberia revisar el grado de alcohol que tienen la cervezas de mantequilla. Las tres parejas habían tomado lo suficiente para ahora estar alucinando cosas y estar en la fase tres de todo borracho, cuando te dice que quiere a todo el mundo y todo el mundo los quiere a ellos.  
  
En cambio Lily y James estaban sentados descansando, ya habían bailado bastante y Lily había empezado a marearse, estaban muy contentos, tenían tiempo que no se reunían así, bueno desde la fiesta de bodas de ellos, cuando por la culpa del alcohol Remus y Dumbledore ofrecieron un karaoke tannn gracioso que mas de uno tuvo que levantarse del suelo del dolor de abdomen causado por la risa. Habían cantado I will survive, hasta pasos de baile les salieron, claro con unas cuantas caídas y pisotones pero nada fuera de lo normal , luego complacieron a su publico con una canción tropical, AZUCAA' la negra tiene tumbao' de Celia Cruz, con ayuda de magia cambiaron su vestuario, pero esta vez solo canto Dumbledore porque la conciencia y la moral de Remus era mas fuerte que el karaoke.  
  
Jamsieee cariñoo vamos a bailar ya me siento mejo...oorr....  
  
-- estoy cansado de bailar, pasame una cervecitaaa amorzoteee – tratando de enfocar la vista, aunque tenia lentes, ya veia a Lily doble.  
  
En ese momento se tropiezan unos de los bailarines, fue Sirius y Arabelle, a ella se le habian enredado los pies con los de sirius y los dos pararon en la grama, no paraban de reirse, no podian levantarse, en ese estado los moviemientos de coordinación están en el nivel mas bajo, lo mas que le puede quedar es tumbarse un rato y espera que disminuya la borrachera – BELLEE mi Belle!! Quédateeee – grito Sirius abrazando a Arabelle – siriusinnnn que estaaaaasss diciendooo si estoyy encimaa tuyooo JUAS JUAS- se reia por lo alto Arabelle. Los dos trataban de levantarse pero que va, no podian en vez de eso quedaban mas enredados.  
  
Venga, los ayudo! – grito Remus, que estaba mas sobrio y los ayudo a levantarse a medias, no estaba tan bien que digamos pero vamos, aunque sea los levanto – ustedes ya no deben tomar – regañandolos  
  
Mira quien habla! Sii tu tambien has tomado bastante, no seaaaaa aguafiestas remusiiinnn – le decia Sirius, tambaleandose un poco y dando pasitos hacia la casa- necesito un baño  
  
Teee acompañoooo – alzando las manos como en el colegio – ahí voyyy Sirius! – gritaba Belle mientras trataba de agarrarse de una silla para no caerse nuevamente.  
  
Remus me siento mal! Creooo qqq voyyyy aaa vooo....Wuaaakkkk – demasiado tarde, Susan ya habia vomitado encima de Remus, que la tenia abrazada- miiiitarrrr  
  
TT Ya para que me dices....  
  
Disculpa UU  
  
Creo que deberíamos irnos dentro de la casaaaa, podemos seguir en el balcon del piso de arriba, SIGANME LOS BUENOS! – y asi dirigió a la gente dentro de la casa.  
  
No fue una tarea fácil subir unas escaleras después de haberse tomado un barril de cerveza cada uno, Sirius a duras penas subió tres escalones y se sentó a esperar, Susan y Remus, los mas estables ya estaban en la terraza, aunque remus tuvo que ir de emergencia al baño para quitarse la camisa y quitarse los residuos del vomito (wuaks) se quedo sin camisa y salio a la terraza XDDDDD, Arabelle se sento junto a Sirius y los dos estaban riendose de lo lindo del dibujo que tenia el suéter de James, que no era nada del otro mundo pero a este estado cualquier cosa es graciosa. James llevaba uno de los barriles de la cerveza por los aires con ayuda de su varita, y Lily con la grabadora mágica bailando sola en el descanso de la escalera.  
  
Vamos Paddyyy tu puedes! SII SE PUEDE SII SE PUEDEEE- Lily desde el primer piso haciéndole porras a Sirius, en cambio Arabelle estaba guindada del cuello de Sirius haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y en vez de subir rodara los pocos escalones que habia superado.  
  
Belle cariño, me resigno... UU creo que la pasaremos mucho mejor.... Aquí en las escaleras....Prongs! déjanos un barrilll...aquí abajooooooooooooooooOOO!- grito Sirius resignado porque estaba nuevamente en planta baja.  
  
Están en la cocina! Son unos AGUAFIESTAS!! Usa tu poderrr BLACKIE! – le grito Lily que estaba en las escaleras.  
  
NO TE PREOCUPES LA PASARE MUCHO MEJOR AQUIIIIII HIPPP – guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo picaramente- Belle vamos a bailarrrr todaaa la noche!!- abrazando a Arabelle fuerte  
  
Y asi se pasaron toda lo que quedo de la noche, James y Lily desaparecieron de la terraza después de una hora de estar riéndose de Susan y Remus que habían hecho una apuesta de quien tomaba mas rápido la cerveza del barril con un solo pie en el suelo como bailarina de ballet, el primero que cayo fue Susan, en un intento por no caerse se agarro de una planta que tenia Lily (era una palmera pequeña) y por ahí mismo se llevo a Remus que en ese momento estaba tomándose su trago de cerveza de barril. Remus y Susan después de haber ingerido grandes cantidades de alcohol en un tiempo record, decidieron mirar un rato las estrellas, acostados en el suelo de la terraza, digo mirar un rato porque en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban soñando los unos con los otros. En la planta de abajo, Sirius y Arabelle ya habian parado de bailar, duraron mas tiempo que los que festejaron en la terraza, pero luego de tanto baile y risas terminaron durmiéndose.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Los lindos rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la recamara de los Potter, la cama estaba revuelta (no sean tan mal pensados) pero solo estaba una persona en la cama, la otra estaba tirada en el suelo al lado de la cama, con una almohada y con parte de la sabana enredada en una pierna. Cuando los rayitos del sol les dieron en la cara, no tuvieron mas remedio que...cerrar las cortinas...  
  
MMM que hora es? – una voz baja como siseante se oía debajo de la cama – que hago aquí tirado?  
  
Puedes hablar mas bajo!! No grites tanto!! – grito lily desde la cama, tenia el cabello revuelto, y no había abierto los ojos, estaba tanteando en busca de una sabana para taparse la cara.  
  
AH no grites Lily, que me duele la cabeza...- se levanto James, estaba mas despeinado de lo normal, estaba en boxers y sin camiseta (XDD)- me voy a cambiar....-y a duras penas se fue caminando dándose con todo lo que había en la habitación (no les ha sucedido que siempre se chocan con la pata de la cama justo en el dedo pequeño del pie? ¬¬)  
  
En cambio en otro sector de la Casa de los Potter, estaban tumbados en suelo limpio, Remus y Susan... Remus seguía sin camisa y Susan dormía abrazada a Remus, se veían tan lindos juntos, pero ni el amanecer los había hecho reaccionar. Fue cuando una pequeña ardilla bajo de un árbol cercano a la terraza...miraba amenazadoramente a los bellos durmientes,.. se estaba acercando...un poco mas cerca... por fin...había llegado ahora estaba a centímetros de cabello dorado de Susan...estaba resplandeciendo con los rayos del sol... mucha tentación para la pequeña ardilla, que empezó a halarle el cabello a Susan.  
  
AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHH quitamelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa quitamelaaaaaaaaaaaaa- gritaba Susan dando golpes en el aire, uno de estos sin intención fue a dar en plena cara de Remus, que de la manera como lo despertaron dio un tremendo brinco que cayo de espalda en el suelo.  
  
QUEEE SUCEDEEEE!! Porque tantos GRITOSS!? No ven que hay personas delicadas en la casa? – saco James la cabeza por la ventana – bajenle al volumen que mi cabeza va a estallar! – cerrando de golpe la ventana y dejando a Remus, Susan y a la Ardilla estaticos. La ardilla se bajo muy cortésmente de la cabeza de Susan y regreso al arbol.  
  
Tremendo grito que pego Prongs- Remus que se habia levantando del suelo y se estaba sobando donde se golpeo XD – no tenia que gritarnos así OO  
  
Sii como si hubiese sido nuestra culpa...si o noo Remus – en eso se da cuenta de la situación, habian dormido los dos en la terraza, no habia rastros de Sirius ni de Arabelle, y Remus estaba sin camisa...¡no recordaba nada! Solamente que habían bailado mucho...  
  
Remus también le había caído el cinco, antes de ser despertado tan bruscamente sintió que alguien lo estaba abrazando, luego de eso estaban los gritos de Susan y luego apareció James por la ventana de la casa...seria posible que los dos pasaron la noche solos? Wao!! Increíble! Pero no se acordaba de nada TT  
  
Susan... recuerdas algo de anoche?? – pregunto por fin Remus  
  
Estooo...puesss ... no recuerdo mucho...solamente que bailamos toda la noche...y que nos tomamos "unas" cervecitas – nunca mencionaron que se habían tomado dos barriles completos de cervezas, que Bob esponja ni que nada!  
  
Yo tampoco...-poniéndose muyy rojo- tu crees qqq tuu y yooooo......-poniéndose aun mas rojo- puessss...- al máximo del color  
  
OO QUEEEE estas PENSANDO! – grito Susan que habia sobrepasado al color de Remus  
  
OO yo solo...puesss....ahhhhhhhh déjalo así!! Vamos a pensar que nos quedamos dormidos y punto!  
  
TT tu que pensabas? Eh ?? contesta Lupin ! no creas que se que estas pensando ! esta bien que ahora seamos novios pero no soy tan fácil REMUS LUPIN!!  
  
Pero yo no he dicho eso! Además estábamos borrachos y quien sabe que habrá pasado!  
  
NI BORRACHA soy tan fácil! – diciendo esta ultima frase y recalcando la ultima palabra busco sus zapatos y salio de la terraza.  
  
Simplemente era una suposición!! No es nada del otro mundo! – sentencio Remus, entre alterado y avergonzado  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
En una habitación de la planta baja, apenas entraban los rayos mañaneros, ahí había una cama grande que era destinada para las visitas, ha veces se quedaban los papas de Lily, porque los papas de James vivían en un pueblo cercano y podían llegar en cualquier momento por la Red Flu. Había ropa tirada por todas partes de la recamara, una camisa por allá, unos zapatos por aca, en fin. Detrás de las sabanas estaban dos personas abrazadas, el hombre de cabello negro aun peinado (después de todo las normas sirvieron de algo) y su cabello apenas le caia en los ojos, que tenia cerrados y en su cara había una expresión de mucha felicidad. A su lado estaba una mujer de cabello castaño, medio ondulado y de piel blanca. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en uno de los hombros del hombre. Pero la felicidad les duro poco porque afuera habían pequeñas batallas cámpales.  
  
Susan por favor, no quise pensar así de ti! Simplemente quería saber si me había propasado contigo! – Remus seguía a la chica que se limitaba a mover las manos en señal de estar ignorándolo –Vamos cariño!! No me ignores!!  
  
James estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno (que lindo! Sabe cocinar! XD) y Lily ya se había despertado, se había duchado, y vestido, no tenia muchos ánimos de bajar, estaba muy mareada y su humor estaba tan ácido que podía corroer las barandas de su casa.  
  
Jamsieee, has visto mis pantuflas?? No las encuentro en mi cuarto! – mientras bajaba la escaleras.  
  
Creo que las ví en la recamara de visitas! – le grito James desde la cocina  
  
Remus basta ya de estar diciéndome lo mismo! Ya paso!! PERO QUE DIGO! Yo no te hablo!! Pervertido! – le grito Susan mientras en ese preciso momento pasaba enfrente de la recamara de visitas.  
  
Lily agarro el pomo de la puerta, lo giro...y abrió... sus ojos no estaban emitiendo las señales bien... habian dos personas en la cama... pero la sabanas no los dejaba ver bien, cuando un grito detrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOO PUEDEEE SERRRRRRRRRR POSIBLEEE!!  
  
James salio disparado de la cocina hacia la sala, Remus pego un brinco que quedo detrás de Susan para ver que le había sucedido, Lily estaba abriéndola boca para emitir su propio grito  
  
ARABELLE!!!!! SIRIUSSSS!!! – estaba en shock, los menos pensados estaban ahí tan tranquilos acostados, y con todo tirado por el suelo  
  
VAYAAA TE GANE MOONY! Pagame!! – se reía por detrás James, que le extendía la mano a Remus para que le pagara lo que supuestamente era un apuesta, con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
Pero en ese mismo instante de los gritos, las dos personitas se despertaron, dieron un brinco en la cama, miraron a los causante de los gritos.... Miraron a los lados, la ropa, la cama....la cama... y vieron sus caras...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Jijiji termine otro capitulo de mi historia, para mi es difícil escribir sin repetir las cosas, esta bien lo acepto mi vocabulario no es tan extenso, trato de no meter palabras de mi región porque simplemente no se entendería mi mensaje (mínimo predicador) XD pero hago lo mejor posible.  
  
Que tal les pareció la parte de la borrachera? Nunca falta una noche libando para que pasen cosas increíbles y un poco imposibles, que pasara de ahora en adelante?  
  
Pues me despido, voy a terminar este capitulo aquí, apenas he visto como ha salido el primero y con 7 paginas en word son muy poquito comparado con lo que he leído en otros fics en esta pagina pero prometo escribir mas...pero esto es todo por hoy.  
  
Un saludo a todos los lectores de fics de esta pagina, y que se animen a escribir sus propias historias!  
  
SEE YAA Spacekitty 


	3. Amnesia, la recordaras por siempre

_HolasSS! Ahora si, aquí les va el tercer capitulo de mi historia, de ahora en adelante se podran imaginar un poco mas hasta donde quiero llegar...los personajes que expongo aquí son ©JKRowling pero Sirius es mío...fin de la discusión.  
_  
3. **Amnesia, la recordaras por siempre**  
  
VAYAAA TE GANE MOONY! Págame!! – se reía por detrás James, que le extendía la mano a Remus para que le pagara lo que supuestamente era un apuesta, con su mejor sonrisa.  
  
Pero en ese mismo instante de los gritos, las dos personitas se despertaron, dieron un brinco en la cama, miraron a los causantes de los gritos.... Miraron a los lados, la ropa, la cama....la cama... y vieron sus caras...  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
Sirius pego tal brinco de la cama, que no se percato que estaba simplemente con unos boxers puestos (XDDDDDD), ahora si se había despeinado, la manera como fue despertado, encontrarse junto con Arabelle, a la que pensaba que nunca le daría la oportunidad para estar juntos era imposible! Esto debe ser un sueño – pensó- tras sentenciar esto en su mente procedió al clásico método "vuelve a la realidad" que es peñiscarse. AUCHHH! Pero...peroo... - aun no podía articular ni una frase completa  
  
En cambio, Arabelle del susto solamente se escondió debajo de las sabanas, no quería salir, aun no captaba muy bien la situación, ella en un cuarto a solas, y en un cama con SIRIUS BLACK! Esto si que es imposible, bueno no era que ella no quisiera pero no debía estar así con Black – Nosotros no nos llevamos bien! – pens  
  
Sirius!! HAZME el favor de ponerte algo de ROPA!!! – le grito desde la puerta Lily que su humor ya no estaba tan ácido como en la mañana – no queremos tener otro shock emocional, después de esto es suficiente, no creees!?  
  
Sirius aun estaba en shock, no sabia que responder! El gran Black por primera vez en su vida había quedado con la mente en blanco para responder a cualquier acusación hasta las _normas, deberes y derechos de todo_ _Merodeador_ se le habían borrado de su mente. (cómo le hubiese funcionado la sonrisa 23 en estos momentos XD)  
  
De repente, otro grito cambio la dirección de las miradas que estaban posadas en Padfoot, esta vez fue Arabelle, acababa de asociar todos los puntos de esta situación, y ahora si que iba a entrar en shock – AHHHHGGHHHHH BLACKK SAL DE AQUIII – sacando la cabeza de la sabana, muy roja por cierto  
  
Es verdad, vamos vamos sal de aquí Sirius, tenemos junta de Merodeadoras – dijo Susan recogiendo un pantalón del suelo- toma esto debe ser tuyooo – sonriéndole y quiñándole un ojo – Dale de aquí rápido!! – dejando entrar a Lily y cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniéndole un hechizo que no dejara que se escuchara lo que decían en la habitación.  
  
OO – salio de la habitación para ser recibido por James que ahora contaba unas monedas en su mano. Padfoot tenia el pantalón en sus manos y ni si quiera se había tomado la molestia de quitarse el cabello de la cara.  
  
LA BOTASTE! Padfoot, como te dije hace unas semanas, a ti te gusta Belle, y como que no quisiste esperar mucho para comprobarlo eh? – le decía James muy picaramente, aprovechando que estaban solos en la sala – que tal pasaste la nocheee – quiñandole un ojo y recalcando la ultima palabra  
  
........ – luego de cinco minutos esperando su respuesta- NO ME ACUERDO!  
  
Eh? No te acuerdas? Hermano te has pasado, siempre recuerdas lo que sucede después de una noche de fiesta, así pasaba en el colegio! Estas perdiendo facultades Blackie...  
  
¬¬ no me acuerdo!! – ahora si arreglándose el cabello – solo se que estuve bailando con Arabelle, y molestándola un rato para hacerla enojar...ahh y que no pude ir a la terraza porque **tus** escaleras no me dejaban subir...  
  
Pero si tu subiste tres escalones, lo malo era que cuando decidiste volver a subir, lo que hiciste fue rodar hasta el final de la escalera – dijo Remus riéndose, acababa de recordar parte de la fiesta de día anterior – EH ahora que digo esto me estoy acordando de lo que hice...   
  
Grandioso por ti! Yo aquí solo con la mujer que quiero y no me acuerdo de lo que paso entre nosotros! – muy triste – hubiese sido mejor si yo la hubiese despertado...-poniendo cara de estar imaginándose cosas – _**je je je je**_  
  
Ya pues, todos nos hemos despertado de una forma no muy agradable – recordando la ardilla – a mi Susan no me quiere hablar UU – Remus triste – dice que soy un mal pensado...pero solamente quería saber que había pasado anoche!! Acaso no tengo derecho?  
  
Por lo que escuche desde mi recamara, no creo que fue la manera mas delicada de preguntarle – dijo James riéndose por lo bajo  
  
AYY Moony, te falta mucho por recorrer – ha dicho Sirius, wao el si que era todo un experimentado oô – mira te voy a dejar estos pergaminos con las _normas del Merodeador_ (mis derechos reservados) antes que se lo dé al hijo de James, porque si no te las sabes no podrás responder sus preguntas... - muy serio buscando en el bolsillo del pantalón que tenia a su lado.  
  
¬¬ Sirius mejor ve a bañarte si?  
  
Tu tampoco te has bañado ¬¬  
  
Busquen sus toallas en el armario que esta cerca de mi cuarto, ahí esta todo lo que necesitan... y muevanse o no les dejo desayuno.  
  
Esta bien, pero creo que eso ultimo deberías recordárselo a Padfoot que cuando se va a bañar demora como dos horas...  
  
EH? Pero si eso es muy poco tiempo! Tu sabes lo que tengo que hacer para que mi cabello quede impecable y sexy!!  
  
¬¬ si claro! Acaso te vas a hacer tratamiento y secado?  
  
Es cierto!! JAMES tienes SECADOR? – gritándole desde las escaleras  
  
¬¬ era una broma sabias??  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
En cambio en la recamara de visitas, estaban tres chicas, una de ellas aun estaba escondida debajo de las sabanas y Lily recogía la ropa del suelo y la otra estaba acostada, riéndose de lo que acababa de ver...  
  
Vaya Arabelle! Con esas estamos!! Sabia de que te gustaba Sirius jajajajaa –no paraba de reírse – como me hubiese gustado tener una cámara mágica en mis manos! JAJAJAJA – riéndose mas fuerte- es que se hubiesen visto sus caras!! Que risa!! Esto ha sido lo máximo! – revolcándose en la cama de la risa  
  
Exacto Susan, es que ella me gano! Yo no los había reconocido porque estaban tannn apretujados debajo de esas sabanas!! – riéndose – se veíannnnn TANN LINDOS!! – (imagínensela con dos coranzocitos en sus ojos) le decía Lily agarrandose las manos y mirando hacia el techo  
  
¬¬ ya paren por favor! No ven que esto no DEBIA suceder! – con cara de sufrimiento  
  
No debia?? Por que??  
  
Porque Sirius y yo no SOMOS compatibles!! No mas somos buenos peleando! Acaso no nos han visto!? Ehh?? Las repetidas peleas en el colegio – enumerandoles- cuando el me hacia maldades con hechizos raros, sus ya conocidos ligues etc etc etc! Nunca acabaría la lista!!  
  
Entonces porque no te acordaste de eso antes de irte a solas con el?? – le pregunto Lily con las manos puestas en la cadera  
  
Eh! Como me preguntas eso! Si ni me acuerdo del momento en que nos quedamos solos! Eso me pasa por andar tomando mas de la cuenta! Y PORQUE NO ME DETUVIERON! Eh! – acusandolas con los ojos – no veian que estaba en peligro!!  
  
COMO? No noooo! no me vengas con eso ahora! – dijo Susan alzando las manos en señal de negación – ya estas muy grandecita, deberías escuchar mas a menudo a tu conciencia... últimamente la tienes un poco ignorada  
  
Mi conciencia en esos momentos estaba _OFF_ – sonrojándose  
  
Pues yo aun con el nivel de alcohol tan alto, no deje que pasara nada entre Remus y yo...deberías aprender de mí – recalco Susan  
  
¬¬ y tu como lo sabes? A puesto 10 galeones a que tu tampoco te acuerdas de nada! – amenazo Arabelle, ¬¬  
  
OO que dices?! Pero si no pudo pasar NADA me oyes! – ahora si color de piel había ido a los extremos, de blanco a rojo intenso  
  
AHH como tu digas, sabes, aquí tampoco paso nada!- dijo Arabelle no muy segura y señalándola – y no grites tanto que me estas provocando que mis neuronas se estén estrangulando! Como me duele la cabeza UU  
  
Así que nos vas a dejar con la incógnita de que fue lo que de verdad paso entre Black y tu?? – le pregunto Lily que había terminado de recoger el reguero en al habitación- deberíamos conseguir algo de Veritaserum para que sueltes la lengua – pasándole una bata de baño  
  
No les diré nada, esto es mi secreto – sonrojándose y riéndose – y mas si no me acuerdo!! Que querían? jejeje cuando me acuerde de algo les cuento...- levantándose de la cama, con la bata puesta y caminando hacia el baño de la habitación.  
  
Ella como que no esta muy enojada? Verdad Lily?  
  
Ella enojada? Que va!! Mas bien deberíamos estar buscando la forma para saber que están haciendo esos chicos allá arriba...deben estar contándose de todo! – diciendo esto, salto de la cama y salio corriendo hacia la parte de arriba de la casa.  
  
Esperame!! Lily! – esto deberíamos hacerlo en silencio!  
  
Mientras en la ducha, estaba Arabelle con un rostro radiante, estaba feliz, no saltaba en un pie de la felicidad pero estaba tranquila, ella y Sirius habían estado mas de 12 horas juntos y sin pelearse, eso era un verdadero record. Pero de repente, su rostro cambio de expresión, había caído en cuenta, de ahora en adelante como le vería a la cara? Y sobretodo...que **eran** de ahora en adelante.  
  
Mejor me termino de duchar...tengo que hablar con Sirius muy seriamente  
  
En otra parte de la casa, mas bien en otro de los baños estaba Sirius, pensando en lo sucedido, nunca había echado cabeza tanto tiempo en una sola situación, no porque fuera bruto (**él** es bien inteligente) sino porque la mayoría de las veces, no se preocupaba demasiado en una sola cosa, siempre se dejaba llevar por sus conclusiones y no dejaba que su conciencia le reclamara demasiado... pero esto es diferente, sentía que había metido la pata con alguien que le importaba mucho, por un lado se sentía feliz, aunque no supiera nada de lo que paso la noche anterior, aun así se sentía muy contento. Sus sentimientos hacia Arabelle habían aumentado considerablemente desde la ultima vez que la había visto, y no quiero decir que haya sido el mejor momento porque siempre que se veían se peleaban mucho mas, era inevitable. Pero como dicen por ahí entre mas peleo mas te quiero.  
  
En verdad la _quiero_?- murmuro dentro del baño.

Esa pregunta le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro. Su mente anunciaba cosas diferentes que su corazón. Cada vez que analizaba esta situación su corazón daba un vuelto y su mente quedaba en blanco. La quería tanto para pedirle que fuera su novia? – _quizás me grite que no..._ - murmuro muy melancólico- _como_ _es ella, capaz y piensa que todo es una broma pesada o algo por el estilo_. El no quería que lo rechazaran, mas bien no sabia si lo que estaba pensando era razonable...Tener una novia formal tan pronto? Le había comentando anteriormente a James que el era un hombre libre y que su misión era hacer a las mujeres libres felices... Bueno ella es una mujer libre...puedo hacerla feliz! – puntualizo finalmente...no muy convencido ciertamente pero dando la posibilidad de estar nuevamente con ella.  
  
Mejor que hable con ella rapido...quien sabe que estara pensando en estos momentos alla con esas mujeres! VOY POR TI AMADA MIA!! AHÍ VA TU **PADFOOT**!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

En otro de los baños estaba el merodeador mas tiernos e inteligentes de todos, Remus! Sii estaba duchándose, no crean que lo que paso ayer, la cerveza que se les derramo encima, y encima un vomito _express_ se iban a quitar con una lavadita de cara! Como mínimo unas gotitas de clorox...  
  
LUNA DE TODAS NOCHES

ILUMINAME ESTA NOCHEEE

DIME SI ELLA ES LA REINA

Y LA DUEÑA DE TODO MI AMORRR

-----------------------------------

LUNAA LUNITA LUNERAAAA

LUNA LLENA, LUNA PERLA

DIME SI ELLA ES LA REINA

Y LA DUEÑA DE TODO MI AMORRR

--------------------------------------

Y DIMMEE SI ELLA

ESSS DE MI VOZ LA PIEL

Y DIMEEE SI ELLA ESSS

MI RAZON DE SEERRR  
  
Vaya Susan, tienes al hombre enamorado!! – le daba un codazo Lily cuando pasaron por la puerta del baño, estaba Remus cantando muy inspirado – mira hasta que extremo lo has dejado, cantar en el baño! Y no canta nada mal!  
  
**YO** te doy todo mi amor

Luna de mi corazón

Yo te doy todo mi amor

Si tu me lo cuentas todo!  
  
UYY! Que lindo! Yo que tu y dejo de estar ignorándolo! - no pudo evitar reírse muy fuerte porque su amiga tenia la cara tan roja, mínimo estuvo corriendo 1 kilómetro entero sin parar – Ay Susan, tu lo conoces mejor que todas nosotras! No deberías estar así de roja! Ya son novios!  
  
Lo sé! es que...es tannn lindoo!! – sonriendo embobada cuando de repente alguien la agarra por los hombros– MOONY! Que susto! Quieres que me muera de un ataque cardiaco – agarrandose el pecho  
  
Disculpa! No sabia que estabas tan concentrada – recalcando la ultima palabra, el habia estado escuchando las ultimas palabras que le había dicho Lily a su amiga UU  
  
Bueno los dejo solos, yo voy a ver que anda haciendo Jamsie en la cocina – C**LACK PROSS PLINNN**- pobre de mi cocina!! James! Que rompiste ahora!!!  
  
Voy a vestirme, regreso en cinco minutos para bajar a comer, no te muevas!! MUAXS! – le tiro un beso  
  
OO – yo como que me voy a bañar, lo necesito pronto! Agua fría, mucha agua fría!! – corriendo hacia la ducha  
  
Desayunaron todos juntos, se reían de las ocurrencias de James, que como fue el primero en salir de su cuarto y ver a casi todos inconscientes por cualquier parte de su casa, exageraba las situaciones...  
  
Es que hubieran visto la cara de Remus cuando la pequeña ardilla trato de dejar calva a Susan JUAS JUAS JUAS – riéndose de lo lindo  
  
SII claro! Y el tremendo rugido que pegaste desde la ventana (digno del león de Gryffindor) asustaste a la pobre ardilla...no la vimos más! Jajajajaja  
  
Remus y Susan estaban como si nada, hablaban de lo mas normal del mundo, estaban algo engomados (resaca) pero no se les notaba cansados. En cambio Arabelle y Sirius ni se miraban, estaban sentados en un sofá de la terraza de la planta baja de la casa, a veces intercambiaban palabras pero ya no era lo mismo que antes, estaban avergonzados, y eso que Sirius se decidió en hablar con ella... igual lo pensó Arabelle.  
  
Se estaba haciendo tarde, se estaba acabando el día, y ya era hora de regresar a sus casas, habían pasado un día tranquilo, hablando de todo un poco, riéndose, burlándose, todo eso sin recurrir a las cervecitas, ya era suficiente con lo del día anterior.  
  
Remus acompaño a Susan a su casa, según él iban en son de paz, solamente para que no viajara sola en la Red Flu (eso es mas rápido que la teletransportación).  
  
Bueno chicos, nos veremos esta semana, el viernes vengo a hacerte una visita Lily! – se despidió Susan de los demás, recogió su maletín y entro en la chimenea – Vamos Moony! – Remus se despidió de todos, y cuando fue con Sirius le dijo casi murmurando – Poder Blackie, ella no te va rechazar – y le quiño un ojo.  
  
James y Lily se volvieron a acurrucar en el sofá de la terraza, Arabelle y Sirius estaban hablando de Quidditch y de una nueva selección, su mascota era un gato negro, como a Arabelle le gustan los gatos alegaba que era la mejor mascota que pudieron haber escogido. Sirius por su parte alegaba que los gatos eran malas mascotas, que mejor eran los perros, grandes y negros! Eran lo máximo!  
  
Lily, que hablaste con Belle en el cuarto? – le pregunto por fin James  
  
Nada del otro mundo, no se acuerda de nada... no estaba enojada ni nada, pero al principio estaba como en shock...no ataba los cabos muy bien que digamos...  
  
Sirius también, él estaba tranquilo, aunque tambien estaba algo preocupado – mirando a su amigo – sabes, como es él, no se preocupa mucho por las cosas, pero esta vez como que lo que pudo suceder no lo ha deja tranquilo – mirando a Sirius que evitaba tener contacto visual fijo con Belle, y en su cara se le veia algo sonrojado.  
  
Creo que Sirius debería decirle de una vez por todas que la quiere... Belle también lo quiere... y mucho!  
  
Ella te lo dijo? – pregunto James muy interesado  
  
Bueno no exactamente, pero la conozco y ahí donde esta, con lo que paso ayer, le han aclarado muchas dudas...

Padfoot debe saberlo! – le dijo James a Lily con los ojos brillantes, claramente emocionado  
  
NO! – le dijo cortante – él debe descubrirlo solo, si Arabelle se entera que fuimos a decirle a Sirius que ella gusta de él, ahí si se forma la de Troya (pelea)  
  
Mmmm vamosss Lils...dejame decirle a Padfoot! – mirándola con los ojitos de perro regañado XD- no va a pasar nada...  
  
QUE NO! No insistasssss Jamsie...y quita esa cara! – sonriendo porque sabia que no resistiría por mucho tiempo esos ojitos – estaaa bien! Esta bien! Pero con una condición, si el no le dice antes de una semana lo que siente, pues, podríamos darle un empujoncito...  
  
YEAH!! MUAXSSS – un beso bien sonoro – Por eso me case contigo  
  
¬¬ que estas insinuando James Potter?  
  
Yo nada, que andas imaginándote? Eh? Si yo soy un angelito!

Se hizo mas tarde, y Arabelle estaba despidiéndose, no quería llegar a su casa tan tarde, tenia que despertarse bien temprano para irse a trabajar en el Ministerio, ella trabajaba en la sección de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en el puesto de hacer cumplir los derechos de toda Criatura del mundo mágico. Sirius se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa, Arabelle no se negó así que se fueron los dos por la chimenea a la casa de ella.  
  
Muy bien! Sirius se fue con Belle hasta su casa, lo mas probable es que ellos dos solos, platiquen sobre sus sentimientos! – sonreía – debería trabajar en Corazón de Bruja... - murmuro Lily con una gran sonrisa  
  
Corazón de Bruja!? Ja! tu deberías trabajar en el Quisquilloso, estas que te comes las uñas por saber que van a hablar esos dos  
  
JA! Tu también estas con ganas de aparecerte con tu capa invisible en la casa de Belle  
  
No seria mala idea! Me das dos segundos y nos vamos para allá... - tratando de tentar a Lily  
  
No!! eso era una broma y no James no debemos escuchar lo que se vayan a decir! Eso es entre ellos dos, no existe James, Sirius y Arabelle me oyes?  
  
¬¬ esta bien...esta bien! No me voy a meter en sus asuntos...  
  
que lindo eres! – tirandole un beso – ya vamos a dormirnos, estoy cansada y mañana TENEMOS que madrugar  
  
Tan temprano?? Pero Lily!!  
  
No me acompañes entonces! Tu eres el que te lo pierdes!  
  
Si lo planteas de ese modo, pues vámonos! 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Ya han pasado dos semanas después de la fiesta en la casa de los Potter, todos estaban trabajando, Sirius manejaba la fortuna que le había dejado su madre (a regañadientes porque no quería su dinero) en el mercado mágico, Remus trabaja en Gringotts, Susan en el hospital de San Mungo como sanadora, Arabelle trabajaba en el Ministerio pero en el Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, James trabajaba como auror en el Ministerio y Lily es auror pero trabaja en la sección de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras. Pero todos también formaban parte de la Orden de Fénix, combatiendo en contra del Señor Tenebroso.  
  
Lily despierta, se esta haciendo tarde, Lily! – esta vez fue James el que se despertó primero  
  
Mmmmmmmm déjame dormir un ratito **más**... - y se volteo y se arropo nuevamente  
  
Lily!! Ni un minuto mas! – tomándola por los brazos y levantándola de la cama – vamos! A la ducha!! – abriendo el grifo encima de ella  
  
AH!! ESTA MUY FRIA!! Ahh ahh! Ereesss...eressss – con los ojos muy abiertos, claramente enojada si las miradas mataran...pobre de James  
  
Es muy raro que esta semana sea yo el que te este despertando... pero no me quejo, le veo el lado positivo, de tantas veces que me has despertado de este modo, ahora soy yo el que te hago sufrir **_MUAJAJAJA_** – frotándose las manos  
  
Era cierto, hacia días que dormía temprano (relativamente) y se dormía profundamente y en las mañanas no se podía despertar, sentía su cuerpo pesado y sin ánimos...eso la preocupaba un poco, que estaría pasándole? Mejor voy a consultar a un sanador... necesitare vitaminas???  
  
Pero no seas tan drástico, yo soy una persona de.li.ca.da! – alego Lily mientras se enjabonaba  
  
Si delicada... la próxima vez hago un _Sonorus_ y te hablo al oído (no se si se escribe así)  
  
...Cruel... ya veo como que quieres! – sacando la cabeza de la ducha y con cara de falsa tristeza y sacándole la lengua.

Para irse al Ministerio, los padres de Lily le habían obsequiado un carro, era un automóvil _Mercerdez Benz_ (me gustan) ultimo modelo de color gris claro con los vidrios ahumados. Lily sabia manejar, porque durante las vacaciones su padre le enseño, como el decía "siempre puede sacarte de algún problema" y como a ella le gustaba usar la tecnología muggle a pesar de tener mejores opciones en el mundo mágico pues con mucho gusto acepto el regalito. James estaba aprendiendo a conducir con la ayuda de Lily pero le costaba mucho amañarse y eso que el auto era automático.  
  
Apurate James! – le gritaba Lily desde la puerta de la casa –debes tomar en cuenta que salir en auto es más demorado que ir por Red Flu!!  
  
Estas buscando que me ahogue uno de estos días! – mientras trataba de bajar el pedazo de tostada – ahora debes tomar en CUENTA que yo como mucho mas que tu!  
  
Y más lento por cierto...voy a encender el auto te espero ahí! – mientras se subía al carro y lo encendía  
  
Estaba cambiando unas emisoras buscaba algo bueno que escuchar durante el camino, fue cuando escucho que cerraron la puerta principal y abrieron el carro...James acababa de subir, le estaba hablando, pero no le entendía, solo lo veía mover la boca como si estuviese refunfuñando y a la vez buscaba unos papeles en su portafolio. No se oía nada...acaso no había encendido el radio del auto? Cuando bajo la vista hacia el aparato así mismo sintió que todo se le iba abajo, como si hubiesen apagado las luces, así fue perdiendo la visión, los números que mostraba la pantalla del radio se pusieron borrosos y lo único que sintió después fue que su cabeza dio contra algo duro.  
  
**PIIII PIIIITTT!!!!**  
  
Lily!! Que tienes? – le gritaba James desde el asiento de pasajero, se safo el cinturón de seguridad y la despego del timón del auto. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba muy pálida - Lily por favor!!  
  
En cuestión de segundos ella reacciono, abrió mucho los ojos y tomo aire como si acabara de salir del agua, como si le hubiesen negado el vital aire. Se llevo la mano a la cabeza justo donde se había golpeado, ahora estaba rojo y se estaba hinchando – ¡¡AUCH!! – se limito a decir aun sobándose el chichón.  
  
James simplemente la abrazo muy fuerte, ella estaba algo confundida, lo acaba de ver refunfuñando en su asiento y ahora estaba abrazándola Que me ha pasado? – mirándolo a los ojos  
  
Eso quisiera saber! Me has dado un buen susto Lily! Te estaba hablando cuando de repente te veo y tenías los ojos cerrados, y tu ibas directo al timón...- tocándole la frente – te diste un buen golpe! – dándole un beso en la frente  
  
En verdad, no se que me paso... - esto lo dijo tratando de desviar la mirada inquisidora de James, ella sabia que hacia días se estaba sintiendo extraña, y esto que le había pasado le afirmaba que debía ir con un sanador – debo ir hoy con mi sanador- pensó y miro su reloj en 10 minutos entraba a trabajar y ni siquiera había sacado el carro del garaje – MADRE MIA! Si solo faltan 10 minutos!!  
  
Que dices!? Vamos sal del auto es mejor que nos vayamos hoy por la chimenea! – abriendo la puerta y llevándose los dos portafolios, el suyo y el de Lily – no quiero poner en juego mi vida contigo al volante...sabes nunca había oído el pito del auto por tanto tiempo!!  
  
JAMES!! – le gritaba Lily que iba detrás de el  
  
Es una bromita! Ya entra en la chimenea que si no llegamos tarde!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Un despertador estaba sonando desde hacia 15 minutos, el apartamento quedaba en el centro de Londres, era un lugar pequeño, tenia dos recamaras, un baño, cocina, sala y comedor. Tenía una terraza balcón que tenia una vista linda de la ciudad. Era donde vivía Arabelle Figg, ella aun estaba en su cuarto tratando de amortiguar el ruido del despertador, que había alejado de la cama para así evitar que lo desconectara "accidentalmente" mientras dormía. Con una almohada en la cabeza volvió a conciliar el sueño.  
  
Ahí iba ella, caminando por un gran vestíbulo, había una fuente grandísima, con cuatro personajes mágicos, había gente caminando y hablando, algunos le sonreían y otros la saludaban con la mano. Era un día muy lindo y tranquilo se respiraba mucha paz. Cuando se encontró con su compañera de oficina, Catherine Giftorne, una chica alta y morena, de cabello negro por las orejas, y con los ojos de color violeta, que la saludo alegremente  
  
Buen Día! Belle Black! Como estas? - Dándole un beso en la mejilla  
  
Acaso había escuchado mal? Como es eso que Arabelle Black? – porque me llamas así Cat? Si mi apellido es Figg  
  
Ahh es que te gusta mas tu apellido de soltera?  
  
De soltera??? – ahora si que no entendía ni una sola palabra – pero si aun no estoy casada!  
  
Belle de que me hablas? Si hace ya un año que te casaste con Sirius... vamos deja de estar tomandome el pelo...  
  
Pero si la que me esta tomando el pelo eres **TU**! – ya muy confundida, como es eso que ella estaba casada con SIRIUS BLACK, tenia tiempo de estar alejada del alcohol (no es alcoholica eh XD) y es q ni borracha cometería esa locura  
  
Seriedad por favor, como que no estas casada... mírate como estas! – le dijo Catherine mirando su cuerpo  
  
Como si algo le dijera que no miraba hacia abajo porque le iba a pasar algo muyyyy malo, bajo la mirada muyy lentamente y a medida que bajaba sus ojos se fueron abriendo mas y mas! Estaba grande, su vientre estaba grande! ESTABA EMBARAZADA!! rapidamente miro hacia su mano izquierda, efectivamente ahi estaba un anillo, dorado con unas piedras blancas, por cierto muy lindo eh..  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Que significaa estooo!! – profirio tal grito (envidiadme Pavarotti) tocándose la barriga, y muchos de los presentes se voltearon a ver lo que pasaba – Cat!! CATTT – la llamaba, y tratando con su mirada que Catherine le respondiera que hacia esa barriga en su cuerpo.  
  
Pues que mas?? Estas embarazada, yo diria que vas a tener gemelos porque por el tamaño – apuntando su barriga y riendose – ya debes tener como 7 meses no es asi? Hoy es tu ultimo dia aquí en la oficina, no lo recuerdas? Vamos a hacerte una fiesta para el bebe...pero mira quien viene ahí! Si es tu querido esposo!  
  
7 meses?? – murmuro- 7 meses???! – ya en voz alta, esto simplemente es imposible, que me hicieron?? Una lobotomía?????????  
  
Como esta la nueva mamá? Y como están los pequeños Black – le empezó a decir Sirius mientras se acercaba por la espalda. Arabelle ha dado un brinco y le ha dirigido la mirada mas fría que jamás hubiese imaginado. Hasta el pobre de Sirius detuvo su caminar y se quedo petrificado enfrente de ella.  
  
Dime que **esto** – señalando su barriga – no es cierto...  
  
Pero Belle cariño, ya llevas 7 meses con ellos... - le dijo Sirius muy tiernamente acercándose para tocar su vientre - ya deberias conocerlos  
  
_Black_...- no sabia que decir, estaba muy confundida, fueron llegando mas personas para felicitarlos, muchos les daban palmadas en la espalda a Sirius, otros un abrazo. A mi me estaban felicitando también, hasta regalos me dieron... yo simplemente trataba de aceptar la situación, Sirius me sonreía de vez en cuando y cuando me dijo– _te amo_ – todo se puso en cámara lenta, el aire se puso pesado, ya no se escuchaba nada, vi como Catherine me agarro por el brazo y llamaba a Sirius. Todo se puso gris, iba oscureciéndose rápido, me habían agarrado de los brazos, me estaban llamando...  
  
QUEEE?? Ahhhh – grito Arabelle cuando se despertó pego un brinco que quedo sentada en la cama, estaba aun en su cuarto, esta vez el despertador había parado de sonar, por instinto se llevo las manos a la barriga – No esta...no estaaaa....ahhhh – se tumbo nuevamente, noto que sus manos le temblaban, y las tenia muy frías. Todo fue un sueño...vaya sueño! Mejor que mi despertador...mejor que ver a Barney haciendo striptease...  
  
Recordó que hoy había pedido permiso en el trabajo porque iba a hacerse unos exámenes médicos. Eran las 10:00 a.m., se le iba a hacer tarde, su cita con su sanador era a las 11:00 am...se tenia que bañar, cambiarse y salir en menos de 30 minutos. Y así lo hizo, del susto se baño y se vistió en tiempo record, a las 10:15 am ya estaba cogiendo su cartera y cerraba la puerta de su apartamento. El hospital San Mungo no le quedaba lejos del apartamento, así que se fue a pie.  
  
Mientras caminaba su mente le hacia malas jugadas, recordaba el sueño que acaba de tener y se le revolvían las tripas, en cierto modo, el sueño podía estar...  
  
NOO!! que estoy pensando! Yo no puedo estar embarazada de SIRIUS BLACK! –sentencio finalmente  
  
Que **TU** que????? – alguien detrás de ella le pregunto  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-  
  
Que les pareció? Como estoy de vacaciones (se me acaban el 9 de agosto UU) estoy escribiendo... no se preocupen, esperen la otra parte habrán sorpresas y sorprendidos...  
  
Gracias por los Reviews casi me da un ataque cuando vi los 4 primeros mensajes, nunca pensé que alguien leyera mi historia tannn rápido! Eso me emociona... _**GRACIASSS**_  
  
Ahora siguiendo la tradición que he visto en otros fics, aquí contesto a los reviews (nótese una gran emoción XD) 

**Chuku**: si soy de Panama, aunque ya no voy al colegio, estoy en la Universidad... aunque no estoy vieja! Para los fans no hay edad!  
  
**Trixi-Black**: gracias por tu apoyo! Y me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado mi historia XD no te preocupes estare escribiendo mucho, tengo que aprovechar mis dias de ocio  
  
**carlademalfoy**: mi personaje favorito es Sirius asi que veran muchas actuaciones de él en mi historia, aquí lo voy a pintar como todo un egocentrico pero en el fondo es una persona muy linda, ya lo veran!!  
  
**Shagy Sirius**: bueno me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la historia, pero te adelanto que tendrás que esperar un poquito antes que James sepa de su futuro hijo...antes pasaran unos cuantos enredos...  
  
Bueno ahora si dejo mis nuevos dotes artísticos (wooo) y me despido de todos, hasta la proxima, y apenas suba este capitulo, empezare con el cuarto, porque sino se me van todas las ideas!! Suerteeeeeeeeeee   
  
P.d 1: si alguien sabe usar bien el panel de las cuentas de necesito algunas clases...

p.d.2: saludos a mis amigos de Panamá, ojala y se tomen un tiempito en leer mi historia! Apoyen a la producción nacional!!

SEE YA!

Spacekitty Marauder


	4. Una tranquila y apasible mañana en San M...

_Suspenso, enredos, risas, mmmm que más? Recen porque no tenga un bloqueo mental! No mentira, estoy emocionada con lo que ahora estoy escribiendo, y lo importante de todo es entretenerse un rato... ©JKRowling y sigo diciendo Padfoot es mío, Natany te dejo a Remus!_

_Este capitulo es un poco serio...eso creo...hay unas lagrimitas sueltas por ahi_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**4. Una tranquila y apasible mañana en San Mungo**

Mientras caminaba su mente le hacia malas jugadas, recordaba el sueño que acaba de tener y se le revolvían las tripas, en cierto modo, el sueño podía estar...

NOO!! que estoy pensando! Yo no puedo estar embarazada de SIRIUS BLACK! –sentencio finalmente

Que **TU** que????? – alguien detrás de ella le pregunto

Dio un solo brinco, quedo en frente de la persona que la había cuestionado, con el corazón en la boca y la mente trabajando a toda marcha, trataba de buscar la manera de "confundir" a su interlocutor.

EH?! HOLAAA Peter!!! Que haces por estos lados!! – dijo casi gritando y con la cara tan roja como un tomate- no deberías estar tomando tu entrenamiento de auror en estos instantes??? - Le pregunto muy nerviosa

No, ya no tengo clases en las mañanas, así que vengo a San Mungo a trabajar medio tiempo... - mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando una explicación a lo que había escuchado hacia unos minutos – pero aun no me has contestado...

Sobre que?? – desviando la mirada y tratando de sonar lo mas natural, aunque con medio sistema nervioso en alerta máxima era difícil lograrlo – AHHH sobre **eso**!! – Respondiendo a la mirada amenazadora de Peter – JAJAJAJAJA ESO?? JAJJAJAJAJAAJA

De que te ríes? – le pregunto Peter muy confundido

JAJAJAJAJAJA Veras, tengo...jajaja tengo un problema con Black jajaja – se le ocurrió algo, iba a ser muy estupido y si Peter caía, era la persona con el cerebro mas pequeño del mundo

Y te ríes por que estas embarazada de él? – ahora si estaba confundido

EMBARAZADA YO? Estas loco!! Así decimos en la oficina que tenemos un problema muyyyyyy grande – recalcando lo ultimo y haciendo mímicas con las manos – entiendes??? – viéndolo como si estuviera enseñándole a sumar a un niño de 4 años. _Embarazo_ = grande, situación importante – haciendo las mímicas nuevamente...

En serio?? – con ojos inocentes – no me estarás tomando el pelo... UU - con un tono triste y aniñado (si será gay!)

Como CREES!! – si será idiota!!!!- tu eres mi merodeador favorito – abrazándolo, jamás pensé que alguien se tragara esta estupidez tannn rápido...

GRACIAS!! – con cara de niño que le hayan obsequiado dulces- vaya susto que me diste Belle y que viniste a hacer a San Mungo?

Ahh pues... - piensa rápido, te esta mirando – a que más? A visitar a mi mejor amiga! A Susan!

AHHHH!! si es así, yo voy a entrar contigo también, tengo días sin verla

Porque a mi!! Porqueeee!! si yo no le hago mal a nadie! – pensaba Belle angustiada – Ella me dijo que la llamara cuando llegara al hospital- piensa Belle, inventa otra excusa- ahh pero mira que hora es! – mirando su reloj de pulsera y haciendo cara de preocupación - Seguro que se te va a hacer tarde, vamos a hacer una cosa, tu me dices donde vas a estar y nosotras pasamos por allá – con su mejor sonrisa

Esta bien, yo voy a estar en el piso 2 Virus Mágicos, trabajo con la asistente de sanador, soy su mensajero – lo dijo con cara de superioridad

OHHH que interesante – le dijo sonriendo – entra ya, que yo tengo que llamar a Susan, CHAOO Peter –empujándolo a la entrada – Sayonara, Arribederchi, Good BYE y buena suerte!- empujándolo por la vidriera

Pero que pegoste! Parece garrapata! – con un tono enojado – pero que falta de intelecto la de este hombre... como se le ocurre creerse todo lo que le dije... nunca cambiara...

Desde el colegio, Arabelle le tenía un poquito de rabia (solo un poquito jejeje) a Peter, era el más soso de los Merodeadores, siempre iba detrás de James y Sirius, y lo que más le molestaba era su falta de iniciativa y personalidad...

Miro su reloj, eran las 10:50 a.m., su cita era en 10 minutos y ni siquiera había entrado al edificio. Con la fama de San Mungo, los elevadores siempre estaban abarrotados, si quería llegar debía estar haciendo su fila YA.

Miro la vidriera, ahí estaba ese maniquí feo, y con poco sentido de la moda mirándola, entonces Belle acerco su cara al vidrio diciendo – Tengo una cita con el Sanador Larrarte - luego de unos minutos espero un gesto de aprobación, y traspaso el cristal quedando en el vestíbulo del Hospital. Era un lugar amplio pero estaba llenísimo de personas, todos magos, algunos haciendo fila con la recepcionista para sacar citas o para pedir información. Tenia años que no pisaba ese hospital, y eso que su amiga Susan estaba trabajando allí, así que no recordaba en que piso estaba su sanador personal no tuvo mas remedio que hacer la fila y preguntar con la recepcionista.

Era una señora bajita, llevaba una túnica amarilla con una insignia de una varita y dos huesos, tenia el cabello rizado de color rojizo y lo llevaba recogido con una cinta.

Cuando llego por fin llego su turno, se acerco lo mas que pudo al cristal que los separaba – Buen Día, necesito saber en que piso esta atendiendo el sanador Larrarte? – lo dijo con en voz baja y con su mejor tono amable.

Esta en el piso 2 de Virus Mágicos, tome el ascensor que esta al fondo del pasillo y digale al conductor el numero del piso – le contesto casi gritando, y de una manera muy grosera, sin despegar los ojos de unos papeles que estaba viendo antes que ella le hiciera la pregunta

GRA..CIAS – le respondió Belle utilizando casi el mismo tono que esa señora - que grosera! Y yo siendo amable, que se busque un hombre rápido porque le va a amargar la existencia a mas de uno- iba diciendo en voz baja mientras caminaba a la puerta del ascensor, y oprimía el botón para q este bajara. Aun estaba algo estresada, primero se encuentra con Peter y su poca malicia, y ahora una señora regordeta amargada... a quien mas se podía encontrar hoy?

Por fin, había llegado el ascensor, estaba lleno así que tuvo que esperar a que la gente saliera como ganado de ese pequeño espacio. Cuando ya estaba vació entro y se coloco detrás del conductor del ascensor (esos que tienen el difícil trabajo de oprimir los botones de los ascensores por ti) espero a que todas las personas que estaban esperando como ella subieran para así decirle el piso al cual quería ir. – Buen DIA, al piso 2 por favor – usando un tono medio amable porque simplemente había decidido que aquí no valía la pena ser tan amable.

Con un ruido seco como cuando una puerta oxidada se abre, arranco el ascensor. Primera escala, el primer piso. Se abrieron las puertas y muchas personas se bajaron, y otras subieron...- ESPEREN!- se escucho a lo lejos, un muchacho alto con una túnica marrón venia corriendo. – esa voz? La conozco – pensaba Belle, medio que saco la cabeza de entre la gente, esa persona se fue acercando, sus cabellos rubios cenizos lo identificaron...era REMUS LUPIN! – NO PUEDE SER! – grito ella, y como una reacción de supervivencia estiro su brazo al panel del ascensor y oprimió rápidamente el botón de cerrar puertas justo a tiempo.

Que le sucede señorita! No puede tocar el panel de control! – le acuso seriamente el señor de la sillita (juasjuas) cuando las puertas se habian cerrado y el ascensor habia empezado a subir.

ES...es que ...necesito ir rápido donde mi sanador!! – aun roja como un tomate porque las personas del ascensor se le quedaron viendo por la acción que había tomado en esos instantes y como si eso fuera poco, a la misma velocidad con que puso roja, palideció... había podido "eliminar" la presencia de Lupin en el ascensor pero no se había dado cuenta que había otra mas en el ascensor...

BELLE! Como estas??? – le pregunto Catherine Giftorne que habia subido en el mismo piso donde estaba Lupin.

Holaa CAT! Bien y tu?? – contesto recalcando el nombre de la chica, estaba asustada, porque no quería encontrarse con nadie ese día, podrían sospechar (si, así trabaja la psicosis, todos pueden sospechar de **TI**) de su supuesta condición.

Viene a buscar unas pociones que me mando mi sanador, esas que te dije hace unos dias recuerdas? – enseñándole un paquete de papel manila, con un sello de una varita y huesos.

OHH – clara respuesta cuando no te acuerdas- esas pociones, y ahora para donde vas?

Voy al cuarto piso, voy a comer algo antes de irme a la oficina – le respondió con una sonrisa

RAYOS! Me va a ver cuando me baje en el piso de Virus Mágicos! Que voy a hacer? – pensaba Belle, en verdad su psicosis estaba llegando a niveles inimaginables XD

Piso 2! VIRUS MÁGICOS – grito el señor de la sillita XD, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

SERA QUE LO QUE DIOS QUIERA! - y con cara de preocupación, y una sonrisa fingida, se despidió de su compañera de oficina, rogándole a todos los Dioses que cuando su compañera saliera del hospital se olvidara que la había visto hoy.

Cuando salió del ascensor, vio que había demasiada gente por todos lados, gente en los pasillos, magos con batas verdes de un lado para el otro (esos son los sanadores) y a lo lejos se veían personas sentadas – debe ser la sala de espera- y se fue para allá, de seguro ahí estaban llamando para las citas. Algunas de las personas que estaban sentadas ahí llevaban las túnicas sucias y rotas, otros con calderos en sus manos, otros con cara de haber sacado hasta lo ultimo por sus bocas (pálidas y verdes jeje) y a medida que iba acercándose su campo de visión se hacia mayor, había muchas sillas, y muchos magos, pero la persona que acaba de ver era difícil de ignorar... su cabello rojo bien peinado la identificaba de aquí a la China y eso que en esos momentos estaba leyendo un periódico, Arabelle la puso reconocer.

**ES** **LILY**!! – pensó – ayy ayyy! Ahora que hago!! Ella si puede saber lo que estoy haciendo aquí!! – miro su reloj, eran las 11:10 a.m., ya deberían haberla llamado, si lo hacían por su nombre su amiga ya debía saber que ella venia a una cita medica... saco un papel de su bolso, lo miro y miro a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción con la esperanza que con su mirada llamara su atención.

Disculpe, necesita ayuda? – alguien la llamo por detrás.

Segunda vez en el día, pego otro brinco olímpico y quedo en frente de esa persona que le había cuestionado. Era una enfermera, llevaba unas carpetas en sus manos y con una sonrisa en su cara esperaba su respuesta.

Eh..sii...vengo para cita...-aun asustada, quien no? Con toda la intriga que tiene ella en su mente, pronto le daría un ataque cardiaco

Debe acercarse a la enfermera que esta ahí –le dijo señalando a el mismo mostrador que estaba viendo en esos momentos...era imposible si se acercaba la podia ver Lily!! – venga la acompaño

Eh?!? Sii siii muchas gracias – ya no podia hacer nada...iba a ser descubierta en unos segundos...cuando paso la mirada nuevamente por la sala de espera, buscando a su amiga, NO ESTABA! – suspiro aliviada – dios me ama dios me ama!! – murmuraba por lo bajo

Que ha dicho señorita?? – pregunto al enfermera

No... nadaa... jejeje...aquí esta mi cita – entregándole el papel que tenia en sus manos.

Ah, señorita Figg, el sanador Larrarte la estaba esperando, venga conmigo, la llevare a su consultorio.

Por milésima vez habia salido librada de ser descubierta pensaba mientras caminaba con la enfermera hacia el consultorio

_Misión cumplida_- dijo cuando por fin estaba en frente de la puerta de su sanador.

En un letrero, estaba el nombre del sanador :

_**Clemente Larrarte – Medicina General y Ginecología**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una **hora** antes...

En una sala grande, dividida en cubículos, estaban las oficinas de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras del Ministerio de Magia. En uno de esos cubículos, estaba Lily Potter, escribiendo en unos pergaminos. Estaba muy concentrada, pero sus propios pensamientos hicieron que detuviera su faena, y posara su vista en una fotografía. Era la foto de su boda, ahí estaban sus amigos echándole arroz, como la tradición muggle, mientras ella y James se estaban besando.

Apenas habían pasado tres meses desde su boda, estaba tan contenta que con solo ver la foto, sentía el mismo nerviosismo que sintió estando frente al altar...recordó como sus manos se le habían puesto tan frías cuando esperaba el "si acepto" de James...se toco las manos, y realmente estaban frías! Se las miro, estaban blancas y le temblaban un poco...estaba nuevamente débil... trato de levantarse en busca de ayuda, pero no podía, si se levantaba iba a caerse.

Aferrada a su silla, cerro los ojos, y comenzó a respirar profundo, eso la relajaría y esa angustia y debilidad que sentía podían mejorar... escucho una voz cerca de donde ella estaba, y abrió los ojos, esa voz era la de su jefe, ella lo conocía bien, a estas horas siempre hacia una ronda por los puestos... sabia que iba a pasar por su cubículo, ahí le pediría ayuda...

Efectivamente, su jefe estaba cerca, iba caminando entre los cubículos revisando, cuando entro al de Lily, la vio ahí sentada con sus manos bien agarradas de los costados de la silla, y su rostro estaba muy pálido. Lily! – se apresuro a llamarla, ella abrió un poco los ojos se sentía cansada

Me siento mal Ralphs – dijo muy bajo, cerrando nuevamente los ojos

Que te sientes? - Tocándole la frente – estas pálida

Me siento muy débil...me voy a desmayar – respirando suavemente y aun con los ojos cerrados.

Kerry, venga aca un momento – dijo Ralphs saliendo del cubículo de Lily

Saliendo del cubículo de al lado, venia una chica unos años mayor que Lily, de cabello rubio, con la piel bronceada y los ojos celestes, alta y estaba vestida con una túnica blanca.

Señor Ralph en que puedo ayudarle? – entrando junto con él donde estaba Lily.

Ayude a la señora Potter, mientras yo voy a hacer una llamada y regreso

Esta bien...- caminando hacia Lily – lo esperaremos

Mientras el jefe se iba, se acerco a Lily y con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una silla y una butaca.

Lils, que te paso ahora? Has estado así toda la semana – con una voz llena de preocupación. Ellas eran compañeras de trabajo desde hacia un año – ven sube los pies a esta butaca así estarás mas cómoda...espera aquí que te traigo un té – salió disparada y en cuestión de segundos venia con una gran taza rosada llena de té _revitalizante_.

Lily apenas podía abrir los ojos, en cambio su mente estaba trabajando a millón buscando las respuestas a todas las preguntas – _creo que necesitare una visita a mi sanador...-_ esto lo dijo casi murmurando, pero Maia lo había oído

Eso te lo he dicho desde hace unas semanas, deberías hacerte unos exámenes...para descartar "_sospechas_" –esto ultimo lo dijo con mucha picardía esperando ver la cara de Lily en ese momento

Sospechas?? Si estas pensando en que este embarazada...no lo creo porque James y yo nos estamos cuidando...apenas tenemos 3 meses de casados! Tenemos que planearlo bien! – como si le hubiesen dando una descarga eléctrica, respondió a la insinuación de su amiga, que se estaba riendo de ella.

Vamos Lils, no tiene nada de malo que hayan fallado su "protección" además ya estan casados y enhorabuena un hijo! Que daría yo por tener un hijo! – esto lo dijo muy triste. Maia estaba casada hacia 5 años, y no habia podido quedar embarazada, estaban en tratamientos de fertilidad, y si a finales de este año no quedaba embarazada iban a adoptar.

Cuando iba a responder, entro su jefe con cara de preocupación, a puesto que el se estba esperando a una Lily desfallecida, pero ya tenia mejor semblante, estaba tomando un té, y aunque estaba algo pálida ya tenia mas fuerzas.

He reservado una cita en San Mungo para las 11:30 a.m., así que tienes permiso para irte, mirando su reloj, puedes ir ya, si ya te sientes mejor – mirándola comprensivamente – ahh, dile a Anacleto que te lleve a San Mungo. Ahh aquí tienes tu cita – entregándole un papel

A tu chofer? – le pregunto Lily un poco apenada.

Si, yo ya hable con él...Lily como te vas a ir sola asi? Imagínate si te vuelves a sentir mal en la calle? – le dijo muy serio. Era verdad, hoy había llegado al ministerio por red Flu, no tenia su auto...aunque también era una suerte, como estaba hoy, si se iba manejando podría sufrir un accidente...

Gracias Ralph – le dijo sonriéndole, el le devolvió la sonrisa y viendo que todo estaba mejor, se dio la vuelta y se iba...

Antes que te vayas Ralph!

Dime Lily?

No le digas a James por fa'

Pero porque? – la que pregunto fue Maia

Es que es mejor que se lo diga yo...- muy seria, buscando la aprobación de sus amigos

Por mi no hay problema, luego me dices como te fue en el hospital...ten mucho cuidado – se despido Ralph, y camino hacia su oficina que estaba al final de la sala

Mmmm Lily...pero no seria mejor que James te acompañara? – le pregunto Maia interesada

James en un hospital? Lo único que haría es ponerme mas nerviosa! – abriendo mucho los ojos – tu no sabes la amenaza que es él para mis nervios... una vez fui a buscar una receta para una poción para el resfriado, hizo que me hicieran hasta radiografías del cráneo!!

_Radiofigas_? Que es esoo??? – le pregunto muy asustada

No, radiografías, son como unas fotos que te toman pero con eso te ven los huesos – tratando de explicarle, y en vez de eso, lo que hizo fue asustarla más

TE TOMAN FOTOS PARA VERTE SIN PIEL? – muy consternada – que depravado y masoquista querría verte así!!

Los hacen los médicos – fue interrumpida cuando iba a explicarle mas detalladamente el proceso

Médicos? Con razón!! Ellos no mas te quieren hacer pedacitos...

Mejor dejémoslo así, prométeme que no le dirás nada a James...yo regreso después de mi cita...- mirándola seriamente – prométemelo Maia!

Esta biennn, esta bienn!- sin ánimos de responder – te lo prometo...pero luego no te quejes de que si me lo encuentre le inventa algún cuento chino!

Esta bien! Dile cualquier excusa, yo luego me las arreglo...- agarrando su túnica y su bolso, ya había recuperado fuerzas con el té- me tengo que ir, falta media hora para la cita pero estamos muy lejos aun.

Que te mejores amiga, y vas a ver, todo será una bobería, aunque no me quieras escuchar yo tengo la razón – guiñándole un ojo

¬¬ si..todo será una bobería...- cerrando la puerta de su departamento – _ojala todo sea una bobería..._

Oprimió el botón del ascensor y subió hasta la primer piso, en vez de salir por la cabina telefónica, camino hacia un pasillo que estaba cerca de recepción, estaba buscando a Anacleto, y así poder irse en auto para San Mungo.

Señor Anacleto! – grito Lily porque en ese lugar no había nadie, era unos estacionamientos, habían varios autos, algunas camionetas, y motos. De la nada, salió un hombre bajito, gordito, canoso y calvo, tenia unos lentes grandes, y llevaba un overall de jean gastado, encima una túnica de cuadros azules con gris.

Uste' debe se' la señora Potter, el señor Richarson, me dijo hace un rato que la llevara al Hospital San Mungo. – le dijo el señor como si tuviera la nariz tapada

Si asi es...- aguantando la risa

Pue' que 'tamos esperando – abriendo al puerta del auto – súbase

Gra..graciass – con una sonrisa, no aguantaría mucho si ese señor iba a hablarle en el camino

Y así fue! El señor Anacleto, al principio estaba contándole su vida con lujos de detalles, como había llegado a Londres y como consiguió ser el chofer de Ralph – es que el seño' Richarson es muy buena persona! Cuando me atropello esa ve' me llevo a San Mungo! – sonriéndole por el retrovisor . Luego paso de su vida a la política – Eseee ministro de magia hay que cámbialo', no hay derechos para nosotro' los que no pudimo' ir al colegio! – subiendo el tono de voz. Lily no podía mas, de vez en cuando soltaba una carcajada, ese señor era un show completo, apenas se le veía en su silla de conductor, y como que había aprendido a manejar el solo porque manejaba pésimo!

Señor Anacleto! Se va a pasar la **luz ROJA**! –grito Lily desde la parte de atrás del auto, se agarro del asiento esperando el golpe de otro auto, pero no paso nada. Abrió los ojos y ya había pasado la intersección.

No se asuste señorita! Si todo esta bajo control! – le dijo Anacleto riéndose de todo

Si, bajo control!! Comoo....n! – maneja peor que James

**_IIIIICCCCKKKKSSSSSSSSSSSSS_** (frenazo) Lily quedo encima del asiento de pasajero de la parte delantera del auto, asustada abrió los ojos y ahí estaban, enfrente de la entrada del hospital...buscando la manilla para abrir la puerta, salió del auto rápido y se despidió de Anacleto, estaba en peligro si se quedaba mas tiempo en esa maquina.

Que tenga suerte en su regreso...y...gracias! – esto ultimo lo dijo con cara de susto, así de segura pensaba este Ralph que viajaría? Casi deja sus tripas en el auto de su jefe...

Eran las 10:30 a.m

Bien...veamos -se acerco a la vidriera- Buen Dia, vengo a una cita con...-buscando en su bolso el papel de la cita- con el sanador _Larrarte_.

El maniquí hizo un gesto de aprobación, y Lily entro por el cristal, ella ya se sabia el piso, así que decidió irse de una vez a la sala de espera...- solo falta una hora...que pereza esperar!

Segundo piso, Virus Mágicos! – dijo el señor de la sillita (XD)

Aquí me bajo! Permiso permiso!! – tratando de salir del ascensor

GRACIAS EH! – grito cuando se estaban cerrando las puertas – esa gente! No podían echarse a un lado! Jooo

Miro a los lados, había mucha gente, y se puso a caminar...por ahí debia estar la sala de espera...- ojala haya algo bueno para leer- y ahí estaba, un grupo de sillas, y de magos, en muy mal estado estaban sentados, esperando su turno.

Bueno, ahora a esperar - cogió una revista – El _Quisquilloso_...a ver que rumores tiene por aquiii - empezó a hojearla...

Unos minutos después, se aburrió y cambio a un periódico...era viejo así que no duro mucho con él...miro su reloj – son las 11:12 a.m. – falta poco...voy a buscar otra revista...

Se levanta de su puesto y camina hacia el anaquel con las revistas y periódicos – Este parece interesante – ya estaba medio aburrida – cuando se da la vuelta sus ojos es quedaron viendo hacia la recepción. Ahí estaba una chica junto a una enfermera, tenia el cabello negro y recogido con una cinta – se parece a Belle – miro nuevamente y detallo su túnica – se parece...se parece a una túnica que le regale a Belle para su cumpleaños. Cuando de repente se voltea, la chica hace cara de alegría mientras buscaba algo de entre la gente – ES _**BELLE**_! – pensó rápidamente. Que estará haciendo aquí? – aun confundida – y yo pensaba que no le había gustado esa túnica que le regale. Cogiendo una revista y volviéndose a sentar.

Esperare cuando salga para preguntarle – alego Lily buscando nuevamente su asiento.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Buen día señorita Figg, que milagro verla por aquí! – le pregunto el sanador, era un señor moreno, chiquito y de cabello negro. En el consultorio, había una camilla, unos armarios, y varios afiches referentes a medicina. El sanador en ese momento bajo su mirada al expediente de Arabelle, lo estaba leyendo muy concentrado

Eh, buen dia, S. Clemente (no me acostumbro a nombrarlos como sanadores...mejor le pongo una S. Al frente y ustedes sabrán que significa sanador..¬¬), tenia años sin venir por aquí je je je je – su voz estaba alterada, mas bien nerviosa

Pero no te pongas nerviosa, yo no te voy a hacer nada! – riéndose un poco

Eh jejeje si yo se, pero es que ando muy preocupada

Y se podria saber porque?

Es que hace unos días me he sentido extraña, algo cansada y sin energías...y pues...veraa...tengo algunas sospechas...de que....- no podia terminar no le salían las palabras de la boca

Sospechas de que?? – pregunto el S. Larrarte alzando una ceja

De que...- mirando el color de sus zapatos - ahhh ya esta! – dijo muy decidida, tomo aire - De que este embarazada – nuevamente dirigió su atención a sus zapatos

Bueno, para poder saberlo hay que hacerle unos exámenes, así que aquí le voy a dejar una receta en esta carpeta, y si eres tan amable de pasar por esta puerta, hay unos cubículos, te tocara esperar el turno para tu examen sanguíneo.

Así de fácil?? – le pregunto Belle ya mas calmada

Si, así de fácil. Que pensabas? Que te iba a mandar una serie de exámenes extraños? A tomar pociones raras? – le decía muy sonriente el sanador.

AHH gracias! Ya he pasado muchos sustos hoy, gracias! – muy sonriente, salio por la puerta de atrás del consultorio, pero antes estrechando la mano de su sanador – GRACIAS! – le dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

En cambio en la** sala de espera**....

Son las 11:30, ya es hora de mi cita, capaz y no podré ver a Belle cuando salga de su cita...

Cita numero 34 por favor acercarse al mostrador – se escucho la voz de una enfermera, Lily miro su papel y era el suyo. Se levanto y camino hacia la enfermera que la estaba esperando de pie junto a la puerta donde había entrado Arabelle

Buen Dia señora..-mirando su carpeta – señora Potter?

Si, aquí esta el papel de la cita – entregándoselo a la enfermera.

El S. Larrarte ya la podrá atender. Abriendo la puerta, y entrando las dos, la enfermera le entrego la carpeta al sanador y salió despidiéndose de los dos.

Para la sorpresa de Lily, el era el mismo sanador que había atendido hacia un tiempo a hermana de James cuando estaba dando a luz. (esa hermana no esta en Londres ahora mismo XD) El también la reconoció porque ese día se formo la grande, la hermana de James había dado a luz en su casa, solamente estaba Lily, James, Joane (hermana de James) y su esposo. James con lo alterado que es para estas cosas, tuvo que ser encerrado en un armario, el esposo de Joane se desmayo y solo quedo Lily para ayudar al sanador en su labor.

VAYA!! Si aquí tenemos a mi asistente favorita! – levantándose de su asiento y abrazando a Lily – como esta el pequeño James? Se esta portando bien?

Ahh sii! – con un tono alegre – el esta muy bien! Igual de hiperactivo, nada fuera de lo normal

Si, si lo recuerdo bien, el siempre ha sido así de alegre y travieso – sonriendo se fue a sentar en su escritorio – Lily, Lily, Ralph me llamo, me dijo que habías puesto mal en la oficina (Ralph es famoso eh)

Si, un poco...- mirando también a sus zapatos (se volvieron interesantes de un momento para otro)

Y que sentiste? – tratando de que lo mirara

Hace unos días me he sentido muy débil, antes me podía despertar yo sola, y bien temprano, ahora no...no como mucho, y en cuestión de segundos todo se me nubla y tengo que agarrarme de algo porque sino quedo estampada en el suelo...- dijo esto riéndose recordando del golpe que se había dado en la mañana contra el timón del auto.

Y ese moretón en tu frente? – señalándole donde se habia golpeado

Eh! Esto! – tocándose el moretón- fue esta mañana, creo que me desmaye y me golpeé la frente con el timón de mi auto

Estabas MANEJANDO! – pregunto Clemente con los ojos muy abiertos

Noo! Apenas íbamos a salir al trabajo, pero James me obligo a usar la chimenea después de eso

CLARO! Fue la mejor decisión, pudieron tener un accidente...- acomodándose nuevamente en su silla – bueno será mejor que te hagas unos exámenes completos.

En eso estaba pensando esta mañana cuando me di contra el timón, pero no pensé que me fuera a dar en la oficina.

Bien, ahora te voy a hacer la receta para el laboratorio, espera en uno de los cubículos que hay después de esta puerta. Ahí llegara una enfermera para sacarte la sangre.

Gracias, S. Clemente, saludos a tu familia! – y en eso recordo que habia visto a Belle entrar a este consultorio – disculpa, hoy has atendido a una joven de cabello negro, de apellido Figg?

Ahh, Arabelle Figg? Si hace unos minutos, por que?

Es que es mi amiga! Tenia días sin verla, a lo mejor me la encuentre en la salida del hospital – Se volvió a despedir y busco un cubículo vació. Todo era blanco, el piso, las paredes, las cortinas, todo! Solamente se veían caminar algunos sanadores con sus batas verdes, y otros con batas moradas. Entro a un cubículo y ya la estaban esperando.

Donde ha estado señora Potter? La he estado esperando – le preguntó un enfermero que estaba arreglando una jeringuilla. A Lily no le gustaban ver cuando le estaban sacando la sangre, ni mucho menos que se la sacaran! Ella prefería que su sangre se quedara donde estaba, ahí estaba mejor y servia mejor! Pero como se sentía mal y quería saber que le estaba pasando pues, dejo sus miedos y se sentó..

AUCH! Suave por favor! – chillo ella

Si apenas le estoy poniendo la banda elástica señora!

¬¬ estoy practicando eh! – estaba muy apenada

¬¬ deje de gritar

¬¬ yo no estoy...AHH – ya le habían enterrado la aguja (XS) – _desgraciado_ – murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos

Ya esta, ahora espere aquí, un ratito para entregarle su comprobante así podrá reclamar sus resultados. Y el enfermero la dejo sola, cuando estaba afuera, dejo el tubito con sangre y la carpeta en una canasta que estaba al lado de la puerta del cubículo.

Al lado, estaba Belle pasando por el mismo proceso, el mismo enfermero le saco la sangre, pero sin antes recibir una aruñada de la paciente, que con lo nerviosa que estaba era capaz de cometer cualquier locura.

Señorita contrólese!! – dijo el enfermero sobandose el brazo

CONTROLESE USTED! Es un insensible! Esto duele me oye! DUELE! – gritándole mientras se apretaba el algodón en el brazo

No sea tan chillona! Por ahí viene alguien para que le deje su comprobante – dijo esto saliendo de pequeño cuarto – Salvaje!! - También dejo el tubito y la carpeta en la canasta – debe estar en esos días...- alejándose por el pasillo

En la recepción, donde estaban las enfermeras, estaba Peter sin hacer nada...ahí sentado, leyendo una revista.

Ven Pettigrew, tienes que ir a buscar las muestras que acaba de sacar George, llevalas al laboratorio, ve! YA!! Muévete!- le grito una enfermera grande y con cara de terrorista islámico

Esta bien, ya voy a buscarlas! Acaso uno no puede descansar ni un minuto aquí?

Deja la vagancia Peter, si acabas de entrar a trabajar

Por eso lo digo! ¬¬

VETE! YAAAAA

Iba caminando por ese pasillo blanco, tan soso como siempre, aun seguía con la revista en las manos, también llevaba una caja de plástico en la otra. Llego a las canastas y saco los tubos y las carpetas...

A ver, esto debo ponerlo aquí, poniendo las carpetas, y debo escribir el numero por acá – señalando los tubos.

Agarra los dos tubos y las capertas, cuando alguien tropieza con él – A ver por donde vas Pettigrew! – los tubos salieron volando de sus manos, y ocmo si hubiesen puesto cámara lenta los vio ir acercándose al piso, cerro los ojos – se van a quebrar! – CLINNN- los volvió a abrir, ahí estaban intactos... (ponganle a esta escena la musica de guerra de las galaxias )

No te asustes Pettigrew, nosotros somos precavidos, sabemos que personas tan torpes trabajan aquí....por eso estos cristales son imposibles de romper

Pero eso era poco, porque apenas les iba a poner los números a los tubos, y se habían caído! Ahora cual era cual!!

Asustado, los recogió y los empezó a mirar, debía recordar algo que los diferenciara! Pero nooo su mente no le estaba transmitiendo señales en esos momentos, angustiado, hizo lo mejor que pudo...escoger por TIN MARIN!

_Tin marin de dos pingüe tucara macara titere fue, yo no fui fue tete pegale pegale que el fu..E_..- señalando uno de los tubos- tu serás el numero 33 y tu el 34.

Como si nada, cerro la caja de plástico con las carpetas y los tubos, y lo mando por un tubo hacia el piso de los laboratorios. Al instante, le mandaron la caja vacia con los comprobantes.

George, aquí estan los comprobantes – dejándole la caja plastica al enfermero que estaba echándose una pomada en el brazo

MMMM...tengo que ir nuevamente con esa salvaje!

George le entrego primero el comprobante a Lily, porque se habia comportado mucho mejor que su otro paciente, la salvaje Figg (ya tenia apodo jeje)

Mil gracias, me van a enviar los resultados o tengo q pasar a buscarlos?

Nosotros le enviaremos una lechuza con un sobre para q nos de el comprobante y luego llegara otra con los resultados...es por seguridad

Esta bien, pero para cuando los tendré?

Como dentro de unas horas...son exámenes de rutina..no demoran nada!

Y salio del cuarto, y Lily hizo lo mismo – mejor voy a la sala de espera, a ver si ya salio Belle de su consulta

En el cuarto de al lado, estaba muy nerviosa Belle, que cuando entro George se le abalanzo encima y con las manos puestas en la bata del enfermero lo zarandeo.

Cuando tengo los resultados!??? – le grito Belle

Calmese!! Señorita!! Y suelteemeee! – tratándose de safar

Eh si, pero CUANDO!!- ya estaba maniática

Hoy en la tarde tendra los resultados, tenga su comprobante y salio disparado del cuarto.

Será mejor que me aparezca en mi casa, no tengo ganas de caminar...- desapareciendo del cubículo

Allá en la sala de espera estaba Lily, esperando a Belle (valga la redundancia)

Mmmm ella debió salir antes que yo...será mejor que me vaya a la oficina -miro su reloj- si son las 12:30!! James debe estar esperándome para ir a comer! Mientras salia corriendo de la sala de espera

Últimamente las mujeres andan aceleradas – dijo un hombre viejito que estaba sentado al lado de Lily

Deben ser sometidas al poder de un buen hombre... como antes...-dijo otro viejete

Ya cállense, dejen de estar hablando en la sala! – les grito otra vieja, que tenia una tunica morada con un sombrero muy extravagante

Si mi amor...- respondieron a la vez los dos viejitos, quedándose quietecitos

En el ascensor iba Lily mirando constantemente su reloj- Ya me lo imagino, debe estar buscándome hasta en los baños!! Es demasiado celoso! – dijo alterada, haciendo ruido con su pie derecho

Primer Piso, Recepción y....

¡¡¡PERMISO!!! – grito Lily saliendo corriendo del ascensor, dejando muchas caras de susto ante tal chillido

Salio corriendo sin fijarse, y de repente..._**PLAMM DANN**_!!

AHHH por que no te fijasss!!! – le grito a la persona con quien se había chocado

Lily porque tanto apuro?? – le dijo una voz muy divertida

Alzo la mirada, con quien se había chocado era Remus, llevaba su túnica marrón y unos paquetes en las manos, esos paquetes de papel manila con el sello de la varita y los huesitos cruzados.

HOLA!!! – y le dio un beso en la mejilla – como estas?? – recordando que pronto iba a ser Luna Llena, y de seguro su amigo iba a estar cansado.

Pues aquí equipándome –enseñándole el paquete de papel manila- y tu? Que haces por aquí sola?

Vine a hacerme unos exámenes, por cierto has visto a Arabelle? – pregunto con mucho interés, a lo mejor Remus tenia tiempo aquí en el vestíbulo

No, no la he visto...ha venido a San Mungo? Arabelle?? Si ella le tiene miedo FOBIA a todo lo referente a hospitales...

Si, es que la vi, en el segundo Piso, y eso tambien me extraño, a ella nunca le ha gustado ir a los hospitales...ni siquiera ha venido a visitar a Susan...-al decir esto, noto que su amigo se habia sonrojado- Ya fuiste a visitar a Susan??

Por eso tambien estoy aquí – sonrojándose un poco más – la estaba esperando para irnos a almorzar...

Almorzar! James me debe estar buscando...no le he dije que venia para acá...

James sin saber tu paradero?? Te recomiendo que te vayas ya porque ese hombre debe estar poniendo patas para arriba todo el ministerio buscándote!

Por eso tu chocaste conmigo...me voy Moony! Me le das un abrazo a Susan, luego hablamos!

Salió disparada, atravesó la vidriera con el maniquí, y se quedo en la acera esperando pasar algún taxi vacío...no le gustaba usar magia en publico, estaba a punto de Aparecerse en el Ministerio, pero no tenia muchas energías que digamos.

Pasaron los minutos y ningún taxi iba vacío, a esas horas era difícil conseguirlos, era la hora del almuerzo para todos los trabajadores, muggles y magos.

Tendré que Aparecerme...ahhh no quiero que me vean!! Tengo que buscar algún lugar solo...- buscando con la mirada vio un callejón- ahí es perfecto

Entro en el callejón y se concentro. Ministerio y con un gran zumbido apareció frente a la Caseta telefónica del Ministerio de Magia. Entro en la cabina y dio su contraseña. Bajo unos cuantos pisos hasta el gran vestíbulo, enseño su credencial de funcionaria, y se apresuro a buscar el ascensor. Por fin había llegado a su departamento, Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Como era obvio no había nadie, todos salido a comer. Por instinto decidió ir a su cubículo. Ese sexto sentido no le fallo, ahí estaba él sentado en su silla, con cara de pocos amigos, eran la 12:45 pm.

Se Puede saber donde estabas??? – le pregunto James con un poco de enojo en su voz

Hola cariño, yo también te extrañeeee – sentándose en sus piernas y poniéndole sus brazos en el cuello

Lily, no cambies de tema – estaba serio- me dijeron que te pusiste mal

¬¬ _Maia! Te voy a matar!_ – pensó- ahh sii, fue un leve mareito...nada fuerte

un mareoo pequeño...-diciendolo como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo – y te volviste a golpear la frente?? – burlándose un poco

ESTA BIEN! Lo admito, casi me desvanezco en la silla – haciendo cara de perrito regañado – pero ya fui a hacerme unos exámenes...Tranquilo??

Tranquilo...-agarrandola por la cintura- como no llegaba pensaba que te habían hospitalizado...- con una mirada triste

Pero si no estoy tan mal! Ya le explique al S. Larrarte que...

A ese sanador?? Pero si es ginecólogo!!! – abriendo mucho los ojos, no era tonto, eso podía significar que su esposa, la mujer que más amaba en este mundo podía estar embarazada!!! – no me digas! – con mucha emoción, y sus ojos llenos de estrellitas y destellos

Espera JAMES! Para esa imaginación tuya, ya se que es ginecólogo – tratándolo con mucha calma y bajándolo de su pequeña nube recién formada – y ya se que estas pensando, y no...-esto ultimo trato de decirlo con mucha sutileza, sabia cuando podía emocionar a James un hijo- no creo que este embarazada.

Mmmmm estas viendo, yo que me emocione – dijo alicaído, y con un tono triste – te imaginas un pequeño James aquí? – tocándole el vientre

Y porque no una pequeña Lily?

Me lo tengo que pensar – poniendo su mano en la barbilla como meditando

Mejor piensa en donde vamos a almorzar, porque mis tripitas están aclamando comida desde hace mucho tiempo

Vamos a comer! Ya se me había olvidado que tenia hambre!

Muy raro en ti James, te sientes bien? – con su mano le toco la frente.

Si, cuando estoy contigo se me olvida hasta el hambre – le dijo muy dulcemente y agarrandole la mano – vamos a comer lo que tu quieras!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ya eran las 5:00 p.m., ya era la hora de salir del trabajo, James esperaba a Lily en el vestíbulo del Ministerio. Apenas ella llego a su encuentro, se fueron a pie hasta la casa, según James, algo de aire fresco le haría bien (fresco en medio de una ciudad XP). Caminaron hasta su casa, eso fue como 15 cuadras... James estaba como si nada, claro el se tiene que mantener en forma por su trabajo de Auror, pero Lily a pesar de ser auror, no lo necesitaba porque ella se encargaba de hacer hechizos, etc...y por esa razón y otras ya conocidas estaba con la lengua afuera

Lily, ya estamos llegando! Tienes que hacer mas ejercicios estas perdiendo condiciones – le dijo de lo mas normal a su esposa

Si...cla..roo... nece..siitoo ejerciciossss – dándole una miradita severa

Siguieron caminando, llegaron a su casa, estaban las luces encendidas, con un movimiento de varita abrieron las dos puertas, la de la Cerca y la de la casa. Lily entro casi arrastrándose y su esposo como si nada, entro a la casa entregándole su abrigo a su elfo domestico dejando atrás a Lily moribunda.

Cuando logro entrar a la casa, lo único que hizo fue tumbarse en el sofá de la casa, sin quitarse su túnica...estaba extremadamente cansada. Cerro los ojos, buscando un sueño perdido. James estaba inspeccionando la cena, el olor a comida llegaba hasta la sala, haciendo que nuevamente las tripas de Lily entraran en acción...tenia hambre...

De pronto, por una de las ventanas, entro una lechuza marrón, que llevaba atada a su pecho la insignia del hospital San Mungo, eran sus resultados!!

Busco en su cartera el comprobante, y lo hecho en la pequeña bolsa que tenia el animal en su pata, y en un flash apareció un sobre marrón con el mismo sello de San Mungo, decía

_Destino: Lily Potter Remitente: Hospital San Mungo._

Lo abrió rápidamente, ya quería quitarse de encima esa preocupación..empezó a leer:

_Estimada señora Potter:_

_Adjuntamos los resultados de sus exámenes en las siguientes paginas, al final encontrara el resumen de sus análisis._

_S. Clemente Larrarte_

_Medicina General y Ginecología_

_Hospital San Mungo_

Paso las hojas, no entendi nada de porcentajes, y mucho menos los nombres que les daban a algunas cosas, asi que paso al resumen:

A ver, a ver, si: _su nivel de azúcar esta optimo, igual el del colesterol, triglicéridos, hemoglobina_...aja, eso esta bien..._su nivel hormonal esta extremadamente bajo, puede afectar a su fertilidad (porcentaje 1%)._ Para mayor información haga su consulta.

Como así que nivel hormonal bajo? 1% porciento de fertilidad?!? – no es mucho decir que un 1% de fertilidad es pésimo, eso quería decir que no estaba embarazada e iba a ser muy difícil estarlo! Pero entonces porque esos síntomas!? Seria por sus hormonas?- sus ojos empezaron a empañarse – como le iba a decir a James que era **infértil**? Con la muestra de emoción que le dio en su oficina cuando llego del hospital? – unas lagrimas por fin se escaparon – que podía hacer?

En cambio en otra parte de la ciudad, estaba mas tranquila Arabelle, esperando sus resultados, mientras leía un libro sobre Criaturas Mágicas. Cuando algo golpeo contra un vidrio de su apartamento. Era la lechuza de San Mungo. Salió corriendo y le echo el papel de comprobante en la bolsita y con un flash apareció el sobre marrón de los resultados.

Abrió el sobre, ahí estaban tres papeles, uno era una nota y los otros eran resultados médicos.

A ver, la nota primero!

_Estimada señorita Figg:_

_Adjuntamos los resultados de sus exámenes en las siguientes paginas, al final encontrara el resumen de sus análisis._

_S. Clemente Larrarte_

_Medicina General y Ginecología_

_Hospital San Mungo_

La adrenalina corría por sus venas, no coordinaba bien, debía leer los resultados antes que los hiciera añicos.

_Resumen:_

_La prueba de fertilidad y embarazo ha dado positiva, tiempo de gestación 15 días. Para mayor información, haga su consulta._

_p.d.: debe pedir su próxima cita para control._

Hubo un gran silencio. Para Arabelle fue una eternidad. Ahora si que queria explotar...

estaba embarazada ¬¬

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

QUE TAL!? Que esperaban? Eh? Todo en menos de 4 capitulos? Pues no? Yo quiero un enredo monumental para después estar partiéndome el cráneo para ver como deshago todo lo que forme...

Como creen que solucione este pequeño idilio? Pues ni yo se! Jejee no mentira, tengo días para poder solucionarlo, así que dejen sus reviews dejándome algunas formas como pueda arreglarlo...

Disculpen si no pude actualizar antes, todo culpa de mi universidad, que es una porquería cuando son las matriculas, y que atentan contra de nuestros derechos como estudiantes...

Empezare con el 5 capitulo mañana

_Como le dirá Lily a James que no puede tener?_

_Que hará Arabelle con esa grata noticia?_

_QUE SERA DE PETER_?

Un muaxs a todos, cuídense y suerte!!

**Spacekitty _Marauder_**


	5. Tu escondida y yo con la policia

©J. K. Rowling _Porque tengo que escribir esto en cada capitulo_?

Pido disculpas porque demore mucho en subir el capitulo, pero es que mi pc se le quemo una pieza y apenas ayer me la entregaron, la semana pasada tenia parte de este capitulo escrito...asi que si se dañaba algo más tenia que volver a empezarlo!! Casi me da un infarto... Que lo disfruten

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hubo un gran silencio. Para Arabelle fue una eternidad. Ahora si que quería explotar...

estaba embarazada ¬¬

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

5. **Tu escondida y yo con la policia**

Estaba cayendo el sol, se sentía que iba mas lento de lo normal, acaso el tiempo estaba dándome una oportunidad para asimilar mejor las cosas? Sentí que mi pecho se me encogía...mis piernas me fallaba...todo esto será consecuencia de mi padecimiento? Seria conveniente visitar a mi sanador lo antes posible, o esperar a que todo sea una broma...que por cierto, una broma de muy mal gusto...- _eso es...es una broma_ – por fin declare – pero quien seria capaz de jugar con un asunto tan delicado? Y más cuando yo he tratado de ser lo mejor para James? Para demostrarles a todos que soy buena, igual a cualquier otro mago...- no lo pude evitar, mis ojos se les escapaban unas lagrimas, de impotencia y de dolor- _James_ – murmure

No pude más, me tenia que sentar, busque el sofá mas cercano, me deje caer... aun con el papel en las manos, podía percibir el olor de la comida, se podía oír a lo lejos a James halagando al elfo domestico por lo rico que estaba la comida – nunca cambiara- solté una risa nerviosa – pero cambiara conmigo sabiendo esto? – señalando los resultados.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante, y subí hacia nuestra recamara -Debo buscar un lugar...donde esconderlo...- mire a todas las direcciones, hasta que di con el lugar donde James no se iba a imaginar encontrar mis resultados – en la gaveta de mi ropa interior, James no anda escogiendo que panty voy a ponerme, así que puedes estar seguro aquí hasta que se me ocurra una idea – dije esto, y coloque el sobre, entre un conjunto de interiores que tenia desde hacia mucho tiempo...ya no me los ponía.

Bien, ahora... hay que tranquilizarse, si James encuentra algún rastro de lagrimas en mi cara, sospechara y hará esos ojitos que no me dejan mentirle...

LILY!! La cena esta lista!! – gritaba James desde el principio de la escalera

Un segundo!! Estoy lavándome las manos!! – dijo con un tono apresurado y serio, estaba terminado de lavarse la cara, levanta su rostro al espejo, aun tenia los ojos rojos, eso si que es difícil de borrar- agarro una toalla y la humedeció, y luego con su varita, congelo la toalla, y se la puso en los ojos...eso es bueno para desinflamar.

Unos minutos después...

Lily...- James había subido a la habitación, tenia cara de preocupación – estas bien? – entrando al baño – que tienes? Porque has demorado acá arriba?

Lily estaba sentada en la tapa del inodoro, sostenía la toalla congelada con una mano, y con la otra se tapaba la cara... todo estaba en silencio.

No pasa nada...- le contesto secamente

Te has sentido mal? De seguro fue la caminata que dimos hoy para regresar... - mirándola – Te falta hacer ejercicios! Tu no estabas así, falta de condiciones! – le dijo bromeando a ver si ella reía un poco

Ella levanto su rostro, aun estaban sus ojos rojos, esos ojos verdes que tanto brillo habían tenido hacia un tiempo, en ese momento estaban muy oscuros, pesados y sobretodo tristes – Me estas tratando de decir que ya no soy la misma que antes?? – le dijo con ese tono seco que antes había utilizado – Te has dado cuenta que ya no soy perfecta para ti? – y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lagrimas

De que hablas Lily, estaba bromeando!! Claro que sigues siendo la misma mujer, perfecta, de quien me enamore hace tanto tiempo... - le contesto él con un tono afligido, no sabia que se lo iba a tomar tan a pecho – pensé que...- caminando hacia ella para abrazarla

Pues esta Lily que tienes aquí no es tan perfecta como piensas – no lo dejo terminar de hablar, y le tiro la toalla que tenia en sus manos, se levanto del inodoro y camino escaleras abajo – me voy a cenar

Bien confundido, con la toalla en sus pies, miraba James a la puerta – Lily no me había hablado así nunca, bueno desde que le hice aquella broma, pero no cuenta ahora mismo... esto es muy diferente...ella me esta escondiendo algo...- mirando a los lados, buscando la razón de que su esposa le hubiese hablado así – serán esas novelas que esta leyendo ahora? – y recordó esos ojos verdes tristes – mmmm que extraño... esto parece serio...

SEÑOR POTTER!! – alguien gritaba desde la planta baja – SEÑOR POTTER!!!

Que sucede? – mientras salía corriendo del cuarto, hacia la escalera, ahí estaba su elfo domestico saltando, parecía alterado y sus ojos estaban mas abiertos de lo normal

LA SEÑORA! LAA SEÑORA HA DESAPARECIDO!! – señalando el lugar en donde debía estar cenando Lily

Como que ha desaparecido? – agarrando al elfo por los hombros y zarandeándolo bruscamente

La señooo...raaaa estaba comien...doooo... - no podía hablar bien porque James no dejaba de moverlo, este se dio cuenta y se detuvo – me pidió que le trajera algo de jugo y cuando me doy la vuelta se escucho un silbido y la señora no estaba!! – cuando termino, el elfo estaba muy pálido y sudaba

OHHH NOO!! – dándose un golpe en la frente – ahora quien sabe donde se abra _Aparecido_! En ese estado le puede pasar cualquier cosa! – alterándose (no era que Lily siempre se escapara así cuando estuviera enojada con James). Caminaba de un lado para el otro en la sala, como buscando el lugar en donde se hubiese ido a esconder Lily – pero es que Londres es tan grande! – pero algo en esos momentos lo detuvo – puede ser que este ahí...- agarro su túnica y desapareció.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Estaba muy frío fuera de su casa, estaba como en una especie de parque, sentada en un columpio, se mecía suavemente, solamente tenia puesto un pantalón de tela y una blusa manga larga, pero la temperatura afuera parecía no afectarle, estaba muy deprimida.

Necesito decirle esto a alguien – levantándose del columpio- quiero que me ayuden a decidir que hacer con él... - camino hacia la calle – Ojala Petunia no este con Vernon hoy en la casa...

Cuando llevaba caminando unas calles, oyó alguien gritando, se escuchaba lejos, se volteo – parece la voz de James..., pero él aquí? Como...-pero como estaba evadiendo su presencia, lo que hizo fue correr hacia el jardín de la casa que tenia en frente y esconderse – no quiero verlo! No me estas ayudando James – murmuraba detrás de un arbusto. Lo vio pasar corriendo, mientras de vez en cuando gritaba su nombre.

Espero un rato, y salio de su escondite. Siguió caminando, y paro en una casa pequeña de madera, las luces estaban encendidas, y se oían voces. Toco el timbre, y una señora de cabello castaño abrió la puerta.

LILY!! – dijo con mucha sorpresa – pero que ha pasado? – mirando sus ojos, que estaban algo rojos – James acaba de irse! Me dijo que estaba buscándote! – mirando a su hija de arriba abajo – que te paso?? HAROLD! Ven! – decía la Sra. Margarita arrastrando a su hija dentro de la casa.

La sentaron en una de las sillas de la sala, su padre estaba sorprendido del estado de ánimo de su hija, en cambio, su madre estaba tranquila, algo nerviosa, pero aun guardaba el control.

Mamá... necesito hablar contigo...- mirando a su padre – no, no es nada en contra tuya – viendo como su padre asentía y salía de la sala, antes dándole un beso en la frente a su hija – gracias pap

Mamá, no se que hacer – le empezó a decir Lily seria – hace unos días me había sentido mal, físicamente – su madre estaba analizando su rostro- al principio pensé que era algún resfriado, algo mínimo, perooo....-tomando aire – nunca pensé que fuera algo tan serio! - esto asusto a la Sra. Margarita, que se levanto de su puesto.

Hija, que es eso tan grave? – Diciéndole muy compasivamente a Lily – no te aflijas, podemos buscar alguna solución...

Me fui a hacer unos exámenes médicos, hoy en la mañana, porque hacia unos días que he estado con fatigas, como débil...-en esto tomo aire, y suspiro- y hace un rato me dieron los resultados- dijo con un tono grave – me han dicho que soy infértil – ya no podía más y nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

Su madre se sentó a su lado, y la abrazo, estaba confundida no sabia que hacer ella siempre supo que su hija no tenia problemas físicos, pero al parecer no le tomo importancia a este tipo de acontecimientos – no te preocupes, existen muchas formas de remediar este problema, existen tratamientos hija... - tratando de animarla – podemos consultar con el medico de la familia?

Lily confiaba en los médicos muggles, aunque sus amigos magos dijeran que eran unos locos con complejo de Jasón, podría buscar otra opinión medica- quien quita pueden darme un resultado mas alentador – pensó, y a la vez con su rostro aceptaba la oferta de su madre.

Esta bien Lily, mañana temprano llamo a doctor – mirando a su hija – deberías llamar a James para decirle que estas aqu

No tengo ganas... no se como decirle esto...

Reúne valor, como lo has hecho ahora conmigo – le dijo seria su madre

Esta bien, pero preferiría quedarme hoy en tu casa – mirándola con esos ojos tristes

Lily camino hacia el teléfono de la casa de sus padres, ella también tenia línea telefónica en su casa así se podía comunicar con sus padres y sus amigos muggles, sin recurrir a la chimenea, además que muggle se sentiría cómodo hablando con alguien que sale de entre las llamas?

En la casa de los Potter, estaba sonando el teléfono pero nadie parecía contestarlo, había un pequeño elfo saltando para poder agarrar la bocina del teléfono de pared que estaba en la cocina.

Estos aparatos! – mientras saltaba – porque el amo tendrá estas cosas aquí? – y ya aburrido de estar saltando uso su magia y lo descolgó y se lo llevo a las orejas – HOLAAA – gritando como forma de saludo (Lily les había dado clases de cómo usar algunos aparatos muggles que habían en la casa, a James y a su elfo)

Scott? Deja de estas GRITANDO! Yo te escucho bien!! – le gritaba Lily por el otro lado de la línea – esta James?

Quien esta HABLANDOME? – ya mas calmado, pero aun con un tono alto

Soy YO Lily!! – también le grito, comenzaba a exasperarse

AHHHHHHHHHHH – otra vez gritando – la señora POTTERRR- casi le rompe el tímpano- como esta?

Bien Scott, bien! Esta James?? – preguntando nuevamente

El señor aun no ha llegado, también se esfumo como usted...

No ha llegado...bueno cuando llegue dile que estoy en casa de mi madre –ya Lily estaba mas calmada – que no se olvide Scott!!

No se preocupe señora, el amo James va a saber –

Ah y si me puedes mandar algo de ropa con mi lechuza

Ropa para la señora Potter, en cinco segundos estará allá – le dijo con un tono orgulloso, era muy eficiente ese elfo (quiero uno aquí... estoy en una situación precaria jejejeje)

Gracias y Hasta luego Scott – trato de finalizar pero espero un rato, sabia que se le podía olvidar como cerrar el teléfono. Espero unos minutos y aun tenia tono – Scott pon el teléfono donde lo sacaste...

Jejejejejejeje gracias jejeje- por fin puso el teléfono en la base y corto la llamada

Aun no ha llegado James, debe estar buscándome, pobrecito! Con el frío que hace... - miro hacia los lados, ya estaba mejor, se sentía comprendida dentro de su casa, su madre como mujer comprendía mejor que un hombre estas situaciones, ahora lo que necesitaba era descansar...y comer algo, porque se había ido sin cenar.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Al otro lado de la ciudad, estaba un pobre hombre caminando por una avenida concurrida, habían restaurantes, almacenes, muchas vitrinas con maniquís a la moda. James estaba recorriendo todos los lugares muggles donde podría estar su esposa. Ya se estaba cansando, pero debía seguir se estaba haciendo tarde. Ya estaba terminando de caminar por ese sector cuando se le ocurrió buscar refuerzos...que mejor refuerzo de búsqueda que otro merodeador! Busco un callejón y desapareció. Lily siempre le dijo que no usara magia enfrente de muggles.

Se apareció en un edificio de apartamentos, tenia como cinco pisos, en la planta baja había un restaurante tipo italiano, así con sus mesitas con manteles de rayas rojas y blancas, y con pequeños faroles en sus paredes, había un gran letrero que decía PIZZAS HOUDINI en neon. James camino a su derecha, estaba la escalera del edificio. Subió hasta el tercer piso, toco una de las puertas de apartamento. Ahí estaba su amigo, estaba con un suéter azul oscuro y unos pantalones camel.

HOLA JAMES! Como estas?! – dándole un abrazo, tenían días sin verse – pasa! Pasa, estoy aquí con Susan

Hola Remus – dijo con un tono cansado que no paso desapercibido por su amigo – necesito tu ayuda – sin entrar al apartamento

Que te paso James? – mirándolo preocupado, hacia tiempo que no lo veía tan angustiado- es Lily?

Como sabes? – su mirada era entre confusión e interés – como sabes que esto es relacionado con ella?

Es que hoy la vi en el hospital San Mungo...me dijo que se estaba haciendo unos exámenes de rutina... no demoran tanto en entregarlos

Entonces eso fue...-alguien lo interrumpio

Moony, quien vino? James!! Como estas!! – esta vez era Susan la que aparecía por detrás de ellos, iba vestida con unos jeans claros, y un suéter blanco de tiras – porque no pasaste? – uniéndose a su conversación. Al instante noto que James y Remus tenían expresión de preocupación...el más serio era James, parecía nervioso.

Susan, tengo que irme con James, regreso en un momento – dándole un beso y llevándose a James – No te preocupes cariño! – volteándose y tirándole un beso de lo mas normal mientras esperaban el ascensor - Chiaoo

Remus... - murmuro confundida y cerró la puerta del apartamento- mmm que raro, no vino Lily con James, que les habrá pasado...

Así que había accensor aquí – dijo impresionado, él acaba de subir por las escaleras

Si, ya me acostumbre a usarlo... son excelentes - se abrió la puerta y los dos entraron

Y bien, que ha pasado? – dijo seriamente y mirando a su amigo

Es que hace un rato, Lily se fue de la casa... estaba enojada conmigo o eso fue lo que entendí – le dijo a su amigo con una mano en su cabeza nervioso – y bueno, no la encuentro por ningún lado!

Es raro en ella, que salga así tan fugazmente – analizando la situación – le hiciste algo? ¬¬ – con una mirada acusadora

¬¬ esos tiempos de bromas y maldades han pasado...he madurado – finalizo altivamente

si, y yo soy el Papa – sin creerse una palabra

el papa? – refiriéndose al vegetal

Cuando se disponía a explicar su nuevo descubrimiento (A Remus le habían contado acerca del papa hacia unos días) se abrieron las puertas del ascensor. Ahí estaba la persona que completaría el clan merodeador. Venia con una caja de pizza familiar en sus manos, tenía una gorra camionera que decía _Pizzas Houdini_, unos jeans gastados, un suéter blanco con mangas verdes, y unas zapatillas verdes con amarillo (bien colorido) y tenia una expresión de niño con una cajita feliz.

PRONGS! MOONY! Miren lo que acabo de comprar! – enseñándoles la caja de pizza y la gorra – me dieron esta gorra de regalo – dando su mejor sonrisa XD

Padfoot, no me dijiste que venias a visitarme – le dijo Remus sorprendido por ver a su amigo

Si ustedes no me quieren visitar – mirándolos con ojitos de perro abandonado – snif snif

¬¬ ni Belle te creería lo que acabas de decir...

De repente el rostro de Sirius cambio, el escuchar el nombre de Arabelle hizo que su mirada se perdiera en algo insignificante y se pusiera serio. James y Remus se dieron cuenta y se miraron...que le había pasado para que se pusiera tan serio

Tienes algo que contarnos? – por fin dijo Remus, muy comprensivo

Eh? – por fin regresando de Plutón – que cosa? Vamos a comer! Que se enfría la pizza – dijo nuevamente con un gran ánimo

James miro a Remus, tratando de decirle que lo dejara así, luego le preguntarían – No podemos, te iba a ir a buscar para que me ayudes en algo – le dijo James serio

Sirius ya había abierto la caja de la pizza, y estaba comiéndose un pedazo – _gue pajo_? – dijo con la boca llena de comida

Lily se ha ido de la casa, tengo que buscarla para preguntarle unas cosas... - dijo serio, ya habia comprendido parte de las razones de su esposa para irse

_Gueno i ca g agoto_ – señalando a la calle donde en la acera estaba una moto estilo harley davison estacionada.

Que cosa dijo? ¬¬ – Remus le pregunto a James que estaba saliendo para ver la motocicleta de su amigo

Pero con podemos ir los tres aquí...apenas caben dos personas...- señalándole la moto a Sirius

Mmm es cierto...Moony vete a pie

¬¬ y yo porque?

Así haces ejercicio

Cuando Remus le iba a contestar, James los interrumpió, seguía serio, no tenia tiempo para este tipo de peleas tontas

Dejaremos la motocicleta aquí, luego regresas por ella Sirius

La dejaremos aquí abandonada! – dijo con cara de susto

Susan esta en el apartamento...dile a tu amigo el señor de la pizzería que te la cuide – burlándose de su amigo

Esta bien! Y donde comenzaremos? Se esta haciendo tarde! – mirando su reloj de pulsera

Yo digo que debemos ir a buscarla por la casa de sus padres – le dijo Remus a James

Yo fui por allá hace un rato, y no estaba

Ya se, vamos a buscarla por el callejón Diagon, capaz esta comprando algo para matarte James.. – Sirius aun seguía con su relajo, el aludido respondió con una mirada tan asesina que por poco le da un paro cardiaco a Sirius – ESTA BIEN! Que humorcito ¬¬

Se pusieron a caminar, las calles estaban solas, ya era muy tarde, los chicos gritaban por momentos el nombre de Lily, terminaron de recorrer el área comercial y estaban caminando por un sector residencial. Caminaron un rato, y se encontraron un pequeño parque, como estaban algo cansados, se sentaron en un par de bancas y se pusieron a hablar...

Creo que debería regresar a la casa, que tal que haya regresado Lily...- dijo James con tono cansado y analizando su situación

¬¬ como haya regresado antes que nosotros **MORIRAS **Prongs! – dijo Sirius en tono de broma pero en serio jejeje y pasando su dedo en su cuello como un cuchillo

Sabes usar el teléfono? – dijo Remus señalando un teléfono publico que había cerca de ellos

Si, Lily me enseño – claramente emocionado – pero no tengo monedas muggles

No te dieron monedas cuando pagaste la pizza Black?

Porque? Si pague con un galeón – dijo tranquilamente

Con un galeón? Acaso el dueño de la pizzería es mago? – pregunto Moony confundido

Vives ahí y no sabias? Claro que es mago!

Con razón, cada vez que Susan y yo pasamos por ahí nos saluda con mucha confianza... - finalizo analizando los eventos

Hablando de eso, ya Susan vive contigo? – le pregunto Sirius picaramente

NOO, todavía no! – contesto Remus apenado y sonrojado – pero pronto le preguntar

AYY Que lindoooo! – dijo riéndose Sirius (¡claro esta en forma de broma!) codeando a James que estaba a punto de reírse también, se levanto de su puesto y empezó a tirar besitos al aire

De pronto se oye una sirena, estaba muy cerca, de unos arbustos salen varias personas vestidas de negro, con unos chalecos y apuntándolos con unas armas. Al final de la calle se ve un carro negro como un camión de mudanza azul oscuro con un símbolo a los costados. Los tres merodeadores se quedaron paralizados, Remus seguía sentado, Sirius estaba de pie y James sentado pero arqueado porque segundos antes estaba riéndose.

ARRIBA LAS MANOS, NO SE MUEVAN O DISPARO!! – gritaba uno de los hombre de negro (y no es Men in black XD)

Asustados levantaron los brazos a la vez, estaban estáticos, si acaso respiraban (La reacción imaginada me hace partirme de la risa XDD) todo culpa de que hacia unos meses Lily los habia invitado a ver unas películas muggles en su casa, y la que vieron fue Saving Private Ryan (salvando al soldado Ryan) muchas balas, sangre, muertos, gritos, etc, etc...shock emocional jejejeje

AL SUELO!!! YAAAAA – nuevamente le gritaban pero estaba vez ninguno de movía

ACASO NO ENTIENDEN! AL SUELO!!! – Remus miraba a sus amigos, no sabia bien que hacer, si tirarse al suelo o esperar a sus reacciones

James estaba con sus brazos arriba pero su mirada era fuerte y decidida, Sirius estaba serio pero su mirada era de confusión y Remus, confundido y nervioso.

Porque debería hacerlo? – dijo James serio, sin alzar la voz más bien estaba tranquilo

Ahhh es que no quieres hacer caso?? – dijo el agente en tono burlón y amenazante

No me han dado un razón para hacerlo – contesto seriamente

ASI QUE EL SEÑOR QUIERE UNA EXPLICACI"N??? – dijo esto y se río un rato (así como maniático)

Si fuera tan amable – con un tono medio burlón

Ustedes son sospechosos de violación a la propiedad privada

Violación a que cosa???? – pregunto Sirius

Nos informaron que tres hombres habían entrado a una tienda XXX y habían robado varios artículos especiales...

A UN QUE?? – dijo Remus alterado – miro a sus amigos confuso

NO SE HAGAN LOS TONTOS!! – les grito el mismo agente – la descripción coincide con ustedes...estos tipos pervertidos siempre se hacen los bobos

Pervertidos!?? Que le sucede! Sabe con quien esta hablando?? – ya estaba alterado Sirius, como que pervertido si él es un caballero sexy

JAJAJAJAJA y tu quien eres?? – le pregunto otro de los agentes, riéndose fuerte

Pero antes de que Sirius pudiera hacer gala de sus antecedentes y su curriculum, James le dio un fuerte pisotón, que hizo que toda su atención se desviara a su pie afectado

Salvaje! – le dijo en tono bajo a su amigo y con lagrimas en los ojos, casi le deja los dedos de los pies pegados a la grama

Bueno bueno donde dejaron los artículos robados... acaso los iban a vender? O los van a usar??? – riéndose un poco más

Que nosotros no hemos robado nada!! – alego Remus que estaba confundido – que eso de tienda triple S ¬¬

Señor no hemos encontrado nada en los alrededores – decía un agente que venia caminando de entre algunos jardines buscando evidencia

No importa, ellos deben saber, así que nos los vamos a llevar para que suelten la lengua – dijo el agente que antes les había gritado

EPAAA! EPPA!! A donde nos van a llevar??? – grito Sirius tratando de llamar la atención del "jefe" del grupo de "asesinos" (se lo imaginaba así el pobre Black)

En ese momento varios agentes corrieron hacia ellos apuntándolos, y los agarraron, James puso resistencia, estuvo a punto de sacar su varita pero era ilegal usar magia contra muggles, Remus y Sirius fueron esposados, y los tres fueron llevados hacia el camión, entraron y cerraron las puertas, y con el sonido de la sirena iniciaron su marcha.

Alguien podría explicarme que es todo eso que han dicho que hicimos?? – dijo Sirius confundido, estaba tranquilo parecía que todo fuera una broma – nunca me había castigado por algo que no he hecho

¬¬ ni idea... jejeje pero lo que si debemos hacer es salir de este carro- dijo Remus mas tranquilo y mirando por la ventana que había en la puerta del vagón.

Alguna idea Prongs? – le pregunto Sirius buscando alguna solución

Mmmm si tan solo pudiera alcanzar mi varita – levantándose de su puesto – a ver si puedes agarrarla Padfoot

Como tenían las manos atrás esposadas, James tenia su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, Sirius se levanto y se puso de espalda, estuvieron discutiendo un rato, el carro se movía demasiado para poder alcanzarla, hasta que en un movimiento con suerte la saco del bolsillo

_Expelliarmus_! – pudo apuntar mas o menos a las esposas de James, pero no le dio completamente, solamente las aflojo un poco (además que si no es su varita no tiene mucho poder)

Listo, creo que con eso puedo quitármelas – empezó a forcejear, hasta que pudo quitarse una de las esposas, le quito la varita a Sirius, pero esta vez si rompió las esposas de los dos merodeadores.

Bien, ahora hay que abrir esta puerta – _Alohomora_! – y la puerta del camión se abrió. El carro iba rápido, detrás de ellos no iba nadie, ni un solo automóvil, el lugar se veía solitario y oscuro.

Si nos tiramos a esta velocidad quedaremos sin dientes!! – dijo Sirius asustado – te dije que usáramos la motocicleta! – reprochándole a sus amigos su actual situación

Quien ha dicho que nos bajaremos ahora, estamos libres vamos a asustarlos un poco ¬¬ - dijo Remus sacando su lado siniestro _muajajaja_

¬¬ Remus incitando a una broma?? Esto si que es extraño – dijo Sirius con tono burlón

Que pensabas? Que me iba a quedar quieto después del susto que me dieron? Queee va!! Se va a formar aquí! – restregándose las manos y sonriendo maquiavélicamente

Así que el licántropo agarro su varita, y se aproximo a la pequeña ventana que comunicaba con la parte delantera del camión, murmuro algo y se volteo.

Listo, ahora si nos podemos ir...- se guardo la varita y les sonrió.

¬¬ Que hiciste? No hemos escuchado nada extraño... - le pregunto James a Remus, que no sabia que tipo de broma había realizado

Ya lo verán, ya lo verán... se van arrepentir de amenazar a un merodeador – dijo seriamente – y ya vamonos que nos queda muy poco tiempo.

James y Sirius aun reclamaban alguna pista del tipo de maldad que le habían hecho a los agentes de policía, pero Remus les dijo que vieran el noticiero muggle en la mañana. Así que desaparecieron usando su magia, al cabo de unos segundos estaban en la parte delantera de la casa de James.

Así que no nos piensas contar Moony? – le pregunto James

Es un egoísta, quiere disfrutar solo su broma – le contesto Sirius reprochándole a su amigo

Te vas a copiar de mi idea, así que no te la pienso decir – quitándole la cara a sus amigos

Hey Prongs, parece que Lily ha llegado, hay varias luces encendidas en tu casa- dijo señalando las ventanas de la casa de dos pisos

Así parece, voy a ver, quieren pasar? – les pregunto a sus amigos

No, luego nos cuentas, vamos Moony que tengo mi motocicleta abandonada – miro a James con los ojos entrecerrados – como le pase algo Prongs – señalándolo – abusadorcito

Remus y Sirius desaparecieron, y él decidió entrar, cabía la posibilidad de que Lily este en su cuarto durmiendo o esperándolo...

Scott ya llegue! – dijo James cerrando la puerta principal detrás suyo

Señor James, la señora Lily – no pudo terminar porque James lo estaba zarandeando nuevamente- Disculpa Scott, sigue diciéndome –

La señora ha llamado hace unas horas, dijo que se va a quedar en la casa de sus padres – dijo el elfo domestico, hizo una reverencia y camino hacia la cocina

Así que esta donde sus padres? Pero si el primer lugar donde fui a buscarla... pero no dijo nada de que la pasara a buscar? – esto ultimo lo dijo muy triste, estaba solo y no sabia la razón de que Lily lo estuviera evadiendo

Subió las escaleras, aun llevaba puesta su túnica, estaba melancólico, hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba solo en su casa, en el colegio el ultimo año estuvo con Lily casi todo el tiempo, ya se había acostumbrado ahora, una noche solo? Que extraño

Cuando entro al cuarto, se quito la túnica y los zapatos, iba a buscar su pijama en un mueble con gavetas que había a un costado de su cama. Saco uno pantalón de algodón y un suéter blanco pero este ultimo se le cayo. Lo fue a recoger cuando su vista se posa en algo que había debajo del mueble. Se veía la esquina de un sobre, lo saco y lo levanto junto al suéter. Comenzó a leer:

Lily Potter Remitente: Hospital San Mungo.

Vaya, parecen ser unos resultados médicos...Serán los de hoy?? – y comenzó a abrir el sobre, saco los papeles y siguió leyendo la primera carta.

Estimada señora Potter:

Adjuntamos los resultados de sus exámenes en las siguientes paginas, al final encontrara el resumen de sus análisis.

S. Clemente Larrarte

Medicina General y Ginecología

Hospital San Mungo

Sii, parecen los resultados de hoy!! Lily me dijo que había ido con ese sanador...

Mmmm esto no me importa, mejor paso al resumen...

Empezó a leer el resumen, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, pero de repente se detuvieron, movió su cabeza como si lo que acaba de leer no fuera correcto...

"su nivel hormonal esta extremadamente bajo, puede afectar a su fertilidad (porcentaje 1%). Para mayor información haga su consulta"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sirius y Remus habían llegado a la parte frontal del edificio, ahí estaba la pizzería abierta, y la espectacular moto estacionada frente al local. Sirius corrió a ver como estaba su "bebe" y la empezó a observar, buscando alguna cosa fuera de lugar. Remus caminaba hacia su amigo.

Todo en orden... GRACIAS HOUDINI!! – le grito al dueño del local de pizza que estaba en el mostrador, y como respuesta lo saludo con la mano

Hey Padfoot, que tal las cosas con Arabelle?

Normal... - había tardado unos minutos en contestar, su voz era seria

Normal? Has vuelto a hablar con ella? – le pregunto Remus también serio

Desde ese día que nos reunimos, no he vuelto a decirle nada – aun estaba serio

Porque tanta seriedad? – mirando a su amigo, sentándose en la acera, Sirius lo siguió y se sentó a su lado – acaso estas enojado con ella?

No estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo...- y se puso a ver el agua que corría por los canales de la calle

Hombre somos amigos, acaso tengo que sacarte las palabras de la boca! – dijo Remus enojado, sabia que su amigo escondía algo serio

Es que no es fácil, no me había pasado algo así desde hace mucho tiempo...- estaba serio pero su tono de voz demostraba tristeza y preocupación

A ver si me cuentas, puedo ayudarte un poco – dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para darle animo

Bien... todo comenzó cuando me fui con Arabelle, tu sabes para acompañarla a su apartamento – se ruborizo un poco estaba algo apenado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback

Donde quieres que deje tu maletín? – dijo Sirius estaba apenado

Oh si, puedes dejarlo en mi habitación, por el pasillo la última puerta a la derecha – dijo Arabelle, que estaba en la cocina sacando unos vasos

Sirius iba con el maletín, entro en ella y quedo impresionado. La habitación era bonita y amplia, tenia un cama doble con varios almohadones de flores, el sobrecama era rosado con flores en colores pasteles, el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra crema. Las paredes eran blancas y las cortinas de una tela semitransparente. Todo era delicado y tranquilo. Todo fuera del esquema que el había imaginado de ella, como siempre se estaban peleando se imaginaba esa parte de su apartamento revuelto, con cosas tiradas etc etc...

Que ordenado...- comenzó a caminar y a mirar las cosas que habían en los muebles, varios portarretratos, libros, mucho de ellos sobre criaturas mágicas, ahí fue cuando vio una foto, estaba él abrazándola a la fuerza mientras ella trata de zafarse, a lo que él sonrió.

Dejo la foto y salio del cuarto, cuando entra en la sala, estaba ella trasteando en la cocina, como preparando algo.

Necesitas ayuda? – dijo Sirius sentado en una de las sillas del mesón desayunador.

AHH!! Me has dado un susto!!! – dijo ella poniendo su mano en su pecho

¬¬ si eres exagerada – dijo sacando la lengua y dando su mejor sonrisa XD

Ella no dijo nada, se quedo viéndolo a los ojos, eso lo incomodo algo y como que los dos se dieron cuenta y dejaron el contacto visual.

Eh...quieres..quieres algo de comer? Tomar?? – dijo ella dándose la vuelta y buscando algo en el mueble de la cocina

Arabelle tengo que decirte algo...-dijo Sirius luego de unos minutos de un silencio, estaba el ambiente tan tenso que ni la bomba atómica rompía ese silencio

Eh ehh – le contesto nerviosa o eso era lo que trataba decir, porque no le salían las palabras de la boca – toma- le paso un vaso con helado de napolitano y se sentó a su lado en el mesón desayunador.

Lo he estado pensando, y pues...quería decirte...que a pesar que siempre estemos peleando y que lo mas seguro es que tengas una imagen no tan acertada de mi...yo quería...que tu me dieras la oportunidad de...

Una imagen no tan acertada?? – le pregunto Belle comiéndose un poco del helado, sin mirarlo a los ojos

Si... una imagen no tan cercana de mi – poso su mano en la cara de ella para que ella pudiera verlo a los ojos – si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para poder demostrarte que no soy tan malo como piensas...

Yo no pienso que tu seas malo...- le contesto muy seria – yo te conozco mas de lo que tu piensas...

Y si sabes lo que yo pienso – sonriéndole picaramente- sabes que estoy pensando ahorita?

Lo miro por unos instantes y luego sonrió – no, no tengo ni idea – y se ruborizo

Que te quiero – le dijo dando su mejor de las mejores y mas sexies y tiernas sonrisas XD

Ella lo seguía viendo a los ojos, sus oídos no habían percibido bien eso que el le había dicho...estaba anonadada OO

Eres muy importante para mi, sin darme cuenta has estado llenando este espacio aquí – señalando su pecho- y me llenas de felicidad... - tocando su rostro nuevamente- cada vez que te veo siento si agua fría me cayera encima y ya no se que hacer... lo único que quiero en ese momento es tenerte a mi lado – y se fue aproximando a su rostro – tu me haces reír – sonriendo nuevamente y ahora si dándole un beso en lo labios, Arabelle seguía en shock, todas esas palabras nunca las pensó oír de él! Pero en el fondo sabia que si las quería oír con todo su corazón pero esto la confundía demasiado.

Te quiero tanto Belle – aun la tenia abrazada

Sirius...yo...-ella se trato de zafar, el comprendió y dejo que hablara – no es fácil para mi decir...decirte esto....pero ahora me siento...me siento confundida...yo...- pero no pudo terminar, los ojos del merodeador cambiaron de dirección, esos ojos grises parecían estar enojados, o decepcionados? – yo no quiero que tu...

No te preocupes, déjalo así creo que me he precipitado – volviéndola a ver – no quiero que te sientas presionada por mi...- dijo esto y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

No Sirius, no me estas presionando a nada! Simplemente que no creo que en este momento pueda decidir algo tan importante – ella estaba confundida y a la vez reconociendo que había metido la pata, muy gravemente...

Este momento? Pero Belle! Yo no quiero esperar más, por fin he comprendido que tu ocupas tanto en mi, en mi mente, en mi corazón, en mi vida! – le dijo seriamente el joven, su mirada era triste y algo exasperada

Sirius, sabes desde cuando yo he tenido que esperar por oír esto? – por fin soltó eso que le estaba agobiando desde tanto a lo que el merodeador quedo callado e impresionado

Nunca te diste cuenta que pelear contigo era la única forma en que podía estar cerca de ti?

Yo no sabia...

Claro, como te ibas a dar cuenta...si siempre estabas rodeado de chicas lindas y fáciles...nunca le diste la oportunidad a tu corazón para que se apegara a alguien...

Pero, nunca me dijiste nada... no soy adivino

Ah o sea! Tu sabes como soy yo Sirius, no soy una mujer que se ande lanzando encima de cualquier chico!

Pero tu me querías! O es que ya no me quieres?? – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono agobiado, como si acabara de preguntar algo fatal

Para eso quiero que me des tiempo! Por favor, compréndeme, estuve tanto tiempo esperando este momento, que tuve que obligar a mi corazón a olvidarte y solo pensar en ti como un amigo...

Amigo? Ahora me consideras un amigo solamente??? – defendiéndose

Si! ...digo no! No se!! – tapándose la cara – ya ves lo que me estas haciendo!! – comenzando a llorar – esto no me lo esperaba!

Como que no te lo esperabas? Acaso pensabas que después de lo que paso en estos días podría verte como una amiga simplemente? –acercándose a ella y agarrando una de sus manos

Por favor, Sirius no te enojes conmigo, solamente dame un espacio, un poco de tiempo - poso sus ojos en los de el buscando una esperanza y comprensión de su parte

Luego de unos minutos, él le dio un beso en la frente, dio unos pasos atrás, soltando su mano – no es justo...no es justo que yo te exija a ti algo, estaré esperando tu respuesta, no importa el tiempo que te tome...sabes donde encontrarme.

Camino hacia la chimenea, Arabelle lo veía desde la silla en la cocina, estaba muy impresionada – Gracias por el helado! Estuvo todo delicioso -guiñándole un ojo y tirándole un beso hasta que desapareció por la red flu

----------------------------------------------------------------------------- fin del flashback

Moony! Sirius! Que hacen ahí sentados! Hace mucho frío afuera, entren por favor – les gritaba Susan desde el balcón del apartamento

Asi que eso fue lo que paso después que nos fuimos...- Remus se levanto de la acera y empezaba a caminar en dirección a la entrada del edificio, se volteo y su amigo no lo estaba siguiendo – no subes?

No, creo que no... necesito estar solo un rato...-dijo algo melancólico

Vamos Padfoot, no te agobies, Belle pronto te dará una respuesta...- tratando de animarlo

Eso espero Remus, eso espero – subiéndose a su motocicleta – Me despides de Susan... - encendió la moto y desapareció en la siguiente calle.

Remus subió a su apartamento, Susan lo esperaba en la sala, el se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso.

Y esa salida tan fugaz?? –acomodándose cerca de el – no quise preguntar mucho cuando estaba James ahí...y cuando se encontraron con Sirius??

Al parecer Lily se fue en la tarde de la casa de James, algo alterada...

Que Lily se fue!? – levantándose del sofá – y eso porque???

Creo que esta relacionado con lo del hospital, recuerdas que te dije que me la había encontrado en la mañana por allá?

Si...lo recuerdo...ya deben haberle entregado los resultados...no te dijo con quien se los hizo?

Pues eso si no me lo contó...pero James estaba muy preocupado...dice que estaba enojada con el... según el no le hizo nada

Esta raro...será mejor que mañana la pase a visitar, ya esta en su casa?

Nosotros llegamos a la casa de James después de un rato – hizo una pausa recordando lo de los agentes de negro- pero parecía que si había llegado...-dijo tranquilamente

Pasare por allá mañana en la tarde...aunque tenía pensado ver a Belle...

Es cierto! Se me olvido decirle eso a Sirius...

Sobre que?

Si sabía qué tenía Arabelle, aunque no creo que ella le haya contado algo

No se han vuelto a hablar?

Así parece desde ese día en la casa de James...

El no ha querido??

No, mas bien él esta esperando a que ella le conteste algo...- diciendo esto se levanto del sof

Conteste algo? – le pregunto ella que lo estaba siguiendo con la mirada

Si, es un cuento largo...pero para resumirte – dijo él buscando algo en la nevera mágica que tenían en la cocina – Sirius tomo la iniciativa y le confeso sus sentimientos

OO VAYA!! Esto si que me impresiona! Esa visita a la casa de Belle va a ser muy interesante – acercándose por detrás a Remus

Quieres un budín? – enseñándole un pastelito que tenia en la nevera – es de chocolate

Si gracias... - mientras le daba un mordisco al pastelito - por eso estaban ahí solos en la acera, Sirius no me tiene confianza!

No es eso, si ni siquiera a mi me quería contar, tuve que sacarle las palabras de la boca

Wao, pobre Black, tendré que decirle a Belle que se apresure, lo esta haciendo sufrir...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era tarde, casi la 1:00 am, Sirius no sabia donde ir, luego de dar algunas vueltas por fin el destino lo había llevado a un lugar especial, un edifico de apartamentos en el centro de Londres. Llamo por un comunicador al apartamento de Arabelle, no estaba muy decidido, dejo sonar el comunicador por un tiempo pero luego se arrepintió y lo soltó – será mejor que regrese mas tarde... - pero en esos instantes – siii?? – era su voz, a pesar que parecía dormida, la reconoció al instante – Arabelle? Soy yo Sirius...

SIRIUS?? Que haces aquí??? – su tono cambio repentinamente, parecía asombrada

Pues, pasaba por aquí...- no podía mentir – quería verte

No es el momento, estaba dormida! Acaso no has visto la hora?? – le contesto muy groseramente

Disculpa, me voy – esto lo había herido

Discúlpame, debes tener frío, vamos pasa – y con un sonido se abrió la puerta de la entrada, él paso y fue a buscar el ascensor

Apenas abrió la puerta el ascensor, la vio, estaba con una bata, esperándolo en la puerta de su apartamento, claramente se veía en su rostro un cansancio y tristeza...nunca la había visto de ese modo

Arabelle, disculpa por haberte despertado, no quería llegar a mi casa por ahora – mirándola con esos ojitos de perro regañado XD

Vamos Sirius, pasa que no tengo ganas de que me vea algún vecino así – contesto muy seca, él lo noto pero lo relaciono con haberla despertado

Pero para su sorpresa, seguían hablando y ella seguía con el mismo tono, como si lo odiara. Al cabo de un rato de estar hablando de cosas insignificantes, ella decidió irse a dormir

Mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, temprano, si quieres quedarte hoy aquí, ahí esta la otra habitación, la cama esta lista...- dijo seriamente, y sin despedirse siguió su camino a su recamara.

Sirius la miraba irse y cerrar su puerta, se sentía muy confundido porque ella lo había tratado mal, se quedo un rato en la sala, sentado en el sofá, estaba viendo los retratos que habían cerca, muchas fotos y algunas flores. Se puso a caminar en dirección al balcón cuando piso un papel achurado. Lo recogió y lo miro, por curiosidad lo abrió, estaba bien ajado y sucio. Comenzó a leerlo. Por unos instantes no supo que pensar, se quedo en shock – esto no puede ser de ella! – murmuro buscando alguna referencia en la nota – pero es de hoy...de San Mungo... pero si a ella no le gustan los hospitales...

Además estos resultados son algo raros, donde estará la explicación...- miro en el suelo buscando otros papeles – no hay mas...- cuando volvió a ver el papel faltaba un pedazo era donde estaba el nombre del dueño de esos resultados

Empezó a buscar por el suelo con su varita, hasta que por fin encontró la pieza que completaría el rompecabezas, era el nombre de Arabelle! Como no entendía nada, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su túnica, escribió una nota para Belle que dejo sobre el sofá, disculpándose y que no dormiría ah

Lo siento pero necesito saber que significa esto – entrando en la chimenea – Apartamento 3b _Houdini Tower_ – y desapareci

Remus y Susan veían un programa por la televisión (señal para magos) cuando detrás de ellos se oye una pequeña explosión. Cuando voltean, estaba Sirius lleno de cenizas, con un papel en la mano, y parecía alterado

SUSAN TRADUCEME ESTO!! – entregándole el papel a la sanadora

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**OK** **OK**, esto es todo por hoy, son las 11:54pm del 18 de agosto, he cumplido con mi misión de esta semana, la historia esta desenredándose un poco más, tuve que pedir auxilio a mi amiga _Natany_!! Gracias por las ideas!! U

Que tal? Creo que Sirius no se va a tomar muy bien la noticia...que le dirán en el siguiente capitulo...todavía me falta procesar las ideas de James, porque a el también se le formo el arroz con mango (jejejeje XD)

Estoy con sueño, mañana tengo que madrugar, ya empezaron mis clases, son a las 7:00am y si no duermo mis respectivas horas no soy productiva...asi que hasta aquí llegue yo...

Que tengan dulces sueños, nos vemos dentro de poco...no se preocupen pronto subire el siguiente capitulo

Saludos a todos los que me han dejado Reviews...y sigan dejando su mensajito, auque sea un hola, eso me anima mucho!! MUAXS

See Ya'

**Space Kitty** _Marauder_


	6. Dame felicidad

_Bien bien...todo va por buen camino...aunque anticipo a los lectores que aun falta para poder solucionar todo el enredo que forme...sorry! _

6. **Dame felicidad**

x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-

Lo siento pero necesito saber que significa esto – entrando en la chimenea – Apartamento 3b _Houdini Tower_ – y desapareci

Remus y Susan veían un programa por la televisión (señal para magos) cuando detrás de ellos se oye una pequeña explosión. Cuando voltean, estaba Sirius lleno de cenizas, con un papel en la mano, y parecía alterado

SUSAN TRADUCEME ESTO!! – entregándole el papel a la sanadora que estaba sentada junto a Remus

Remus y Susan se le quedaron viendo, su llegada triunfal había sido un poco estrepitosa y mas porque hacia varios minutos se habían despedido de Sirius, que se iba en su "amada motocicleta" y ahora se aparece como si nada en la chimenea...

SIRIUS! – chillo Susan asustada – casi nos matas de un susto!! Porque tanto alboroto?

Necesito con urgencia que me digas que significan estos resultados – estaba muy serio, y andaba alterado – vamos tu debes saberte esto de memoria! – mientras le entregaba el papel, y se ponía a caminar de un lado a otro en la pequeña sala.

Sirius, esto donde lo sacaste? – dijo Susan observando detenidamente el papel, y con una expresión seria – estos resultados son de hoy? – y miro a Remus, este le devolvió la mirada – y que paso con este pedazo? – señalando el lugar donde debería estar el nombre del dueño de los exámenes

Dime de que son? – tratando de evadir la pregunta – que no tengo mucho tiempo...- aun mas inquieto.

Son unos resultados de prueba de embarazo – leyendo el contenido de lo mas normal- según esto son _positivos_- siguió observando los datos. A su lado estaba Remus que tenia el ceño fruncido e intercambiaba miradas entre Sirius y el papel (mirando de un lado al otro) como captando la información ¿qué hacia Sirius con ese examen? Y que decir de la expresión de Sirius, que paso de inquietud y seriedad, a la máxima expresión de shock que jamás hubiese imaginado (digna de un Oscar), abrió tanto los ojos que se le iban a salir, y la piel de su cara se ha puesto tan traslucida que era capaz de verse sus pensamientos.

Sirius, te sientes mal? – dijo Remus levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia su amigo que parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier instante – Ven conmigo, creo que necesitas aire fresco – agarrandole un brazo y arrastrándolo fuera de la sala; no era difícil porque estaba muy liviano OO

Remus no te lo lleves, necesito saber de quien son estos resultados? SIRIUS!! – le gritaba porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sirius había desaparecido y eso que Remus lo tenia agarrado del brazo.

Remus! Esto esta muy extraño! – entregándole el papel a su novio - esta prueba es de hoy...perooo DIOS MIO!!- exclamo dandose un golpe en la frente y mirando angustiada a su pareja - ¡¡Esta prueba puede ser de Lily!!- chillo atrayendo la atención del licantropo que estaba a su lado

Susan de que estas hablando? Que haría Sirius con un resultado de Lily? Además no creo que él respondería de esa forma si James tuviese un hijo con Lily... no crees? – mirándola con cara de "píenselo mejor" moviendo los brazos – tu viste como se puso en la reunión de hace unas semanas, cuando peleo por ser el padrino del primer hijo de James?

Es cierto, no creo que Lily ande dejando ese tipo de cosas por ahí, regadas...y si fuera así ya nos hubiésemos enterado de algo...- reflexionando sobre el tema seriamente- te imaginas a James? Ya estuviésemos haciendo fiesta y con articulo en el Profeta...

Sirius discutiendo con Arabelle por su papel de padrino – riéndose por la forma en que siempre andaban peleando – él se preocupa mucho por ella – y como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría, ha cambiado su expresión de felicidad a drama y tragedia (llegando al nivel de la expresión de Sirius) – Susan! – agarrandola por los hombros – ARABELLE!! – mirándola con pánico – son de ella!!!

Susan que no salía de su asombro, también ato cabos y eso que había dicho Remus podía ser verdad! – por que lo dices? – muy seria ella se lo estaba imaginando también

Recuerdas que Lily me dijo que Arabelle había ido al hospital? Y ella le tiene pavor a todo lo relacionado con medicinas?

Y ella no más va al hospital cuando son cosas de fuerza mayor!! – Echando su cabeza hacia atrás – OH por Dios, no quisiera estar en el lugar de ninguno de ellos dos... -dijo preocupada

Con razón Sirius estaba así... que notición, pero no creo que Belle le haya dicho, o si? – poniendo su mano en la barbilla – creo que no hubiese sobrevivido...

No creas, Belle puede que lo maltrate un poco pero no tanto así... ella lo quiere

Si yo se, se notaba en el colegio, aunque nuestro amigo no se diera cuenta...

Esto se esta poniendo difícil... Lily también se fue a hacer unos exámenes...a ella también se los pudieron entregar hoy...espera un momento!! Eso no pudo haber sido hace mucho, por eso ella se escapo!! – dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, que estará pasando – necesito hablar con ellas dos!! – corriendo hacia el armario pero Remus la detuvo- no creo que sea bueno que vayas ahora por ellas, no sabemos si Lily esta en su casa, y tampoco si Belle le contó a Sirius... será mejor que esperemos...

No importa!! – mirándolo a sus ojos dorados – hay que ayudarlas! – estaba angustiada

Yo también quiero ir a apoyar a Sirius pero no se donde esta! A James lo dejamos tranquilo en su casa (tranquilo? Si como no!)

No trates de convencerme, **SE** que Arabelle esta en su apartamento, y hagas lo que hagas iré con ella! – diciendo esto, soltó su brazo con fuerza, camino decidida al armario, saco su túnica y su bolso y entro en la chimenea, uso la red flu y desapareció sin decir mas nada.

ME %&·)!=!"·=?"?$·#- **censurado**; esta vez se enojo mucho (que pensaban? Que el era tranquilito 100%? Pues aquí el tiene sus momentos de furia) – sentándose en el sofá y tratando de calmarse un poco- Susan no aprende, va enredar todo!!

A los dos segundos, llegaba al pequeño apartamento del centro de Londres, Susan March, llena de cenizas con su bolso y su túnica. Estaba todo a oscuras pero no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando alguien aparecía en la sala con un bate de béisbol en las manos

NO INTENTE NADA, QUE ESTO ARMADA! – dijo gritando desde un pasillo del apartamento, adicionen un poco de susto y nerviosismo

BELLE soy yo Susan! – salio corriendo abrazar a su amiga, que en ese instante estaba en shock (5 minutos de aw) – disculpa haber llegado sin avisarte y haberte despertado

No te preocupes Susan, no tenia mucho tiempo de haberme acostado...- sonriendo – y que ha pasado? Porque has venido tan tarde?

Es que tenía que preguntarte unas cosas, sobre tu visita a San Mungo – sentándose en una de las sillas de la sala (ella si que va al grano!) y mirando a su amiga que simplemente la miraba seria y a los ojos

Déjame revisar una cosa – y salio de la sala camino al pasillo de las recamaras

Un instante después regresaba con una expresión diferente, ahora estaba preocupada a lo mejor se imaginaba que le iba a preguntar su amiga. Ella se sentó al frente de su amiga y se acomodo como queriendo ganar tiempo para idear algo

Susan yo, pues hoy fui a San Mungo – su amiga solo asentía y la miraba fijamente – a hacerme unos exámenes...- no podía mentirle a su amiga, eso seria una traición y también en esos instantes necesitaba desahogarse – me imagino que alguien te ha dicho algo sobre eso...

Si dos personas han hablado algo sobre ese tema – seguía viéndola fijamente estaba entre seria y tranquila

Dos personas?

Remus me dijo que Lily te había visto en San Mungo, que tienes? Sabes que yo te puedo ayudar en lo que quieras! –haciéndose la loca porque quería que ella le corroborara esa teoría que había sacado con Remus hacia unos minutos.

Mmm como que no pude evitar que me vieran... Remus también me vio entonces?

No, en cierto modo fue otra persona

Otra persona? Ya me lo estoy imaginando pero como se ha enterado?

En quién piensas?

En Sirius, el estuvo hace un rato aquí en mi apartamento pero me dejo una nota diciendo que no se había podía quedar mas tiempo aquí...

Ya todo tenia sentido, esos resultados eran de ella! Su amiga esta embarazada!! Susan a dado un salto de su silla, sonriendo mucho y riéndose también hasta que llego donde estaba Belle con cara de susto OO – que te has fumado?

AYY AYYY que felicidad!! Es que hace un ratito llego Sirius con un papel en la mano, y eran unos resultados de embarazo!! – pero no pudo seguir porque Arabelle se había levantando de su silla también y salía corriendo hacia su habitación sin decir nada.

QUE SIRIUS HA LEIDO MIS EXAMENES!?!? – gritaba desde una de las habitaciones

Él llego algo alterado al apartamento de Remus con ese papel, y me dijo que le dijera que eran esos datos – le dijo mientras caminaba hacia la habitación donde estaba Belle

LE DIJISTE EL RESULTADO!! – chillo fuertemente y salio corriendo de la habitación terminando de ponerse un jean y unos zapatos

Pues si, no le has dicho nada verdad? Remus tenía razón...

ACASO REMUS ESTABA AHÍ CUANDO LE DIJISTE ESO!! – ya había terminado de abotonarse el jean ahora se estaba medio arreglando el cabello

Si pero...

AY SUSAN!! AUN NO ESTOY PREPARADA PARA DECIR ESTO EN PUBLICO! – seguía alterada

Pero es que no tenia nombre ese examen!

Como supiste entonces que era mío?

Porque todo encajaba, o eran tus exámenes o de Lily!

ACASO LILY ESTA EMBARAZADA!?

Nooo eso no sabemos todavía...

SIRIUS ESTA AUN EN EL APARTAMENTO DE REMUS? – corriendo a la chimenea

NOO si ha desaparecido antes de poder preguntarle algo más

Arabelle se quedo unos minutos dentro de la chimenea, pero luego salio de ella y se tiro en el sofá, con sus manos se tapaba la cara y sollozaba – AHORA QUE VOY A HACER?

OH vamos Belle, por eso estoy aquí! – sentándose a su lado – no estas sola – abrazándola

Quiero hablar con él...

Yo se que quieres hablar con él... pero no sabemos a donde se ha ido

Que estará pensando de mi?

Qué _Que estará pensando de ti_? Pues que más?

Que lo odio...

x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En otra parte de Londres, en una casa de dos pisos se aparecía alguien, que iba vestido de colores llamativos, no mas toco el suelo salio corriendo hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y empezó a golpearla constantemente. Estaba muy alterado e inquieto, cansado de esperar, salto la pequeña cerca que dividía el portal del jardín. Se empezó a asomar por todas la ventanas hasta que pudo divisar a una persona sentada cerca de un escritorio, iluminado simplemente con una lámpara de mesa.

Prongs! HEY!! Prongs!! – dándole golpecitos al vidrio de la ventana- abre rápido que esta haciendo frío!!

Desde adentro de la casa, James caminaba pasivamente, muy tranquilo como si estuviera cansado, no dijo nada y abrió la ventana y espero a que su amigo entrara.

Prongs!! Necesito ayuda! Me va a dar un infarto!! – entrando por la ventana y se dejaba caer al piso – mira lo que me escondía Arabelle!! – entregándole el papel a James y tapándose la cara con las manos – PUEDES CREERLO!! Esconderme algo tan serio!!

James seguía sin decir nada, acepto el papel que le estaban ofreciendo y comenzó a verlo, no lo entendía- no soy sanador Sirius, dime de que se trata esto – dijo secamente y sin ánimos – extendiendo el brazo para devolverle el papel a su amigo que aun seguía en el suelo

Son unas pruebas de embarazo!!! Y dieron positivas!! – soltó Sirius como si estuviera esperando una eternidad por decir esas palabras, seguía con la cara tapada con sus manos – POR ESO HOY NO QUERIA VERME NI HABLARME!!

Como sabes que son de ella? Aquí no aparece el nombre del dueño del examen – mirando el pedazo que faltaba en el papel

Porque yo lo tengo – dijo Sirius metiendo una de sus manos en su bolsillo y sacando la esquina faltante – dice claramente FIGG, ARABELLE!!

Como lo conseguiste Padfoot? – mirando como su amigo se levantaba del suelo y caminaba fuera de la habitación – donde vas???

Necesito algo fuerte...-saliendo de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solo a James

Como es la vida – mirando el papel – hay gente que desea con el corazón y el alma poder tener una familia...en cambio otros...-mirando la esquina faltante (papel) – ni quieren darse la oportunidad de saber lo maravilloso que puede ser tener un hijo... - dijo en voz baja, doblando el papel y colocándolo sobre el escritorio.

Será mejor que vea que esta haciendo el nuevo papá – sonriendo un poco – vaya... papá Black... quien lo diría – en el fondo se alegro por su mejor amigo

Prongs donde guardas el whisky?

Esta en el bar... - Cuando había entrado a la cocina – Acaso quieres que Scott entre a Elfos Anónimos?

Acompáñame, tomate unos tragos conmigo – mientras salía de la cocina camino al bar de la casa, aun estaba inquieto aunque parte de esa angustia iba apaciguándose

Vamos Sirius, te conozco acaso no me vas a seguir contando? O te vas a dedicar a emborracharte?

Tu también Prongs, porque a pesar de que yo este con los nervios destrozados se que a ti también te paso algo... - se dio la vuelta y lo encaro

Yo pregunte primero – estaba muy serio fuera de lo normal

Déjame tomarme un trago para poder tener fuerzas... - sirviéndose medio vaso de whisky y tomándoselo solo – giackkss – soportando el sabor (lo he visto porque se toman esos tragos y pareciera que estuvieran tomando un litro de zumo de limón)

Estoy enojado con ella...Recuerdas esa reunión que tuvimos aquí en tu casa??

Como no acordarse, si casi me da un ataque de risa XD

Después que me fui con ella, le dije todo lo que sentía, TODO!! Y tu sabes que yo no me comprometo con nadie, pero con ella estaba dispuesto...

Estabas dispuesto?

Mmm ahora que lo dices, si aun estoy dispuesto a comprometerme, pero ella se salio con un poco de excusas, como que nunca le hice caso en el colegio...

Pero si fue verdad...hasta Lucius se dio cuenta que ella estaba enamorada de ti

¬¬ esta bien, cúlpame a **MI** – dijo esto alzando los brazos como para llamar la atención – pero como querías que me diera cuenta que me quería? Si se la pasaba atentando contra mi vida! – tratándose de defender

si esta bien, pero tu solito evitabas tener algo mas con ella...

Abrió la boca para alegar pero no pudo, James si que lo conocía bien, que no pudo negarse

Estas viendo? Pero eso es pasado, ahora pueden estar juntos y con un nuevo miembro de la familia! Que mas quieres??

Quiero que ella borre de su mente aquel Sirius "mujeriego" que ha creado...porque según ella siempre andaba con mujeres diferentes todas las semanas

¬¬ cada tres semanas Sirius...

Acaso no puedo ponerle dramatismo a mi alegación?? Puedo aceptar parte de la culpa pero que querías que hiciera? NO SOY ADIVINO!

Lanzarte como te lanzabas con las otras chicas que te ligabas

Con ella no funcionaba así!! Era diferente!! Tenia que conseguir otra estrategia!

Y como que no la conseguiste, en vez de eso trataste de apartarte de ella con otras chicas...

;; YA HOMBRE que necesito apoyo moral no que me estés sacando todos los trapos sucios... Snif snif

Quieres que ella se le convenza que eres un hombre bueno? Y que te diga de una vez por todas que espera un hijo tuyo??

SI!! Porque no pienso preguntarle nada, ella tiene esa responsabilidad conmigo – cruzándose de brazos

Debes tener paciencia Padfoot, no te emociones mucho, deja que ella medite todo lo que esta pasando y cuando se sienta lista te lo dirá...

Creo que no va a demorar mucho... porque de seguro Susan y Remus deben haberse imaginado de quien eran esos resultados – dijo Black tomándose otro trago y haciendo muecas.

Susan y Remus saben de esto??

Susan fue la que me dijo de qué se trataban esos porcentajes...

AYY DE TI PADFOOT!!!! – levantándose de su silla (estaba sentado eh!) y caminando de un lado al otro – Si ellos no han llegado a pedir explicaciones, algo debe estar pasando por allá...No crees que Susan este hablando en estos instantes con Belle???

MEJOR!! Que la aconseje y me venga a decir rápido lo que esta pasando!! – haciendo cara de enojo y reclamando con las manos

Tu le dijiste acaso que venias para acá? – mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados como adivinando su respuesta

¬¬ eh no... - como su amigo le dirigía esa mirada de "SI SERASSS" – TU QUE CREES QUE ESTE TIPO DE SORPRESAS TE DAN TIEMPO PARA DECIR A DONDE VAS?? Y QUE VAS A HACER?? PUES NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FIJATE! – levantándose de la silla tratando de defenderse

Y ahora que lo piensas, a lo mejor Arabelle quiere venir a explicarte y tu fuera de tu casa!! PADFOOT ¬¬ – chillo James desde su asiento (se volvió a sentar eh!)

BIEN!! Mejor vamos a un lugar céntrico! Vamos donde Remus!! Así cuando regrese Susan me cuenta que ha dicho Belle...

Quieres que una mujer te cuente las intimidades de su mejor amiga? – mirándolo nuevamente con esa cara de "si serás!!"

Y A TI QUE SE TE OCURRE PRONGS!? – ya algo alterado porque no hallaba respuestas

Te apoyo en lo de ir donde Remus, también tengo unas dudas sobre algo, y si viene Susan a su apartamento pues tu le dejas un recadito a Belle y que ella se lo de luego...

¬¬ CONFIARE EN TI – mirándolo poco convencido – Además pobre de Remus, debe estar comiéndose un cable de la intriga

Manos a la obra Papá Black – dándole un golpe en la espalda

PAPÁ BLACK!? – alzando una ceja – te he dicho que no comas chocolate adulterado, te esta haciendo daño

A ti te hará daño si sigues bloqueándote sobre el asunto!

Calla y vamonos! – y desaparecieron con un silbido agudo

Había pasado más o menos 45 minutos después de la salida eufórica de Susan del apartamento de Remus, él ya se había calmado, y estaba comiéndose unos chocolates mientras veía la televisión, no quería irse a dormir hasta que regresara su novia, y sobretodo quería saber si eso que habían sacado en teoría era verdad... (si es interesado jejeje XD) Cuando escucho un silbido agudo y unas voces...

Remus!! Donde estas?? – gritaba James desde la cocina

James?? Sirius?? – que se había levantado del sofá y caminado hacia la cocina – Sirius?? Te fuiste de aquí sin dar alguna explicación!!

Discúlpame Moony, pero todo fue un impulso, ya pude tomar aire fresco

Si, y sabes como es Susan, si ella no consiguió la causa de todo esto contigo, lo hacia por ella misma...

Quieres decir que se fue con Arabelle? – dijo tan interesado Sirius que agarro a Remus por los hombros y lo zarandeo un poco como queriendo sacar la información lo más rápido posible

Si me sueltas te explico!! – casi le saca los chocolates que se acaba de comer

James tuvo que separar a Sirius que seguía moviendo a Remus, este último tenía la cara verde como si estuviera a punto de vomitar – Tranquilo Padfoot!! Se que te hace falta Peter para este tipo de situaciones pero Remus no lo es! ( CLARO QUE NO LO ES!)

Gracias Prongs... por poco y me hace batido de sesos...- agarrandose la cabeza como tratando de detener el movimiento de las cosas (imagínense cuando uno se pone a dar vueltas en circulo y de repente para...a que todo sigue dando vueltas?)

Y bien??? – andaba inquieto, necesitaba saber rápido o sus uñas iban a perder la posibilidad de crecer libremente

Pareces niño! Quédate quieto! Susan salio como alma que lleva el diablo de aquí, me dijo que iba con o sin mi consentimiento, que lo mas seguro que sus amigas las necesitaban – en eso pasa la mirada a James – como esta Lily?

ES CIERTO!!! No vi a Lily en la casa, y a pesar que hice mucho alboroto... - y volvió a mirar a James que esta vez estaba turbado y sin ánimos.

Lily no esta en la casa, no ha llegado aun...- dijo esto en voz baja y con mucho pesar – pero llamo por _feletono_ y dijo que estaría en casa de sus papas...

Esto es grave sabias? – dijo Remus captando la atención de Sirius que no entendía bien lo que pasaba – Si a Arabelle le entregaron los exámenes a Lily también?

Eso no me lo habían contado? Sabia que habían visto a Belle en el hospital pero nadie mencionó a Lily...- mirando seriamente a James – aun me debes una explicación Prongs

Yo no tengo tiempo para estar echando cuentos con detalles, porque sería para mí mucho mas doloroso – mirando hacia el lado opuesto de sus amigos – verán, hoy Lily se desmayo dos veces – Sirius abrió mucho los ojos y Remus también – y pues se fue a San Mungo a unos exámenes...

Si cuando me la encontré ahí, ya se los había hecho...

Pues, como dices, a ella también le llegaron los resultados pero no sabia nada, hasta hace unas horas... cuando me los encontré en el cuarto de nosotros...

Se fue de la casa sin decirte? – lo estaba observando Sirius, comprendiendo sus sentimientos, él en parte se sentía igual

Pero no me duele el hecho que no me haya dicho porque si eso que ella tiene me sucede a mi, les juro que no sabría ni donde irme a pensar...

Es tan grave?? – le preguntaba Remus algo angustiado

Según el resultado...Lily...tiene poca fertilidad...- su mirada se poso al piso – no podré tener hijos con **ella**!!! – esto ultimo fue fatal porque varias lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, lo más probable estaban pidiendo liberarse pronto

Sirius quedo en shock, el acaba de recibir la noticia que hubiese hecho saltar de la alegría a su mejor amigo, en cambio él se había lamentado, y enojado con Belle, a quién amaba tanto – esto... James debe haber algo que hacer!! No pierdas las esperanzas – abrazando a su amigo, pero aun sentía como si algo pisara fuertemente su corazón

Es verdad, Existen tratamientos ustedes son jóvenes aun! Ya verán que tarde o temprano tendrán un Postercito corriendo por su jardín! – le dijo Remus abrazándolo también para darle su apoyo y ánimos

No puedes estar así, si quieres que Lily no se sienta mal, para ella también es fuerte la noticia – le soltó Sirius, que en unos momentos se había quedado callado

Yo no he dicho que no, pero no la he visto, y como quisiera estar apoyándola y diciendo las palabras que ustedes me están diciendo! – tenia los ojos rojos, y algunas lagrimas rebeldes salían de sus ojos – pero esta allá con sus padres...Que estarán pensando de mi? Que soy un machista, que al saber esto la dejaré botada??

No creo, Lily te conoce bien no creo que caiga en esos pensamientos... -le dijo Remus dándole ánimos a James

Aun así, me gustaría ir, pero es mejor que ella lo piense bien esta noche porque mañana temprano estaré con ella! – dijo decidido, no aguantaba más estar si Lily

Bien dicho! En serio has madurado bastante – dijo uno de los merodeadores, el más tranquilo de todos, Remus, dándole unos golpes en la espalda

Ay si tu el maduro!!- dijo Sirius sacándole la lengua – yo también que te sucede? Ya tengo planeado algo para animar a nuestros amigos!! Y por ahí mismo a Belle, así ve que soy una persona seria!!

A ver, el maduro Sirius que piensas hacer para animarlos? – le dijo Remus entrecerrando los ojos

Que dicen una fiesta este fin de semana? Una fiesta sorpresa, aunque para ti no será sorpresa mi querido Prongs – pasándole un brazo por el hombro y el otro a Remus

Fiesta sorpresa?? No crees que ellas están algo deprimidas para ese tipo de cosas?? – pregunto un incrédulo James

Nadie se puede resistir a una fiesta hecha por los merodeadores!! – dijo un orgulloso Sirius – vamos a pasarla bien, y a tratar de pasar las penas!!

Ni parece que hace un rato estuviste a punto de derretirte del susto...- dijo Remus burlándose de Sirius

Es que soy un hombre fuerte, y tu Prongs toma mi ejemplo, y juntos vamos a demostrarle a ellas que todo tiene su lado positivo!! – con una gran sonrisa – Para eso estamos nosotros para apoyarnos!!

Así se habla Padfoot! Esa es nuestra oportunidad!! Ahora vamos a planear todo antes que regrese Susan – caminando hacia la sala porque se habían quedado hablando en la cocina

Susan hoy se va a quedar contigo?? – James lo miraba picaramente – no que no vivían juntos?

EH cof cof! – tosió un poco – pues sii ella no vive conmigo aún pero sé que regresara!! Todas regresan – como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo y haciendo un ademán con la mano de afirmación

Todas regresan?? ¬¬ estas muy _perro_ últimamente – dijo Sirius para picar al licántropo (perro = mujeriego )

El perro eres tu Padfoot - riéndose bastante

HEEYY estoy buscando reformarme y ustedes no me ayudan!! – mirándolos con ojos de perro abandonado

x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Vamos Belle, él ya se entero de lo sucedido, no mas falta que tu le digas o mejor dicho le confieses esta situación

No va a querer verme...hoy...hoy lo trate muy mal... Sentía tanta rabia y a la vez tristeza porque nunca quise que esto pasará así... me imaginaba junto a él, recibiendo esta noticia y ver su reacción de felicidad, no como me la has descrito, que quedo más pálido que _Nick casi Decapitado_...y SOBRETODO que haya salido huyendo – dijo frotándose los ojos, que estaban rojos por las lagrimas

Sabes que Sirius es algo cobarde para algunas cosas, como tu para ir a los hospitales...-riéndose un poco y arrancándole una sonrisa a su amiga – él es muy prudente y hay que tenerle confianza, sabes como ha ayudado a Remus todos estos años

Yo confió en él pero no en su fidelidad... ese factor ha hecho que aun no le halla dado una respuesta a su proposición...

Sabes que si te propuso que le dieras una oportunidad, es que esta pensando seriamente en ti?? De los años que conozco a Sirius nunca se ha unido formalmente a ninguna chica...piensa en esto Belle

Si yo lo sé... pero esos ligues del colegio no se me quitan de la mente, muchas de ellas quedaban con el corazón en pedacitos porque él las dejaba botadas... y no quiero eso para mí...y para...

Ahora que lo mencionas, seré tu sanador formal! Entendido??

;; GRACIAS!! – la miro con cara de grannnn agradecimiento hasta le brillaron los ojos – cuando temí ir de nuevo a San Mungo

Será un placer...si quieres mañana paso para que hacerte un historial... - pero en ese momento se acordó de alguien – OHH por Dios se me olvidaba! Tenemos que ir a ver a Lily!!

Que le han dicho a Lily? – ella ya sabia de su ida a San Mungo y sus posibles exámenes

Aun no sabemos, pero James llego esta noche corriendo porque Lily no estaba en su casa...

LILY SE ESCAPO!! Y dejo a James solo?? – esto si que era impresionante – pero me imagino que ya la encontraron?

Según Remus, cuando lo dejaron en su casa ella debía estar ahí...no supe más nada...

Y no vino por ninguna de nosotras...eso me preocupa, en el colegio, de vacaciones, en cualquier momento que necesitara algo, nos llamaba o nos visitaba...

Eso mismo pensé yo... Ni James sabe que le ha pasado en la noche...estaba muy serio...

Tengo un mal presentimiento... - dijo Arabelle seriamente – vamos mañana a su casa

Veo que ya estas mejor...

Veo que las cosas esta mejorando poco a poco – un poco sonrojada – aunque siento que todo ha sido por presión

Sirius te confeso que te quería antes de tus exámenes, así que no estés pensando en que todo es por obligación...- la regaño un poco – tu lo conoces mejor...y ya deja la paranoia!! – riéndose un poco

Susan vas a regresar a tu casa?? – mirándola con cara de perro abandonado (por favor digno del maestro Black XD)

Pues pensaba regresar con Remus, veras me fui un poco acelerada de su apartamento...

Vamos quédate hoy!! Seguimos platicando!!

Esta bien...pero déjame mandarle una lechuza para que no me espere... y cogio un papel y una pluma y empezó a escribir

Si dices que te fuiste como un torpedo de su apartamento como sabes que te estará esperando?

Lo sé, simplemente eso...- riéndose bajito y ruborizándose mucho

x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Bien, creo que puedo dejar el capitulo hasta aquí...pronto habrán algunos encuentros, no lo he querido dejar en suspenso (cosa que me encanta muajajaja) porque este capitulo esta algo serio...no les parece? A mi si!! En próximos capítulos, habrá mas diversión...

Disculpen a los que querían leer algo de Lily pero mejor le dejo gran parte en el siguiente capitulo... no se preocupen actualizare la otra semana!! Hoy 26 de agosto, a las 6:35 pm he terminado mi misión, tengo que estudiar para un parcial para mañana y ni he empezado!!

Por hoy mucho Sirius, Remus, James, Susan y Arabelle....me quedo mas corto que el anterior...sorry UU

Spacekitty **_Marauder_**

Nick Hogwarts: **_Celestina Brocklehurst_** (suena bien eh?? )


	7. Helados, Protestas y Nauseas

_Personajes de Harry Potter por ®**JKRowling**, enredo por **Spacekitty**™ _

_Alguna pregunta? _

**7. Helados, Protestas y Náuseas**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El sol acaba de salir, estaba luchando por hacerse paso entre las nubes grisáceas que cubrían gran parte del cielo matutino. La temperatura estaba baja y todo se mantenía en silencio. Algunos rayitos de sol se filtraron entre el cristal de la ventana del cuarto de Lily, en la casa de sus padres. Había pasado la noche con ellos, necesitaba estar sola y pensar. Había pensado en hablar con sus mejores amigas pero opto por la mejor de sus amigas, su madre, que como mujer experimentada supo apoyarla.

Eran las 8:30 a.m., cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, estaba en su antigua cama, toda llena de almohadones y peluches, con si fuera un instinto paso su mano al lado opuesto de su cama pero la encontró vacía, buscaba a James.

Que hora es? – levantándose un poco de la cama buscando un reloj en su mesita de noche – 8:32 am?? Este sueño viejo!! Porque no puedo tener un reloj biológico estable??? – levantándose por completo con un poco de mal humor – porque nadie me vino a despertar? Tengo que irme a trabajar...

Camino lentamente y bostezando en gran parte del trayecto hacia el baño, se quito su ropa y entro a la ducha. El agua estaba tibia, eso la relajo un poco más y aun con tristeza se enjabono y comenzó a meditar la situación. Quería hablar con Susan y Belle, para que la ayudaran con James – tengo que reunir el valor para verle a los ojos – dijo en voz baja cerrando el grifo del agua. Saco la mano de la ducha buscando su toalla

No debes tenerle miedo a mis ojos – entregándole una toalla rosada

El corazón casi se le para en seco, allí estaba él, sus ojos aun estaban tristes pero trato de ocultar esa tristeza con una de sus famosas sonrisas. El la observaba picaramente, como si nada hubiese pasado, tenia las manos en su cintura esperando una respuesta de parte suya.

No piensas decirme nada? – camino hasta ella y la abrazo – me tenias muy preocupado! _Scott_ me dijo que le habías llamado... – sin soltarla, desde hacia horas quería abrazarla y estar con ella.

Lily seguía sin articular palabra, estaba impresionada si sabia que él vendría a buscarla porque le había dicho a su elfo donde pasaría la noche. Se olvido de todo y como pudo también lo abrazo. Estuvieron así por varios minutos, aunque ella ignorara que él ya sabia todo lo de sus exámenes.

James, perdona por haberme ido de esa forma anoche...es que... – reúne fuerzas! Debes decírselo! – ayer en la tarde cuando estabas en la cocina... pues...- pero en ese instante, él le levanto la cabeza y la beso. Ese beso fue tan profundo que ella comprendió que él la estaba perdonando, que no dudaría más y supo que se amaban mucho más que antes.

Me voy a tomar la mañana libre, llame a tu jefe Ralph y le dije que te sentías mal... no hay ningún problema, para que descanses – la miro tiernamente y le dio un beso en la frente – vamos vístete que vamos a desayunar con tus padres...

Pero James aun tengo que decirte algo! – tratando de atraer su atención, se sentía más tranquila y así todo iba a ser mas fácil – es algo muy serio – pero el le dirigió una mirada muy tranquila y comprensiva – es sobre...

Aun tenemos toda la mañana para hablar de eso, cielo – sonriéndole – sabes, he estado esperando a que te despertarás y no he desayunado – haciendo ojitos de perrito abandonado

Como puedes pensar en comer con lo que te voy a decir?? – se había enojado un poco – esto...esto es muy importante para los dos! – había tocado la llaga, James no supo que decir, trato de que ella no se sintiera presionada para decirle lo que pasaba pero como que no le resulto bien.

No quería que te sintieras presionada en decirme...sobre lo de ayer...- mirando hacia otro lado – porque créeme que no es fácil de asimilar...- dándole la espalda y caminando fuera del baño, ella lo siguió con la mirada, que es lo que sabe!?

Crees que ayer cuando me entere no quise venir a hablar? Pero tu te fuiste, sin decir nada! – se había alterado un poco también - Sé que para ti es difícil pero tu piensas que para mi no??

PUES EN ESO ESTABA PENSANDO!- entrando al cuarto – cuando me entere de todo esto, lo único que pensé era en ti!! – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas

James al ver que ella iba a llorar, se controlo un poco, en el fondo había una chispa que le pedía reclamarle, porque si era cosa de los dos, ella trato de llevarse toda la carga, y no confiar un poco en él, pero como había dicho el día anterior, no va a dejarla sola y la va apoyar sobretodas las cosas.

No quiero discutir sobre esto Lily...- desviando la mirada – no quiero que desde ahora estemos peleando por esto, vamos a ser comprensibles debe haber alguna solución!! – mirándola a los ojos – he oído sobre tratamientos y otras cosas más! – tratando de tranquilizarla – aun podemos seguir intentándolo? Acaso no quieres? – guiñándole un ojo y robándole una sonrisa a una Lily algo sonrojada

Como te enteraste de mi problema? – dijo en voz baja mientras buscaba algo que ponerse

Encontré un sobre debajo del mueble de la ropa...-pausando- y leí los resultados... – sentándose en la cama mirándola vestirse

Se me hacia raro que tu los hubieses encontrado solos, a menos que te guste ver mi ropa interior

Claro que me gusta tu ropa interior pero como que hoy tus gustos han decaído un poco – mirándola de arriba abajo con una gran sonrisa

Es que alguien me escogió la ropa –enseñándole una pequeña bolsa con ropa

ALGUIEN? Quien es ese?? Acaso quiere morir antes de tiempo?? – alzando el puño y mirando a los lados en busca del atrevido – nadie le escoge la ropa a Lily menos YO – haciendo pucheros

Fue Scott, le pedí que me enviará algo de ropa, aquí no tengo nada – poniéndose un jean oscuro

LO SABIA!! Ese elfo no durará mucho en la casa! Es un atrevido!! – sonriendo, tratando de que ella sonriera nuevamente

He tenido un pérfido romance con tu elfo! Desde antes de casarnos! Ohh James perdóname! – riéndose y sentándose encima de sus piernas – me perdonas? – pestañeando rápidamente

Perdonada! – dándole un beso – ves que no es tan difícil hablar conmigo?

Como va a ser difícil si eres un amor! – dándole otro beso – en serio, perdóname por no haberte dicho de una vez cuando me dieron los resultados

No tenias que huir de mi, te amo demasiado como para dejarte por algo así...-mirándola fijamente a los ojos – nunca te dejare sola – siguiente a eso una sesión de besos..(acaso una buena reconciliación no los necesita?? jejejeje XD)

15 min después... (falta de oxigeno)

He hablado con mi madre...quiere que me haga otra prueba con un médico- levantándose y terminándose de vestir, se puso un suéter de algodón color rosa

Un médico? Muggle?? – con una voz dudosa

Si con un médico muggle...yo no desconfió de los sanadores pero mi madre quiere una segunda opinión porque cuando iba al ginecólogo muggle nunca menciono algo así...

Desde cuando ibas al ginecólogo? – mirándola entrecerrando los ojos – picarona

Desde que tuve mi primera experiencia extraterrestre!!! – James abrió tanto los ojos que casi se le salen – desde que me hice señorita – seguía sin captar – desde que me vino la regla!!!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHH – suspirando tranquilo - pero háblame en español mujer – afirmando con la cabeza

Nunca me dijo nada de infertilidad ni nada por el estilo... más bien que tuviera cuidado con cualquier relación fugaz...que era un gran riesgo para mi futuro – dijo como si nada amarrándose parte de su cabello con un gancho

Relación fugaz... que me quieres decir? – dijo con un tono algo celoso

Ay James deja los celos! –dándose la vuelta y encarándolo – sabes que contigo fue mi primera vez, tonto! – sacándole la lengua y sonrojándose un poco

Como no recordarlo si al día siguiente me tenias buscando una poción anti-embarazo con Poppy...

Que mas querías si ese médico me daba unas charlas de embarazos precoses que te dejaban con ganas de convertirte en monja de clausura!!

Monja de cláusula? –algo confundido el hombre (pobrecito...)

Vamos a bajar, si dices que me estaban esperando para desayunar pobre de mis padres, creo que hemos demorado un poco – agarrando su mano y levantándolo de la cama – tu también debes tener hambre – dándole una mirada consentida

Shiii tengo mucha hambre – haciendo carita de niño mimado – madrugue y vine sin comer

Vamos mi amorcito – dándose un piquito y bajando a la cocina.

Buen Dia! – dijo James entrando a la cocina, con Lily agarrada de su mano – nuevamente jejejeje

Lily como te sientes hoy? – dijo su madre, que estaba sentada junto con su esposo en la mesa del comedor, ya habían desayunado porque tenían unos platos y tomaban café – en vista que no bajaban pues desayunamos nosotros – sonriéndoles

James ha llegado temprano a buscarte, estuvo hablando con nosotros hasta que le dijimos que te fuera a despertar...- le decía su padre por detrás de un periódico- esos policías corruptos haciendo locuras... puedes creer lo que hicieron anoche?– saliéndose del tema

Papa de que hablas? – riéndose porque su padre siempre tenia que salirse del tema abruptamente

Pues mira la foto, son un grupo de agentes de policía que amanecieron vestidos de mujer, y para rematar estaban amarrados en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, apuesto que fue una broma de sus compañeros de trabajo – no pudo terminar porque alguien en el otro lado de la mesa casi se asfixia con el café

FLUSHHHHH!! –escupió todo el café - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COF COF JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COF COF – dando golpes en la mesa y riéndose estrepitosamente – unos policías?? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – aferrándose de la mesa para no caerse, poco le faltaba XD – JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Madre le has echado algo al café de James?? – le decía Lily riéndose y con una ceja alzada, viendo como su esposo estaba partiéndose de la risa

Su madre le negó con la cabeza, el papá de Lily bajo el periódico para ver a su yerno reírse como loco (oô)

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA COF COF – ya estaba bajando su nivel de alegría – ya..jajaja...paso...jajajajajaja yaa...JAJAJAJA – que comenzó a carcajearse de lo lindo

No piensas contarnos el chiste? – tratando de no reírse (la risa contagiosa Uds. saben)

Nooo...no es nada...jajaja me acorde de algo jajaja pero no es nada importante...- que trataba de ponerse serio infructuosamente– ja – arqueándose porque quería seguir riéndose – ja (uno que otro ja ja ja solitarios)

Oô que mas dice la noticia? – dijo Lily desviando su mirada a su padre pero de vez en cuando miraba a James que estaba rojo de tanto reírse (aguantarse la risa mas bien)

Según las declaraciones de los policías no recuerdan...- JAJAJAJAJA al otro lado de la mesa – nada de lo sucedido – observo a James nuevamente, que ante la mirada de su suegro soporto otro rato sin reírse

Cada día pasan cosas más extrañas... que bromita!! Pobres hombres y salieron en primera plana de las nacionales! – dijo Lily que acababa de coger el periódico de su padre y observando la fotografía – y foto a colores ¡que graciosos! – y paso la mirada nuevamente a James que esta vez estaba tan rojo que podía estallar XDD

Lily quieres más pan? – dijo su madre que le pasaba una canasta de mimbre con rodajas de pan

No gracias mamá, ya estoy bien! –sobandose la barriga – terminaste James??

Jeje Si, je je ya termine – limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – quieres ir conmigo a caminar un rato?

Voy a subir a buscar mi bolso, y nos vamos - se levanto de su asiento y salió de la cocina (hay una mesita de desayunador) James siguió su camino

Ella sabia que él iba detrás suyo así que apenas cruzaron el umbral del cuarto, ella se dio vuelta y lo miro entrecerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa, con las manos en las caderas

Ahora si me quieres contar porque tanta carcajada mi amor? –dibujando una sonrisa en la cara del merodeador

James saco la cabeza del cuarto y miro a los lados, cerro la puerta y se sentó en la cama de Lily, y como si alguien empezaran a hacerle cosquillas, comenzó a reírse, Lily no lo interrumpió únicamente lo veía carcajearse.

Ya..yaaaa fue suficiente jajaja

Y bien?? No me piensas contar el chiste?

Fue Moony!!!

Que cosa??? Lo del policía!? – dijo ella abriendo muchos los ojos – pero que tiene que ver él con los policías esos???

Ayer cuando te estábamos buscando unos policías nos arrestaron y nos metieron en esa camioneta pero logramos escaparnos (por eso es un buen auror no?) jajajajajajaja XD

LOS ARRESTARON? – algo asustada – pero porque!??

Yo no se ni porque! Jajajajajaj dice que violamos una _triple_ S jajajajajaja

**_EH_**?! Oô que COSA? – no sabia a que se refería James y ni preguntarle porque seria una perdida de tiempo – pero riéndose un poco por la situación

Si imagínate!!! Cuando nos liberamos Remus se quiso vengar y les hizo un hechizo...no nos quiso decir! Aun tiene facultades de bromista! - riéndose un poco más

Remus les hizo eso??? Jajajajajajaja – riéndose a la par de James

Siiiii, tengo que decirles que compren el periódico muggle!! Jajajajaja – saliendo del cuarto – tienes una hoja y una pluma por aquí?? – asomando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta- para mandarle una lechuza

Aquí no tenemos lechuza cariño- le dijo Lily sonriéndole

AHH BU! – haciendo pucheros – me quedo con tu periódico

Esta bien, esta bien! Se lo pides a mi papá – haciendo ademanes con las manos

Nos vamos? Antes que comience a llover... - agarrando la mano de Lily para salir a caminar y olvidandose por completo de su ida al Ministerio.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Horas antes, en otra parte de Londres...

Susan... despierta...-dijo una chica de cabello negro con una voz baja

Mooonnnyyyy cinco minutos! – volteándose y tapándose la cabella con la sábana

Moony? Aja – alzando una ceja y frotándose las manos – muajajajaja - Con mucho cuidado agarro parte de sábana y alo con mucha fuerza, que por poco deja a Susan fuera de la cama y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar Arabelle se subió a la cama y con una expresión maliciosa se puso a saltar encima de ella.

TEMBLOR, TEMBLOR, TEMBLOR, TEMBLOR – saltando con mucha fuerza (por poco parte la cama)

AHHHHHHHHHHH ARABELLEEEEE QUIETAAAAAAAAAA!!! – tapándose la cara con las manos para evitar un mal golpe

ALZA TUS MANOS SI QUIERES TEMBLOR!! – cantando y saltando (XD)

YAAAAAAA!!!!!! YA ME DESPERTEEEEEE YAAA BAJAAAAAAA!! – chillando asustada, no había podido ni siquiera sentarse en la cama

BUENNNN DIAAAA MOONY! – y con un último salto quedo sentada en la cama y con una gran sonrisa como si hubiese hecho una gran proeza

¬¬ por poco y me aplastas...- sentándose por fin en la cama y mirándola con cierto resentimiento

no querías despertarte... - mirándola con carita de niña inocente- y eso que trate por mucho tiempo, y de manera delicada! – afirmando con la cabeza

Ya veo que no tienes paciencia – aun con un poco de mal humor (quien no!)

Paciencia?? Si soy muy tolerante!! Mira como soporto a Sirius!! – dijo tratando de defenderse

Ayy si tu!! Como no!! Tu nivel de paciencia tiene una escala de 1 a 2

mmmmm... esta bien! – sacándole la lengua - Ahora que digo Sirius, vamos a visitar a Lily hoy?

Se me había pasado!! Pero sera después que salga del trabajo...además de que estaba soñando muy rico – levantándose como si nada de la cama

UYY SII!! Claro que estabas soñando rico!! – riéndose desde la cama – puro MOONY

¬¬ y tu como sabes?

AHHH por la manera como tenias abrazada a la almohada!! – que seguía riéndose como le gustaba molestarla

BELLE!! – chillo desde la mitad de la recamara

Estabas comiéndotela a besos!!! Y casi la estrangulas... UU – agarrando la almohada de Susan y sobandola (sana sana colita de rana)

OO – estaba en shock y tan roja como los zapatos de Doroty (mago de Oz)

Mejor ve a bañarte... yo preparo el desayuno Moony! – salio corriendo del cuarto porque una almohada intento pegarle por detrás.

Ya se habían bañado y desayunado, Arabelle le presto ropa a Susan porque ella no tenia planeado quedarse con su amiga. Arabelle llevaba puesta una falda de jean arriba de la rodilla, y un suéter de algodón verde oscuro, cuello tortuga porque el día estaba muy fresco. A Susan le presto un pantalón crema y un suéter blanco cuello V. Arriba de esa ropa llevaban sus túnicas y sus bolsos. La clima no estaba bueno parecía que iba a llover.

Yo me voy al Hospital, trataré de salir más temprano para ir donde Lily – dijo Susan que miraba al cielo con un tanto de recelo- esta como nublado...

Yo me iré a caminar un rato! A ver si me animo un poco más con algunas tiendas... - miro al cielo nuevamente – aunque a creo que de regreso necesitaré al bus noctámbulo...

El bus noctámbulo!? – con cara de _no_ _way_ - ni lo pienses!! Quieres salir en el Profeta de mañana? Ha estado peligroso últimamente...dicen que el conductor ha sido operado de la vista y ve menos de lo normal...

Deja el melodrama, no me pasará nada... como te vas a San Mungo?

No estamos lejos verdad?, me acompañas hasta allá?

Esta bien, luego me voy al Callejón Diagon... necesito unas pociones... - en ese momento se quedo pensando, como imaginándose algo seriamente, Susan tuvo que sacarla de sus pensamientos

Pues vamonos que se me hace tarde!! – dijo mirando el reloj y cogiendo el brazo de su amiga para que comenzara con ella a caminar.

Caminaron por unos 15 minutos, al final llegaron a la entrada del hospital, esa vidriera con unos maniquíes con una ropa fea y vieja, y parecía una bodega abandonada. Habían muchos magos entrando y saliendo del hospital con caras de pocos amigos, otros con cara de alivio, en fin, mucha gente deambulando en la cercanía.

Como que hoy vas a tener mucho trabajo – dijo Arabelle alzando las cejas cuando veía entrar a un grupo de 6 personas, al hospital algunos con sobres amarillos en sus manos.

Esta como raro, desde esa epidemia de fiebre Letifhold... tuve que hacer tres rondas en un día! Tuve que tomar vacaciones después... - dijo algo preocupada caminando hacia la vidriera y saludando al maniquí.

Belle, cuando termine llego a tu casa!! – traspasando el cristal luego que el maniquí le aceptará.

Arabelle se quedo observando por un rato a la gente que iba llegando, algo le extrañó, muchos llevaban sobres, la mayoría entraba asustada o enojada... Cuando alguien toco su hombro y la saco de sus reflexiones.

Disculpe señorita, soy un Celestina Brocklehurst, corresponsal de WizardAir, el programa mágico en señal muggle, quiere colaborar con nuestra investigación?

EH? – alzando una ceja y viendo a la pequeña muchacha con cara de bicho raro – una investigación??? De que se trata esto?? – mirando a los lados, buscando ayuda

No se preocupe señorita, es que hace unas horas, varios magos y brujas de Londres han venido a quejarse en el hospital San Mungo por problemas con el servicio...- iba a seguir pero Arabelle no parecía comprender bien - Señorita, me esta escuchando???

Me hablas de que esas personas – señalando a la gente que entraba y salía cada minuto- han venido hasta aquí por problemas con el Hospital??? – abriendo mucho los ojos

Si al parecer, hace unas semanas se ha estado entregando y haciendo pruebas erróneas... - esto último lo dijo molesta – que negligencia por parte de los sanadores...

EY! Una de mis mejores amigas trabaja aquí y ella hace su trabajo excelentemente! – alzando la voz, no iba a dejar que corrompieran la reputación de su amiga

Discúlpeme, me exalte... pero siguiendo con mi investigación, usted ha venido para hacerse algún examen médico?

Usted dice que esto ha pasado exactamente esta semana!?? – abriendo nuevamente los ojos y cayendo en cuenta de algo importante AYER

Si...se esta investigando a parte del personal nuevo, hasta parte de la seguridad del Ministerio ha sido convocada para ayudar... pero aun no he podido preguntarle nada! No me cambie el tema por favor – sacando una pluma, y comenzando a escribir – Su nombre por favor

Ehh...ehhh- mirando alrededor en busca de un nombre falso, cuando vio una cartel publicitario- Miss Sixty... - desviando su mirada nuevamente algo sonrojada

OK... Que le parece la atención en San Mungo? – que seguía escribiendo en su libreta.

Y asi pasaron una serie de preguntas, fuera de lo común desde, ¿se ha extirpado el huesito de la fortuna? ¿con que regularidad va a lavarse las manos? Que han dejado a Arabelle confundida, aburrida, harta de tanta palabrería de Celestina.

Ya estamos terminado... ¿Ha decidió reclamar por algún examen hoy?

OH por Dios, la pregunta!! Debía dudar de ese examen que le habían dado ayer? Una parte de su conciencia pedía a gritos que fuera a su casa, buscara su papel y pidiera alguna explicación...cabe la posibilidad de error... pero otra parte de su conciencia se despertó y arruino esa resolución... SIRIUS se había llevado el resultado y ahora a ver donde lo había metido! Y como iba a decirle a él que estaba dudando del resultado... según Susan casi le da un ataque...bueno le haría un favorcito... ahhh que enredo Dios MIO!!

Señorita?? – dijo Celestina alzando los brazos para sacar a Arabelle de sus pensamientos

Si... NO! Bueno si los traeré...pero no se cuando...- dijo algo trastornada y dando en evidencia su preocupación que no paso desapercibida por su pequeña investigadora

Esto ha sido todo muchas gracias, cualquier información puede comunicarse conmigo – entregándole una tarjetita – aquí esta mi dirección envíeme una e-lechuza (wayaa! e-lechuza toda la tecnología XD)

Arabelle no se despidió porque salio disparada de ese lugar, tanta gente llegando y saliendo la confundía más y ahora sí que necesitaba aire fresco...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era mitad de la mañana, iban caminado dos personitas, agarradas de la mano y hablando animadamente, viendo los maniquíes londinenses, las nuevas modas... hasta que pasaron por una refresquería.

James, quiero helado – haciéndole mimos para que aceptara

Vamos a entrar aquí... de seguro y hay gran variedad de helados – muchos brillos aparecieron en sus ojos, como niño mimado

Buscaron una mesa, y vieron el menú... James instantáneamente pidió un helado doble de chocolate y vainilla, con crema chantilly, chocolate chips y chocolate derretido encima. AH y gomitas (XDDD) en cambio Lily demoro un poco en decidir...luego de mucha meditación ordeno algo bien exótico.

Me puedes dar un Crepe con helado de mandarina, helado de chocolate, melocotón y kiwies, crema chantilly, salsa de menta y jengibre y...– dijo bajando la mirada al fólder con el menú muy tranquilamente – un jugo de papaya...

James estaba impresionado, con la boca semiabierta miraba a su esposa ordenar, algo que sencillamente no se podía mezclar a la vista, y al mismo tiempo (yo no lo intentaría XD) y que seria una bomba para cualquiera.

Estas segura que no quieres **másss** nada?? – dijo burlón por lo poco que había pedido ella

No, cuando termine con **esto**, pediré algo para llevar a la casa...por si se me antoja algo...-dijo muy tranquila, mas fresca que una lechuga

A los dos segundos, veían venir a dos meseros con sus pedidos, el pedido de chocolate no pudo ni tocar la mesa porque Lily ya había metido la cuchara en él, y se llevaba gran parte de los chocolate chips y las gomitas de osito

EYYYY – dijo James con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas ficticias – no te comas mis gomitas!! - Lily le saboreo la cuchara y poso su mirada al plato que acaba de llegar, muchos colores, sabores, salsas en ese platillo, no espero un segundo cuando enterró su cuchara y metió su primer bocado.

OO DELICIOSOOOOOOO – cerrando los ojos y formando una gran sonrisa – esto si que esta exquisito XD – metiendo nuevamente su cuchara – Quieres Jamsie?

¬¬ esta bien... - algo receloso, se habían comido sus gomitas... abrió su boca y Lily le ofreció su postre – mmmmm – su cara tuvo un cambio rotundo – esta... _bue_..._no_... - casi regresa lo poquito que le habían dado xx

Debería hacer este postre, mañana... - tan contenta – mas tarde pasamos por un supermercado

VAS A HACERLO DE POSTRE MAÑANA?? – asustado, porque esa combinación estaba más mala que bacalao en su salsa (yo no lo he comido pero me han dicho que sabe feo ) – no te preocupes cuando quieras postre te traigo aquí!! - tratando de zafarse de esa proposición indecente.

LILY!!

Los dos se voltearon, ahí estaba Arabelle, venia sola, y tenia un buen semblante. Caminaba hacia ellos con una sonrisa - Como están?? Tiempo sin verlos – dándole un beso en la mejilla a los dos – me puedo sentar?? – sonriéndoles cordialmente

Claro! Eso ni se pregunta - dijo Lily muy contenta, a la vez que tomaba algo de su jugo de papaya

Tomándose la mañana libre? – dijo ella agarrado uno de los menús y leyendo

Algo así... James ha pedido la mañana libre y me imagino que también llamo a Ralph para pedir incapacidad?? – dijo mirando a James seriamente esperando que él se lo afirmará

Si, ya todo esta arreglado! No confías en mi?? – señalándola con la cuchara llena de helado de chocolate y gomitas a lo que Lily no desaprovecho y se lo comió de un bocado – OO mis gomitas!

Yo también, me tome el día libre...luego llamo a mi jefe...- dijo tan campante que no parecía la misma persona que ayer estaba de tan mal humor – voy a acompañarlos, me comeré un _cheesecake_ con moras.

Arabelle, ahora que dices eso... como te fue en San Mungo – dijo seriamente James, que sabia perfectamente la historia que envolvía a Sirius y a ella.

Como un balde de agua fría, James había sido directo, sus ojos tuvieron contacto directo por unos segundos, pero su conciencia hizo que ella bajara la mirada buscando escapatoria.

Es cierto, te hiciste algunos exámenes? Te ví cuando entraste con el sanador...yo también me atendí con él

Tu también??? Sabes...ya me dieron los resultados...

Si? Y que exámenes te hiciste? – dijo tranquila tomando algo de jugo

Una prueba de embarazo...- Lily tenia algo de jugo en la boca, sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de su amiga y trago lentamente... - y según esos papeles dio positivo – dijo sin muchos ánimos, esto golpeo el corazón de Lily, con mucha fuerza

Felicidades Arabelle! – esforzándose por alegrarse y continuo tomándose su jugo – pero no te veo muy contenta

No es eso, es que me ha tomado por sorpresa...aun no lo asimilo jejeje – riéndose muy apenada

El ambiente estaba tenso, James seguía comiéndose su helado algo serio, Lily tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Arabelle se sentía culpable...pero porque culpable? Ella no había hecho nada malo...fue cuando se atrevió a preguntar... - Lily, Susan me dijo que también te habían entregado un sobre...que dice?

Que soy infértil – dijo tan seco que podía secar el plato que servia de apoyo para la jarra de agua

QUE COSA?? – dijo en voz alta que varias personas voltearon interesadas

Eso... lo que acabas de oír... y creo que mejor es que salga un rato... - dijo levantándose bruscamente y caminando a la salida de la refresquería. Arabelle, confundida miro a James, que seguía comiéndose su helado, serio.

Me he enterado ayer... Para Lily es muy duro, para mí también... pero ahora necesitamos de ustedes, de nuestros amigos...- alzo su vista a los ojos de Arabelle, que estaban abiertos como platos – y sé que el padre de tu hijo es Sirius... Él nos contó ayer en la noche.

James... no quería hacerle daño a Lily, no fue mi intención...- dijo tomando su cartera y sacando su billetera

Invito – dijo él con una sonrisa a lo que ella se tranquilizo- esto va a demorar algo en sanar... aunque yo guardo la esperanza...

Afuera había un gran alboroto, un joven entro corriendo a la Refresquería – Agua!! Un vaso con agua!! – grito a uno de los meseros

Arabelle se levanto y corrió a la entrada de la refresquería. Varias personas formaban un circulo, y cuchicheaban. Ella a duras penas pudo alzarse y ver como trataban de animar a su amiga. Lily estaba pálida, al verla así entro corriendo al establecimiento – James!! Ayuda!

James entendió lo que pasaba y salio corriendo empujo a varios hasta llegar donde estaba su esposa, Arabelle le seguía, el muchacho que había entrado hacia unos segundos le estaba ofreciendo agua, Lily comenzaba a reaccionar, no abría los ojos pero varias lagrimas salieron, y sus manos se las llevo a la cabeza.

Lily! Te sientes mejor? – dijo James que la llevaba cargando dentro del local- vamos abre los ojos – dijo preocupado

Es que si abro los ojos creo que vomitaré! – dijo con un tono de voz algo burlón pero débil

Creo que ya esta mejor – dijo Arabelle que estaba echándole fresco con una servilleta

Eso fue que comiste mucho helado...- dijo James preocupado – tantos sabores te han elevado – sonriendo un poco estaba tratando de tranquilizarse (la había acomodado en esas mesas que tienen muebles en vez de sillas separadas)

Debe ser eso... la próxima vez, prohíbeme comer tantas cosas... UU – llevándose la mano a la boca y regurgitando – ohh!!! todo me da vueltas!!

Segura que cuando saliste no sacaste esa botellita de metal que guardas en tu cartera? – dijo James con una gran sonrisa, mas bien carcajeándose pero alguien le dio un golpecito en el brazo- auchhh era una bromita

Arabelle analizaba la situación... Lily parecía más embarazada que ella... sufría de todos los síntomas de un embarazo, según recuerda haber visto y leído en las novelas... y bueno de todo lo que dicen tus madres, tías, abuelas, brujas que han tenido un hijo. Ahora, hace un rato, el problema en San Mungo, cambia la posibilidad que ella haya sido una de las afectadas con ese problemón?

James... tu me dijiste que aun guardas las esperanzas...- soltó Arabelle que había permanecido callada, viendo Lily recobraba su color habitual – tu esperanza es tan fuerte para aceptar un error?

De que hablas Arabelle? – dijo James mirando a Arabelle seriamente y Lily miraba de un lado a otro buscando que se tramaban esos dos.

Eso, que eso que ustedes teman sea un error! – chillo atrayendo la atención de más de uno dentro de la refresquería.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

VAYA VAYA! Desde el lunes estoy escribiendo, poco a poco, pero nunca podia terminar...hasta hoy, viernes! Sii!! Por fin libre! Un fin de semana para descansar...no es tarde, pero debo salir a celebrar el cumpleaños de mi tia Berta, Felicidades!!

Que tal les parecio la historia de hoy? No puse a Sirius porque anda ocupado de anfitrion de una fiesta de fin de semana... con Remus... Ojala pudiera ir a esa fiesta! XD rapto a Sirius y amarro a Remus para Natany... jajajaja En el próximo capitulo, Susan ayudara a Arabelle, James y Lily, aparecerán en WizardAir, el programa mágico en señal muggle, junto con un acusado...malo malo...¬¬

Por cierto, si quieren pasen por mi pagina msn: propaganda! lo se! pero es para q vean mi decoración jejeje

Saludos a todos, muaxs!! Y esperen su próximo episodio la otra semana!! Esto necesita planeación, edición, etc etc

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	8. WizardAir, tu programa magico en señal m...

©**JKRowling**... su fanautora **_Spacekitty_**™

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**8. _WizardAir_, tu programa mágico en señal muggle**

James... tu me dijiste que aun guardas las esperanzas...- soltó Arabelle que había permanecido callada, viendo como Lily recobraba su color habitual – tu esperanza es tan fuerte para aceptar un error?

De que hablas Arabelle? – dijo James mirando a Arabelle seriamente y Lily miraba de un lado a otro buscando que se tramaban esos dos.

Eso, que eso que ustedes teman sea un error! – chillo atrayendo la atención de más de uno dentro de la refresquería.

Un error? Y que te hace pensar que sea un error? – alzando una ceja y separándose de su esposa, que aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo

Todo es una suposición, pero tengo un presentimiento! – mirando a Lily – deben confiar en mi... – mirando nuevamente a James – hace un rato, acompañe a Susan a su trabajo, y afuera había mucha algarabía, me encontré con una reportera que me contó algo extraño... según ella en San Mungo hay casos de negligencia...- se detuvo al ver la expresión de James (como y a mi que?) – James, deja de mirarme así! Sabes que yo no me dejo influenciar tan fácilmente!

Eso lo sé y me sorprende que ahora si te hayan metido cosas en la cabeza! – dijo tranquilamente

**JA**! No me han metido cosas en la cabeza James! Esa joven es de una _WizardAir_, el programa mágico en estación muggle!! – hizo una pausa al ver que James no cambiaba de expresión- mira, aunque no me creas, ella me dijo que mucha de la gente que había ido ese día hacían reclamos porque habían recibido resultados fuera de lo normal! – colocándose las manos en las caderas – y pues, yo no estoy tan "acostumbrada" a la idea de tener un hijo! Ustedes dos lo saben! – mirando a James y a Lily – que pierden si siguen lo que les voy a proponer?

James miro a su esposa, que comprendió de que se trataba esa pequeña discusión. Ella tenia una expresión incomprensible, estaba seria y con el ceño fruncido pero sus ojos tenían destellos, como de alegría. James en cambio esperaba alguna señal de su esposa para dar su "veredicto". Al final, de unos segundos de miradas confabuladas decidieron – Esta bien, no tenemos nada que perder, que tienes pensado?

Ella les sonrió, estaba satisfecha, el sentimiento de culpabilidad de hacia un rato se había esfumado, sentía que podía hacer algo bueno con sus amigos, algo dentro de su corazón le decía que iba por buen camino y que no debía temer - Por aquí debo tenerlo – buscando en su cartera- si! _Celestina Brocklehurst _me ha dado esta tarjeta para que me contactara con ella por cualquier información, ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, debe saber algo nuevo!

Celestina Brocklehurst? He visto su programa...buena corresponsal...- dijo James llevándose la mano a la cabeza y sonriendo – **_auch_**! Lily cual es el problema! – sobandose el brazo, porque Lily le acababa de dar un peñisco celoso- la conoces?

Ella me entrevisto hace un rato, para preguntarme si había tenido algún problema últimamente con San Mungo...- escribiendo en una servilleta – Serra mejor que nos citemos con ella hoy, así le contamos de nuestro caso y que nos ayude un poco...

EPA! EPA! Alto ahí! – chillo Lily alzando las manos para llamar su atención – primero que todo, yo no quiero aparecer en ese programa de televisión. Segundo -de seguro que esa mujer nos toma como noticia y luego salimos en los noticieros, periódicos, radio, etc etc! – moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa – me **NIEGO**!

Ella es un buen contacto! Así podemos denunciar a quien nos hizo esto! – dijo Arabelle con chispitas en los ojos – es que si me entero, de quien fue el inútil que me hizo pasar un shock emocional tan grande... – respirando rápidamente y traqueándose los dedos – sufrirá.... sufrirá mucho... (risa macabra _MUAJAJAJA_)

Tu ya estas tomando esto como si fuera un error, Celestina no te dijo que **todos** los exámenes que se habían expedido esa semana eran erróneos...- dijo James con un tono serio – y apoyo a Lily, no quiero salir en la parte de comunitarias del Profeta (a lo mejor en primera plana de Deportes, como el mejor buscador de _Quidditch_) – ahora miraba a su esposa- pero estoy de acuerdo con Belle para que ella nos ayude con alguna información...

Bueno, nada de propaganda, no seremos celebridades... – dijo Arabelle levantándose de su asiento y caminando fuera del local – Iré un segundo a la tienda de la Sra. Blondie! – saliendo de la refresquería seguida por la mirada de sus dos amigos.

James... crees que Arabelle este bien?

Bien en que sentido? Yo la veo bien tranquila...más tranquila de cuando llego hoy...

Si a lo mejor quiere lo mejor para todos como siempre...

Si, desde que la conozco ha sido así... por una parte bien por ella, pero creo que si Sirius se enterara de esta nueva eventualidad, no le agrade mucho que digamos – sacando su billetera y dejando dinero suficiente para pagar – Ya te sientes mejor? – dándole la mano a Lily- te crees capaz de levantarte sin tener que besar el piso? – dijo riéndose un poco ante la mirada amenazante de Lily

Si, hazte el gracioso, que yo no te digo nada cuando andas besando cada mosaico del piso cada vez que te emborrachas con tus amigos – se defendió ella sacándole la lengua y levantándose de su puesto, ya estaba mejor, ni rastro del mareo ni de las ganas de vomitar.

Hey!! pero eso es una vez al año! Desde que me case contigo no lo he hecho! – mirándola con ojitos mimados, Lily iba a objetar pero James cambio de tema rápidamente- deberíamos irnos rápido porque va a caer un aguacero del grande!! – halando el brazo de Lily para que se apurará.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En una tienda de **_chino_** (son abundantes en mi país, muy comunes así que son parte de mi historia XD) entraban dos personajes muy pintorescos, vestidos de una forma algo estrafalaria, uno de ellos, con un pantalón impermeable azul con flores blancas (esos de playa) con unas chancletas azules, y un suéter blanco de _Pizzas Houdini,_ y finalmente una gorra camionera del mismo local de pizzas, entraba caminando con un swing de reggaeton, más atrás entraba otro hombre entraba caminando más normal, iba con un pantalón cargo (hasta las rodillas) zapatillas, y una camiseta negra, y unos lentes oscuros. Caminaron hacia unas neveras que habían en la parte posterior de la tienda buscando algo que les habían recomendado... _cervezas muggle_, si! Nada de cervezas de mantequilla, mientras veían la televisión en casa de Remus habían visto constantes propagandas de chicas en vestido de baño, exuberantes con unas cervezas en la mano. Aparecían cuando unos chicos tomaba una cerveza y por cada hombre aparecían 5 mujeres! Sirius se había tomado muy en serio eso de que aparecieran por arte de "magia" y hasta había jurado que cuando las encontrará debía estar vestido a esos hombres en la playa.

Sirius... te has tomado muy a pecho eso de ser igual a los hombres esos de la propaganda para que te aparezcan esas mujeres... – dijo Remus que miraba de un lado al otro con los lentes oscuros para que no lo reconocieran.

Moony, cuando encuentre la cerveza del comercial, me la tome y me aparezcan esas bellezas, no andes rogándome para que te de una! – dijo metiendo la cabeza en una de las neveras – aquí están! Trajiste el dinero muggle? Creo que con una caja será suficiente... no! Mejor que sean 4 cajas, así nos quedan para esta noche!

4 cajas! Oye pero si no mas vamos a estar los de siempre! Peter solamente se toma dos cervezas y queda durmiéndose en el baño... Susan casi no toma, Arabelle no puede y Lily pues no creo que se le antoje.

No las tomamos nosotros – serio y con cara de estar analizando algo

Que?? No quiero quedar regado como en la reunión de James...- mirando que su amigo seguía meditando –que andas tramando Padfoot?

Somos 4 hombres...bueno quitemos a Peter... 3 hombres por 5... por 24 cervezas por caja...DIOS MIO! VAMOS A TENER UNA HAREM!!! – entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo maquiavélicamente

¬¬ creo que deberías considerar dejar de tomar licor por un tiempo...te esta afectando...- caminando a la caja de la tienda

Ya habían terminado de comprar... en una tienda de chino las cosas salían relativamente más económicas. Además de que quedaba cerca del apartamento de Remus que iba a ser la sede de la "fiesta" arriba ánimos que estaban organizando. Compraron algunos dulces en _Zonko_, algunas bromitas, y cualquier cosa que les agradara y que fuera perfecto para el FAA (fiesta arriba ánimos). Estaban en el apartamento guardando algunas cervezas en la nevera mágica de Remus. Organizaron el apartamento, y cuando habían terminado decidieron contactarse con Peter para decirle lo de la noche.

Iré a avisarle a Peter lo de hoy... como esta en San Mungo que se traiga a Susan temprano – dijo Sirius que ya se había cambiado de ropa, decidió usar ese atuendo en la noche para que surtiera efecto las cervezas mágicas.

Si la vez, antes que Peter, dile que estuve esperándola anoche! – dijo con una voz seria y con un dejo de disgusto.

Mmm ¬¬ deja los celos Moony, que ella estuvo con Arabelle...Ya pues, me voy antes que se haga más tarde y no encuentre a Wormtail...- y desapareció ante la mirada de reclamo de Remus.

Sirius había _aparecido_ en la parte delantera del hospital, le pareció extraño que había tanta gente, a esa hora, entrando y saliendo de San Mungo, y más extraño le pareció que habían personas con aparatos muggles entrevistando a magos! Con mucho cuidado fue acercándose a esas personas, para escuchar su conversación.

_Esto es inaudito, como es posible que a mi hija de 5 años le hayan diagnosticado la **fiebre** **Bubblehead**, si esto nada más le da a brujas de edad avanzada!_- dijo una señora regordeta con una túnica púrpura y con un sombrero de ala grande, que llevaba agarrada de la mano a una niña gordita que iba comiéndose un caramelo grande.

Y a usted? Que problema ha tenido con el servicio brindado por el hospital? – pregunto una joven chiquita que mantenía una sonrisa a pasar de la cantidad de gente que tenia a su alrededor

_Los resultados que recibí ayer, decían que tenia **Hopkirk**_** – **al decir esto, muchas personas se llevaron la mano a la boca, se escucharon unos _AHH_ y hasta la pequeña reportera borro de su rostro esa sonrisa – _y me he llevado el susto de mi vida, pero todo ha sido una equivocación! Hace tres días que estoy con esta angustia hasta que escuche de los problemas que habían con los exámenes!_

Esta vez, la pequeña reportera se puso frente a la cámara mágica – _Esto es lo que acontece en la parte frontal del Hospital de San Mungo, seguiremos informando_- dando su ultima sonrisa, y luego se volteo a las personas que aun seguían agrupadas a su alrededor. – Han sido muy amables, ojalá que sus problemas se arreglen pronto. Estén pendientes de nuestra señal mágica en la noche.

Sirius estaba a unos metros de la reportera. Estaba callado y serio. La gente empezaba a dispersarse, algunos seguían hablando con la reportera, que seguía con una sonrisa, respondiendo y apuntando cualquier información, queja o cosa que le sirviera para su próxima emisión. Él se le quedo viendo, como tratando de leer sus pensamientos, pero como dicen que las miradas son pesadas (y quien no sentiría esa mirada XD) la chica ha girado su cabeza buscando quien la estaba observando y se encuentra con un chico muy apuesto pero que la estaba viendo como si le quisiera pegar! (vaya susto) así que desvió nuevamente su mirada pero seguía sintiendo esa presión en su espalda. Decidió dar un último vistazo a ese chico. Ya no resistía tanto acoso, sin más se disculpo con las personas que estaban hablando con ella, y camino algo dudosa hacia Sirius.

He notado algo de inquietud en usted señor – dijo la pequeña reportera con algo de timidez (es que intimida!) pero Sirius no más negó con la cabeza y bajo su vista hacia la cara de ella (es que es bajita!) a lo que ella se sonrojo un poco

Celestina Brocklehurst, del programa _WizardAir_ – extendiéndole su mano – usted ha venido hasta aquí por algún problema en San Mungo? -(y comenzamos el interrogatorio! )

No, solamente vine a ver a una rata...digo a mi amigo que trabaja aquí...- quitando esa expresión de seriedad y sonriendo un poco.

OH! Vaya... pues si necesita alguna información puede comunicarse cof CON NOSOTROS – ahora si se le subieron los colores- aquí tiene nuestra dirección de e-lechuza – entregándole una tarjeta credencial

Ehh – mirando a la tarjeta OÔ y alzando una ceja - ...gracias...eh Celestina? – a lo que la chica afirmo con la cabeza sonrojada- veré su programa. – guardándose la tarjeta y caminando normalmente hacia la vidriera y entrando a la recepción del hospital.

Si afuera había un medio revolcón, dentro era una revolución. Lechuzas de un lado a otro volando encima de las cabezas de algunos enfermos, pacientes que estaban amontonados en la sala de espera y la recepción. Habían muchos sanadores atendiendo en ese lugar a las personas que llegaban reclamando. Pasaban enfermeras (si ahora hay enfermeras) con sobres en sus brazos y llamando a los pacientes.

Esto esta de locos! – dijo Sirius alzando una ceja – mejor voy a buscar a la ratita y que me cuente que ha pasado aquí... - dijo con mucha curiosidad, y como si se tratara de una película de detectives, Sirius camino lentamente y con las manos en los bolsillos, viendo y analizando a la gente que pasaba a su lado, adiciónenle una mirada de confabulación. Entro al ascensor y pidió su escala, al piso 2 Virus Mágicos, Peter ya le había dicho que estaba trabajando de mensajero o "de lo que se te ofrezca" en ese piso. Camino hasta la recepción y espero a que una de las enfermeras le atendiera.

Buen día Señorita – dando su sonrisa Nº23 (soy bueno) – podrá ser tan amable de comunicarme con Pettigrew Peter? – ampliando más su sonrisa y pasando a sonrisa Nº14 (soy re-bueno)

Pero la enfermera no quito su expresión de fastidio, más bien se agudizo al escuchar el nombre, de esa personita que estaba buscando Sirius. Ahora se le estaba inflando una vena en la frente y estaba subiendo de color considerablemente. A lo que Sirius, pudo captar como una señal de "salvar el pellejo!! HUYE!"

PETER? – soltó finalmente la enfermera que parecía un taliban – uno de los autores materiales de este ATENTADO! – salpicando con pequeñas gotas se saliva a la cara del pobre Sirius – DEBE ESTAR CON LA SEGURIDAD TOMANDOSE UN LITRO DE VERITASERUM – salpicando un poco más a Sirius que de vez en cuando pestañeaba para evitar que cayeran en sus ojos – VAYA ALCORNOQUE

Luego de un lavado en spray por parte de la enfermera islámica, Sirius saco un pañuelo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se dedico a limpiar su linda carita, durante el trayecto de insultos, se había quedado callado, esperando que esa linda enfermera se le pasara la furia y poder preguntarle lo que lo llevaba hasta ese lugar – En que piso están torturando a Pettigrew?

Pasillo 3, segunda puerta a la izquierda – dijo la gigante enfermera dándole la espalda y ordenando unas carpetas

GRAAACIAS – señalo Sirius imitando la voz pastosa de Snape y siguió las indicaciones tannnn claras de su recepcionista. Pasaron 20 minutos dando vueltas, ya su paciencia estaba agotándose, pero por fin pudo encontrar la puerta a la izquierda tan mencionada! Wee! Que alegría. Pero algo lo asusto...detrás de esa puerta se podían oír gritos de clemencia, alguien era torturado!! Así que como héroe de serie de acción, reunió fuerzas y abrió la puerta de golpe dando un parónima no tan...normal?

Había varios enfermeros, mensajeros, el personal de apoyo del hospital, entre columnas de carpetas, tubos de ensayo, muestras, todo lo relacionado con pruebas. Muchos se estaban quejando, algunos ya tenían barbas crecidas, ojeras, palidez y cansancio evidente. Pero de entre el montón, había una personita acostada, más bien enroscada, durmiendo silenciosamente. Quien más que Peter.

Peter...psttt Peter! – dijo en voz baja, caminando sigilosamente entre la gente, que trataba de halarlo por los pies, pidiendo ayuda (XD) – Peter! hazme caso! – pateándolo un poco para que se despertara.

Mmm ya no quiero revisar más nada! Soy Inocente! no quiero morir – chillo al despertarse, tapándose la cara con el brazo y agitando el otro. Cuando abrió los ojos con un poco de valentía – Ohh Padfoot! Me has asustado!

No seas idiota! Acaso te van a matar aquí? – dijo enojado por la manera tan cobarde de levantarse – he venido para invitarte esta noche a la casa de Remus...

A la casa de Remus! Si? – dijo emocionado ¬¬- ahh pero no se si pueda ir...

Acaso no puedes ir por esto? – señalando los papeles que habían a su alrededor

Si...verás... - tocándose el dedo índice derecho con el izquierdo – en el departamento hemos cometido algunos errores...- pero no pudo terminar porque otro enfermero que estaba a su lado le tiro una engrapadora en la cabeza – OUCH!!

Tu solo has cometido todooooooos estos errores! Ahora todos debemos pagar el pato! – dijo George que estaba ojeroso y barbudo, y de sus ojos saltaban chispitas de furia – A ti nada más se te ocurre cambiar las carpetas, envases de un piso con otro! Y dar mal las referencias!!

Es que apenas tengo una semana aquí!!! No soy un enfermero ni sanador!! – trato de defenderse pero fue atacado nuevamente por George pero esta vez con un pisa papel, ante la mirada asustada de Sirius.

No me vengas con eso ahora! si _Kohoro_ que es de Indonesia, no habla español, no es sanadora, ni enfermera y llega dos días aquí no ha cometido ni una sola **EQUIVOCACI"N**!! – exaltándose mucho.

Peter...cumplí con avisarte...si llegas a terminar – haciendo una pausa y mirando a su alrededor – estaremos en casa de Remus...

Sirius, antes que te vayas... si ves a Lily o a Arabelle, diles que ellas están en la lista de los pacientes de ayer... que deben pasar por aquí lo antes posible – expresó Peter de lo más normal, y volviéndose a acomodar, en el suelo. Pero Sirius había dado un salto mortal quedando encima de Peter y alzándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

COMO QUE LO ANTES POSIBLE! – grito enojado Sirius

Pues si!!! Los estamos llamando por a poco pero como tu estas aquí pues...nos podrías ayudar – sonriendo un poco pero al ver la cara de matón de Sirius se le borro por completo.

Ayudar?! Acaso me estas queriendo decir, que cometiste una equivocación con los exámenes de tus amigas!!!!!! – zarandeándolo un poco –que pasa por tu cabeza!? - grito saliéndose de sus casillas

Pero no es para tanto!! Solamente deben venir a hacerse sus exámenes nuevamente!!!

Tan sencillo como eso?? Sabes el problemon que tuvimos ayer??????? Y ahora tu quieres que todo sea tan fácil...

Pero porque todos se enojan de ese modo! A cualquiera se le muere un tío!!

Eres único Peter... - soltándolo – tan cínico... como lo de Arabelle sea mentira de despellejo... - dijo en voz baja amenazante – _capichi_?

Peter se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, estaba que se orinaba del miedo, nunca había visto tan enojado a su amigo y eso que siempre le andaba pegando y amenazando. Vio salir a Sirius, de esa oficina, pero antes de cruzar la puerta, éste lo señalo y movió la cabeza negativamente.

Peter Peter! como se haya equivocado! El susto que me dio anoche, lo tendrá que pasar él también – sobandose las manos maquiavélicamente – **_muajaja_**! Pobre Wormtail... - murmuro caminando hacia la salida del hospital – Va por Belle y por James...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Debemos alcanzar a Arabelle! – dijo James corriendo y más atrás venia Lily con la lengua afuera (falta de condiciones) – va a caer un diluvio!!

JAMES!! Podrías bajar las revoluciones!! – chillo Lily que estaba sudando la gota gorda mientras corría – Si seguimos así, llegaremos antes que ella!

Demasiado tarde... las primeras gotas estaban cayendo como proyectiles y ni rastros de Arabelle. Ahora si valía la pena correr, así que siguieron su ritmo hasta que alguien halo del brazo de Lily, y como en cadena, los dos entraron a la fuerza a un local pequeño, era una tienda (kiosco), donde habían revistas, medicinas, dulces, de todo un poco. Ahí estaba Arabelle, sonriéndoles.

Sabes el susto que me has dado ahorita?? – dijo Lily poniéndose la mano en el corazón angustiada.

Es que por andar corriendo se iban a pasar la tienda!! – alego Arabelle riéndose un poco por la cara de susto de Lily y la de James no se quedaba atrás.

Esta es la tienda de la Sra. Blondie? – al decir esto, aparece una señora alta, y delgada, de cabello rubio casi blanco, muy brillante. A Lily casi se le sale el corazón porque al aparecer no hizo ruido alguno, más bien parecía un espectro.

Muchas gracias Sra. Blondie! Regresare la otra semana... - inclinándose para despedirse de la señora que a pesar de la amabilidad de Arabelle no había cambiado su expresión apática.

Ya hemos pasado mucho tiempo aquí...debemos irnos – susurro entre las cabezas de sus dos amigos, algo asustada ciertamente.

Pero antes que salieran del local, algo inexplicable sucedió.

_Joven Pelirroja_ - balbuceo de tal forma que hasta a James se le puso la piel de gallina.

Lily se volteo pálida. Esa señora la intimidaba, así que como una orden, camino hacia ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara – si señora?

Pero lo único que recibió de esa señora fue una pequeña caja, que le entrego en las manos. Lily la vio y abrió los ojos como platos! Porque le daba eso esa persona?

Guárdalo y usalo cuando sea conveniente... - susurro nuevamente, y de inmediato Lily guardo la cajita en su cartera y sin darle la espalda salio del local.

Lily que te dijo? – dijo James muy curioso

Nada, me pregunto por el tinte que uso...para el cabello – tenia la necesidad de mentir en ese momento – pero le dije que era natural...y como si nada volvio a quedar muda

¬¬ pensé que era otra adivinadora, ya sabes como la profesora de Hogwarts que se limitaba a predecirnos la muerte... dijo James algo aliviado

Si, ella es adivinadora James... y acierta en muchas de las cosas! – dijo Arabelle sinceramente emocionada - es fascinante!!

Como que vienes muy a menudo por aquí? – dijo James para burlarse

A veces... - dijo tranquilamente, sin alterarse – debemos esperar un rato más...no demora en escampar.

Y eso como lo sabes Belle? – dijo James burlándose un poco – Madame Blondie te lo dijo?

Si... dijo que dentro de media hora escampaba – dijo Arabelle seria y confiada. Mientras fuera de la conversación estaba Lily pensativa, viendo las gotas caer al pavimento.

Que la guarde y use cuando sea conveniente? – estaba pensativa – y que hace una bruja con esto?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Menudo aguacero!! – grito un chico al aparecerse empapado en el apartamento de un licántropo – Remus regrese! – dijo en voz alta sacándose los zapatos, que tenían más agua que el lago de Hogwarts.

Como te fue en San Mungo – dijo Remus con una evidente malicia algo se traía entre manos...

Como sabes que eso por allá esta revuelto... - había respondido la pregunta clave- arreglándose un poco el cabello

Porque te vi en la tele... con Celestina Brocklehurst...- riéndose un poco – estabas de roba cámara..y para rematar, tu cara no estaba muy radiante que digamos _juas juas juas_

ME VIERON!? rayos no estaba preparado!! Black no puede salir en los medios sin previo aviso...- dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala – pero es que eso no es todo! Fui a buscar a la rata y me encuentro con que ha formado un enredo...solito...

Eso quiere decir que el que creador de las ultimas noticias es Peter? es un atentado a la sociedad mágica... - dijo Remus sentándose en una butaca en la sala.

Y no todo acaba ahí... Se ha formado tal zafarrancho, que se están haciendo todos los exámenes nuevamente...de esta semana...según escuche – afirmando con la cabeza

Pobre Susan, debe estar ocupada... mmm hoy tampoco la veré – haciendo pucheros de niño mimado

Como que hoy no la veras! Debes rescatarla antes que venga James!!

Cierto Cierto... hay que hacer operación rapto, ella no es la culpable así que no merece ser maltratada! – levantándose de la silla y haciendo pose de superman...

¬¬ deja lo de las poses para un experto Moony... no es así... es **as**! – haciendo su versión de superman para que Remus aprendiera.

Se ve que no has visto los últimos capítulos en la tevelision... - haciendo cara de suficiencia

No le discutas a **Black** O.K.?

(luego de unos minutos de sana discusión...)

Hey, si dices que Peter quiere a Arabelle y a Lily lo más pronto posible en San Mungo... que pensarías si Belle no estuviera embarazada?

Para serte sincero mi amigo Moony... estaría más tranquilo...yo soy un hombree libre! – abriendo los brazos (UY) – mi misión es hacer a una mujer feliz y con toda franqueza... - acercándose como para decirle un secreto – Arabelle estaba más trastornada ayer... - y volviendo a alzar la voz – que si ella se siente mejor, yo también, y sino conviene tener un hijo ahora, pues lo tendremos después! No hay ningún problema...primero lo primero... tengo que convencer a Belle que soy muy bueno (psstt por favor pensamiento) y que sea feliz conmigo...

Buenas palabras Blackie...pero ahora si, sinceramente y sin ganas de hacerte el súper héroe, ¿porque aceptas esto tan rápido?

Sencillo... para mi meta es estar perfectamente con Arabelle... ahora con este "contratiempo" (que delicado) no lo he podido realizar... ha sido muy rápido y siento que nos estaríamos obligando a estar juntos... - sonrojándose un poco y dándole la espalda a su amigo

Vaya, eso suena mejor. Aunque eso del contratiempo esta algo fuera de sensibilidad sabias? Ni se te ocurra decírselo así a Arabelle porque de seguro y quedas sin meta... - dándole unas palmadas en la espalda de apoyo

Si SEÑOR! – colocándose la mano derecha en la frente como soldado – ser sensible señor!

Y luego dices que soy yo el que me paso viendo televisión... ¬¬

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Si nos quedamos un segundo más les juro... -amenazando con el puño- que no aguanto!! – chillo quejándose Lily

Eso te pasa por andar de glotona... - dijo Arabelle que iba delante de ellos por una de las aceras

Pero si me estoy reventando! Necesito un baño! (se esta orinando OK) – mirando hacia todos los lados buscando un restaurante o algo por el estilo – donde hay un restaurante cuando se le necesita!

Aguanta un poco más no podemos _Desaparecer_ aquí con tanto muggle alrededor!! –le regaño James que iba a su lado caminando

Aquí podemos _Aparecernos_! – entrando en un callejón solitario.

Vamos a mi apartamento...- dijo Arabelle pero James le detuvo – Mejor vamos al apartamento de Remus – pero al ver las caras de ellas como de _por_ _que_? - esta más cerca!

**HECHO**! – y la primera en desaparecer fue Lily, dejando asombrada a Arabelle, que se encogió de hombros y desapareció también, y más atrás con una sonrisa maliciosa les seguía James.

Un silbido y algo que había salido como flecha veloz, había atravesado el umbral de la sala, donde estaban platicando Sirius y Remus, que segundos después iban a morir de un infarto al ver a James y Arabelle, como si nada.

Hola! Como la han pasado! – dijo James quitándose los zapatos porque estaban mojados y enlodados

Sirius estaba mudo, Remus en algo parecido a un shock y Arabelle...pues ella no sabía que Sirius iba a estar ahí...pues súmenle un poco de shock e histeria...

Había un silencio algo...tenso? Bloqueado? Fueron unos segundo pero para la pareja en cuestión fueron eternos...hasta que un alma caritativa decidió romper el hielo.

Eso que paso corriendo...- dijo Remus algo dudoso

Era Lily, jajajajaja pobrecita, se estaba orinando desde hace rato – confeso de lo más tranquilo

Que discreto eres James... -dijo Arabelle que estaba seria y evidentemente nerviosa.

Perdón... yo no dije nada, así que cuando regrese Lily no le digan que yo les dije! – susurro a sus amigos que afirmaron con la cabeza cómplicemente

Gracias Moony... él torturador de tu amigo – señalando a James- quería que mi vejiga explotara! – sentándose en una de las butacas de la sala – SIRIUS! No sabia que estabas aquí! No te vi! – algo apenada porque no lo había saludado

OH no te preocupes! Fue algo de fuerza mayor – guiñándole un ojo a Lily que le robo una sonrisa de la cara... pero no duro mucho la felicidad porque acaba de recibir una de esas miradas asesinas de un hombre celoso... que por casualidad se hacia llamar _James_.

Prongs contrólate... vamos respira profundo, aspira – y Sirius tomaba aire y luego lo soltaba burlándose de James que estaba a punto de pegarle – mejor? – pero James ya no estaba celoso, esas clases de respiración le habían relajado...ahora estaba buscando la manera de vengarse de su amigo Padfoot...(es que serán tercos?)

Arabelle que tienes planeado para más tarde? – pregunto inocentemente Remus.

YO? Nada... irme a mi casita a pensar un rato – y poso sus ojos en los de Sirius, que estaba serio.

Irte a tu casa a pensar? Muy entretenido no crees Belle? – dijo James mirando a Sirius que estaba ignorando la conversación.

Si, tan entretenido, que creo que tendré que invitar a alguien...- y volvió a mirar a Sirius, esta vez él hizo contacto visual, permanecía serio, esperando a que ella le confesara todo, y plantearse alguna que otra cosa en particular...

Invitar a alguien? Pero no te parece que puedes quedarte aquí y pensar de igual manera? – dijo Remus ingenuamente, picando un poco más la situación, y así de una vez por todas, Arabelle le diga a Sirius la situación actual y se dejaran de andar con rodeos.

No creo que sea correcto... esto es muy **SERIO** – las ultimas palabras las pronuncio marcadamente. Sirius seguía ignorando la "conversación" mirándose las uñas. Lily miraba de un lado a otro con las cejas alzadas, y James junto con Remus seguían con sus intenciones de picar el ambiente.

OH muy seriooo – dijo James mirando a Remus con complicidad – pero puedes quedarte en el estudio de Remus, estarás en privado, y si se te antoja una cervecita pues sales a hacernos compañía – terminando con una sonrisa muy graciosa y Remus afirmaba con la cabeza igual con una sonrisa.

Todo depende, primero de si me siento cómoda en tu **estudio** y segundo si esa persona que voy a invitar esta de acuerdo con pensar conmigo en ese lugar... - mirando fijamente a Remus y a James que estaban los dos con su sonrisa perfecta.

Ajaammm – Sirius se aclaro la garganta – ya podrían dejarse de payasadas? – dijo muy serio y mirando a Arabelle – Arabelle, creo que me debes una explicación? No crees?

Explicación? Moi? YO?? – se defendió ella de manera burlona, haciéndose la loca

Si... **t** – dijo muy serio Sirius, la bromita no le había gustado

Oh bien... pues...- miro a Remus nerviosa, mal comienzo

Aun esta en pie, la reservación para el estudio – soltó Remus con una sonrisa sincera- nosotros – llevándose a James y a Lily – nos vamos al balcón, a echar unos cuentos, jejejeje están en su casa! – cerrando la puerta de madera que separaba el balcón de la sala.

Me acompañas? – Arabelle se levanto de su butaca, y se paro en frente de Sirius, que sin muchos ánimos se levanto del sillón y entraron al estudio.

En el estudio había un sofá de tres puestos, un escritorio, y unos libreros. Un espacio muy cómodo, aunque algo pequeño, pero lo compensaba la ventana de piso a techo que dejaba ver parte de la ciudad.

Sirius, me has tomado desprevenida... si, tengo que darte una pequeña explicación, lo acepto, apenas eso fue ayer, y no sabía ni como ponerme tranquila ahora venir a decirte eso a ti..._ja_- soltó por fin Arabelle alarmada

Sirius permanecía callado, eso ponía más intranquila a Arabelle, que mínimo se esperaba una explosión por parte de él.

Tu sabes bien, que ahora no estamos ligados, ni nada por el estilo, más bien eso que paso esa noche en casa de James fue pasajero...- dijo con voz normal pero con un dejo de tristeza. Eso le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón

Él no decía nada...ahora se limitaba a observarla hablar.

y...y ahora estaba preocupada porque podía ser....cabía la posibilidad que entre tu y yo resultará algo bonito sabes? – sentándose en el sofá, mirando el piso, él la siguió y se sentó a su lado observándola – yo ya te lo dije antes, trate en vano verte como un amigo, porque aquí – señalando su pecho- ese espacio que destine para ti, aunque lo trate de cerrar, y botar la llave....siempre encontraba algo que me hiciera abrirla nuevamente, tu hacías que buscara la llave de repuesto para dejarte pasar y ser feliz... - ya las lagrimas se estaban asomando por sus ojos azules ocultos tras algunos mechones negros – y si, me acobarde y me puse terca, y por eso te trate mal anoche, porque no quería que me volvieras a confundir! Sabes lo difícil que es olvidarme de ti?

Olvidarte de mi? – por fin había articulado algo, eso le había salido del alma, tan sincero que Arabelle poso sus ojos en los de él y para su sorpresa, también habían lagrimas.

Ves lo que digo! – desviando su mirada- acaso no puedes ser malo conmigo y decirme que no me quieres! Que me usaste! Y así no sentirme culpable?

No puedo... si te lastimo, seria lo mismo que arrancarme un pedacito de mi alma, si tú dices que tienes un espacio ahí –tocando su pecho- en mi corazón ocupas todo

_oh mi DIOS! Flechazo directito a la cerradura...esta fallando, se esta abriendo, Sirius es esa llave, que tanto botaba y que ahora regresaba sola hasta mi_ (pensamiento de Arabelle) – Sirius – murmuro lanzándosele al cuello y abrazándolo con mucha fuerza y empezando a soltar las lagrimas que estaba reprimiendo. Él también la abrazaba, tan tiernamente para que estuviera cómoda, y así permanecer mucho tiempo.

Perdóname por tratarte tan mal anoche... tu no sabias nada

Con una condición...

Condición? – dijo ella separándose de él y viendo sus ojos grises

Que seas mi novia – soltó con su sonrisa Nº 23 (ojitos de perro regañado y sonrisa inocente) a lo que Arabelle quedo con los ojos como platos algo así como en un semi shock porque una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, y en un impulso le dio un beso bien afirmativo

No entendí bien...eso quiere decir que **si**? –haciéndose el inocente cuando se termino el beso XD pero segundos después quedaron besándose muy "cariñosamente" en el sofá.

Varioooooos minutos después...

Creo que deberíamos hablar de otro pequeño asunto... - dijo Arabelle en un momento de toma de aire

No puede ser en un ratitoo – besándole el cuelo

Es sobre los exámenes – tratándose de resistir y como por arte de magia, Sirius detuvo su repertorio. (imagínense una canción de fondo y de repente se rayo el disco y quedo todo en silencio XD) – es que hace un rato estuve en San Mungo y me...

Si ya se de que hablas... - interrumpiéndola (es que no pueden ser más corteses)

Sabes de los errores?? – dijo algo aliviada la chica

Si, estuve por allá, buscando a Peter y pues, él es parte de todo el mal entendido.

Peter? –dijo con un tono algo asesino que hasta sorprendió un poco a Sirius, pero él ya estaba acostumbrado a sus arranques de _Jason_

Él mismo...sabes que es un poco traste pero ahora rompió record, imaginate que una semana de estar trabajando y ya formo su enredo...

Entonces sabes de que los resultados que viste ayer podrían estar mal?

Si, lo sé... -dijo algo triste – pero si te apetece podemos seguir intentando? – mirándola con picardía y disponiéndose a besarla nuevamente

Si me **apetece**? Y a ti te **apetece**? – tapándole la boca con su mano

Un pequeño merodeador certificado? Pues claro que si! Si aun guardo el manual en mi bolsillo – tratando de acercarse nuevamente

Seguro?... sabes algo me asusta...- dijo bajando sus ojos y preocupándose

Asustar?

Si, al pensar en eso, tengo una _pesadez_...

Belle, no te preocupes desde ahora, aun tenemos mucho tiempo!! – ahora si arrancándole el beso que tanto estaba buscando y tranquilizando a su novia, que en cuestión de segundos estaba abrazada de Sirius.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**HOLA HOLA**! UU pido disculpas, porque dije que la semana pasada iba a tener el capitulo pero mis viernes culturales fueron interrumpidos por un viaje de negocios a mi casa...no mentira no de negocios pero viaje al interior a mi casa, a pasar el fin de semana con mis papás! Y comencé a escribir el sábado en la tarde pero la silla estaba mortal y apenas pude soportar 4 hojas... pero hoy decidí terminar así que me senté desde que llegue de clases, algún que otra siestecita, me seque el cabello, comí, busque a mi hermano, etc., y me volví a sentar para terminar...así que misión cumplida...

El próximo capitulo lo empezare la otra semana porque el lunes tengo una entrega y me voy nuevamente para el interior así que si quiero irme libre, tendré que trabajar el jueves...UU o sino usare el viernes cultural para comenzar a escribir y destapar algo del tamal (pastel en otros países)

Para los que me dejan sus **Reviews**, gracias!! Cada vez que veo uno nuevo en mi email, me pongo XD a dar grititos de alegría XD sobretodo para los que le gusta Sirius! Prometo tener más locuras para el próximo capitulo, que es party-time!! Ah y no descuidare la historia, no se preocupen la terminaré! alza su mano y lo promete

Buena Suerte!!

Spacekitty_**Marauder**™_

_P.d.: puedo torturar a la rata?_


	9. Por favor, siga instrucciones

_Entre desvaríos y corduras, ¿Quién tiene la razón? ¿El que vive la sensatez de una vida vacía, o el que vive con locura los dictados de su corazón?_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**9. Por favor, siga instrucciones**

_Sanadora March, presentarse en control de Virus Mágicos. Sanadora March, presentarse en control de Virus Mágicos _(sonido de un altavoz)

Otra vez? Cuando será el momento en que pueda descansar!! – dijo una mujer joven, de cabello castaño claro, que iba con su bata, y caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies. A simple vista, se notaba su cansancio.

USTED! Venga acá!!! – grito un hombre que venia corriendo apresurado, estaba iracundo, la cara la tenia roja y con un impulso agarro a Susan por el brazo haciéndole algo de daño

AY!! Que se ha creído usted? Suélteme en este instante!! – chillo ella asustada, ese hombre era como de tres metros de alto y fácilmente la haría volar por los cielos.

El hombre al ver que estaba usando algo de fuerza innecesaria, soltó el brazo de Susan y suavizo algo expresión pero sus ojos aun estaban echando chispas – Ustedes son los responsables de **ESTO**? – lanzándole unos papeles en la cara de la sanadora – saben lo que han causado incompetentes?

Discúlpeme señor pero me esta ofendiendo – dijo ella muy seria y parándose firme frente a su acusador

NO ME VOY A DISCULPAR **Se**ñorita – acentuando esa ultima palabra con mucho odio – por su culpa mi hija ha sido puesta en cuarentena por el Ministerio de Magia y no la van a sacar hasta que alguien certifique lo contrario!! – grito escupiendo a su paso – y usted ahora mismo me acompaña al Ministerio y saque a mi hija!!

Quién es usted para mandarme? – chillo ella indignada, jamás le habían tratado tan groseramente

Yo hago lo que me de la gana y ruegue porque pueda sacar a mi hija **porque** **sino**! – dijo crujiéndose las manos amenazadoramente, Susan abrió mucho sus ojos azules, estaba asustada, esto paso de grosería a amenaza, y no sabia que hacer!

Susan miro a sus lados, buscando a algún seguridad del hospital, pasaron los segundos, y no encontró nada, y como instinto metió su mano a su bata y agarro su varita, miro a su agresor esperando algún señal para actuar.

Apresúrese! – dijo el hombre pero cuando iba a agarrar nuevamente el brazo de la sanadora, un destello lo desarmo y con un pequeño gemido, el hombre de casi tres metros cayo sobre sus rodillas y se desplomo al suelo, a los pies de una mujer de 1.60m que lo miraba con suficiencia y asombro.

**_WAO_**! – dijo asombrada y miro su varita y mirando al hombre inconsciente – yo tengo el poder!! Je! Je! Je! Je!

Susan! Te estaba buscando acaso no ois... QUE HA PASADO!? –chillo un hombre con una bata de sanador igual a la de Susan que venia corriendo de un pasillo opuesto al del acontecimiento.

Este señor que se ha pasado de amable conmigo – dijo sobandose el brazo, donde anteriormente ese gorila le había clavado su mano.

Ese señor te hizo eso? – señalando el brazo de ella, que tenia las marquitas de los dedotes del señor – deberías ponerte una pomada para que no te queden los moretones.

Si, eso haré – bostezando un poco – oye, es casi mi hora de salida, podría irme ya?

Bueno necesitamos mucha ayuda por aquí...

Vamos Richard! Me acaban de amenazar y agredir, necesito descansar un poco no crees? – haciendo cara de niña inocente

Susan...

Tu eres el jefe de esta área! Te juro que mañana repongo las horas! Pero es que no he dormido mucho y no he podido ni almorzar!! – quejándose y colocando sus manos en las caderas

Mmmm déjame pensar...- dijo el sanador colocándose la mano en la barbilla – primero vas a ponerte la pomada, luego pasas a mi consultorio, y nos vamos a comer – sonriéndole un poco, a lo que ella quedo petrificada ¿es acaso una invitación inocentona? Pero si él esta casado! Que indecente T T

No me mires asi! Yo tampoco he almorzado y no quiero ir solito – sonriéndole nuevamente y esperando una respuesta por parte de ella

por que no se va a su casa a comer con su esposa? Uughh que hago? Remus no me dirá nada, el confía en mi - Esta bien, yo paso por tu consultorio. – dijo algo recelosa, aun no estaba muy convencida de lo que se había comprometido

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Remus que hacen esta hielera ahí en el balcón? – sentándose encima de la hilera roja – acaso guardas aquí tus chocolates?

Muy graciosa Lily – sacándole la lengua – ASSSHUUUU – el licántropo estornudo sonoramente

Salud Moony – soltó James – deben estar hablando de ti y por como estornudaste deben estar rompiéndote

Ayy Jamsie!! no seas exagerado, puede ser que estén halagándolo o...

O QUE??? – dijo en voz alta el licántropo entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente, Lily se echo a reír y James estaba "asustado"

Vamos Lobito, no te enojes!! – pasando su mano por su espalda para tranquilizarlo – puede ser cualquier cosa, desde una mujercita de ojos azules hablando con sus amigas sobre su novio... - pero al ver que la mirada de su amigo pasaba de enojo a preocupación – VAMOS MOONY te estamos molestando!!! Sabes cuantas personas te conocen? Cuantas mujeres de ojos azules han pasado por tu vida!? – dijo James muy seguro pero con un dejo de cizaña

De ojos verdes si han pasado por la vida – respondiéndole burlonamente al chico que estaba a su lado que enseguida cambio su expresión a celoso extremo – JUAS JUAS mira como te has puesto! VAMOS PRONGS!! Te estoy molestando!! – repitiendo el tono de voz que James había usado anteriormente con él - JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Al fondo se escuchaba a Lily riéndose por lo bajito y se veía a James murmurando algo muy bajito como números, y trataba de bajar su respiración (es un poco maniaco). Lily que estaba sentada en la hielera, al ver que su esposo estaba algo "enojado" se levanto corriendo y le planto un besito en el cachete, bien sonoro por cierto que por arte de magia hizo que cambiara su expresión, y con una sonrisita maliciosa la agarro por la cintura.

No deberías intervenir en las discusiones de Merodeadores cariño – que la acercaba un poco mas a su cara, a lo que ella no se negaba – pero no importa amorcito, puedes repetir lo que acabas de hacer?

Por supuesto mi cielo – dándole repetidos besitos (sesión melosa)

AJAMMM no coman pan enfrente de los pobres...y más ahora que no he visto a Susan en 2 días!! – haciendo pucheros de niño mimado

MOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY – y alguien se ha guindado del cuello del licántropo (por poco lo desnuca) y dándole un besote

Llego tu **pan de dulce** Moony – dijo Lily riéndose por la expresión de máxima alegría de su amigo ¿alegría? Estaba a otro nivel parecía niño en navidad con todos sus regalos

Hasta que pude salir del hospital, pero no he comido nada – dijo Susan que estaba aun con sus brazos en el cuello de Remus – Richard me había invitado a comer pero...

Richard?! – dijo Remus con los ojos miel muy abiertos

Si...Richard...el jefe de Planta – mirándolo inocentemente

Ese...Richard... es casado no? – pregunto Remus con algo de recelo

Si, esta casado! Ay deja los celos Moony...

Siii MOONY deja los celos, creo que deberías aprender mi método de respiración – dijo James que estaba viendo divertido como Susan mimaba a su amigo

JAMES! LILY!! No los vi!! – dijo su amiga sonrojada, bien roja por cierto, era un rojo intenso, y con mucha sutileza zafó sus brazos del cuello de su novio y a cambio agarro su mano.

UFF Susan estamos aquí desde hace un rato, por cierto Moony estaba muy abatido – dijo Lily riéndose y miro a Remus, Susan lo miro también y éste afirmo alicaído.

_Chocolobito_! Yo también te extrañe – le dijo al oído, y Remus se sonrojo- aun tengo hambre, quieren algo de comer? – pregunto Susan a sus amigos, a lo que los dos hombres afirmaron rápidamente – y tu Lily?

Esta bien –dijo algo dudosa – vamos, te ayudo en la cocina – saliendo del balcón, y dejando a los otros merodeadores, hablando en la terraza-balcón

Arabelle y Sirius estan aquí! – por fin solto Lily cuando habian pasado la puerta de la cocina – estan hablando del embarazo de Belle, han demorado un poco en el estudio...

AQUÍ? En el estudio? Y como viste a Sirius? Él ya sabe de que Belle esta embarazada, él estuvo anoche por aquí y estaba alterado

Cuando lo vi, estaba serio, y se fue con ella al estudio y seguía serio, es muy raro en él.

Sirius tan serio? sinceramente, el silencio de Belle le ha dolido bastante

Pero él es muy bueno, él va a comprender, porque no se puede emocionar mucho de digamos

Por que lo dices? – dijo Susan sacando su varita – _Accio atún _– y una lata de atún cayo en sus manos

Es que hoy Belle estaba diciendo que las pruebas realizas en San Mungo, de esta semana podían tener equivocaciones

ES CIERTO!! – dijo Susan que con su varita estaba abriendo la lata de atún – ni me lo digas, cuando me entere de quien fue el animal que causo este revuelto, le haré pagarme todo lo que corrí en el hospital

Según Belle, se iba a citar con una reportera, que sabe algo sobre ese tema, pero si te tenemos aquí! Tu trabajas allí, debes saber más

Sé que todas los magos que se hicieron exámenes esta semana deben repetirlos... **incluyéndolas** – señalándola con la varita – _Accio mayonesa_

Hablando de eso... déjame mostrarte algo – saliendo de la cocina, mientras Susan mezclaba algo en un tazón

Mira lo que me entrego la Sra. Blondie – entregándole a Susan una cajita de cartón, como de unos 10 cm. de largo, a lo que su amiga la miro con una ceja alzada

Que es? – dijo Susan mientras le daba vueltas a la cajita – CLEARBLUE?

Es una prueba de embarazo muggle – dijo Lily sentándose en una de las sillas del desayunador - me dijo que lo usara cuando fuera necesario

Y que hace una bruja con este aparato muggle? – dijo Susan sentándose al frente de Lily – y te dijo que lo usaras cuando fuera necesario? Es muy raro

No me parece extraño, esa bruja es adivinadora – dijo Lily mientras afirmaba con la cabeza

Pues como sanadora, te diría que te hicieras una prueba en el hospital, pero... esto me da buena onda

Si ah? Quien sabe, soy de origen muggle, debo confiar en mi gente también – dijo Lily agarrando la caja de la prueba de embarazo – ¿que me dices? Crees que es el momento necesario?

Esta bien, vamos ya! – levantándose de golpe del desayunador y llevándose a rastras a Lily

YA??? Y AQUÍ??? – chillo asustada, buscando una escapatoria

SI AQUÍ!? Se fuerte, no te va a doler juas juas juas – dijo Susan que seguía caminando directo para el baño del apartamento

Y si nos ven? – dijo un poco más tranquila Lily, cuando se acercaban al baño

Los chicos? Arabelle y Sirius están entretenidos en el estudio, James y Remus están el balcón hablando...ni se van a dar cuenta de nuestra ausencia momentánea, además estamos en la cocina – sentencio Susan, entrando al baño, que por cierto era grande, tenia una tina, ducha, inodoro, dos lavamanos y un bidet. También tenia una mesita con unas butacas. Para el tamaño del apartamento este baño era de palacio francés.

Bien... entonces, déjame ver como funciona esta cosa – y Lily abrió la cajita y saco el clásico papelito de las instrucciones. Susan decidió salir del baño y esperar afuera a que su amiga se mentalizara y tomara su decisión. Lily le dio mostró una sonrisa que fue correspondida por su amiga.

Orine encima y vea resultados en 90 segundos... - leyó las instrucciones, alzo una ceja – orinar encima de este palito? Me voy a orinar la mano!! – y haciendo expresión de asco, analizo mejor la situación – no creo que las mujeres que usen ese aparatito se orinen su mano... hay que ser sutiles...

6 segundos después. (Qué? Acaso pensaban que iba a describir paso a paso??)

Susan...- murmuro Lily abriendo la puerta del baño – ya esta, ahora nos queda esperar...

No quieres que llame a Belle? – pregunto Susan mirando al estudio

No se...no me parece, si llega a pasar algo, pues le decimos... entra!! Que estoy que me como los dedos del nerviosismo!! – empujando a Susan dentro del baño

89 segundos después...

Ya esta cambiando de color?? – murmuro Lily muy nerviosa, estaba haciendo un surco en el piso del baño. Susan estaba sentada al lado del lavamanos, con los ojos pegados a la prueba.

SII!! – chillo Susan levantándose de golpe de la butaca – Esta cambiando!!!

Que color! Que color!!! – chillo Lily dando un salto mortal quedando detrás de la cabeza de Susan que por poco y se traga la prueba (fuchi )

Es...es...celeste? – agarrando la prueba y colocándola cerca de una lámpara

Celeste??? – dijo Lily agarrando la cajita de la prueba – aquí no aparece el celeste...más bien el azul – pero no pudo terminar por el grito de película de terror de Susan

LILYYYYYY LILYYYYY – chillo nuevamente su amiga que corrió a abrazarla y a saltar – AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – seguía gritando para el desconcierto de Lily

QUE?!?!?! QUE?!?!?! – chillaba Lily que le seguía la corriente y seguía brincando y de repente su amiga se detuvo de saltar y la miro con una gran sonrisa

QUE SIGNIFICA EL AZUL? – por fin puso soltar su amiga que estaba riéndose sola de la emoción.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

20 minutos antes...

James y Remus estaban hablando en el balcón. Remus tenia unas cuantas cervezas muggle en la hielera que anteriormente había servido de asiento para Lily, ahora los dos chicos están tomando y platicando. Remus le había contado a James del suceso de Sirius y su harem, cosa que causo algo de desconcierto en James también y que con algo de recelo había comenzado a tomarse la primera cerveza, por una parte estaba desconfiado, que tal que aparezcan esas mujeres que había mencionado... y por cuestiones de la vida, Lily aparezca en el balcón y las vea? Uff se forma la de Troya. Si él era celoso, Lily no se quedaba atrás ella sabia bien como defender su territorio (gata celosa ).

Ahora que lo pienso, Susan se ha demorado algo con lo que iba a preparar en la cocina... - pregunto James que se había quedado esperando alguna galletita o una botana de parte de las chicas

A lo mejor se están comiendo todo ellas solas! – reclamo Remus que al parecer también esperaba sándwich o su galletita

Deberíamos inspeccionar el área Moony – dijo James conspirando miradas con su amigo merodeador.

Estoy contigo Prongs, vamos a las cocinas!

Y los dos con paso decidido entraron al apartamento, y caminaron hacia la cocina, pero como si estuvieran sincronizados, pasaron pegados a la puerta del estudio.

Entramos? – murmuro James muy bajito pero Remus lo pudo escuchar, y negó con la cabeza

Será mejor que no los interrumpamos- respondió Remus, serio como en la mayoría de los casos.

OK Moony, vamos a las cocinas! – susurrando y señalando la entrada de la cocina y con un paso suave pasaron el umbral de ésta, encontrándola completamente vacía

Se han ido?? – pregunto Remus, mirando hacia todas las esquinas de su cocina

No creo... deben estar aquí? No hemos oído que hayan salido... nos hubiesen avisado... - mirando a todos los lados con las cejas alzadas.

Remus, salio primero de la cocina y paso por el estudio... mujeres son mujeres, capaz y están hablando con Arabelle y Sirius en el estudio- Crees que estén con ellos?

No lo sé, pero vamos a ver? – dijo inocentemente, bien que quería espiar un poco que andaban haciendo esos dos en el estudio... porque se escuchaban murmures y algunas risas – me parece que están pasándola bien, no creo que sea malo acompañarlos?

Y James fue el primero en abrir la puerta del estudio, y vio a Sirius acostado en el sofá y a Arabelle acostada también pero apoyando su cabeza en la de Sirius, que al ver que eran interrumpidos se sonrojo junto a su novia.

Disculpen! Buscaba a Lily sigan, sigan! – sonrió James maliciosamente, y cerrando de golpe la puerta, dejando a la pareja algo intrigada

Segundos después se vuelve a abrir la puerta, esta vez era Remus, que solamente asomo su cabeza – Están en su casa, pero si quieren hacer algo, les advierto que ese sofá esta recién tapizado!! – cerrando nuevamente la puerta y dejando a la pareja con la palabra en la boca

Buena! Moony – dijo James riéndose y chocando la mano de Remus que estaba riéndose de las caras que tenían sus amigos.

Pero en una habitación cercana a donde estaban los chicos se escucho un grito

SUSAN!! – y Remus salio disparada hacia el baño seguido por James, que de la nada había quedo serio. Al llegar abrieron la puerta del baño, y se encontraron con dos chicas abrazadas, chillando, gritando, dando saltos y riéndose.

Es AZUL!! ES AZUL!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! – chillaban al unísono dejando a Remus y a James desconcertados.

QUE PASO?! – dijo por detrás de los chicos Sirius que venia agarrado de la mano de Arabelle que también parecía asustada

Aun no lo sabemos, esas dos se han comido algo extraño porque no han parado de gritar... - dijo James mirando a su esposa dar saltos de alegría como loca.

Arabelle se hizo paso y intervino en la celebración, al verla Susan se ha zafado de Lily y la a abrazado también, diciendo constantemente – AZUL!! MIRA ES AZUL!!

James aprovecho y se acerco a su esposa, que estaba pálida pero feliz, tenía tiempo que no veía ese destello de felicidad en los ojos de su esposa. En ese instante comprendió que algo estaba pasando, no era simple gritería ni una indigestión esto era diferente – amor que ha pasado? Porque tanta algarabía?

Pero Lily le dio un beso, mejor dicho muchos besos, y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, y comenzó a llorar. Esto desconcertó algo a James, que hacia instantes la había visto tan contenta y ahora estaba llorando?

Que es eso de azul Susan?? – chillo Arabelle que acababa de soltarse de su amiga

Eso quiere decir que es positivo!!! – sonriendo ampliamente – según esto Lily esta embarazada!!!!!!!!

Ahora había otra mujer chillando en el baño, esta vez Arabelle se había unido al festejo. James había escuchado la respuesta de Susan y con la boca abierta, miro a su esposa que le confirmo con una sonrisa, y en un instante se veía a la pareja dar vueltas abrazados, estaba tan contento que era capaz de invitar a Snape a la celebración, hasta invitarlo al bautizo etc. etc. Pero todo se detuvo porque mientras daban vueltas sintió que el abrazo de Lily se hacia débil, y al detenerse tuvo que sostenerla con fuerza, tenia la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y estaba algo fría.

Lily! Ayúdenme, que se acaba de desmayar!! – chillo James asustado levantando el rostro de su esposa, que a pesar de estar inconsciente podía reflejar felicidad.

Estas viendo Prongs, casi le haces un batido interno a la pobre mujer! – soltó Sirius ya cuando habían acostado a Lily en la cama de Remus – Felicidades amigo!! Ustedes se merecen esta felicidad y mucha más!! – dándole un abrazo a su amigo

Es cierto James, ahora tómalo con calma y ENHORABUENA!! – abrazándolo también. James estaba tan feliz, que se había desaparecido de esos ojos castaños esa tristeza, ahora estaba tan feliz como con escoba nueva.

Ahora debemos cambiar el nombre de nuestra reunión...ahora no es el FAA, sino el Fiesta Bebe Sorpresa (FBS) porque si que ha sido una sorpresa!! – dijo Sirius sentándose a un lado de la cama de Lily que seguía dormida.

Aquí esta el té, ahora que se despierte se lo debe tomar. – dijo Arabelle dejando en una mesita el té caliente.

No te preocupes James, eso fue la emoción, ahora tendrás que aguantar unas cuantas manifestaciones de este tipo por unos 9 meses... aproximadamente... - dijo Susan que estaba al lado de Remus.

Se escucho un picotazo, era una lechuza que estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, Remus la abrió y la lechuza dejo caer una carta que llevaba en su pico, y emprendiendo vuelo al instante.

Que dice Moony? – pregunto Sirius que se acercaba a leer también la carta recién llegada.

Es para Arabelle, dice que _Celestina Brocklehurst, _que quiere saber donde se van a citar?

Conoces a Celestina? – pregunto Sirius algo nervioso

Si, ella me iba ayudar con unas cositas de San Mungo pero no creo que sea necesario – mirando a Lily – ya creo que sé de quien eran mis resultados...

Mmmm – gruño alguien desde la cama, que se acomodo nuevamente tapándose los ojos con las manos – que hago acostada? James??

Mi cielo, te desmayaste – dijo James sentándose a su lado y agarrando su mano

De nuevo? Ay no que pereza! – sentándose en la cama y viendo las caras de alegría de sus amigos

Pues no solo serán desmayos, también habrá un repertorio de mareos, sueño, fatiga, acidez, vómitos, y antojos – dijo Susan con un tono de burla que hizo soltar risas de sus amigos

AH? Todo eso????? – la miro asustada Lily y luego poso sus ojos verdes en los de James como pidiendo ayuda

**¿Querías ser reina?** – sentenció Susan con una amplia sonrisa

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Este capitulo me salio más corto, me pareció lo apropiado por hoy, ya he querido solucionar un problema ahora me falta el de Arabelle. Mientras tanto, James sufrirá un poco y Lily, querrá tener su salud cuanto antes.

Me he demorado bastante, lo admito, pero es que estas últimas semanas he tenido mis entregas de diseño y edificación, que me han dejado unas ojeras que por poco y salen del contorno de mi cara. Hasta hoy pude tener mi día cultural!! Y no es broma!!

Mañana como viernes cultural escribiré otro capitulo y lo dejare guardadito! No mentira lo pondré como compensación a dos semanas de estar perdida. No se preocupen

Por otro lado, gracias por los reviews, y sigan escribiéndome! Me encanta ver nuevos mensajes, eso me emociona!! Muaxs!!

Se despide, con algo de sueño,

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**


	10. Como me dijiste?

_Aquí esta su nuevo capitulo de fin de semana cultural! Por las dos semanas perdidas!! _

**10. ¿Como me dijiste?**

La oscuridad bañaba entre unas columnas de papel. Ruidos desgarradores, de lo que se suponía eran personas. En una esquina, como un gusano enroscado, dormitaba un pequeño hombre de contextura gruesa, que a pesar del ambiente tenebroso, él dormía tranquilo, pero alguien lo estaba observando...

Deberíamos dejarlo solo para que él arregle todo esto... - susurraba un hombre barbudo con ojeras.

Si... pero antes, deberíamos torturarlo algo...que tal si le hacemos un filtro amoroso a Jeane (la enfermera talibana) y la encerramos junto con él... - murmuraba otro hombre que mientras hablaba entrecerraba los ojos, y sonreía maquiavélicamente

Muchos de los que estaban ahí encerrados afirmaron y sonrieron. Estaba decidido. Un _filtro amoroso_ y un _bloqueo_ y listo. Peter no se salvará.

George, estas encargado de vigilar a **ese** – susurraba una mujer delgada también ojerosa y cansada – yo iré a preparar el filtro amoroso – y paso su mirada donde una chica de rasgos hindúes, que también mostraba rastros de cansancio – Kohoro, vigila a Jeane, y trae su taza favorita, esta en la mesa del café... - a lo que la chica afirmo con su dedo pulgar alzado.

Y así todos regresaron a sus puestos de "trabajo" y de vez en cuando uno que otro sonreía satisfactoriamente y miraban sus relojes. George se había sentado cerca de Peter, que seguía como si nada durmiendo. Como le hubiese gustado hacerle tragar todas esas muestras, y papeles reprobados, y que el mismo los arreglara. En esos instantes él pudiese estar en su casa, viendo el partido de _Quidditch_. De repente, se abrió la puerta, eran Kohoro y Hortensia, llegaron con una sonrisa tan amplia que se le podían ver las muelas del juicio.

Y bien? – pregunto George que se acaba de despegar de la rata

Le vertimos la poción en su taza. Kohoro iba tomando té y pues le ofreció un poco. Ella se lo tomo con mucha tranquilidad – anunció Hortensia, con una gran sonrisa

Bien, ahora solo nos queda decirle que venga para acá y nosotros desparecemos! – chillo otra enfermera que estaba detrás de George

Mmm que hora es? – se escuchaba al fondo en una esquina

George dio un salto mortal y quedo al lado de Peter, y con mucha suavidad le dijo – sigue durmiendo, aun no ha amanecido **_Petercito_** – esto ultimo lo dijo como si Snape hubiese entrado en él. Como por arte de magia (que va!!) el hombrecito se ha dormido nuevamente. Muchos de los presentes suspiraron tranquilos. Debían actuar rápido, la poción surtía efectos rápidamente y debían preparar el "terreno". Y como prepararlo? Pues haciendo ciertas modificaciones en la imagen de Peter.

Kohoro, como eres tan responsable, ve con Jeane y dile que Peter esta desordenando todo. Nosotros vamos a bajar, y te esperaremos en recepción. Si no lo haces en 15 minutos pues vamos a rescatarte. – soltó George, como líder de la operación "Torturemos a la Rata" (ellos no saben que Peter es animago)

Kohoro salio corriendo de la habitación. Más bien **todos** salieron corriendo de la habitación. Cerraron suavemente la puerta, para no despertar a Peter. Era el momento del Plan A. Llevar a el depredador con su presa.

_Enfelmela Yein_ – chillo Kohoro al encontrarse con la enfermera que estaba sentada viendo unas revistas (no les diré que revistas, imagínenselas) y son una sonrisa. La chica interpreto eso como buena señal así que se aventuro a continuar el plan – Peter_, en la habitación de papeleo haciendo desolden_... - señalando el pasillo por donde había salido hacia un instante.

Peter? nuevamente? Acaso ese **hombre** no puede hacer algo bien? YAA VERA!! – grito la enfermera, que iba echando chispitas por los ojos, y que como iba caminando podía provocar el colapso del piso.

Kohoro la siguió con la mirada, y cuando cruzo el pasillo, silbo y salio corriendo hacia el ascensor. Al otro lado del pasillo había un hombre bajito que escucho la señal y se escondió. Jeane paso por delante de él sin verlo, y éste espero a que ella abriera la puerta.

Peter! que has hecho ahora!! – grito enojada la enfermera cuando abría la puerta y entraba. En ese mismo momento, salto el hombre y con su varita bloqueo la puerta – Ahora si, que empiece la función!!!

OHH PERO SI ERES TUUU MI VIDA!! – se escucha la voz de una mujer dentro de la habitación y a continuación, se oye un grito desgarrador.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

AH? Todo eso????? – la miro asustada Lily y luego poso sus ojos verdes en los de James como pidiendo ayuda

¿Querías ser reina? – sentenció Susan con una amplia sonrisa

Pero tu sola no vas a sufrir, James también, te lo aseguro!!! – dijo Remus, que le paso un brazo por los hombros a James, que estaba prácticamente "aterrado" – he platicado con algunas parejas en San Mungo cuando voy por mis pociones. La mayoría de las veces están los hombres con ojeras y muchooooo cansancio.

Siii, como salió en ese programa muggle!!! (wao lo pronuncio bien) – soltó Sirius emocionado – _Mad about You_!! JAJAJAJA pobre de ti James!!

No te rías mucho mi querido Padfoot, aun tú tienes la posibilidad de ser papá como yo!! – respondió James, que estaba defendiéndose de su mejor amigo, pero en verdad había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Remus, Susan y Lily se le quedaron viendo serios. No habían hablado de eso todavía – ¿**que**? – añadió James tratando de defenderse

Si, puede que sea papá dentro de un tiempo... - dijo Sirius, mirando a Arabelle, que lo miraba fijamente – deberíamos comprobar... donde tienes más de esos palitos blancos Lily?

Eso me lo dio la _Sra_. _Blondie_... son pruebas de embarazo muggle... - respondió Lily desde la cama de Remus.

Sra. Blondie con artículos muggle? - pregunto perpleja Arabelle

Si, es insólito... pero eso lo podemos conseguir en alguna farmacia muggle! – añadió con voz emocionada Lily, tratando de suavizar el ambiente que se acaba de formar.

Creo que seria mejor si lo hago en San Mungo – respondió a secas Arabelle lo que sorprendió a muchos... ARABELLE EN SAN MUNGO?

Belle cariño – decía Sirius mirándola inocentemente – tu quieres ir a SAN MUNGO? – al final su voz se convirtió en burlona – no era que tu y esa institución no se mezclaban???

Si **_Black_**, entre él y yo no puede hacer nada! – ese Black le golpeo a Sirius fuertemente – pero esta situación hay que solucionarla con métodos mágicos...sin ofender Lily – sonriéndole a su amiga

No te preocupes, es una buena decisión. Yo iré con el S. Larrarte para que confirme la noticia – dijo Lily con una voz amable

Bueno! Bueno!! Vamos a celebrar!! Que ustedes ya son novios y pues que los Potter van a ser tres!! – soltó Remus, sacando a todos de su habitación. Lily iba agarrada de James, que aun estaba asustado, a lo que ella se reía. Susan iba con Arabelle hablando y Sirius detrás escuchando (vidajeno!). Remus lo empujo para que salieran más rápido.

HEYY con suavidad!! – alego Sirius medio enojado

No te piensas cambiar? – pregunto Remus bromeando

Con que ropa?

Pues la del comercial de la cerveza? – alzando las manos como diciendo "obvio"

OHHH esa ropa! Pues...no sé...- llevándose la mano a la barbilla y se acerco un poco donde Remus – que tal que aparezcan esas mujeres??

MMMM aun crees que te van a aparecer??? – respondió algo exasperado Remus

Es que ando acompañado... Arabelle no me dejaría quedármelas... - dijo Sirius muy inocentemente y poniendo ojos de perrito regañado

Ponte la ropa, además hace un rato llegaste todo mojado del aguacero, y TE ACOSTASTE EN MI SOFA RECIEN TAPIZADO! – dijo cayendo en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer su amigo

OO YO??? – y salio corriendo quedando adelante de Susan y Arabelle, sorprendidas por la ráfaga que acababa de pasar.

SI **TU**! Te lo adverti **BLACK**! – colocándose detrás de las chicas (que hacían una barrera entre ellos dos)

Belleeee – mirando a Arabelle que lo miraba con una ceja alzada – Sussyyy – mirando a Susan con ojitos de perro regañado

NO no pidas clemencia con Susan!! – mirando fijamente los ojos grises de Sirius

Perooo pperoooo – llenando sus ojos de falsas lagrimas y las chicas estaban aun más desconcertadas

Media hora de discusión... (no mentira exagere algo )

Que ha pasado? – dijo Arabelle que estaba cansada de verlos discutir

Él me daño mi sofá!! El del estudio!! – chillo enojado Remus

Es cierto Blackie? – añadió Belle mientras se quitaba de la barrera antes creada

SHII – dijo mirando con una voz mimada su novio

Esta bien, esta biennn – dijo ella pasando su mano por su cabello como un perrito – solo ienes que pagarle el tapiz!

QUE!??!?! – al fin reaccionó enérgicamente Sirius y que por poco y se le desencaja la mandíbula

Se lo pagarás... es todo mi vida – dándole un besito en la mejilla a su novio que se quedo mudo y afirmo con la cabeza

Graciassssssssss Cottonmouth! – dijo Lupin abrazando a Arabelle, era muy raro que la terquedad de Sirius fuese quebrada.

Como le dijiste?? – pregunto intrigado Sirius

_Cottonmouth_! Acaso no sabias que así le decíamos en primer año del colegio?? – respondió Susan de lo más normal del Mundo

Nooo – y miro a Arabelle, que estaba mas roja que un tomate, ella casi nunca se ponía así y al parecer ese sobrenombre era "secreto" – nunca me dijeron!!

Pues ya te enteraste... - dijo Susan riéndose un poco de su ruborizada amiga

Pero hubiesen seguido hablando del colegio, sino hubiese caído sobre Susan un animal... ¿¿familiar??

AHHHHHHHHGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHGGGHHHHHH – grito, salto, chillo y pataleo Susan. Remus tuvo que sostenerla para poder quitar aquello que le había caído en el cabello. Para sorpresa de todos, era Peter.

Hola Wormtail – dijo Sirius, mientras Remus sostenía a la rata por su cola. La puso en el suelo y Peter se transformo

OHH MI DIOS!! CASI ME MUEROOOO!! – chillaba Peter asustado, aun estaba sentado en el suelo, y estaba agitado

COMO QUE CASI TE MUERES!! LA QUE IBA A MORIR DEL SUSTO ERA **YOOOO** – salto Susan agarrando a Peter por el cuello de la camisa, zarandeándolo bastante

Tranquila Susan, tu sabes que Peter no es muy hábil _apareciéndose_...- decía Remus, tranquilizando a Susan, que por cierto es muy raro verla sulfurada. A lo que ella respondió con un bufido.

Casi me matan!! Casi me matan!!! – sollozaba Peter, bien nervioso, a lo que sus amigos interpretaron que no era porque Susan casi lo licua y machaquea

De que hablas Peter? – pregunto Remus que se había arrodillado a su lado

JEANNEEEE casi me VIOLA!! - soltó por fin Peter que estaba aterrado, estaba pálido, lloraba y temblaba. Remus no entendió, y menos Arabelle ni Susan. Sirius si estaba arrastrándose de la risa en la mitad de la sala.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

No te rias Sirius!! – chillaba Peter que aun estaba tendido en el suelo

ESA JAJAJAJA ESAAAAA casi te viola?? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – trataba de decir Sirius pero no podia la risa le vencia

Quien es esa que habla Sirius? – pregunto Remus intrigado

Es la enfermera encargada de mi piso!! Es Jeane Bottle!!! – chillo asustado al pronunciar ese nombre, un escalofrió paso por su espina dorsal, por unos segundo pensó que perdería el conocimiento. Al fondo se escuchaba la risa de Sirius a todo dar.

JEANE alias CAPITAN TALIBAN????? – grito Susan con los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir

SIIIIIIIII – chillo Peter tapándose la cara con las manos

Pero si esa mujer...bueno si es que se le puede decir mujer porque se parece a _Hagrid_ – al fondo la risa de Sirius se hizo mas fuerte – yo pensaba que le gustaban las mujeres? – añadió Susan por encima de la risa de Sirius

Que ha pasado?? – pregunto James que llegaba del balcón con Lily agarrada de su brazo – HOLA PETER! – saludo Lily muy alegre

Según Peter, lo acosaron en el trabajo... - soltó Remus conteniendo la risa (es que la risa de Sirius es contagiosa)

Le gustan las mujeres?? – pregunto anonadada Arabelle

Pues así dicen... - el contesto Susan tranquila y cruzándose los brazos

A MI NO ME DIO A ENTENDER ESO!! – chillo nuevamente Peter

Padfoot... - lo llamaba James, que estaba parado en frente de Sirius que estaba ya en el suelo riéndose – quieres compartir el chiste?

Perooo JAJAJAJA Peter si esa mujer quería asesinarte!!! JAJAJAJAJA – soltó nuevamente Sirius desde el suelo de la sala

ESOO ES LO QUE YO DIGO!! – chillo asustado- estaba en la oficina "trabajando" cuando de la nada, la mujer esa comenzó a acariciarme y a decirme mi vida, mi cielo! – y tembló fuertemente – fue HORRIBLEE fue HORRIBLEEEE

TE DIJO MI CIELO!! JUAJUAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA – seguía riéndose Sirius

Jajajaja Peter jajaja pero estabas solo? Jajajaja – Susan trataba de contener la risa – yaaa deja de reír Sirius!!

Sii es muy raro! Estaba solito en la oficina... - dijo rascándose la cabeza

JAJAJAJAJA Acaso no te diste cuenta JA cuando que tus compañeros se fueron? JAJAJA, cuando yo fui estaba todos como regañados – respondió Sirius conteniendo algo la risa

Pues... no me acuerdo – tocándose los dedos índices

Ayyy Peter! pero se propaso contigo?? – dijo Lily que se había acercado

No, bueno casi me desviste pero yo me resistí...a lo que ella no se resistió fue a... - pero Peter cerro los ojos y sacudía la cabeza negativamente

No se resistió a que? – pregunto Lily que se arrodillo a su lado y le sobaba la espalda (para tranquilizarlo)

Hizo...hizo un striptease!!! – chillo Peter. Sirius comenzó a reír nuevamente, Susan se le unió, ya no aguantaba más

Ya paso, ya paso – Lily trato de tranquilizarlo, al parecer iba a quedar marcado de por vida

Fue una visión no tan agradable? – bromeo Remus que estaba aguantando la risa también

Remus!!! – le replico Lily que estaba tratando de tranquilizar a su "amigo" (sufre rata!)

Casi quedo ciego!!! Por eso me transforme en rata, y ella casi me mata a pisotones...fue cuando me acorde de la reunión, y pues me aparecí aquí... - murmuro triste

Vamos a tomar algo, aquí todos hemos tenido emociones fuertes... levántate – dijo Lily levantándose del suelo y tendiéndole la mano a Peter (quien lo diría!)

Sirius seguia riendose junto con Susan. Estaban uno al lado del otro apoyandose. James se habia sentado enfrente suyo y esperaba a que ellos se recuperaban. Remus ayudo a Lily con Peter y salieron al balcon terraza. Arabelle habia desaparecido?

Regrese! – dijo Arabelle que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la sala. Al escucharla Sirius dejo de reirse y se levanto indignado

A que hora saliste???? – pregunto intrigado su novio

Mientras ustedes tranquilizaban a Pettigrew (no le cae tannnn bien que digamos) pues fui a avisarle a Celestina que estamos aquí y que si puede venir – contesto Arabelle, dando la información necesaria a Black

Le diste la dirección? – pregunto James – Hey Padfoot, si viene con sus cámaras mágicas, creo que deberías arreglarte...estas... sucio y despeinado. Al pronunciar esas palabras, Sirius vio su ropa y abrió mucho los ojos. ESTABA DESARREGLADO!! Eso es una falta en _Normas, Deberes y Derechos de un Merodeador_. Y como flecha veloz se levanto, corrió al baño.

Arabelle!! Puedes pasarme una toalla? Están en el cuarto de Remus! – grito Sirius antes de entrar a la ducha

Este hombre!! – y se dio vuelta caminando hacia el cuarto de Remus – ya voy!!

Ahora habían quedado Susan y James en la sala. James estaba feliz, Susan estaba aun con los ojos llenos de lagrimas causada por la risa.

James jajaja como te sientes?? – pregunto Susan que se había acomodado en el suelo para ver a James

Pues que quieres que te diga?? Estoy más feliz que niño con escoba nueva!! – y sus ojos se llenaron de destellos de felicidad- no sabes como me dolía ver a Lily tan triste...

Eso lo sé... - y le sonrió – ustedes se aman demasiado, y estas preparado para lo que viene?

Eso creooooo – respondió pasando su mano por el cabello despeinándose un poco – oye... eso que dicen siempre, de los antojos de madrugada son verdad? – pregunto angustiado

Si... ve mentalizadote a eso y a otras cosas más!! Aunque no solo son 9 meses, cuando nazca veras recompensado todas las nauseas, falta de sueño... - mirándolo afectuosamente – como quisiera tener un hijo

Dile a Remus – contesto muy tranquilo

QUE?? – dijo Susan ruborizada

Mmm si a Remus lo tienes aquí – señalando su palma de la mano

Que cosas dices James!! – levantándose pero con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas rosadas

Si es verdad! No huyas!!! Susan!! – le seguía James

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Una hora después...

HOLA!!! - alguien gritaba desde la sala, donde estaba la chimenea del apartamento

Es la voz de Celestina! – dijo Arabelle que estaba junto de Sirius en el balcón-terraza. Se levanto de su puesto y salio corriendo a recibir a la reportera

Amigos, les presento a _Celestina Brocklehurst_. – anuncio Arabelle a la reportera, que saludo a todos con la mano. Pero al pasar la mirada por cada persona, se encontró con aquel chico tannnnnn guapo de San Mungo (XD derrítanse) que ahora estaba recién bañado, con su cabello bien arreglado, perfumado, guapo, con un jean desgastado, suéter polo negro, guapo, zapatos negros bien lustrados. En fin... GUAPO. El corazón se le acelero por unos segundos y pensó que se le iba a salir por la boca.

Mu...cho gusto – sonriendo nerviosamente

Disculpe – Peter que estaba en la cocina, tropezó con Celestina

Celestina al ver a Peter abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca imagino encontraste con él tan pronto. Peter al ver la reacción de la joven, miro a sus amigos como buscando alguna respuesta, pero sus amigos estaban también curiosos.

**USTED**?? PERO QUE MARAVILLA!!! – dijo celestina claramente emocionada. Saco su varita y una libreta. _Accio Cámara_!

Yo...yo que??? – ahora si estaba preocupado... acaso se acaba de convertir en una celebridad?

Vaya Peter te van a sacar en la televisión! Vas a ser famoso!! – grito James desde el otro lado del balcón-terraza

Claro que a ser famoso! – dijo Sirius como si él supiera algo que ellos no

Bien... ¿Qué se siente ser el causante de toda la Revolución de San Mungo? – pregunto Celestina grabando y colocando el micrófono cerca de la boca de Peter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

HOLAAA!! Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Ya ven que estoy mas libre ahora? sigo explicándoles que he tenido finales estas dos semanas y ni siquiera he podido entrar a Internet y menos escribir. No sean malitos UU

Ahora, que le pasara a Peter? mas tortura? Que le harán sus amigos cuando se enteren de que es el causante de tanto malestar?? Y que habrá pasado con _Capitán_ _Taliban_?

Saludos a todos los que leen mi historia, próximamente otro capitulo!! Pronto me desharé de la rata, y todos seremos felices... Natany dice que no sea tan mala con la ratita, pero... no puedo!! See ya' **_Rat_**!

Muaxs a todos!! Y dejen su review! Los leo todos los días!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**


	11. Asesinato en Houdini Tower

_ADVERTENCIA: los personajes de esta semana están...algo desquiciados.. no se sorprendan con personalidades perturbadas _

**11. Asesinato en _Houdini Tower_**

Como? – pregunto asustado un hombre bajito y gordito

Si Peter, cuéntales como es eso de que eres el causante del revolcón de San Mungo – soltó Sirius bromeando, estaba echándole carbón al fuego (carbón? GASOLINA!)

Peroo Padfoot! Que dices?? Je.je.je.je. – tratando de disimular, con una risa falsa y una cara de angustia evidente

No ha respondido a mi pregunta Sr. Pettigrew? – añadió Celestina con esa sonrisa tranquila y programada, que hacia cada vez que tenia su filmadora mágica al frente.

Ehh no se que me están hablando... – indudablemente nervioso por poco, se estaba rascando la cabeza

Eso no fue lo que vi en San Mungo, Wormtail – dijo Sirius que estaba sentado lado de Susan que por un momento estaba viendo a Peter fijamente. Y que decir de James, Remus y Lily, estaban serios, mirando a su "amigo" todos expectativos.

Deja tus **bro.ma.s**. Black – chillo Peter aumentando las revoluciones para rascarse su cabello, y sus ultimas palabras fueron con un dejo de amenaza que pasaron desapercibidas por Black.

Celestina pasaba su micrófono de un lado a otro, de Sirius a Peter, que estaban mirándose fijamente, Sirius, estaba divertido, con una sonrisa sarcástica, en cambio Peter, estaba perturbado, sus ojos estaban a punto de salirse de su orbita, y sonreía falsamente.

Mire señorita reportera, no se quien le dijo eso que yo... – pero no pudo terminar porque Celestina en fracción de segundos, con su varita, hizo aparecer una fotografía, papeles y todo tipo de pruebas que inculpaban a Peter, que a su vez hicieron que se le desencajara la mandíbula al acusado, y que el **aura** de alguien que permanecía al lado de Peter aumentara considerablemente (imagínense el KI si han visto Dragon Ball).

JEJEJEJE donde saco eso?? JEJEJE – mirando su fotografía junto a los papeles- se parece a mi? Si o no Belle? – al voltear a ver a su amiga, se le puso la piel de gallina, y emitió un chillido parecido al de una rata. Arabelle tenia una mirada tannn fría y asesina que si pudiera echar chispitas por sus ojos, Peter estuviese calcinado. – Belleeee que tienes?? Te sientes mal? – chillo inocentemente Peter, y colocándole una mano en el hombro de la chica que esta miro con tanto desprecio que el aludido la quito inmediatamente

Tu...- se escucho al fondo del balcón terraza

Susyyyy tu también te sientes mal? – pregunto "inocentemente" la ratita

Peter te recomiendo que pongas los pies en la tierra ahora! – añadió Lily desde su puesto al lado de James. Lily estaba agarrada de la mano de James, y digo que agarrada porque en su mente pasaron acciones asesinas por un momento. Susan que estaba sentada entre Remus y Sirius, estaba por levantarse, pero cuando hablo su amiga, decidió esperar un poco más.

Sr. Pettigrew, ahora que le he mostrado estos papeles, ah! Pero es que no se los he explicado aun! Mire – pasando las paginas hasta llegar a una carta en especial – es su contrato en San Mungo! Y dice que esta asignado a _Seguridad_, y que hacia usted entonces en el piso de _Virus_ _Mágicos_? – señalando unas líneas remarcadas con resaltadores mágicos

Es que en Seguridad mucho tiempo de pie, y me canse muy rápido – respondió lo mas tranquilo, pero cayo en cuenta que había metido la pata nuevamente porque paso una ráfaga a su lado y en un segundo veía como arrastraba dentro del apartamento a una chica fuera de sí. Esa misma persona regreso a su puesto al cabo de un ratito.

Ah se canso muy rápido, y es que en Virus Mágicos se trabaja menos?? – pregunto inquisitivamente la pequeña reportera

Si! Yo me la pasaba leyendo el Quisquilloso... – y esta vez dos personas pasaron corriendo dentro del apartamento, bueno una iba empujando a otra – hasta que me llamara la enfermera Jeane Bottle – esto ultimo lo dijo con resentimiento ustedes saben el trauma...

OH la enfermera Jeane! he hablado con ella hoy! Me ha contado muchas cosas de usted...por ejemplo – abriendo una libretita estilográfica – dice que usted es: vago, incompetente, irresponsable, vago, soso, vago, indeseable, dormilón, perezoso, vago, inexperto, inepto, vago... eh! advierto que son palabras textuales! (creo que ya dije vago?)

Esa enfermera no me quería...aunque últimamente no me deja ir...- al decir esto un frio inexplicable recorrió su espina dorsal, y al fondo se escuchaba a un hombre carcajearse solo en un sofá de tres puestos – es decir, siempre me andaba insultando... así no se trata a los empleados!

Usted dice que se le debía tratar mejor para que fuera eficaz? Porque no demostrar lo contrario por su cuenta y ganarse así su respeto?? – acuso Celestina que estaba seria y evitaba reírse, porque la risa de Sirius es contagiosa!

Es que yo tengo que ser apachado! – soltó la rata lo que causo un aumento en las risas de Sirius y que James se le uniese, Lily por su parte estaba anonadada con su respuesta, tenia los ojos bien abiertos, mas bien estaba asustada

Creo que iré a tomarme algo en la cocina – dijo Lily levantándose de su puesto y pasando lejos de Peter, aun lo miraba aterrada

Que me dice entonces de todas estas pruebas que están firmadas como enviadas por Usted, y que su 99.99 están mal, prueba de su clara negligencia?

Fue sin querer queriendo... – dijo Peter y tratando de imitar los ojitos de perro regañado de Sirius, que **claramente** no surtieron efecto ( y no salieron igual!)

Ahh fue sin querer queriendo, que su amiga, Arabelle Figg haya recibido unos resultados erróneos? Igual que... – buscando en su libretita otro nombre – que Potter, Lily?

Acabo de caer la bomba atómica en el apartamento de _Lupin_... un grito de guerra se escucho en la sala, y como si se hubiese parado la música en una discoteca, James quedo serio mirando a su amigo, pero Sirius aun seguía riéndose, ahora estaba mucho mas emocionado, sabia que no iba a ser necesaria su intervención en "hagamos pagar a la rata"

SUELTAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Que lo mato!!! – se escuchaba desde la sala, era Arabelle, que había sido sacada del balcón por Remus momentos antes de la declaración.

Calma Belle!!! – otra voz, esta vez de Lily trataba de calmar a Arabelle. Lily estaba muy feliz, para dejarse amargar por el error de Peter – vamos! Tómate esto!!! – ofreciéndole un té, que era de tilo, muy bueno para tranquilizar y relajar

Porque estas tan tranquila!! – respondió Arabelle muy enojada

Vamos Belle, yo en estos instantes estoy demasiado feliz... pero no te preocupes, si se sale con otra babosada lo haré pagar! – alzando su puño en señal de amenaza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

En un sofá de la sala, estaba sentada Susan junto a Remus, ella estaba con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y su mirada fija en la puerta del balcón. Como esperando que su presa apareciera por ella y lanzarse a darle un mordisquito en la yugular... (estoy algo asesina culpen a Kill Bill)

Susan, acuérdate que eres una sanadora, no puedes estar atentando a la vida de otros magos...- dijo con una voz apaciguada su novio tratando de calmarla y pasando su mano por su espalda para adicionarle un toque de relajación

Sabes todo lo que trabaje hoy por su culpa! Estuve a punto de aceptar una comida con mi jefe – mirándolo a lo ojos, pero su mirada estaba más suave – y mira lo que me hizo un bruto! - chillo al final como niña acusando al agresor con su padre – mira mira! – remangándose la camisa, y así mostrarle a su novio los pequeños puntos morados de los dedos del grandulón maltratador. Remus miro las pequeñas marcas y sus ojos cafés, que hacia un instante estaban tranquilos, y llenos de paz (puro amor!) estaban comenzando a llenarse de chispitos, y se podían parecer a esos ojos de su transformaciones a lobito

Quien osa tocar a mi Susy! – respondió Remus entrecerrando los ojos amenazadoramente

No me acuerdo de su nombre, Chocolobito, pero...- mirando a la puerta, y luego poso sus ojos claros a los de su novio, mandando señales confabuladas (lo de _Chocolobito_, lo saque de un fic, de Loreali Hobbs Summers... me encanto! Si lo lees, no me mandes a los agentes de derechos de autor plz! U)

Si...ya entendí – traqueándose los dedos de sus manos, y mirando fijamente a la puerta. Era una escena peculiar. Susan y Remus sentados en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la puerta del balcón, con su manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, y con los ojos entrecerrados. Esperando a su presa!

A ver!!! – salto James de su asiento, y camino rápidamente donde estaban interrogando a Peter, y le arrebato los papeles a Celestina y así comprobar que esas pruebas de Lily y su amiga estaban erradas.

Usted, debe ser James Potter? – pregunto Celestina pasando su micrófono de Peter a James, el primero por un momento se sintió aliviado de la presión de la reportera.

Si, el mismo! Pero, entonces **él **metió la pata en todos estos papeles?? – alzando la ruma de papeles que acaba de arrebatar a Celestina

Exacto, Sr. Potter – y con su varita apago la filmadora mágica- vera, Arabelle me contó lo sucedido y yo me puse en contacto con mis "fuentes" y me pudieron conseguir sus resultados, y pues como verá tienen un sello que dice **Reprobados** – señalando al sello que aparecía en la esquina del papel – según me dijeron, los empleados del piso de Virus Mágicos están enviando citas especiales para que sus pacientes sean atendidos lo antes posible, y así conocer que problema tienen.

OH! O sea que Arabelle y Lily deben estar recibiendo esa citación próximamente? – dijo serio, estaba tranquilo en comparación con sus amigos – bueno mi esposa se hizo una prueba casera hace un rato, afirmando que esos resultados están errados.

Si? Felicidades!!! – respondio alegremente la reportera, dejando intrigado a Peter, que ni tenia idea de lo que estaban hablando esos dos

Eh...gracias! pero...

Debe estar preguntándose como lo sé, pues aquí explican que era lo que tenia su esposa y como me dijo que era todo lo contrario, pues deduzco que esta embarazada!

Vaya James! Felicidades!! – añadio Peter que acababa de comprender la situación

Si si Peter.... pero no fuiste de mucha ayuda eh! No sabes ni te imaginas como se puso Lily cuando le llego esta – señalando el papel – carta además de que casi me lleva la policía muggle, buscar a mi esposa en la mitad de la noche, no dormir, y todo porque **tu** lo enredaste!!!

No me grites! Disculpa... – chillo la rata, estaba muy apenada, además de que sabia que cuando se enojaba James, era mejor salir corriendo

Ahora estoy de muyyy buen humor, así que no te preocupes, creo que deberías preocuparte por ellas – señalando a la sala – de seguro que vas a pasar un buen rato! – riéndose un poco- hey Sirius! Ya deja de reírte!!

Es que es inevitable!! JAJAJAJA de solo imaginarme a Wormtail, entrando en la sala me ahogo de la risa! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – soltó a medias Sirius que estaba aun riéndose solo, en el sofá

_Accio Camara_ – dijo Celestina, moviendo su varita y comenzando a filmar nuevamente – Por ultimo, Sr. Pettigrew, acepta entonces su culpabilidad?

PERO!! – chillo ante la cámara, pero al fondo se escuchaba otro grito – esta bien..- dijo con una voz temblorosa – lo aceptooooo!! Fui YOOOO!!! WUAAAAAAAAAAA! – echándose a llorar cobardemente – wuaaa!

Gracias! Eso es todo – dijo Celestina tocando nuevamente con su varita a la filmadora, recogió sus papeles – Sr. Potter, muchas gracias por sus declaraciones, serán buenas para el Profeta, ahhh! Y Sirius, hubiese sido mejor que disimularas un poco..

Es que es inevitable!!! No he podido resistir Celestina! JAJAJAJA – grito Sirius desde le sofá

Que tal si te hubiese pedido una declaración? – dijo la reportera que caminaba hacia el sofa donde estaba revolcándose Padfoot – y si tu amigo no suelta la lengua? No ejerciste mucha presión sabes?

Solo le dices "fama" y el queda quietecito! – añadió James que se había acercado a Celestina – y como es eso? Acaso ya habías hablado con Sirius de esto?

Si, Sirius al enterarse de que Peter era el culpable se puso en contacto conmigo, y pues me dijo que iban a tener una reunión y que Peter iba a estar presente. Me dio su dirección y todo – respondió alegremente la reportera, sonrojándose un poco

Pero Arabelle también te había citado?? – pregunto James algo confuso

Si! Ese era un problema, pero había quedado antes con Sirius, y eso de tener a Peter ahí en bandeja de Plata era fabuloso!!! Así que le dije a Arabelle que me dijera donde citarnos, y para mi sorpresa era la misma dirección que me había dicho Sirius, y acepte rápidamente. Estas coincidencias no se dan dos veces en la vida!

Así que aprovechaste la situación...bueno los dos!

Jajajaja sii! Es que eso que le hizo a mi Belle no se le hace a nadie! Y pues yo trame esto para poder hacerle sufrir un poco... pero no fui de gran ayuda.... jajajajajajajajaja

Si, pero de todos modos, le dije que el material que pudiera extraer de nuestra reunión iba a usarla mañana en los medios!! – mirando seriamente a Sirius pero quedo extrañada al ver la expresión de susto de James- no te preocupes! Solamente saldrán tus declaraciones escritas! – pero su expresión no cambiaba sino aumentaba su impresión – que le sucede? – le pregunto a Sirius

Es que Lily me dijo que no quería salir en nada! Ni en periódicos, ni en los medios! – mirando a lo lados desesperado – Celestina! Podrías emitir nuestros nombres? No se! Usa algún seudónimo!! POR FA! POR FA! – agarrando su brazo y zarandeándolo bruscamente

ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN!! Les pondré un seudónimo, pero todo porque me cayeron bien! Jajajajajaja – y James se desplomo en el sofá de Sirius aliviado – Hey Sirius, él siempre se comporta así??

Si...es un **infantil**... – mirando burlonamente a su amigo que le saco la lengua – viste lo que te digo? – poniendo los ojos en blanco

PORQUE ERES TANNNN TORPE!!!!!!!!!!!!! – se escucho que la puerta se estrellaba en la pared y alguien saltaba encima de un hombrecito gordito que estaba sollozando en el suelo, que del grito de guerra habia quedado más blanco que un papel

BELLE!!!! – y esta vez fue Sirius que salió disparado a separar a Arabelle que esta vez estaba cumpliendo su amenaza de hacer sufrir al causante de sus problemas

Cof!! Cof!! ÓIGAME!! ME AHOGO!!!! – chillo la rata asustada, y respirando agitado

Belle! Belle! No debes cometer un asesinato aquí! Tendríamos muchos testigos!! – mirando asustado a Peter, que al escuchar esa frase habia retrocedido a rastras, tratando de alejarse de la pareja

El debe sufrir lo que yo, el insomnio!! Y los dolores de cabeza!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – chillaba desde arriba, digo desde arriba porque Sirius tuvo que agarrarla como un saco de papas, mientras ella pataleaba

Luego! Luego! Deja que se vaya Celestina!!! – y miro a Celestina que estaba confundida, y algo asustada, pero éste le guiño un ojo, a lo que ella comprendió la situación

OHH si quieren seguir, pues yo me voy!! – alzando los hombros despreocupada – hasta luego Sr. Potter, ha sido un gusto conocerlo – despidiéndose de James que miraba divertido la escena

NOOO SE VAYA!! – grito Peter que estaba ahora parecido a _Peeves_, algo traslucido y sudando del susto – no me deje SOLO!!!

HASTA LUEGO!! CHAOO Arabelle! – caminando hacia la sala, despidiéndose de los presentes. Y con un ruido como un golpe, desapareció por la chimenea.

Mi amor! Ahora si podemos hacerlo sufrir! – mirando maquiavélicamente a Peter – recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer de hacer sufrir al causante? – mirando a su novia, que se habia quedado tranquila

Pero Peter fue más rápido y como una rata salió corriendo hacia la sala, cerrando a su paso la puerta del balcón. Se quedo viendo la madera de la puerta, y tratando de tranquilizar su respiración. Error! Había quedado de espalda a dos personitas que estaban atentos a su aparición.

Wormmmmmtail! – susurro alguien en su oído, el aludido aun asustado comenzó a darse la vuelta, esperando lo peor, encontrándose cara a cara con...

MOONYYY que maravilla verte! – colocándose detrás de él para protegerse- Arabelle esta fuera de si! Quiere matarme!

Creo que deberías huir, Peter – dijo Susan desde el sofá, no había cambiado su posición ni menos su expresión – Remus no esta muy feliz que digamos!

Moony? Tu también??? – pregunto asustando y volviendo a su color blanco Peeves

Sabes, por tu causa, maltrataron a **mi** Susan – recalcando el mi por cualquier duda

En serio?

Si... – dijo secamente y entrecerrando los ojos. Peter comenzó a retroceder, nunca lo había visto tan serio y enojado. Debía escapar. Miro a sus lados, y vio algo sorprendente. Tenia campo para poder saltar y llegar a la chimenea sin problemas. Pero Susan vio sus intenciones y se levanto, quedando entre él y su forma de escapatoria.

LO SIENTO!! – y con un chillido, y un ruido seco, se convirtió en rata, y corrió despavorida a la chimenea pasando entre las piernas de Susan que de verlo en forma de rata, comenzó a gritar asustada (no le gustan los roedores) llamando la atención de Lily que estaba aun en la cocina y de Sirius, James y una cargada Arabelle

SE ESCAPA!!! – chillo Arabelle con su cara de _Jasón_

Y con otro ruido fuerte, desparecio la rata. Quien sabe a donde habria llegado, porque en momentos de presión no calcula bien su trayectoria.

RAYOS! SE NOS FUE! – chasqueo sus dedos Susan en señal de derrota

Oigan, se han pasado un poco... – dijo Lily que estaba tomándose una taza de té tranquilamente

Belle ha actuado muy bien – dijo Sirius que aun la llevaba como un costal de papas, pero al ver la expresión de su novia comprendió lo contrario – en verdad querías matarlo!??!?!?! – ahora él estaba asustado

SIII!!! – y haciendo la mímica de estrangulación

Me asustas! – chillo Sirius, cuando la dejo por fin en el suelo, y con sus ojitos de perro apaleado

Ya sabes entonces como soy cuando me enojo – soltó un poco más tranquila, guiñándole un ojo

Aun así me asustas – dijo Sirius dando pasitos para alejarse de ella

OHH vamos Sirius eso era una broma!!

PRONGS!!! – chillo y se fue a tapar con su amigo – me da miedo!

Luego dices que yo soy el infantil – cruzándose de brazos

Chocolobito! Ya tranquilízate, ya no puedes hacer nada! – le dijo Susan mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, pero el seguía serio, o eso intentaba porque cada vez que Susan le daba un beso se sonrojaba un poco.

Ya pues! Dejen esas caras largas, vamos a seguir la fiesta!!! – sentenció Lily al dejar su taza de té en la mesa del comedor.

SI! Apoyo a Lily! Vamos a tomar cervezas! Déjenme cambiarme! – saliendo disparado a la habitación de visitas, en busca de su ropa veraniega

Y eso? – pregunto intrigada Arabelle, que ya se le había pasado el disgusto

Tu novio! Que quiere comprobar algo de las cervezas muggles – respondió Remus con voz cansada

Con las cervezas muggles? Ahora que habrá inventado Padfoot...

YA!! – salía corriendo de la habitación Sirius, con su pantalón floreado, su camiseta blanca de Pizzas Houdini, y su gorra, ah! Y en chancletas. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro... él estaba a la moda siempre, impecable, y ahora para una noche de fiesta estaba muy informal! – vamos a festejar por mi nuevo ahijado!!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Habian tres personas tiradas en la alfombra de la sala, un hombre y dos mujeres. Estaban acostados, y durmiendo con los almohadones del sofá de la sala, unos estaban abrazados, y una mujer estaba recostada a un almohadón grande, y a su lado se veia claramente un espacio destinado para otra persona, que ahora esta ausente (ohh!). Esa chica comenzó a tantear el lado vacío, y al no encontrar nada, se volteo y con su mano derecha buscaba en el aire, hasta que encontró el cuerpo de un hombre (digo eso porque soy la que se esta imaginando la escena, ella no esta despierta jeje)

Blackieeeee... –murmuro ella, y rodando un poquito quedo abrazada al chico que tenia a su lado, quedando dormida nuevamente

REMUS! TRAICIONERO!!! – grito alguien al fondo de la habitación

EHH YO QUE!? – salto el acusado, con los ojos cerrados, pero mirando en dirección a su amigo

ME DESPIERTO A MEAR Y TU ESTAS CON MI CHICA! – chillo Sirius desde el pasillo del baño

Mmm eres tu Black! Ve a dormir – murmuro dejándose caer nuevamente y abrazando a Arabelle por equivocación

Y TIENES EL DESCARO DE SEGUIR!! – grito nuevamente Sirius, esta vez despertando a Arabelle y a Susan. Remus abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa a la que tenia abrazada no era su novia sino Arabelle

AAHH disculpa! No me di cuenta! – dijo asustando volteándose y abrazando a su novia. Y fracción de segundo se quedo dormido.

INCREÍBLE! INCREÍBLE! – seguia diciendo celoso Sirius – ya se me quito hasta el sueño – y miro a su novia que seguia durmiendo en su lugar – prepare algo para desayunar...

En la habitación de visitas, estaban Lily y James durmiendo abrazados (que lindos! ;;) Cuando comenzó a amanecer, Lily abrió sus ojos, y se encontró con James, estaba tan feliz, desde que se caso con él, desde que se hizo su novia en el colegio, había pasado los momentos más hermosos de su vida. Ahora complementaria su felicidad, y la de James. Estaba que irradiaba alegría y paz, se quedo observando a su esposo hasta que éste a duras penas pudo reaccionar.

Buen día – murmuro ella cuando James abrió sus ojos sonriéndole

Buen día amor – respondió james dándole un besito

Estas bien? – pregunto ella sonriendo

Algo – respondió cerrando nuevamente sus ojos

Te sientes embarazado? – bromeo Lily y riéndose un poco

Si...ya se que se sientes tu mareo y nauseas – sonriendo pero sin abrir los ojos

Quieres que te prepare algo?

No! No te preocupes, si duermo un poco más se me pasa! – tratando de retener a Lily a su lado – no te vayas – abriendo los ojos y haciendo expresión de perro abandonado

No me iré lejos! Te prepare algo de tomar... para que se te quite la resaca – dándole un beso y levantándose de la cama. James estaba semidormido

Buen DIA!! – dijo Sirius, que estaba preparando el desayuno alegremente – que desea desayunar Señorita? – haciéndola pasar, imitando a un camarero y ofreciéndole asiento

Buen Dia Sirius! No sabia que cocinabas!

Desde Cereal con leche hasta _omelettes_! – afirmo este emocionado

Y que estas preparando ahora?

Tengo café con tostadas, pique unas frutas, hice jugo de naranja y de manzana, unas empanadas de pollo, patacones, unas frituras, huevos hervidos, en torta, ahora estoy en los pancakes y tostadas francesas – señalando cada platillo que había preparado ante la impresionada Lily

WAO!! – fue lo único que pudo decir la chica ante la impresión

Gracias! – volviéndose al sartén para voltear un pancake- ya se despertó James?

No, bueno si se despertó pero me pidió dormir un poco más...vine a prepararle café para que se le pasara la resaca

CAFÉ??

Si... que tiene?

No! Eso no surte efecto, llévale esta poción, yo la invente en el colegio cuando... – cerro la boca y miro apenado a Lily que se quedo esperando su explicación

Si, ya me imaginaba que tenían algo que les quitara la resaca, porque esas noches de fiesta que tenian, quedaban borrachitos y al dia siguiente como si nada...

Si...lo admito! – alzando su mano en señal de paz y arrepentimiento – yo la invente pero fue por el bien de la humanidad!!

JAJAJAJAJA eso le va a gustar a James

A James no le gusta mucho – se le habia acercado Sirius para susurrarle – dice que sabe a vomito de Troll

VOMITO DE TROLL?! – chillo asqueada Lily

Si... – afirmaba Sirius con su cabeza – pero no le digas que tiene es verdad...- pero al ver la cara de próximo vomito de Lily continuo hablando mas rápido – tiene esencia de troll!! – pero eso no evito que Lily saliera corriendo de la cocina

Y eso que se lo explique...- continuo dorando sus pancakes

Ya era la hora del desayuno. Lily se había encargado de repartir un poco de la poción _anti-resaca_ de Sirius, (a regañadientes, porque no quería hacerse responsable de alguna intoxicación). Remus, James estaban como si nada, Arabelle y Susan estaba sorprendidas con la posición, y empezaron a idear un plan de mercadeo para la poción.

Si la promocionamos en el Profeta, en menos de una hora seriamos millonarios! – analizaba Susan junto con Arabelle que comenzaba a hacer cuentas

Oh vamos chicas, esto ya debe estar patentizado! – dijo Sirius que estaba comiéndose unos pancakes con mucho sirope.

No se sabe! Así que mañana temprano vamos al Ministerio a patentizarla!! – sentenció Arabelle y Sirius acepto, sin prestarle atención a la emoción evidente de su novia.

Lily te sientes mal? – pregunto Susan que en ese momento se habia quedado viendo a su amiga, que estaba algo "verde"

El olor de eso me esta revolviendo el estomago – señalando unas frituras y acto seguido con un impulso de vomitar salió disparada al baño, acompañada de Susan y James.

Que tienes Sirius?? – pregunto asustada Arabelle

No le gustaron mis empanadas! – decía triste Sirius con los ojos empañados

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Era una mañana tranquila, como ese viernes en San Mungo. Los Merodeadores, y las chicas habían pasado un relajante fin de semana, en el apartamento de Remus. Luego del desayuno se fueron a sus respectivas casas, Susan se quedo con Remus, y Arabelle se fue con Sirius a su casa. James y Lily se habian ido a la suya.

Buen Día Señor Houdini! – saludaba Arabelle con una voz entrecortada

Buen Dia señorita! Que le sucede? La noto intranquila – pregunto el mago

Es que...es que...- respondió Arabelle mirando sus pies- tengo que ir a San Mungo hoy... a hacerme unos exámenes médicos

Ohh! No se preocupe! Yo no conozco a una sanadora espectacular! Se llama _Susan_ _March _!

SI! ella es mi amiga! Estoy esperándola para irme con ella para allá... pero tengo miedo! – respondió ella extremadamente nerviosa

No debe preocuparse, ella es muy buena sanadora!

HOLA!! BUEN DIA! – entro saludando Susan a los presentes

Buen Dia! - saludo Remus que venia atrás de ella

Remus! Susan! Estaba contándole a su amiga que no debe tener miedo a San Mungo!

Es irremediable Sr. Houdini, Arabelle y San Mungo no se mezclan...- respondió Remus burlándose de Arabelle

Desde el Colegio le tiene miedo al hospital... y no me quiere visitar cuando estoy trabajando allí – afirmó Susan tratando de verse afligida

EHH!! Paren! Que va a pensar el Sr. Houdini de mi! – trato de defenderse Arabelle que estaba sonrojada de la pena

No se preocupe señorita, el joven Black me ha contado que usted es una persona de carácter fuerte...

AHH! – chillo ella que ahora estaba roja

Vamos Belle que se me hace tarde! – agarrando a su amiga por el brazo, que estaba inmóvil de la pena – hasta luego Sr. Houdini! Que tenga buen día!

Igualmente! Y que la fuerza le acompañe señorita Figg! – grito desde el establecimiento el mago, que se despedía con la mano

Recuérdame pegarle a Sirius cuando regrese de San Mungo! – amenazó Arabelle

Esta bien! Pero debemos darnos prisa, que tengo que hacerte paso antes de mis consultas! – apresuro Susan a su amiga que aun estaba en shock

Pura corrupción Susy! – trato de burlarse Remus pero dos pares de ojos lo fulminaron – OK OK vaya humorcito!

Ya estaban en la parte frontal del hospital, Remus se había separado antes porque iba a Gringotts. Susan se presento ante el maniquí y junto con Arabelle pasaron la vidriera. Entraron al vestíbulo del hospital, había ya gente esperando sus turnos, era muy temprano, Susan se registro y se llevo a Arabelle hasta el segundo piso del hospital. Entraron en el consultorio, y la sanadora busco a un enfermero para que le sacara la sangre a su amiga.

No me dejes con ese salvaje por favor! – chillo su amiga al ver entrar a George

OHH NO! USTED!! – recordó George a Arabelle y sus intento por despellejarlo vivo

Se conocen? – pregunto inocentemente Susan

Si... ella casi me quita la piel de un solo arañazo- miraba resentido a Arabelle, y ella no se quedaba atrás, con la miraba le indicaba **aléjate de mi**

Que bien que se conozcan! George podrías ser más delicado – y Susan se le acerco – es que ella no le gustan las agujas – susurro para que Arabelle no se enterara

Y me lo dices ahora?

Acto seguido, George con toda la delicadeza del mundo trato de sacarle la sangre a la chica, que con tanta molestia de parte de su enfermero, parecía estar arisca, y nuevamente había atentando con su figura.

Bien Arabelle, recibirás las respuesta lo antes posible. Si quieres yo puedo recibirla, y te aviso lo antes posible? – le pregunto Susan a su amiga que estaba muy nerviosa

Siii mejor lo recibes tu y me cuentas, hoy mis nervios están algo alterados! Jejeje – y como si nada, se levanto de su puesto y camino a la salida- chao! – despidiéndose rápidamente

HASTA QUE SALI!! – suspiro aliviada cuando pudo respirar aire fresco – ahora si! Me voy al ministerio! Me van a matar!!! – y salió disparada al Ministerio, ya tenia dos días sin ir a su puesto, y sin dejar un certificado ni avisar.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HOLA! Me parece que voy por buen camino! Este capitulo esta más largo que los otros, como prometí torture algo a la rata pero no fue mucho porque luego dicen que mi mente esta algo asesina últimamente. Es que he visto algunas cintas con algo de sangre...vi KillBill Vol. 2 y luego vi The Punisher... que mas quieren? Ya se me las formas de matar con un sable y un arco...muajajaja UU

He leído sus reviews, se que he demorado algo, pero mi PC ha vuelto a sufrir un desperfecto, ahora estoy en mi casa, en el interior del país, aprovechando que tenemos internet y que esta PC esta en buen estado. Escribí este capitulo y pues estaré escribiendo el otro y veré como lo subo después...

Saludos a todos los que querían leer como torturo a la rata, y a** BelleRadcliffeBlack** que tiene una petición especial, tengo que decir que tengo pensado algo así... lo he discutido con Nats, que piensa igual que tu. No seré mala con Sirius, no se preocupen!

Sigan mandándome reviews, y dejando sus ideas!!!

hasta la próxima!

Spacekitty _Marauder_!

**p.d.: si tengo algún problema grave con la PC, lo avisare en los reviews, así que estén pendientes!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	12. Como todos los dias

_Cuando el tiempo pasa y nos hacemos viejos nos empieza a parecer  
que pesan mas los daños que los mismos años al final  
por eso yo quiero que mis años pasen junto a ti mi amor eterno  
junto a mi familia, junto a mis amigos y mi voz _

12. **Como todos los días**

No seas malito Harrison– decía la chica de cabello oscuro e imitando los ojitos de perro regañado de su novio

No avisaste que ibas a faltar, así que no tengo mas remedio que... - dijo un hombre muy guapo (acaso los merodeadores son los únicos pays aquí?) alto, de cabello medio largo así como lo lleva el modelo del video de _Toxic_ de Britney, elegante, color castaño claro, y unos ojos azules turquesa brillantes. En ese instante estaba serio. Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono decepcionado.

Que?? – respondía Arabelle angustiada- no me querrás decir que... - ya se le estaban alterando los nervios

Pues que tendré que descontarte los días... bueno solo será un día porque el jueves me pediste permiso... - finalizo el hombre que aun seguía serio.

Vaya susto que me has dado Harrison... pensé que me ibas a despedir... - suspirando aliviada

La próxima vez me traes una incapacidad firmada por tu sanador. Aun no me has contado que te paso el viernes... - le decía su jefe que a la vez estaba firmando unos pergaminos en su escritorio

Es una historia muy larga, pero hoy terminara mi calvario! Te lo aseguro! – respondía Arabelle mientras se acomodaba en la silla al frente de su jefe

Calvario? Que es más fuerte que tener que _Demiguise_ en cautiverio? – le comentaba el hombre que miraba unas fotos y pergaminos (aun estaba serio)

UFF los _Demiguise_ no son nada con lo que me tenían planeado a mi!! – dijo la mujer con algo de superioridad

AH si? Que te tenían planeado si se puede saber?

No es que no quisiera, pero es que ahora no es el momento... - dijo tratando de sonar drástica – me dijeron que estaba embarazada...

EMBARAZADA **TU**?? – grito el hombre despegando sus ojos de los pergaminos y demás informes de su escritorio

Eh gracias por verme de ese modo!!! – respondió ella con un dejo de indignación

Nooo es que... pues... - tratando de sacar alguna excusa- de lo poco que te conozco... pues no te he visto muy apegada a los niños...

YO!? – colocándose la mano en el pecho y con cara de sorpresa

Siii, tu!! – señalándola

Esta bien lo acepto... en publico no soy tan apegada a los niños pero en el fondo me caen bien... - afirmando con la cabeza

Te caen bien?? – alzando una ceja incrédulo

OHH Bien! Algunos niños me roban el corazón para que negarlo... pero es que hay otros que no son compatibles con mi signo del horóscopo... - mirándose las uñas apenada

Ohh eso es un progreso! – con voz de fingida impresión

Ahh y tu me vas a decir que a ti te matan los bebes! Yo te escuchado muchas veces cuando llegas renegando que tus hijos hacen estoooo o hacen aquello – acusándolo

Es diferente! Yo amo a mis hijos, pero es que no todo es color de rosa! Hace unos días uno agarro mi varita y comenzó a levitar todos los objetos de la casa!! – tratando de defenderse

En serio! QUEEE LINDO! – dijo Arabelle uniendo sus manos y con estrellitas en los ojos – será un perfecto auror!! Desde ya esta poniendo en practica encantamientos!!

¬¬ sinceramente no te comprendo acabas de decir que... - pero fue interrumpido

Espera! Yo dije que me roban el corazón pero son los bebes juguetones y con personalidad!! – y en seguida su mente se despego de su cuerpo y empezó a imaginarse a su merodeador de niño – que lindo! – suspirando

¬¬ deberías tomarte el día libre... - que acababa de retornar a sus funciones laborales no como otras

eh? – volviendo de sus pensamientos

que te tomes el día libre!! – repitió el hombre algo enojado

EN SERIO? – con los ojos iluminados

No... - soltó a secas el hombre – ve a tu puesto que tienes una sorpresita – todo era para hacerla volver de sus pensamientos

¬¬ e.s.t.a. bi.e.n. – levantándose de su silla y caminando a la salida pero antes de eso se volteo a ver a su jefe y al verlo arreglar sus papeles concentrado aprovecho y le saco la lengua y acto seguido cerro la puerta. Siguió caminando pero al cabo de dos minutos paro en seco.

Creo que me estoy juntando mucho con Sirius... me estoy comportando algo infantil...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

LILYY HAS VISTO MI TUNICA AZUL OSCURO?? – gritaba James desde su recamara

Estos hombres...- murmuro Lily desde la cocina – DEBE ESTAR JUNTO A TUS TUNICAS FORMALES! EN EL SEGUNDO ARMARIO!! – gritaba ella a todo pulmón

Ya la encontré jejeje – se reía James algo apenado porque anteriormente había buscado en ese armario sin ver su túnica – es que no la vi – tratando de aplastarse el cabello y así verse más formal – Gracias! – Lily le acaba de servir el desayuno

Y eso que te despertaste mas temprano? – pregunto James al ver el silencio de su esposa- ya me estaba acostumbrando a tener que llevarte cargada hasta la ducha! – riéndose un poco – cof cof me ahogue – pero Lily seguía callada – Te sientes mal cariño? – ya se estaba preocupando

Es que hoy Arabelle se hacia sus exámenes en San Mungo y me tiene preocupada... - que secaba por quinta vez un vaso

Oh! Pero ahora que vayamos al Ministerio pasamos a verla... - tratando de animar a su esposa – si fuese algo malo ya nos hubiésemos enterado... - dándole un beso para tranquilizarla

Y si... - sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar pensamientos – no nada

Que cosa? – pregunto intrigado (la curiosidad!)

Nada!! – dibujando una sonrisa en su labios – no es nada

Mmm si tu lo dices – alzando una ceja y volviendo a ver su desayuno que por cierto estaba diferente – mmm pasando a otro tema...- señalando su plato – todo es hervido?

Si... es que no soporto el olor a frituras!! Es que de acordarme me da de todo!! – cerrando los ojos haciendo expresión de asco – así que le dije a Scott que teníamos un nuevo menú dietético

DIETETICO!? – con los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir, y su mandíbula se abrió tanto que se veían sus muelas del juicio – acaso quieres que desaparezca?

Es mas saludable! Estoy evitando que te me mueras de un ataque cardiaco mi amor- evitando contacto visual con James que de seguro iba a hacerla reír

Soy muy joven para morir del corazón! Mírame! Soy todo un deportista, un MACHO MAN! – levantándose del puesto del desayunador y mostrando sus músculos – lo ves? –sonriendo seductoramente

Ohh sii! Que lo veo! – dijo ella riéndose a medias, James es muy ocurrente – estas demasiado sexy mi amor – acercándose a él

Psstt Por favor! Todas caen ante mi – imitando la voz de Sirius y con una sonrisa algo egocéntrica

Siii??? – pregunto ella algo celosita y colocándose las manos en las caderas

Si! Tu fuiste única que cayo y se llevo consigo mi corazoncito – pestañeando mucho y llevándose la mano al corazón

Andas muy romántico últimamente – dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte

Siempre! – dandole un beso en la frente

Señor y Señora Potter! Ya es hora de irse... - chillo un elfo domestico que hacia una reverencia tan pronunciada que casi golpea su frente con el piso

Scott no debes inclinarte cada vez que nos veas! – le decía Lily con una voz muy amable (aun seguía abrazada de James)

YA NOS TENEMOS QUE IR? PERO SI NO HE DESAYUNADO!!- argumentaba angustiado James, que en segundos estaba sentado engullendo todo a su paso

Y la Señora no va a desayunar? – preguntaba el elfo que recogía los platos sucios

Claro que va a desayunar! Si por ella has hecho este menú dietética! – alegaba James

Ya yo comí algo, es que no tengo mucha hambre... - escapando de las garras de su esposo y saliendo de la cocina como una flecha

Scott me guardas algo del desayuno en una bolsa que estoy seguro que luego le dará hambre – dijo James saliendo de la cocina a terminar de arreglarse – estas mujeres!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En uno de los edificios de la Corporación Black – Bienes Raíces (wao!) entraba un hombre de cabello negro medio largo, bien peinado, perfumado, con un saco gris bien oscuro, camisa gris y corbata gris, y encima su túnica negra que ondeaba con la brisa de la mañana. Al pasar, alguna de las secretarias y ejecutivas y alguno que otro hombre (uy) lo volteaban a ver, aumentando su "personalidad"

Buen Día Sr. Black – le saludaba cordialmente una de las secretarias cuando el hombre se detuvo ante ella

Buen Día Jennifer, alguna lechuza? – preguntaba con un tono serio pero con una sonrisa en sus labios

No Señor, por ahora no ha tenido mensajes... - revisando su agenda mágica

Esta bien, pasare a mi oficina... - dando una ultima sonrisa que despego un suspiro de sus vecinas secretarias, pero antes de irse recordó algo – AH! Arabelle Figg, puede venir hoy, así que le das permiso de pasar de inmediato.

Esta bien... Señor Black - respondió la mujer con una sonrisa falsa

Y como entro el hombre en el vestíbulo, así con esa galantería paso hacia los elevadores. Subió hasta el último piso, su oficina era la más grande, porque al morir sus padres, quedo dueño de la mayoría de las acciones, y por supuesto, de presidente de su Corporación.

Al entrar a su oficina se dejo caer en la silla de su escritorio, no le gustaba estar encerrado, y menos tener que dirigir una empresa. Lo suyo era la acción! Por esa razón había estudiado auror después del Colegio! No para quedarse sentado detrás de un escritorio y firmar pergaminos.

Debo traerme mi motocicleta para la oficina... así podría escaparme un rato – reclamo aburrido mientras miraba por el cristal de la ventana – cada día esto está más aburrido...

Pero alguien en ese momento entro gritando a la oficina y más atrás venia un seguridad del edificio.

ERES UNA RATA!! – chillaba una mujer, estaba muy enojada porque estaba extremadamente roja de la ira (miren que no es Peter)

Marie Clarie!!! Como estas? – decía Sirius de lo más normal del Mundo – Que te trae por acá? – mostrando una sonrisa de satisfacción

Discúlpeme Señor, no pude alcanzarla cuando entro al ascensor!! – decía el seguridad con voz cortada porque seguramente había corrido más de la cuenta

No se preocupe, Orfeo. Puede retirarse – dijo Sirius lo más amable que pudo, tratando de tranquilizar a su empleado

Estaré cerca por cualquier acontecimiento Señor Black – respondió el hombre cuando su ritmo cardiaco había mejorado

La mujer seguía enojada, se había callado por un rato porque en cierto modo quería quedarse en la oficina y seguir gritando, y si Sirius lo hubiese deseado ya la había sacado con su seguridad. La mujer era alta, de buen cuerpo (tallas de miss universo), cabello rubio liso con leves ondas en las puntas, ojos claros. Tenía puesto un vestido asimétrico con mucho movimiento, y una joyería lindísima. A pesar de ser las 9 de la mañana, esa mujer estaba vestida para un desfile de modas.

ERES UNA RATA!! – seguía gritando la mujer

La rata es otra...- murmuro riéndose solo – porque tanto cariño?

Por esto! – arrojándole un ejemplar del Profeta – acaso no me ibas a contar la verdad?? – caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa

La verdad? – agarrando el periódico confundido. Comenzó a leer los encabezados buscando algo relacionado con su persona – No veo nada interesante...

En eso la mujer camino rápido hasta quedar frente a frente y con un arrebato le quito el periódico, busco entre las paginas rápidamente y le señalo fuertemente un articulo medio escondido.

Oh! Pero especifica! – mirando el articulo – "Famosos Afectados" -yo se que soy famoso pero no se de que se impresiona ella - alzo sus ojos tratando de buscar respuesta rápida en su visitante

OHH LEE EL ARTICULO SIRIUS! – grito la mujer muy exasperada

Bien pero no te me sofoques... - le sonrió y la mujer bufo enojada dándole la espalda.

"_Los acontecimientos de la semana pasada, dejaron a muchos magos afectados, entre ellos muchas personalidades del mundo empresarial, y la burguesía londinense. Entre los que vamos a citar son la señora Arabelle Black, esposa del multimillonario y dueño de la Corporación Black – Bienes Raíces, Sirius Black, al diagnosticársele un embarazo que luego fue reprobado por la dirección del Hospital de San Mungo, causando trastornos emocionales en la pareja. El Señor Black ha sido atendido por sanadores por sufrir una depresión. Su esposa, en cambio, ha sido internada en San Mungo por trastornos mentales_."

WAO! – fue lo único que pudo decir Sirius ante tal relato.

WAO!? Eso es todo?? Desde cuando eres casado?!! Y acaso no me pensabas decir que ibas a tener un hijo con otra mujer?! – gritaba enfurecida, tanto así que cada frase le adicionamos una mímica característica de su grado de ira

Ves que tengo depresión? – pregunto bromeando Sirius

Ese no es el punto!!! Acaso no me pensabas contar?? – chillo ella sentándose de golpe frente al escritorio de Sirius

Pues, ya te enteraste! – alzando los hombros – que mas quieres que te diga?

ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO!! – chillo nuevamente y levantándose de la silla – te has casado, y yo aun con esperanzas!!!

Josephine... - tratando de controlarla- sabes como soy...

Vaya respuesta Black... deberías apuntarla en un pergamino para que no se te olvide... - dijo ella con voz despectiva y mirándolo con mucho odio

Eso no era lo quería que entendieras... - tratando de levantarse de su silla

NO no te molestes, se como eres y me voy... no vale la pena dialogar contigo... - añadió ella con la voz extremadamente seca y una mirada fulminante - Ah antes de irme... Ese pergamino te queda bien en este espacio – señalando un espacio entre certificados de Sirius – una buena excusa entre otras... - sonriendo falsamente y estrellando la puerta a su paso – **_Imbecil_** – murmuro al entrar al ascensor.

Y yo que decía que estaba el día aburrido... - acomodándose en su puesto, y agarrando nuevamente el Profeta – si esto lo lee Arabelle me decapita...

En otra parte de Londres... en el Ministerio para ser más específicos...

Figg, puede tomarse el día libre... - le decía amablemente Mágnum a la chica entre los cerros de papel

Mágnum? No estés ilusionándome tanto! – respondía mientras sacaba su cara entre los papeles

Es verdad! No sabia que te había pasado tanto durante tan poco tiempo!! – decía un poco apenado el hombre- eso de hacerte creer que estabas embarazada, luego que no, y quedar recluida con trastornos emocionales es muy fuerte, puedes tomar tus vacaciones si quieres, para que te recuperes!

Espera! De que me hablas?? – chillo ella levantándose de golpe de su puesto – como que trastornos emocionales????

Si, yo se que eso es privado, pero es algo serio debiste haberme contado – con una voz muy amable, fuera de lo normal en él

De donde sacaste eso??? – dijo ella algo indignada

Lo leí en el Profeta... pero no te preocupes, todos entendemos tu situación... - tratando de tranquilizarla, pero que va, se le había elevado el ki, y ahora necesitaba buscar culpables, porque de trastornos emocionales nada!!

En el Profeta?!? En que pagina?! – buscando su ejemplar entre los pergaminos de su escritorio

Busca la pagina 23B, sección de celebridades... -colocándose a su lado para ayudar a buscar

Sección de Celebridades?! – pregunto confusa, que hace mi nombre con los de las celebridades londinenses?!

Es este!! – dijo el hombre, señalando un pequeño articulo escondido, más bien que pasaba desapercibido – y salen otros nombres de magos del Ministerio

"_**Los Magos también Lloran"**_

"_De la burguesía Mágica Londinense, los afectados suman centenares, entre ellos, familias de sangre pura como los Black, la esposa del empresario Sirius Black ha sido internada en San Mungo el fin de semana pasado por trastornos emocionales, causados por una prueba de embarazo errada. La pareja desde hace mucho tiempo intentan tener un hijo, que de continuidad a la jerarquía mágica. En cambio, otra bruja afectada es Lily Potter, que ha declarado sentirse indignada con los sanadores de San Mungo, al proporcionar información errada en sus pruebas de laboratorio..._"

Esto es una broma Mágnum? – pregunto la chica levantando el periódico a nivel de sus ojos incrédula

Noo! Si es el ejemplar de hoy! Y todos en el ministerio...

TODOS EN EL MINISTERIO LO LEYERON!? – chillo ella asustada, más bien aterrada! Ahora todos la verían con compasión por algo que es totalmente falso!!

Si, Clarice, la del departamento de Centauros, fue la que me comento tu artículo... - dijo el algo confundido ante la reacción de su empleada

OHH MI DIOS! – dándose un golpe en la frente – y ahora quien podrá defenderme!

En otro piso del Ministerio...

QUE NO TENGO NADA MALO!! – chillaba Lily tratando de zafarse de algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo

Pero si me dijeron que tenias una enfermedad IMP! – sollozaba una de sus mujer alta y delgada, una de sus compañeras de trabajo

OO IMP!? QUE? – chillo ella asustada, de donde había sacado esa gente tantas locuras – de donde sacaron eso?

Del Profeta!! – lloriqueaba la misma mujer alta y delgada de hace un rato – no queremos que te mueras! Eres muy buena!!

No me voy a morir se los aseguro! – caminando hacia atrás tratando de escapar – ohh creo que me están llamando! – y se ponía la mano en el oído- Ya voy Ralph!! –y con una cara de sumo dolor salio corriendo hacia su cubiculo.

Buen Día! – alguien estaba esperándola en su cubiculo, sentada en su silla. Era Maia Kerry, su compañera de trabajo, a quien tenía mas confianza. Estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, y esperando que su amiga le contara con detalles su fin de semana... o eso pensaba ella... jejeje

Maia! Hasta que puedo hablar con alguien razonable... puedes creer todo el alboroto que formo el Profeta hoy? – le decía mientras sacudía un ejemplar en su mano- de donde sacaran tantos inventos...

Es una reportera nueva... se llama Rita...¿Steeker? OH! no se como se apellida, pero es mejor que trabajara en el Quisquilloso...

Ahora que hago? Aquí todos piensan que se me va a caer la piel o voy a andar esparciendo virus!!! – grito con un tono de voz amargado, eso de que la estuvieran observando, preguntando, no era de su total agrado...

Yo sigo diciendo que tu no tienes nada malo...más bien tienes otra cosa... - y entrecerró los ojos tratando de ver debajo de su piel como rayos x- no me tienes que decir algo? Por ejemplo como te fue el jueves en tu cita? Porque el viernes me dijo Ralph que no ibas a venir a trabajar...

Si, James me hizo el favor de hablar con Ralph y decirle que yo no iba a venir... pero no fue por mi voluntad...en verdad ese viernes fue un caos! – saco su varita – _Accio Butaca Rosada_- y atrajo una silla de apariencia suave y acolchonada de color rosado- verás...

Espera! Esto tengo escucharlo bien!! _Silencio_! – y con su varita hizo que todo alrededor permaneciera en silencio (disculpen, no recuerdo bien los nombres de hechizos UU)- prosigue- cruzando las piernas y acomodándose la ropa

Pues me fui a hacer los exámenes, y al principio me dijeron que era infértil... y el sábado me hice una prueba muggle, y salio... salio...- dejando a propósito el suspenso **muajajaja**

Salio?? – haciendo con las manos que siguiera- no me digas!! – comprendiendo la expresión de alegría de Lily – NO!? Estas!! No puede ser!! SI!!! Que emoción!! – cada palabra salía con un tono de voz aumentado, porque a medida que hablaba la sonrisa de Lily era mas grande y sus ojos verdes brillaban mas que nunca – FELICIDADES!! SIII!! – chillaba Maia de la emoción, levantándose de su puesto, dando saltitos y animando a Lily que la acompañara en sus ejercicios alegres

De pronto, sintió que alguien le tocaba el nombre para llamar su atención. Era Ralph, como Maia había usado el hechizo silencioso, pues no escuchaban más que sus propios gritos. Maia se dio cuenta y deshizo el hechizo, y con una sonrisa muy grande se fue a su puesto de trabajo.

Y bien, por que tanta celebración?

Voy a ser mamá!!! – chillaba ella aun con alegría

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Aquí tiene S. March – extendiéndole un sobre amarillo con la marca de los huesitos y la varita.

Gracias Hortensia – recibiéndole el paquete

Muy bien... vamos a ver que es lo que sucede con mi amiga... - abriendo el sobre con mucho cuidado. Saco unos pergaminos, el primero una carta de saludo de parte del hospital, y las siguientes, datos médicos.

Bien- alzando una ceja- creo que debería llevárselo de inmediato –guardando el sobre en su bolso, y cogiendo su túnica blanca.

Jeanne, voy a almorzar, me dejas los expedientes de los demás pacientes, que cuando regrese los atiendo – mientras firmaba su tarjeta de horario y con un golpe de su varita le ponía un sello mágico

Susan iba caminando hacia la salida, saludaba a muchas personas, hasta que se encontró con el gigante agresor del viernes.

Quiero pedirle disculpas señorita...- decía el hombre de tres metros, que tenia en sus manos un sombrero de hongo, verde oscuro, algo viejo. Le daba vueltas, parecía nervioso

Esta bien, no se preocupe, eso fue un momento de exaltación...- le decía ella tratando de dibujar una sonrisa – me voy...

Antes de que se vaya... pues...- y el hombre aumento las revoluciones de las vueltas del sombrero

Si? – esperando su respuesta

Dice Chocolobito que le **_ama_** – esto ultimo hizo sonrojar al hombre y como reacción se puso el sombrero tapándose la cara

Eh? – abrió mucho los ojos tratando de buscar una explicación

Yo no se nada! me tengo que ir... - y retrocedió unos pasos hasta salir corriendo por la vidriera

Ô O – sin palabras...

Ya había salido del hospital y aun seguía sin palabras... Fue el ruido de los autos muggles, el bullicio que la saco de sus pensamientos. Remus esta loco!! Como conseguiría a ese hombre... y... de verdad es familia de los ¿_Corleoni_? (no se si se escribe así...)

El ministerio no debe estar lejos... - mirando a los lados de la calle – como me gustaría viajar en el metro...- mirando un letrero del metro de Londres- por aquí debo tener algunas monedas muggles de Remus... - buscando en su bolso, algunas monedas- aun tengo tiempo, así que por hoy haré algo intrépido!! – caminando decidida hacia la entrada del metro.

Media hora después...

Que emocionante!! – subía las escaleras Susan con una gran sonrisa, mínimo se acaba de bajar del mejor juego mecánico- tengo que contárselo a Moony. Pero algo le llamo la atención. Cerca de la salida del metro, en un puesto de perros calientes, estaba un chico guapo, de túnica negra, que se estaba comiendo (o tragando) un perro caliente, la escena estaba divertida, algunos muggles ejecutivos, comían sus perros calientes con tranquilidad, y se tomaban una soda pero ese mago (porque a leguas se veía que no era muggle) estaba tragándose su comida, sin parar! Y sin tomar nada...

Sirius! Como estas? – lo saludaba Susan dándole una palmadita en la espalda para ayudarlo a bajar la comida

_Oga Usan!! Gue cal_? – hablaba con la boca llena (que mal educado! XD) y al final sonrio como un niño

¬¬ Sirius, traga primero...- le decía ella con cara de asco (es mas bien de resignación UU)

Perdón...es que esta bueno! Quieres uno? – dándole unas monedas al dueño del puesto

Si – y el señor empezó a preparar el perro caliente – y que haces por aquí??

Me recomendó este lugar un señor fuera de la Corporación... creo que escucho mi estomago rugir... - dijo algo apenado y con las mejillas ruborizadas

Con todo señorita? – preguntaba el vendedor

ÔÔ eh...eh...- mirando a Sirius como auxilio!!

Si, échele todo menos cebolla – dijo como todo un experto en la materia, luego miro a Susan- no te lo recomiendo- tapándose un poco la boca – necesitare una poción _freshmouth_

Y vas a ver a Arabelle?- pregunto la chica, que se había sentado en una banca frente al puesto de perros calientes

Ella me dijo que iba a pasar por mi oficina después del trabajo... - terminándose otro perro caliente

Es que tengo sus resultados...- dijo ella sin intención de ahogar a Sirius con el perro caliente- tose! Sirius te estas poniendo azul! – dándole golpes en la espalda

COF COF COF!! – tosiendo fuertemente- acaso quieres que me mate!?

Disculpa! Disculpa! No fue mi intención – levantando la mano en señal de paz – eres muy susceptible a las sorpresas

Y bien! Que salio!? – alzando las manos para que ella se apresurara en su explicación

No te puedo decir... secreto de Estado... - dándole un mordisco a su perro caliente

Como que Secreto de Estado - imitando la voz femenina de Susan

Tu puedes ser su novio, mi amigo pero esos papeles los debe ver ella primero! – sin dejar de ver su comida- Hey en verdad esta bueno – dándole otro mordisco

Y cuando se los vas a entregar? – ya resignado a poder pedir los papeles

Iba para allá cuando me invitaste a almorzar...- terminándose el perro- creo que necesito líquido- dándose unos golpecitos en el pecho

O sea que aun vas a verla? –con su mirada insidiosa, de esas que piden algo

Si, y acaso me estas insinuando que te me vas a pegar? – levantándose, y caminando hacia el puesto de perros

YO?? – grito mirándola caminar hacia el puesto de comida- me crees capaz de auto invitarme? – caminando hacia ella

Si

Bien, y cuando piensas empezar a caminar para allá?

Deja que me tome esta soda, y nos vamos...

Acaso no puedes tomar y caminar a la vez?????? – empujándola para que caminara

Tu y yo tenemos el mismo cerebro...si quieres insinuar algo...

¬¬ mue.ve.te.

Harrison me voy a almorzar!! – y salía con su túnica verde y su bolso, y al caminar muchos ojos eran posados en ella. – Acaso tengo monitos pintados en la cara para que se me queden viendo? – susurro mas para ella que para que la escucharan

Cuando estaba saliendo del Ministerio fue interceptada por dos personas, una de ellas le comenzó a dar vueltas, su túnica ondeaba por los aires, igual su bolso, hasta que por falta de equilibrio cayo en los brazos de un hombre fuerte (XD).

Sirius! Que no tengo nada en el estomago! – mientras se agarraba de su cuello para no caer- como estas?? – mirando sus ojos grises (embobada claro esta )

El solo le dio un beso de película, parecido al _Lo que el viento se llevo_ y cuando regresaron del set de rodaje, Susan estaba buscando una cámara para retratarlos

Jamás imagine verlos así! – chillaba de la alegría – no se muevan que quiero una foto para posteridad!!

SUSAN!! – chillaba Arabelle tratando de zafarse de Sirius antes que su amiga vendiera esas fotos al Quisquilloso y se formara otro lío – ya mucha publicidad con el Profeta

Tu también lo viste?? – le preguntaba Sirius que estaba muerto de la risa sin dejar ir a Arabelle

Si, esos reportes estaban algo exagerados no crees? – forcejeando con su novio- suéltame – desfalleciendo en los brazos de él

Bien, pero porque me lo pediste bonito – dándole un beso en la frente

Y bien, que haces...- recordó su visita a San Mungo – no me digas que traes mis resultados! – quedándose estática y pálida

Belle tranquila, debes aprenderte los pasos de relajación de James... - bromeando un poco para desestresar a su novia

Si, los tengo aquí... pero yo los vi – y Sirius la fulmino con la mirada- y ahora los veras **tu** y luego... él – señalándolo con su pulgar

AY AY!! – chillaba Arabelle que estaba sentada al lado de Sirius en una cafetería cercana al Ministerio. Ni quería dar su mano para recibir el sobre

Te haces la fuerte siempre y ahora ni quieres tocar el sobre! – agarrando su muñeca para que flexionara el brazo

Soy fuerte pero...perooo AYYY no quiero ver!! – cuando el sobre toco la palma de su mano

Arabelle, quieres saber que es de una vez por todas?!? – grito Susan ya desesperada, ya tenían como media hora de estar tratando de entregarle los resultados a Arabelle

ESTA BIEN – cerrando los ojos muy fuerte y agarrando con sus dos manos el borde del sobre. Sirius que estaba a su lado estaba sudando frió, quizás estaba mas angustiado que la propia Arabelle. Mucha tensión en el ambiente...

Quieren otra taza de café? – salto una voz chillona detrás de la pareja

NO!!! GRA.CIA.S. – grito Arabelle sin mirar a la Señora que se fue enojada

Arabelle volvió a cerrar los ojos, y cuando termino de abrir el sobre, sacar los papeles, abrió uno de sus ojos claros, y luego muy despacio abrió el otro. Emitió un suspiro, y comenzó a leer. A medida que baja las líneas sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, su cara no tenía expresión definida, eso inquieto a Sirius que trataba de colarse entre el papel y la visión de Arabelle, pero era infructuoso.

Y bien?? – dijo Sirius calmadamente, estaba que se comía las uñas de los pies si en ese momento no hubiese tenido sus zapatos puestos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA he terminado por hoy... SpaceKitty tiene una sonrisa de satisfacción en estos instantes como verán, ya la gente del ministerio se ha enterado que Lily esta viva, igual Arabelle, Sirius ha sufrido el primer ataque de sus **ex's, **Remus es parte de la mafia y Susan esta a punto de ser una _Corleoni_

Ah yo no me acuerdo bien de los nombres pero en esencia están ahí...por ejemplo si alguien sabe como es el apellido de Rita pues que me lo escriba en un review... es que me dio perecita buscarlo en el libro 4...

Gracias por los reviews, **Josesita** me gustaría saber algo más de esa etapa de tu madre, es que soy hija menor, y pues no tuve la oportunidad de ver a mi mamá barrigona XD Datos! Eso es muy bueno!!

Bueno otra cosa, mi PC esta completamente LOCA! A veces se conecta, otras veces no le da la gana y si lo hace luego se desconecta y se tildea. Seriamente pienso que tiene un virus UU

Esta semana estoy inspirada, y no tengo mucho que hacer así que escribiré lo más posible... y los subo cuando pueda y cuando le de la gana de conectarse a mi PC

Saludos a todos, y no olviden sus reviews!!!

Muaxs!!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**


	13. Vamos pa la playa

**©JKRowling, **aunque las ideas atorrantes son mías!!

**13. Vamos pa' la playa!**

No recuerdo en que estación estamos, pero hoy el día esta lindo. El cielo con el celeste más precioso que jamás haya visto, con algunas nubes como bolitas de algodón, la brisa fresca, y una tranquilidad de domingo inigualable. (y no es domingo)

James!!! – gritaba Lily desde el walking-closet de su recamara.

Que!? Que?? – llegaba corriendo su esposo, agitado porque en ese momento estaba en el sótano buscando unas cajas.

Mírame! – chillo ella con una expresión amarga con el ceño fruncido, extendió sus brazos esperando una respuesta rápida.

Que tiene? – mirando a su esposa de arriba abajo- yo te veo como todos los días...bueno lo único que cambia es que andas con el diminuto vestido de baño que me encanta- sonriendo y mirándola sensualmente

En serio? – ya había suavizado su mirada pero de repente todo cambio...- no estas diciéndome eso porque no quieres que me traumatice!! – frunciendo el ceño nuevamente y cruzándose de brazos.

De que me hablas? – alzando una ceja confuso

Ya no me queda mi ropa! Me estoy engordando mucho!! – chillo enojada

Eso no es normal pues?? – respondió como si nada- y no estas engordando nada!

Claro para ti es fácil pero para mi no! Mira este vestido de baño!! Las cintas por poco no me las puedo cerrar! Y ahora que llevo para la playa!? – colocándose las manos en la cadera bien enojada

Antes de irnos pasamos a una tienda – encogiéndose de hombros tranquilo

TU ME VAS A ACOMPAÑAR? – pregunto impresionada

Si... solamente vamos a comprar un bañador nuevo no? – pregunto inocentemente

2 horas después...

Yo y mi bocota...- murmuro James cansado.

Habían salido "volando" apenas James conjuro las palabras mágicas "**comprar**". Lily estuvo viendo muchos bañadores, desde enterizos, con faldita, bikini, tanga, trikini (creo que si existen), con lentejuelas, piedras, tornasoles. A él no le molesto al principio, un desfile de modas de dos piezas no era nada aburrido, pero dos horas buscando, cambiando y esperando ya le habían quitado toda la energía posible. Y Lily con una indecisión inigualable, que si se me ve mucha barriga, que me veo exhibicionista, que si estoy muy tapada, que no me queda el pantalón...

Se abrió la puerta del vestidor – Creo que este me gusta! – dijo Lily alegre modelando el "escogido". James, que estaba sentado al frente del vestidor, junto con la vendedora, que tenia una cesta con media colección de vestidos de baño, la observaba y con su mano en la barbilla analizaba la situación – Y bien??

Esta perfecto! – sonriendo

Bien! Entonces me quedo con él! – respondió cerrando la puerta y colocándose su ropa.

Por fin!! – murmuro dejándose caer – pensé que nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí... - riéndose bajito

Cuanto tiempo tiene?- pregunto la joven que estaba sentada a su lado

Tiene 3 meses y medio... pero hoy esta de buenas...- respondió colocándose la mano en la cabeza y sonriendo – hay días que amanece de mal humor, o débil...

Ya! Vamos rápido porque los chicos nos estarán esperando! – saliendo del vestidor y caminado a paso rápido a la caja

Ahhh, y ya saben que sexo tiene el bebe? – pregunto la joven, que caminaba a su lado

No, aun no sabemos – respondió James- pero para mi que es varón... acá entre nosotros... - acercándose un poco a la joven y hablando más bajo- pienso que su carácter ha cambiado mucho, ahora esta más arisca – y finalizo representando un escalofrió fingido algo exagerado. Lily estaba haciéndole señas para que apurara.

Son 250 dólares... - dijo la vendedora, con una sonrisa falsa

QUE!? – chillo James angustiado pero recibió un codazo en el abdomen por parte de Lily

Aceptan tarjetas? – pregunto la pelirroja también con una sonrisa forzada

Si – respondió aceptando la tarjeta de crédito

Fuera de la tienda... (yo manejo dólares!)

250 dólares por dos pedacitos de tela de flores? – señalo James atormentado. ¿¡Tanto dinero para eso!?

Si! estos dos pedacitos de tela, que si sigues refunfuñando no podrás ver ni tocar! – chillo ella entrando en su automóvil gris seguida por James.

No te enojes, es que... - sentándose en el asiento de pasajeros y abrochándose el cinturón de seguridad – esta bien!! Esta bien!! No me mires así!! No te diré más nada! – levantando las manos en señal de paz

Sabes no deberías manejar cuando estas enojada... casi me causas un paro cardiaco... - dijo asustado cuando habían llegado a su casa- bueno no tanto como a la viejita que casi atropellas...

Es que no la vi! – grito ella defendiendose

Pobre muggle... y así quieres que yo aprenda a manejar... - moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa y riéndose

Ya deja de molestarme! – frunciendo el ceño – Remus y Susan nos van a matar!!!

Porque? – entrando a la casa y dejando el paquete en el suelo

Son las 11 de la mañana! Acaso no nos íbamos a encontrar en el aeropuerto?

Las 11!! Pero si el vuelo sale a las 12!!! – y salio corriendo a la planta alta de la casa – Ya tienes todo listo?? – gritaba desde su recamara

Si! Todo esta sobre la cama!! – le respondía gritando a James – Voy a comer algo, tengo fatiga...

Eran las 11:20 a.m. y decidieron aparecerse en el aeropuerto porque si salían en taxi o en su auto no iban a llegar nunca. Era día de pago, un sábado en la mañana, y el tranque estaba en su apogeo.

Creo que aparecerme no me ha hecho bien... - decía Lily con voz débil a su esposo

Vamos Lily que tenemos muy poco tiempo! – y con un movimiento de su varita hizo mover los maletines pero claro agarrandolos para disimular ante la vista de los muggles. – Remus y Susan estarán perdidos! Ellos no conocen el aeropuerto muggle!!

Son ellos! – señalando a dos jóvenes, el chico iba con un pantalón camel (kakhi) cargo, con una camiseta blanca, unas chancletas negras, y lentes de sol... y la chica con su cabello claro recogido en una coleta, una falda de jean y una camiseta blanca, y con los maletines a sus pies – SUSAN!! REMUS!! – grito ella moviendo las manos para llamar su atención

Pensé que nos habían abandonado!! – replico Susan

Como crees! – respondió James dándole un beso de saludo- Es que como veras tuvimos que salir de emergencia a una tienda...

Es que no me quedo mi vestido de baño – añadió Lily algo apenada

El rosado con blanco!? – dijo su amiga impresionada – pero si ese es precioso!!

Si, es _precioso_! – dijo James tratando de imitar la voz de Susan

Vamos a registrarnos! – añadió Remus dándole un codazo a James que siguió riéndose

Esto es emocionante! – dijo emocionada Susan mirando los locales y a la gente en el aeropuerto – nunca había entrado aquí... y menos a un avión... -esto ultimo lo dijo algo nerviosa

No te preocupes, el viaje es corto – dijo Lily tranquilizando a Susan y a Remus que parecía escuchar atento las palabras de Lily

Remus pudiste decirle a Sirius donde vamos a hospedarnos? – dijo James que caminaba rápido entre la gente

Si, y al parecer ellos viajaran en _traslador_... es que aun no había convencido a Arabelle... - respondió el licántropo

Aun sigue enojada con él? – pregunto Lily que estaba al lado de Susan

Si, es que la última fue tenaz... - respondió Susan apoyando a su amiga con la mirada

De algo me contó Arabelle... es que no he podido hablar bien con ella...

Es que esa mujer es una descarada!! – chillo Susan indignada- se le metió en la casa a Sirius y cuando ellos llegaron, **esa **estaba metida en su tina, con un baño de espuma!! – frunciendo el ceño alterada – Claro Sirius tuvo que sacarla, pero mientras tanto la mujer gritando locuras, que no le cayeron muy bien a Arabelle

Pero ya regreso a su casa no?

Si, Belle del enfado se fue para mi apartamento, pero la convencí que volviera con Sirius... aunque estaba algo escéptica con él...

Veo... y por eso no va a venir?? – pregunto Lily algo triste

Es que anda en tratamiento, cuando salga del doctor, de seguro y viajan... - respondió Susan, ya se le había pasado la irritación

Vamos a entrar ya... que el avión sale en 15 minutos!! – gritaba James desde la entrada a Emigración- Susan! Lily apresúrense!!

Moony! Tengo **miedo**!! – murmuraba Susan que apenas se sentó se abrocho su cinturón, y se aferro del brazo de su novio

Lily nos dijo que el viaje es corto – dándole un beso en la frente

Ni te vas a dar cuenta cuando estemos aterrizando – le susurro Lily desde su puesto

Eso espero!! – decía ella sonriendo del nerviosismo

Luego de un viaje de 2 horas, que para Susan habían sido eternas, y según Remus que casi pierde su brazo en varias ocasiones, el viaje había sido bueno. James estaba emocionado pero constantemente cuestionaba el avión y su escoba. "Mas adrenalina me da la escoba!" . Lily en cambio, de las 2 horas, solamente disfruto los 20 primeros minutos porque después del refrigerio, estuvo viajando al baño constantemente.

Creo que ya vomite hasta la cena de navidad – dijo Lily que estaba pálida

Seguro que te sientes bien? – le preguntaba James que la tenia agarrada del brazo por si acaso

Si, es que aun me siento mareada... - colocando su cabeza en el hombro de James- no fue buena idea viajar en avión...

No te lo discuto! Más apasionante es viajar en escoba... - repetía por milésima vez James

Ya sé, me lo has repetido durante las dos horas de viaje...sabes eso no me ayuda a mejorar... - con una mirada de culpabilidad

Pero si es la verdad... esta bien esta bien! Últimamente estas algo sentimental!- Mirándola a los ojos- bien! Pero no me mires así que me da remordimiento de conciencia!!

**WAOOOO**!! – gritaba Susan luego de haber caminado por unos pasillos cerrados, habían llegado a la sala de espera de maletas, y había un gran ventanal, que mostraba el paisaje tropical, playas, hoteles, etc. – esto...esto es...

Hermoso! – chillaba a su lado Lily que estaba igual de emocionada que su amiga

Bueno yo iba a decir delicioso...- mirando a algunos turistas con sus maletas, en la salida del aeropuerto

AJAM!! – pronuncio con fuerza Remus

Si, Chocolobito? – mirándolo inocentemente, él le dedico una mirada de cansancio- nuestras maletas están demorando!! Para eso las hubiese encogido... - mirando exasperada la barra móvil, y así cambiar drásticamente de tema y atención (XD)

Habla mas bajo Susan que hay muggles cerca! – susurraba James, tan bajo que Susan tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escucharlo

La barra comenzó a moverse y cada uno recogió sus maletas. Lily y Susan fueron las primeras en salir, seguidas muy de cerca de Remus y James, más bien Remus estaba cerca mirando amenazante a cualquier turista y nacional que mirara de más a sus chicas.

Moony hay tensión en el ambiente!! – le dijo James dándole una palmada en la espalda. Cual fue la respuesta? Una mirada asesina digna de Al Capone. Y luego dice que no es familia de los Corleone... ( no se si es la misma serie pero da igual; es la mafia!)- Uyy solamente estaba bromeando!! – alejándose de su amigo. Dio unos pasos a un lado seguido de la mirada asesina de su amigo, que por no darse cuenta por donde caminaba se choco con una linda chica.

_Blick, was Sie tuend sind_! – chillo la mujer, en otro idioma claramente. (_mira lo que haces_!)

Perdón! – deteniéndose frente a la chica. Si Moony fuera pelirrojo como Lily de seguro estuviera monocromático en ese instante. La chica estaba en vestido de baño, con una falda de mallita diminuta...igual que su bikini. Era la chica Miss Universe, de medidas perfectas – no fue su intención... yo... pues, mi amigo – balbuceo tratando de disculpar a su torpe amigo James- molestando y yo...-ya supero el color rojo intense- en fin, disculpalo! – dando su mejor sonrisa nerviosa.

James que estaba a su lado también había quedado paralizado. Es que acaso no tenia derecho a ver más allá de su mujer? Bueno no es muy conveniente, Lily a estado algo sensible...mejor no causaba problemas – disculpame es que no te vi - mirando a su amigo ingenuamente- Oh! Creo que nos dejan! – y como una flecha salio de ese ambiente tenaz. Dejando a Moony abandonado.

_Warum schauen Sie mich? Was geschieht mit Ihnen? Sonnenbestrahlung_? - dijo la chica en otro idioma (¿porque me miras así? ¿Que tienes? ¿Insolación?)

SI! Ah gracias! Tu también jejeje – dando unos pasos hacia atrás

_Wo sind Sie? Sie sind stattlich_ - respondía con un tono cansado (_De donde eres? Estas lindo_!)

Bye!! Que te ves muy bien, digo que estas bien... - balbuceando y sonrojándose –Nos vemos!

_Touristen _-mirando en dirección al grupo de magos (Turistas...)

Por Dios Prongs, si Padfoot viene a esta isla no se va a poder arreglar con Arabelle! – murmuro Remus angustiado. Había quedado algo impactado O

Si tu lo dices! – dijo James bromeando – es que debí sacar mi cámara mágica...

Pensabas tomarle una foto a la chica **esa**!? – murmuro alterado

A la chica? Que va!! Era a tu cara!! Es que ese tipo de reacciones no se dan todos los días Moony – dijo serio dándole una palmada en la espalda

Acaso quieres que _ellas_ – señalando a las dos mujeres que caminaban frente a ellos- hagan un maniobra en mi contra?!

No, como crees, luego salgo afectado... hay que advertirle a Padfoot la situación...- afirmaba serio

Si, hay que prevenirle acerca de las posibles atacantes...- confirmando la sentencia de James

Ustedes dos!! Quieren moverse?? – les gritaba Lily con cara de cansancio

Ya en el hotel, buscaron sus habitaciones y reservaron una por si Sirius y Arabelle deciden acompañarlos en su fin de semana tropical. Subieron a ver sus habitaciones y desempacar... los maletines engañan, traen consigo hasta una carpa de playa! Con magia todo es posible... XD. Se cambiaron, y las chicas se pusieron sus vestidos de baño y bajaron a la playa y asi acostarse en la arena. James y Remus habian decido irse al bar del hotel pero las chicas los "convencieron" a que las acompañaran. A "regañadientes" aceptaron.

Disculpen Señores!! – un hombre moreno les estaba llamando. James acudio al llamado – es que... jejeje les parecera extraño pero hace un rato nos llego esto... - enseñando un sobre pequeño con un sello rojo, y claramente el símbolo de la familia Black – jejeje llego con una lechuza gris – dijo esto ultimo en tono de broma

Ohh es un mensaje de Sirius – dijo de lo mas normal dejando al recepcionista confundido- a lo mejor nos va a decir si viene hoy... - aceptando el sobre – muchas gracias...- mirando el gafete del moreno- Augustus Koch – sonriendo y en seguida abrio el sobre y leer su contenido

Que dice Sirius? – le preguntaba Lily que miraba la carta por encima del hombro de James

Si vienen, dice que esta preparando su maleta... pregunta que si en la habitación hay ducha con agua caliente y burbujas...

Por si acaso no pregunto si tenia que traer todo su material de bronceado – pregunto Remus bromeando

Mira que si lo puso... - riéndose un poco por las ocurrencias de su amigo

Increíble... si son dos días!!? – pregunto Lily

Ya ves como es Padfoot... y entonces cuando voy a frotarte el bronceador? Cuando se vaya el sol? – bromeo James a la vez que sacaba a su esposa a la playa

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius Black!! Se puede saber porque hay tantos envases dentro de la maleta!? – gritaba desde la recamara principal Arabelle

Son todos los implementos de viaje...cuando salgo de viaje de negocios llevo una maleta completa... - le respondía Sirius entrando en la habitación

Y tu vestido de baño? Ya lo empacaste? – tratando de meter unas camisetas en la maleta

Si, esta junto al tuyo... que por cierto, ya te lo probaste? Me gustaría verlo antes de irnos a la playa... - mirándola seriamente

Ya me lo he puesto, y lo veras cuando lleguemos a la isla...- tratando de cerrar la maleta- esta muy llena Blackie!!- sentándose encima de la maleta para cerrarla (me ha pasado XD)

Listo todo? Quede con mi amigo Enrst VonDutch para que me preste su traslador...- y con un movimiento de su varita hizo levitar la maleta- sabes el tiene una cabaña en esa isla

Hubiese sido mejor que nos la prestara por este fin de semana...- caminando detrás de Sirius

El tambien va para allá, por eso debemos apurarnos, ellos también van a usar el traslador...- entrando a la chimenea y dejando la maleta- ven entra conmigo, para decir la dirección – y Arabelle se puso a su lado – _El Prado Hill_- y con un zumbido y una sacudida habian entrado en la red flú.

Sirius Black! Tantou tiempou! – un hombre algo y fortachón los recibía en la sala de su "palacete". Tiene el cabello amarillo casi blanco, y una piel blanca, algo rosácea. Estaba vestido digno de un desfile tropical, hasta cargaba colgando la típica cámara fotográfica muggle. Tenía un acento alemán muy marcado

Enrst! Listo para la playa?? – dandole un abrazo a su amigo – te presento a mi novia, Arabelle Figg – dandole paso a su novia, con una gran sonrisa

Mucho Gustou, Enrst VonDutch- dandole dos besos y estrechando fuertemente la mano a Arabelle que con una sonrisa forzada tuvo que aceptar la bienvenida, por poco y le rompe los dedos - Si todou esta listou, podemos irgnos! Coloquen sus manous en el trofeo de _Quidditch_!

Y otra sacudida, les alejaba los pies de la tierra y con otro golpe (Arabelle tuvo que aferrarse a la cintura de Sirius porque estuvo a punto de inaugurar su llegada a la isla con un beso al suelo) Enrst ayudo a la pareja a incorporarse. Habían llegado una pequeña sala, tenia una chimenea, fuera del contexto de casa tropical, pero solo era utilizada como medio de transporte, en esa sala habían muchas fotos y cuadros, estas ultimas, al ver la llegada de visitas comenzaron su bienvenida

Sean bienvenidos a la Villa Citroën! – anunciaba una señora gorda en vestido de baño dentro de un cuadro

Sirius agarro la maleta y camino apresurado hacia el ventanal de la cabaña. Tenia vista a la playa, algo solitaria, pero hermosa.

Black, están en su casa, cuando necesiten algou pasen por aquí! Dentro de un rato viene mi hermana si quieres saludarla - dijo Ernst

Tu hermana? Tengo tiempo sin verla – dijo con un tono algo tenso

Si, ella también tiene tiempo sin verte, se alegrara cuando le diga que viniste este fin de semana a la isla...- arrastrando su maletín hacia la salida, seguido por la pareja. Arabelle estaba atenta a la reacción de Sirius. Apenas le mencionaron a la hermana de Enrst quedo nervioso y tenso, y de vez en cuando miranaba hacia donde estaba Arabelle pero sin hacer contacto visual, esto no le agradaba para nada a ella.

Donde quedamous? O si! Deberian venir a almorzar mañana! – sirviendo en unos vasos, jugo de piña.

Gracias Ernst pero mañana nos vamos temprano para la casa...- dijo algo seca Arabelle

Buenou aun sigue en pie la invitación, y por ciertou puedes traer a tus amigous de Hogwarts, me gustaria conocerlos! – ofreciendole los jugos

Yo les comentaré Enrst, y... - mirando rápidamente a Arabelle que continuaba atenta y seria- estará tu hermana aquí? – dijo nervioso

Si, ella estara aquí conmigo todo el tiempou...- mirando su reloj de pared- me dijou que pasaria la mañana en la playa del pueblou no debe demorar...

Ohh, nosotros ya nos vamos! – sonriendo fingidamente- nos esperan! Muchas gracias por el jugo Ernst! – y arrastrando a su paso a Sirius que miraba apenado a Ernst

Hasta luego Ernst! – y cuando salía seguía despidiéndose- y saludos! – grito por fuera de la casa

Cuando llevaban algunos metros lejos de la cabaña, Sirius se detuvo, y lo mismo hizo Arabelle.

Deberia saber algo sobre la hermana de Ernst? - pregunto directamente Arabelle que clavaba sus ojos en los del merodeador

La hermana de Ernst? – respondía ingenuo

Si, la misma! – añadía algo irritada

No hay nada, mi amor! Es que tengo años sin verla! - sonriendo nervioso

Solamente eso? – cruzando los brazos

Si te lo juro! – alzando su mano derecha y cerrando los ojos - palabra de un merodeador- y abrió un ojo para ver la reacción de su novia

Esta bien... - dijo con un tono triste- mejor es que nos encontremos rápido con los chicos- desviando su mirada y comenzando a caminar. A Sirius esa mirada lo había impactado, era una mirada triste, y como decepcionada. Un sentimiento de culpa lo invadio en ese momento pero no podia pedir disculpas, algo se lo impedía, asi que decidio callar y seguirla. Los primeros minutos de caminata fueron silenciosos, pero al llegar a la parte más concurrida del pueblo, la emoción los embargo y ya platicaban como si nada hubiese sucedido. Sirius agarro su mano muy fuerte y la mantenia cerca suyo. Le enseñaba todas las cosas que le llamaban la atención, en alguna ocasión se salia con una locura y le robaba algunas risas a su novia. Pero aun sentia esa culpabildad. ¿Por qué?

Ese no es James? – le decia Arabelle señalando a un chico acostado en la arena junto a una chica pelirroja que estaba boca abajo también bronceándose

Prongs vas a quedar como un camarón!! – le grito Sirius desde la acera frente al hotel – debes dar vueltas de vez en cuando!

Lily abrio los ojos y salio corriendo a saludar a los recien llegados, en ese momento estaba extremadamente feliz (cambios de humor) que dejo impresionado a Sirius porque hasta tres besos le dio.

Los estabamos esperando!! – chillaba emocionada la pelirroja

Wao! Que linda estas! – dijo Sirius agarrando la mano de la chica y dándole una vueltecita – y eso que Prongs no te puso una toalla encima cuando estabas acostada en la playa?

Es que hemos hecho un trato... - dijo seria- si el me exige que me tape pues ni el ni nadie me vera... - afirmando nuevamente

Que trato mas drástico... - bromeo Arabelle ante la ocurrencia de su amiga

Acaso no tengo derecho a mostrar mi físico? – dando una vueltecita- además debo aprovechar antes que me crezca mas la barriga – dijo esto ultimo claramente emocionada

Claro que si!- respondió animada su amiga- pero no se te nota mucho la barriga- mirando el vientre de su amiga, que estaba descubierto porque la chica había escogido un bañador de dos piezas

Si, por ahora no más ha crecido unos centímetros pero dentro de dos meses me tocara usar los pantalones de Vernon - riéndose del esposo de su hermana

Susan y Remus? – pregunto Sirius buscandolos por los alrededores

Ellos estaban aquí hace un rato – también buscándolos con la mirada- que raro... - rascándose el hombro

Ellos se fueron ha dar una vuelta por el pueblo - les respondía James desde su cama de arena

Pensé que estabas inconsciente Prongs...- se burlaba Sirius- que tal tu baño de sol? - colocándose enfrente de James y con eso tapándole el sol

Podrías moverte que la carne de perro no es transparente... - moviendo la mano para que se quitara su amigo

Uy!! que delicado! – y echándole un poco de arena encima

HEYY que dañas el bronceado perfecto!! - levantándose para sacudirse la arena

Y mientras ellos peleaban (cosa rara) Lily y Arabelle habían decidió ir al hotel a dejar las maletas.

Ya te has arreglado con Sirius? –preguntaba la pelirroja

Si, en parte, pero es algo difícil...- aceptando del recepcionista su llave- eso de que te aparezcan las ex de tu novio cada media hora no es muy gratificante...y menos gritándote hasta de que vas a morir, pues menos!

Pero él hace su parte no? – pregunto algo insegura

Claro que si, pero es que no sé... me siento insegura, es como en el colegio, pero esta vez si estoy con él, antes no éramos nada serio, solamente "amigos"... - dijo con un tono triste- y con todo y eso me dolía bastante

Cuando llegaste te note algo rara, es por lo que paso el miércoles? – mirando a su amiga, mientras esperaban el ascensor

No, es que cuando veníamos para acá, el amigo de Sirius le menciono a su hermana y él como siempre quedo tenso y nervioso... ni me quería ver a los ojos...- dijo con voz melancólica

Belle...- abrazando a su amiga- confio en Sirius y sé que tu también, debes estar más segura de su amor, él no te traicionaria...- mirando sinceramente a su amiga

Lo sé Lily...- entrando en el ascensor- él no seria capaz...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prongs!! Tengo un problemita!! – murmuraba Sirius que veía desaparecer a las dos chicas

Que traes Padfoot? – sentándose en la toalla y seguido por Sirius

Veras... la hermana de mi amigo alemán, ese del ministerio, esta aquí en la isla!! – abriendo los ojos como platos y palideciendo

LA HERMANA DEL ALEMAN!? – chillo asustado

Siiii la misma que viste y calza!!! – dejándose caer en la arena – Esa si es difícil de erradicar...- cerrando los ojos angustiado

Y Belle, se entero? – pregunto inquieto

Si, sabe que ella esta aquí pero no sabe porque yo estoy así...- respondió incorporándose en la toalla

Es que eres tan disimulado, ya me imagino que te dio la pálida...- retando a su amigo

Y que querías que hiciera? En momentos de presión... y que digo presión! – recordando algo y sacudiendo la cabeza para alejar malos pensamientos

No es tanta presión Padfoot – negando la sentencia de su amigo

Es que tu no la viste en la fiesta del día del brujo bancario?! – chillo nervioso

Bueno y que piensas hacer? Encerrarte en el hotel??

Pues eso no seria mala idea- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Y tu crees que Arabelle no sospechará más si tu te quedas como perro bueno en la habitación?! Con lo parrandero que eres!

Si, es cierto... - frotándose la barbilla- pues tu me ayudaras, y Remus también...

Yo que!? – grito aterrorizado

Es que Peter no esta! Sino le echaba el muerto a él... (_Figurativamente_)

Y a nosotros si?! Acaso no piensas en Moony? Susan no es tan tranquila como piensas...

Es que porque no se quedaron solteros ustedes!

EH!? Y por que tu no niegas tu misión de "hacer feliz a las mujeres" por una vez en tu vida!

Por que aun tengo esa misión con Belle y no estoy funcionando

No funcionas??? – alzando una ceja con voz irónica

HEY!! Yo no hablo de eso! – sonrojándose- Y no me cambies el tema! - alzando drásticamente la voz

Ya pues, era una bromita para romper la tensión...- con una risa burlona- vas a tener que afrontarla

Pero...perooo- haciendo carita de perro abandonado y ojitos vidriosos- Prongs!!

Nada de _peros_! Si quieres estar libre para cumplir tu misión debes quitar del paso a cualquier rastro del enemigo!! – dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo

Sirius!! Cuando llegaste!! – gritaba a lo lejos un chico de pantalón oscuro y a su lado una chica rubia con bañador rojo

Susan! Que linda estas!! – repitiendo su saludo cordial

Gracias Sirius! – sonrojándose un poco- y Arabelle? – buscándola con la mirada

Ella subió con Lily a la habitación- sonriéndole amistosamente

Ire a saludarla! – caminando hacia la entrada del hotel

Y esas caras? – pregunto interesado el licántropo

Es que Padfoot tiene otro problema de faldas...- bromeo James

OTRO? – grito Lupin con un dejo de cansancio

Si mi querido Moony, otro...- dejando caer su rostro en la arena

Y ahora que ha pasado? – sentándose en una esquina de la toalla

Es una chica que está justamente en esta isla – procedió a relatar James- y pues es una de esas que son difíciles de convencer... y de quitar de encima

La conoces? – pregunto Remus a James

Si, y a mi me parece una chica normal pero acá Padfoot dice que es más fácil eliminar a Voldemort que a ella...- bromeo James nuevamente

Prefiero irme ahora mismo a matar a Voldemort que enfrentarme a ella – murmuro eso con su cara aun en contacto con la arena

Es así de trágico? – pregunto Remus angustiado – y Belle?

Eso es lo otro, Belle ya sospecha de algo...

Malo, Malo- negando con la cabeza- esta vez estamos en problemas Padfoot...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En la habitación del hotel, Arabelle era ayudada por Lily a sacar su ropa y las cosas de Sirius que eran millones!

Sirius siempre viaja con tantas cosas? – mirando un frasco de una poción extraña

Si, hasta medicamentos contra picadas de doxy tiene entre esos frascos – riéndose de las ocurrencias de su novio cuando alguien tocaba la puerta- ya voy! Quien es??

Soy yo!! Susan!! – gritaba al otro lado la merodeadora

Susan!! – grito Arabelle cuando abría la puerta y recibir a su amiga con un fuerte abrazo – así que te escapaste con Moony hace un rato

Jejeje fuimos a caminar un rato – dijo algo sonrojada- y tu que? Ya todo esta bien?? – sentándose en la cama

Algo...- dijo con tono triste

Algo? Que ha pasado? – pregunto mirando a Lily que había dejado de sacar frascos y se habia sentado en la cama

Es que Sirius me esconde algo – con una mirada triste- esta algo tenso desde que le dijeron que una vieja amiga esta en la isla

UNA VIEJA AMIGA AQUÍ?!! – chillo indignada

Si, aquí... y es hermana del amigo que nos presto el traslador...- dijo sentándose en una de las sillas de la habitación

AGHH!! Como me enoja todo esto! – dejandose caer en la cama

Pero hay que darle un voto de confianza en Sirius... - lo defendió Lily ante la mirada de Susan

Si, esperaré a que él me cuente que le paso con esa mujer...- dijo Arabelle aun triste

Es lo mejor, si no lo hace antes... y si Moony sabe??? – dijo impresionada

No le andes preguntando Susan...eso es entre Sirius y Arabelle- sentenció Lily

Pero es por su bien! Podemos ayudarlos! – dijo defendiendose

No estaríamos ayudándolos, porque cuando ellos estén solos, y tengan un problema no vamos a salir nosotros corriendo a solucionárselos. Eso es de pareja...- sentencio la pelirroja pero con voz amistosa y suave

Esta bien, pero cuando necesites ayuda con el merodeador, me avisas! – dijo muy animada

Pasando a otro tema, como te fue con el doctor? Algun avance?? - pregunto Lily cambiando su tono de voz serio

Si, me ha dicho que el tratamiento esta surtiendo efectos positivos, que debo seguir tomando mis pociones... - dijo Belle esta vez muy animada

Eso esta muy bien! Y con todo y eso que vas a San Mungo no me vas a visitar, que mala amiga eres!! – decía con voz consentida Susan y mirándola con reproche

Que piensas!? Me quedo un segundo más y sufro una crisis nerviosa! Ya es suficiente con que me extraigan sangre mensualmente!! – chillaba angustiada

JAJAJAJA eres una cobarde!! – dijo Lily tirandole un almohadón en la cara a Arabelle

Cobarde?!? Si esto es un acto digno de una medalla de la Orden de Merlín!! – gritaba defendiéndose- y tu? Tus controles como van?? Ya sabemos que sexo tiene el bebe???

No aun no se puede ver, debes esperar como 3 meses más- le decía Susan

3 meses?? – chillo decepcionada Belle

Si, y por lo demás todo va bien, y a mi también me sacan la sangre mensualmente! – tirandole otro almohadón a su amiga

Debemos darnos apoyo moral! Y tu Susan deberías también sacarte la sangre con nosotras! – mirándola acusadoramente

Yo no lo necesito! Además es por tu bien Arabelle!

Si mamá ya lo sé – mirándola con ojos de niña inocente

OHH NOOO!! – chillo asustada Susan

Que tienes? – pregunto intrigada Lily

Belle ¿te has memorizado el manual del merodeador de Sirius?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En cambio en la playa...

Sirius no crees que estas muy formal para estar en la playa? – le preguntaba inocentemente James

Si, no estas acorde al ambiente tropical...- negaba Remus

Esta bien, subiera a cambiarme...- parándose a regañadientes de la toalla

**TU** CON PEREZA DE ARREGLARTE? – chillo aterrorizado Remus

Esto es grave Moony...- decia igual de aterrorizado James

Debemos ir con él, puede cometer cualquier locura! – dijo Remus levantándose de la arena y siguiendo a su amigo- Espera Sirius!

Cuando habían llegado a la acera del frente del hotel, y esperaban su turno de cruzar la calle, alguien los esperaba en las escalinatas.

Esa no es...- dijo sonrojándose notoriamente el licántropo

Si, es la chica del aeropuerto...- dijo James mirando a la chica rubia que estaba esperando su turno frente al hotel. La chica fijo sus ojos azules claro en los tres chicos, y parecía impresionada. Así que con curiosidad miro a su lado. Sirius estaba pálido y tenia los ojos tan abiertos que se le iban a salir.

¿Sirius? – pregunto James preocupado

Es ella...- susurro tenso

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hola! Hola! Como andan? Que tal estas dos semanas? Pues yo ahí mas enredada... la universidad, mi computadora dañada, entregas, etc etc... y ahora que vienen fiestas patrias aprovechare mis días culturales... pero desde ahora anuncio que estaré subiendo capítulos cada dos semanas, porque a empezado la época de entrega de proyectos finales y escribir me quita mucho tiempo, aunque ganas de escribir no me faltan...

Ahora, el capitulo que les ha parecido? Los deje con la intriga la semana pasada, pero esta vez comencé diferente el capitulo como se habrán dado cuenta. Es que si respondo lo de Arabelle pues se acortara más la historia, y no quiero!! Ahora he metido más problemas en su relación con Sirius pero les prometo que será la ultima vez y luego vendrá otra sorpresita... _ups_ eso no lo tenia que decir...

Y que pasara en la isla tropical? Pues ya veran dentro de poco jejeje y dejen sus reviews...no me maten plz! Saludos a todos!!!

Muaxs!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

**Josesita**: gracias nuevamente por los consejos. Me han servido para comenzar este capitulo!

**Cathy**: he estado promocionándolo en el panel de mensajes de Potter&Cia, a ver si alguien se anima a leerlo!!

**Erly-Barchu**: me alegro que te guste mi fic, y pues léelo con calma, y eso que estoy disminuyendo en las paginas! Jejeje

**Betty**: si esa es una de mis metas! Escribiré del parto y toda la acción!!

**Kat**: Oh mi Dios! Es que me encanta dejar en suspenso! Es muy divertido (muajajaja) y no me envíes los imperdonables! Plz!

**BelleRadcliffeBlack**: ahh te digo que la rata no aparecerá mas hasta que me de un arranque de tortura... jejeje e igual que **_Kat_**, me encanta dejar en suspenso!!

**Leilawood**: me alegra que te haya causado risa, es que ese es mi misión! Al igual de escribir locuras... y en este y el próximo capitulo se aclara el asunto de Arabelle

**Trixi Black**: me ha dado risa tu review jajjajaja pero si yo soy buena! Un angelito O)

**silmarwen754**: gracias por los ánimos!!

**Natany**: pues aparecerán otras Josephines hasta que se decida Sirius de algo que tengo planeado que no les diré!!

Fin de los Reviews...y dejen los suyos pronto!! Muaxs!


	14. La Alemana

_©SpaceKitty 2004 – estamos en fiestas patrias!! Tengo varios días libres así que si tengo tiempo subiré otro capitulo más... ahh y sorpresas abajo!_

**14. La alemana**

Si mamá ya lo sé – dijo Arabelle mirándola con ojos de niña inocente

OHH NOOO!! – chillo asustada Susan

Que tienes? – pregunto intrigada Lily

Belle ¿te has memorizado el manual del merodeador de Sirius?!- aterrorizada- ohh Dios! – dándose un golpe en la frente

EH No te burles de él! – con voz de falso enojo- el es mi merodeador!!- sus dos amigas quedaron en shock- eh... eh... a sonado algo cursi?? – claramente apenada

Eh... creo que deberias darte un baño de sol, tanto tiempo junto a Sirius te esta afectando...- se burlaba Lily

Si, mira que lindo esta el día- dijo emocionada Susan, y de un golpe abrió las cortinas, que escondían ventanas de piso a techo. Tenían la vista frontal del hotel, se podía ver las islas contiguas, el mar azul claro, la arena blanca, palmas, kioscos de pescao frito muggle, y buhoneros, todo!- mira hoy nos fuimos caminando por allá! – señalando un pequeño muelle de piedras- desde ahí se puede ver la estatua del pirata Morgan! – chillo emocionada

A ver! – y de un salto Lily quedo al lado de su amiga, y contemplaba de igual manera la playa – nosotros nos quedamos ahí... sabes Arabelle el agua esta deliciosa!!!- y seguía conversando con Susan sobre sus pocos hallazgos. Arabelle se había levantado al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Lily y las acompaño en sus relatos. Detallo la isla, bueno el pedazo que podía ver, gente en vestidos de baño de todos los colores y tamaños, bailarines, vendedores ambulantes, una chica rubia sexy, los chicos, Sirius... ¿Sirius?

Lily deberíamos averiguar cuanto cuestan los cursos de buceo! – seguían hablando Susan y Lily ya planificando sus horas

La chica rubia sexy estaba hablando con Sirius, el estaba claramente tenso, eso lo sabia ella porque el chico se limitaba a sonreír de vez en cuando y a mirar constantemente a sus extremos. Un poco alejados, James y Remus reían. ¡Se le ha tirado encima!! Hasta se le encresparon los cabellos, el la ha recibido bien, la ha abrazado! Y luego le ha dado dos besos! -_No me voy a enojar, no me voy a poner celosa..._ - pensaba algo irritada- ahora el esta tranquilo! Ya se ríe como siempre, y ha llamado a sus amigos...

Belle verdad que te atreves a tirarte de boonging jumping... - preguntaba Susan desconfiando de Lily (no se como se escribe eso)

Ah?

Que si te tiras de clavado en un puente!! – preguntaba nuevamente pero algo desesperada

Ah? Estas loca!? Quieres que pierda el poco control que he ganado!? Que se me dispare nuevamente la presión arterial?! – respondió Belle asustada. Pero Lily por curiosidad siguió la mirada de Arabelle, y se encontró con algo raro...

Son los chicos!

Donde? – pregunto Susan mirando hacia la playa

Lily abrió la puerta de vidrio y salio al balcón, junto con Susan, y silbaron para atraer la atención de ellos- PSSTT **¡Guapos!**

Arabelle estaba detrás de ellas, pero no tenia intención de ser vista por Sirius. Así que desde abajo si acaso podían ver su cabello castaño oscuro, ella tampoco podía ver mucho pero lo que pudo ver ayudo a que su irritación aumentara. Sirius que estaba en ese momento agarrando la mano de la chica rubia, la ha soltado como si quemara, y ha dado un salto quedando al lado de Remus, pálido.

Cuando van a bajar!? – gritaba James

Arabelle no se ha cambiado- respondía Lily como si estuviera en el patio de su casa

Dile que se mueva! – gritaba James en tono burlón. Desde abajo vieron como una cabellera oscura daba una vuelta de 180 grados – ella estaba en el balcón? – le murmuro a Remus, que le asentía. Los dos voltearon a ver a Sirius, que volvía a estar tenso.

(**German** **SAP ON**... lo de _cursiva_ esta en ese idioma)

_Sirius, le diré a mi hermano que pasemos por tu hotel a visitar a tu novia! Quiero saber quien es esa que te ha embrujado_!! – le decía la chica rubia honestamente

_Eh? Vero no creo..._- pero fue interrumpido por la chica

_No me digas que no! No tengo nada que hacer esta noche!_ – con dejo de enojo

_Esta bien! Pero le dices a Gerber que te acompañe_- esto ultimo lo dijo como una orden- _que_...- había caído en cuenta de su orden de hace un rato- _que quiero conocerlo... jejejeje_ – nervioso

_Bien, el debe estar buscándome, una luna de miel separados no es nada agradable..._- dijo riéndose un poco

_Si! Si! Eso! No puedes dejarlo solo!! Que mala eres!!_ – apoyando a su amiga

_JAJAJAJA Me despides de tus amiguitos, que por cierto se controlen! No quiero que me sigan viendo así!!_ – algo indignada- que soy una bruja casada!!

_Ah si?? Y cual fue?_ – mirando a sus amigos con cizaña

_El de cabello castaño... aunque fue por culpa del otro..._- mirando fijamente a Remus que al notarlo quedo más rojo que un tomate

_Bien... jejeje_ – frotándose las manos

_Hasta esta noche Sirius_! – dándole nuevamente dos besos- _Hasta luego_!! – despidiéndose con la mano de los otros merodeadores, que respondieron con una gran sonrisa algo tonta y también despidiéndose con la mano

(German SAP OFF)

¿¿que tanto hablaron??- por pudo preguntar Remus

Ahh de todo un poco... adivinen!!!!!!!!!!!!! – chillo emocionado Sirius

Que cosa Padfoot! – pregunto intrigado James

Es que Dios me ama!! – dijo con voz de alivio

Quieres ser más explicito y dejar de decir mentiras jejeje – dijo James riéndose fuertemente ocurrencia- OK! Hoy todos están sensibles – cruzándose de brazos

Es que Verouska esta casada! – chillo nuevamente emocionado bueno lo grito porque muchas personas voltearon a verlo

Verouska? Es su nombre?? – pregunto interesado Remus

Casada?? – añadió James impresionado- en verdad Paddy, Dios te ama!

Es que me he quitado un peso de encima!! – riéndose fuerte de la emoción- ya no tengo que preocuparme por quitármela de encima- sonriendo tranquilo – ah y **tu**!! – apuntando con su dedo índice el pecho de Remus

YO QUE?! – asustado por su cambio de humor

Como es eso que casi te comes con los ojos a Vero? – asustando a su amigo

Te dijo eso!? – Pálido- ohh que estará pensando de mi!! – preocupado

No se pero ojala y no se lo cuente a su esposo- tratando de asustar mas a su amigo

Pues no le tengo miedo! – se defendió altivamente

Así se habla Moony! – dijo James dándole un palmada en la espalda- yo te ayudo!!

Tu no te queda atrás...- dijo Sirius tratando de asustar a su mejor amigo

Ahh nooo nooo! Aquí el que se quedo en shock fue Lupin! – empujando a Remus hacia delante- no me eches ese muerto!

Y me ibas a ayudar?? – dijo con voz dolida

Tranquilo Moony, Susan puede ayudarte perfectamente- bromeaba James

Ni se te ocurra comentarle a _Susy_- asustado

AYYY!!! Que ha pasado aquí?? – dijo indignado Sirius

No te hagas el valiente Padfoot que vi como te escondiste cuando las chicas aparecieron por el balcón! – reclamándole

Ahora que lo dices... no creo que ellas estuvieran todo el tiempo en el balcón... o cerca de él...cierto? – aterrorizado

Mmm no creo, sino hubiesen salido antes... tranquilo! – dijo James dándole ánimos

Es que si Belle me vio hablando con ella, y si la ve nuevamente hoy, y le digo que es la hermana de Ernst pues, se va a enojar...- dijo preocupado

Es que va a venir hoy?? – dijo interesado Moony

A ti ya no te reconozco! Deja de hacerte el interesado! – le reclamo Sirius

Estoy preguntando! No estoy interesado en ella!!!! – chillo enojado

Bien, eso espero... - dijo sonriendo había cumplido su misión, sacar de quicio a Moony- y si, va a venir esta noche, con su **esposo**- enfatizando la ultima palabra

Dios te ama...- le repetía James

No se lo digas mucho que se lo cree- dijo Remus burlándose

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minutos antes...

Belle que tienes?! – le preguntaba preocupada Lily que había visto como su amiga habia desaparecido del balcón- acaso viste algo raro allá abajo, como adivinando su respuesta

SI!!! Sii lo vi! – les grito irritada- es que en menos de una hora, se han encontrado!!

Y como sabes que es ella!- pregunto irritada Lily

Pues quien mas?! – entrando al baño enojada

Puede ser cualquier persona, sabes que Sirius sale en el Profeta...- tratando de sacarle esa idea de la cabeza

Unos segundos después...

Tu crees?? – decía Belle sacando su cabeza por el marco de la puerta, ya estaba algo tranquila

Sii! Además no tienes pruebas de nada más, no conoces a esa vieja amiga! – decía Susan, entrando en la conversación

Es cierto...- entrando nuevamente al baño- creo que es hora de mostrar mi nueva adquisición...- sonriendo frente al espejo del baño

Te compraste un nuevo bañador? – pregunto impresionada Susan- acaso estas pensando en...

Si mi querida amiga, aunque no sea su vieja amiga, por andar de coqueto... muajajajaja – se reía maquiavélicamente sin terminar su frase

Me das miedo... - dijo Susan algo asustada

Estrategias amiga...estrategias! – sonriendo nuevamente al espejo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HOLA!! Hemos regresado!! – decía Lily que caminaba en dirección a James, que estaba acostado en su toalla- aun estas bronceándote!? Acompáñame al mar! – dijo la chica agarrando su mano y tratando de levantarlo

Pero si el agua esta fría!! – decía tratando de zafarse -no me hagas estooooo- decía asustando cuando se acercaban al agua

No seas cobarde!! Es un momentito!! – zafando su mano y corriendo al mar, para así salpicarlo un poco y que se le quitara el frío

NOOOOOOOO – gritaba tratando de evadir el agua

Ya estas empapado! Acompáñame!! – le gritaba su esposa, que ya había entrado al mar, el agua le llegaba a la cintura

Esta bien...total estoy mas mojado que tu...- entrando por fin al agua pero sin antes no dedicarle una zambullida bomba- BOMBA!!

HEY Susan!! Remus!! Entren al agua!! – les gritaba Lily muy emocionada- ya James! Que me vas a ahogar!! – tratando de escapar de las bombas de James

Susy, y Belle? – le preguntaba Remus, que estaba caminando junto a Susan en dirección a los Potter

Esta en la tienda del hotel comprando un bronceador muggle...- mirándolo a los ojos – y Sirius?? – tratando de sacar información

Fue a cambiarse... a lo mejor los dos bajan juntos...- devolviéndole la mirada tierna a su novia

Oh... y...- pero cuando iba a preguntar alguien la había agarrado por la cintura con claras intenciones de zambullirla de cabeza en el agua- AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! – gritaba tratando de zafarse de los brazos de James- este hombre me va a...-demasiado tarde...- **tirar**...sabes, eres un poco delicado...

Gracias Susan!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – riéndose bastante de la cara de Susan al salir del fondo del mar

A lo lejos se podía ver a una chica de cabello oscuro, esperando algo...estaba con un pareo de color azul turquesa, al igual que su bañador, que estaba impresionante. Llevaba puestos unos lentes oscuros, y el cabello suelto, que ondeaba al ritmo de la brisa. Acababa de divisar a eso que estaba esperando. Iba cruzando la calle del frente del hotel en dirección al lugar de reunión de sus amigos. Al ver al chico mirar en todas direcciones buscándola (_evidentemente_) decidió comenzar su plan...

Ella siguió caminando en dirección a Sirius, al llegar dejo caer su bolso de playa en la toalla, llamando su atención

Belle, te estaba buscando...- dijo mientras daba la vuelta a encarar a su novia- _sin palabras_- había quedado impresionado

La chica no le respondió y, se quito las chancletas, y el pareo quedando solamente en su bañador turquesa. Con paso decidido comenzó a caminar a la playa, dejando al merodeador impresionado- esta en un hilo dental!! – murmuro alarmado. Y como una flecha recogió su toalla y salio detrás de su novia

QUEEEEEEEEEEE CREEEEEEEEES QUE HACES!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – le gritaba ofuscada Belle

Como se te ocurre salir asi!!!!!!! – le reclamaba alarmado su novio

Como que así! Ese es mi bañador!! Siempre lo he usado!! – tratando de zafarse y a la vez de mentir.

No! Yo me acuerdo perfectamente de tu bañador azul pero este no es! – sentándola en la arena y el chico se arrodillo frente a ella mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Y que? – desafiándolo con la mirada

Como que ¿y que?- respondiéndole con un dejo de enojo

Si yo quiero me pongo este bañador y punto! – tratando de levantarse de la playa e irse al agua

Listo! Sigue con el puesto, si alguien te anda molestando por ahí no me vengas llorando para que defienda!! – le decía mirándola a los ojos, y a la vez levantándose del suelo, disgustado

JA! No me hagas reír! – caminando hacia el agua

¿Como? – cruzándose de brazos

Si! No creo salga corriendo para pedirte ayuda! Yo no ando de coqueta por ahí con cualquiera! – aproximándose al agua

Que me quieres decir- alcanzándola y colocándose su mano en su hombro

Eso! Que yo no soy como **tu**! – zambulléndose en el agua y alejándose nadando

Belle!! – gritaba desde la orilla. Al ver que seguía nadando sin hacerle caso decidió entrar también

Sirius, porque tantos gritos! – le preguntaba preocupada Lily

Belle que anda enojada conmigo...- respondía a secas Sirius

Pero si ella me dijo que no se iba a enojar por...- pero se callo inmediatamente

Por? – tratando de buscar alguna razón del enojo de que el ya sabia pero quería evitar la realidad- vamos Lily cuéntame

Es que te vio con esa mujer...- mirando con sus ojos verdes al chico- y pues tratamos de convencerla que podía ser cualquiera pero ella decía que era una hermana de un amigo tuyo o algo así...

RAYOS! – dando un golpe al agua- ya me imagino que estará pensando pero ella no se comporta así siempre....bueno cuando se enoja conmigo...

Si, esta vez estaba algo...decidida?

Decidida a que? – preguntaba confundido

Ni idea, tu eres su novio, debes saber que puede tramar...

Debo aclarar eso con ella... veras esa mujer que vieron es hermana de Enrst Vondutch... y era una "amiga mía" – al ver la cara de incredulidad de Lily- bueno, ella fue mi primera novia...- declarando- pero eso fue hace muchos años!! – tratando de convencer a Lily- y ahora esta casada!

Casada? – pregunto desconfiada Lily

Si! Y me ha dicho que quiere que conozca a su esposo (bueno yo le dije que lo trajera para evitar mas problemas)! Y viene esta noche...

Esta noche!! – dando un salto en el agua

Si... y me dijo que quiere conocer a Belle...pero veo difícil la situación – dijo con voz afligida

No te preocupes, yo hablare con ella- abrazando a su amigo- debe estar...- mirando en la dirección donde estaba nadando Belle- no estaba por allá?

Eh? – mirando hacia donde minutos antes estaba su novia- NO ESTA! – mirando a la playa y viendo de igual manera sus cosas

James! Has visto donde se ha ido Belle?? – pregunto preocupada Lily

No! Desde que la vi entrar al mar nadando para las olimpiadas...- pero al ver las caras de preocupación de sus amigos dejo el tono de broma – si...definitivamente están sensibles... - cruzándose de brazos

Y tu Remus? Susan?! – mirando a sus amigos que negaban con la cabeza

Sirius estaba pálido... se había descuidado y la había dejado sola...- voy a buscarla! – tratando de salir lo más rápido posible del mar

Te acompaño Padfoot! – y James salía detrás de su amigo

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Creo que no fue muy buena idea _Desaparecerme_ en el mar... estoy agitada...- sentándose en un tronco, en otra parte de la isla- acaso no había quedado con las chicas en controlarme?? – colocándose las manos en la cabeza- debo regresar al hotel...- levantándose de golpe pero un dolor de cabeza fuerte la obligo a inclinarse

AYYY! – tocándose la frente- debe ser mi presión arterial- mirándose las manos temblorosas- el sanador Atkins me va a matar... - riéndose sarcásticamente – no me he tomado mi poción circulatoria...

Arabelle no tenia idea de donde estaba. La playa esta solitaria, y se estaba haciendo tarde. Debía hacer algo pronto pero el dolor de cabeza estaba a todo dar. No llevaba su varita porque la había dejado en su bolso de playa. A lo lejos empezó a ver unas luces

Debo estar cerca del pueblo...- caminando rápidamente ignorando su agitación – tendré que aparecerme!! Y con un gran esfuerzo pudo concentrarse y aparecerse en la mitad...de un almacén muggle!!

Ahh! Donde estoy!! – mirando hacia los lados, y trajes, artesanías, y checheres...- estoy...en un almacén?! – y con paso decidido busco la salida – ESTA CERRADO!! –dándole un golpe a la puerta y por desgracia activando la alarma- AHHHHHHH QUE ESTO!!! – tapándose los oídos

Ah pasado mucho tiempo!! – alzo la voz Susan preocupada

Pronto va a anochecer! – decía igual de preocupada Lily

No se preocupen chicas, Remus se ha regresado al hotel por si ella esta allá- decía James abrazando a Lily

Hemos pasado por esta calle tres veces Sirius- le decía Susan desesperada

Debemos seguir mientras Remus se _aparece_...- mirando a la gente y algunos almacenes

De pronto un ruido extraño les llamo la atención. Parecía el chillido de los seres de agua (sirenas) penetrante y exasperante. Los muggles salían corriendo algunos por curiosidad. Se escuchaba decir que alguien había entrado a robar en un almacén.

Vamos a ver! – salía corriendo Sirius perdiéndose entre los muggles

Esperanos!! – y los otros tres lo seguían a empujones

Que es una mujer! – decía un muggle a otro

Cuando llegaron al almacén algo divertido estaba pasando... una mujer en vestido de baño estaba arrodillada frente a la puerta principal tapándose los oídos con las manos. Sirius la reconoció al instante y no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado. Era Arabelle.

Arabelle!! – decia golpeando el cristal de la puerta – mirame!!

La chica alzo su rostro. Tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y sus manos en las orejas, y evidentemente reflejaba dolor. Nuevamente agacho su cabeza, débil.

James, traes tu varita?? – gritaba Sirius por encima del ruido de la alarma

Si pero hay muchos muggles por aquí!! – reclamaba con preocupación

Y ustedes?? – mirando a Lily y a Susan

Si, pero es cierto lo que dice James!

Para que la quieres? – preguntaba Lily

Yo abro la puerta con un _Alohomora_ y luego hacemos hechizos _desmemorizantes_!! – gritaba Sirius

Pero sin esperar respuesta alguna, utilizo su varita con Silencio para callar la alarma, luego un _Alohomora_ para abrir la puerta y así sacar a Belle.

Que tienes??- preguntaba innegablemente preocupado Sirius

Me va a estallar la cabeza... - dijo con voz débil

No te has tomado la poción?! – pregunto preocupado, y Belle solo le respondió afirmando con la cabeza

Sirius desapareció frente a los muggles, que estaban histéricos. Dejo a Arabelle en la habitación del hotel y volvió a aparecerse en el almacén para ayudar a sus amigos a desmemorizar a los muggles presentes. Para su sorpresa algunos magos incógnitos salieron a su ayuda y así hicieron su trabajo más rápido

No deberían estar haciendo magia con muggles presentes- les reclamaba un señor gordito que estaba en ese momento con su esposa también bruja- es peligroso

Es que era un caso de vida o muerte- respondía Sirius serio- muchas gracias por todo! – dándole la mano muy agradecido

Luego de modificar la memoria a 75 muggles y cerrar nuevamente la puerta del almacén se aparecieron en la habitación donde había dejado Sirius a Arabelle

Susan se había desaparecido del campo de batalla desde que Sirius había dejado a Belle en su habitación. Como sanadora debía atenderla.

Ya se ha tomado la poción circulatoria, debe ser que como se fue nadando y luego según ella se apareció en otra parte de la isla, estaba agitada y su ritmo cardiaco aumento a su vez la presión arterial y por consiguiente le causo una cefalea fuerte...- hablaba Susan como si estuviera en una conferencia

Eh? – preguntaba confundido James

Que le ha dado un dolor de cabeza fuerte porque se le subió la presión...- resumió Susan

AHHHHHHHHHHH – se escucho al unísono

Me imagino que la alarma por poco y la deja inconsciente – decía Sirius acercándose a la cama

Si, pero ahora que duerma un rato, y ya verán que se levanta con los ánimos a mil! – decía Susan animando al grupo

Los resultados de Arabelle eran algo sencillos, sufría de la presión arterial, y debía tomar pociones todos los días para regularla. Debía hacer ejercicios y llevar un control.

Me voy a cambiar, vamos a comer algo y le pedimos algo Belle, para cuando despierte- sugería Lily ya más tranquila

Tu tienes es hambre...no lo niegues! – dijo James abrazándola

Tu crees que mantener dos bocas no es suficiente? – bromeo su esposa

Si, vamos a cenar! – dijo Susan agarrando de la mano a Remus que estaba algo preocupado- Chocolobito, no te preocupes Belle bajara a comer antes que te comas el postre...de chocolate...- mirándolo divertida

Y que esperamos!?- llevándose a rastras a Susan hacia su habitación

Yo me quedo... - mirando a Belle dormir tranquilamente- cuando despierte bajamos a cenar- dijo algo preocupado

Chao Sirius! Los esperamos! – decía Lily que arrastraba a James fuera de la habitación

Sirius se acostó al lado de Belle, y la abrazo. Se sentía culpable. Para ella debe ser difícil ver a cada rato a una mujer acusándola y señalándola por él.

Perdón- dándole un beso y recostando su cabeza en su pecho

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James Potter!! – gritaba desde la entrada del restaurante del hotel, un hombre grandullón y rubio

Sr. VonDutch! – se levantaba James para recibirlo- como esta!?

Llámame Ernst! – estrechando su mano- ya conouces a mi hermana? – presentándole a la mujer rubia sexy del aeropuerto y la acera

Verouska Bubotuber, mucho gusto – con una sonrisa- te presento a mi esposo- dándole paso a un hombre, alto con cuerpo de fisiculturista y mirada fría- Gerber Bubotuber - estrechando fuertemente la mano de James que no se dejo vencer.

Luego de varias introducciones, los recién llegados unieron una mesa y formaron un grupo muy ameno, a excepción de Gerber que estaba serio.

Así que eres artista? – le preguntaba Lily muy interesada

Si, he regresadou de Alemania para promocionar mis jouyas, son hechas con magia antigua – enseñando una de sus joyas- esta la hice yo en uno de mis talleres en Alemania

Es preciosa!! – decía Susan impresionada con el brillo de las gemas

Te gusta? La otra semana, en _Dedalus Puddlemere_, estaré dandou mi exposición... estas invitada! – sonriendo amistosamente

OHH ahí me veras!! Remus trabaja en Gringotts que queda cerca de ese salón, cualquier cosa que necesites... -mirando a su novio que la miraba como "no me metas en lios!" – jejeje- se sonrojo

Segura que no quieres que te suba la comida? – le decía Sirius con cara de alta preocupación a Belle que estaba muy complacida (no era que le gustara verlo sufrir pero estaba tan atento)

No te preocupes más mi amor- dándole un beso- ya me tome mi poción, ya se me ha pasado el malestar- sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo- vamos que de seguro nos esperaran

Entraron al vestíbulo del restaurante, y al fondo se podía ver a un grupo de personas platicando amenamente, eran sus amigos pero estaban acompañados por tres personas más. Pudieron reconocer a Ernst pero el otro hombre era completamente desconocido. Localizaron a Susan y a Lily pero a su lado había otra rubia, que por estar de espaldas no identificaban.

Buenas noches! – anunciaba su llegada Sirius, agarrado de la mano de Belle

Ohh Sirius pensé que te habías idou a dormir tempranou! – dijo Ernst estrechando fuerte la mano de Sirius y levantándose para darle sus respectivos dos besos a Arabelle.

Ya delante de la multitud, Arabelle y Sirius reconocieron a la rubia. Era la chica de la acera, era Verouska! La sonrisa de Arabelle se borro, y Sirius enseguida la miro. La chica le devolvió la mirada, esta era de disgusto. ¿Que hacia esa mujer aquí?

Te presentou a mi hermana- dijo Ernst respondiendo a los pensamientos de Arabelle

Verouska Bubotuber, encantada – tendiendo su mano hacia Arabelle, que acepto el saludo pero con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro- Arabelle Figg

Eres la novia de Sirius?? – pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa amistosa que a Belle no le pareció del todo sincera- me moría por conocerte!

SI??- pregunto con voz sarcástica. Sus amigos estaban esperando el estallido, y Sirius por su lado le apretó la mano para que se calmara, cosa que no le agrado del todo

Claro que si! Pero antes, quiero presentarte a mi esposo- y el hombre de 3 metros, fortachón se levanto para presentarse – Gerber Bubotuber- saludo con su voz fría

Tu...tu esposo? – dijo impresionada, tenia los ojos abiertos de par en par, que se sonrojo un poco, estaba apenada

Si, estoy casada hace un año – abrazando a su esposo que dibujo una sonrisa pequeña y casi invisible en su rostro

Arabelle movió su rostro lentamente hacia donde estaba Sirius que la miraba tranquilamente, como si no hubiese pasado nada. Ahora la que se sentía culpable era ella.

Luego de haber pasado la pena, se sentaron a comer, platicaron de todo, desde Quidditch hasta el nuevo invento muggle para quitar manchas. Se quedaron hasta tarde hablando hasta que los sacaron porque iban a cerrar el restaurante.

Vero, puedo hablar un momento contigo...- la llamo Sirius antes que ellos se fueran a su cabaña

Claro que si, cariño – siguiendo a Sirius hasta el vestíbulo del hotel donde encontraron unas sillas vacías donde poder platicar en privado

Me siento como una idiota...- decía Arabelle arrepentida

Vamos, te íbamos a decir pero te da por desaparecerte...- le reclamaba Lily – no te aflijas, Sirius no te ha reclamado nada... estate tranquila...- dijo sonriendo para tranquilizarla

Pero... mira como lo ve! – mirando hacia donde estaban platicando su novio con la alemana

No estés atormentándote más! Si eres masoquista mujer! – reprendía Susan a su amiga

Mmmm es que no me gusta dejarlo solo con otra mujer...y menos con una así! – mirando celosa a Verouska- él sigue siendo hombre!

No! Que mas va a ser!? – dijo Susan burlándose

Creo que necesito subir a mi habitación- decía Lily algo verde- creo que ese dulce de papaya con ciruelas no me ha caído bien...- que caminaba rápido hacia el ascensor

James creo que debería seguirla- dijo Susan señalando a Lily que estaba a punto de entrar al ascensor algo pálida.

Chocolobito... quieres caminar conmigo por la playa?- decía la chica agarrando la mano de Remus y abrazándolo

Si no hay luna llena podemos salir...- burlándose de su condición

No te burles de eso, sabes que no me gusta...- separándose de él

Era una auto broma! Vamonos a caminar! – sacándola del vestíbulo sin antes darle un beso para convencerla

Arabelle había quedado sola sentada en una de los sofás de vestíbulo en dirección contraria a donde estaban conversando Sirius y Verouska. La curiosidad pudo más así que hizo un hechizo silenciador en sí misma, y se aproximo sigilosamente para poder escuchar parte de la conversación.

Pero no puede enterarse de nada, es un trato- le decía Sirius a la rubia

Nos vemos en mi apartamento... tengo que darte muestras de mi trabajo – dijo Verouska riendo

Esta bien, será hasta entonces – levantándose y dándole un abrazo y dos besos a su "amiga"

Arabelle se escondió como pudo, detrás de un sofá, más bien quedo acostada en el piso para no ser vista. Cuando comprobó que no habían moros en la costa, se levanto y camino en busca de su novio, pero como habían dicho sus amigas, a ella le gustaba atormentarse, y por escuchar conversaciones a medias estaba a punto de sacarse el cerebro para no pensar locuras.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holas!! Como están? Se que había demorado mucho en actualizar, pero es que estoy terminando el semestre y estoy llegando a los finales. Hoy es viernes cultural y estoy algo cansada, así que subiré este capitulo y seguiré con la actividad que mas me gusta...**dormir**!

Ahora, que pasara por la mente de Belle? Será celosa? Los dos son iguales! Aunque yo los ponga que no lo son... jejeje Y que estarán tramando Sirius y Verouska?

Ya se enteraron de lo que le pasaba a Arabelle... pues no es nada grave, no quería que fuera estéril, no eso valía bestia...no soy tan mala )

Saludos a todos! Y sigan leyendo mi fic! Y dejando reviews que me animan a escribir!! Muaxs a todos los visitantes de y suerte!!

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

Orden Siriusana


	15. Soy Invisible

_Holas! Me pregunto yo...de la gente que escribe fics aquí..o en cualquier otro lado... ¿tienen todo planeado o va fluyendo su imaginación a medida que escriben?_

_Otra cosa, quisiera que memorizaran sus teorías de lo que escucho Arabelle en el capitulo anterior y si acertaron o no pues que me lo pongan en los reviews!!! En este capitulo esta la respuesta!_

**15. Soy invisible!**

Belle! Donde estabas?- le preguntaba algo nervioso Sirius

OH! es que me aburrí de estar sentada y me fui al bar a tomar algo...- le respondía ella tratando de disimular su confusión

Mmm en serio? – mirándola a los ojos ¬¬

Si! Estuve tomándome una amapola!- mirándolo también a los ojos pero algo nerviosa- deliciosa! – sonriendo finalmente

Veo que aun tienes energías- todavía con sus ojos grises fijos en los de la chica- que te parece una zambullida en la piscina? - dedicándole una de esas sonrisas Nº 23 (soy bueno) XD

Ehh...-se sonrojo- bien! Deja buscar mi vestido de baño! – pero cuando se disponía a subir el chico la detuvo

Yo lo hago! – y un pestañeo había desaparecido del vestíbulo

SIRIUS! – chillo dando un salto y mirando a su alrededor, iban saliendo dos hombres que parecían haber visto desaparecer a otro

Lo viste? – dijo uno de los hombre y mirando su vaso

Que cosa?? – le respondía otro de los hombres que se balanceaba sobre sus pies

Ahí había un hombre y puff- dando una palmada- se esfumo

Y así no me quieres hacer caso... no debiste tomarte esos vasos de whisky...- caminando en zigzag a la salida del hotel

Para donde vas??? Si el ascensor esta acá!!- le grito el hombre del vaso a su amigo- ¡$&"·$/&(/!

Aquí tienes! – era Sirius que acababa de aparecerse frente al muggle borracho

Sirius! No te debes aparecer así! Mírale la cara a ese hombre! – mirando al borracho del vaso que estaba pálido y estático

Ahh! Ellos? Pero si están borrachos!!!- mirando tranquilamente a los dos hombres, uno de ellos caminaba como si nada hacia la puerta del ascensor, y el otro regañaba a su vaso y con evidente enojo camino hacia el ascensor, donde su otro amigo le estaba gritando que se apurara – Lo ves? Mañana ni se acordaran de lo que vieron – sonriendo tiernamente

Si tu lo dices...- mirándole con algo de reproche

Vamos! Si mañana me ven y se asustan entonces le haré un _hechizo desmemorizante _– tranquilizando a Belle – sígueme, que no podemos ser vistos

Quienes no nos deben ver? – caminando al lado de Sirius que iba mirando fijamente a un señor en una de las puertas de las terrazas

Es que no podemos entrar a la piscina tan tarde! – susurraba el merodeador

Y nosotros vamos a romper las reglas- dijo como si no fuera nada del otro mundo

Claro que si! – emocionado- tengo tiempo sin hacer un intento merodeador!!!

Entonces manos a la obra! – acercándose mas a Sirius y seguir mejor sus pasos, a lo que el chico sonrió satisfecho, tenia cara de travesura extrema

Con mucho cuidado, se acercaron al hombre de seguridad, y con su varita lo adormecieron, pero para que no se cayera, que era lo que estaba a punto de suceder, Arabelle saco su varita y le hizo un _petrificus totallus_

OO gracias... pero creo que con solo pegarle el trasero a la silla hubiese sido suficiente...- murmuraba Sirius cuando estaban cruzando la puerta de las terrazas

Asi es mas efectivo! – riéndose por la expresión de bobo que tenia el seguridad- pero por lo menos le hubiesemos arreglado la cara! Jajajajajajaja

Ahora traere unos tragos muggles... me dijo Lily que hacen unas combinaciones buenas! – decia emocionado y con su varita – _Accio_ Amapolas- y una maquina que parecia de hilo loco (no se si las conocen) apareció en la mitad de las terrazas – Waoo creo que debi especificar mejor – riéndose apenado

No importa! Me toca a mi! _Accio_ Bacardi Limon! – y una botella paro en sus manos

Ahh si! – dijo con voz de competencia- _Accio_ Whisky Jhonny Walker!

Y asi se la pasaron hasta que trasladaron todas las botellas conocidas hasta las terrazas, y luego de probar muchas combinaciones habidas y por haber, se metieron en la piscina, sin antes hacer un hechizo protector en las terrazas así sus voces no eran audibles a ninguna parte del hotel. Sirius se había caído en la piscina con todo y sandalias, suéter, por culpa de un empujón inocente de Belle. Mientras ella se carcajeaba a salvo, sintió como sus pies se despegaban y ella salía volando hacia el centro de la piscina

NO!!! No lo hagas!!!!- chillaba la chica tratando de regresar a tierra firme- soy inocente!! – y con sus manos nadaba en el aire

MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – se reía maquiavélicamente Sirius dentro del agua- al agua polizón!! – dejo de señalar a Belle con su varita

AUCH!! Me queme!! – decía Belle con lagrimas falsas en sus ojos- me hubieses dado chancecito para hacer un clavado!! – pero se sumergió para salir huyendo de las intenciones de Black que la apuntaba nuevamente con la varita para hacerla volar nuevamente

Luego de miles de niñerías, saltos mortales, bombas, algunos tragos, risas, competencias, etc etc, ya sus niveles de alcohol estaban aumentando... como siempre...

A que te gano!! – gritaba Sirius saliendo de la piscina, con solo su pantalón

Yo lo veré primero que tu! – le respondía Belle que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de plástico dentro del agua (en la parte alta)

Y así salieron corriendo fuera de las terrazas, dejando botellas, vasos, sillas regadas por todo el piso, y cuando cruzaron la puerta, Sirius tropezó con el Seguridad haciendo que este cayera de bruces. Arabelle le paso por encima, gritándole de todo a Sirius para que se detuviera

Había amanecido, una pareja iba entrando al hotel agarrados de la mano, iban charlando cuando un hombre en pantalón les paso volando a su lado, y en dos segundo iba otra chica en vestido de baño gritando

Ese era Sirius? – dijo el chico de cabello castaño claro con voz de cansancio y señalándolo con el pulgar

Si...me temo que sí...- mirando hacia la calle

De donde vendrían? – pregunto Remus caminando hacia el vestíbulo del ascensor

AH!! – chillo Susan asustada y mirando hacia las terrazas

Que?! – desviando su atención hacia el de Susan- pero que paso ahí!!

Caminaron hacia la terraza, se encontraron con un hombre petrificado en la entrada, y peor aun, el pequeño desorden en la piscina

Esto me lo paga Padfoot! – replicaba Lupin mientras recogia las botellas del suelo, y haciendolas desaparecer con la varita

Tendré que hacerle un hechizo desmemorizante a este hombre...- decía Susan preocupada- _Infinitum Encantum_- dando fin al petrificus totallus

Que hago aquí? – miraba atolondrado a Susan, lo que hizo después la chica fue un movimiento de su varita y murmurar algo para luego darle instrucciones al seguridad

Usted se quedo dormido en las terrazas, tomándose unos tragos, pero cuando se iba se tropezó empujándome...- para darle dramatismo a lo que el hombre de seguridad acepto

OH señorita no fue mi intención! Y alguien me vio aquí dormido?? – preguntaba el hombre angustiado

No! No se preocupe! – apenada- por suerte nadie estaba cerca de aquí- sonriéndole para tranquilizarlo

Creo que debo irme- decía él algo apenado- antes que mi jefe me vea por aquí! Y discúlpeme- agachando la cabeza y saliendo rápidamente del hotel

Y ahora?? – decia Susan acercándose a Remus

Vamos a dormir un rato! Estoy cansado – abrazando a Susan

Y ellos? – refiriéndose a sus amigos

Estarán bien... a menos que se los encuentren dormidos en las calles de la isla- imaginándose a la pareja recostada a uno de los postes de las calles- jajajajaja es para tomarle una foto!

En cambio en una de las habitaciones...

James déjame dormir un ratitiiinnnnn másssssssss- murmuraba Lily envuelta en sus sabanas

Arriba dormilona! Que hoy es nuestro ultimo día aquí! – halando las sabanas para que le pegara el aire frío

Devuélvemela!! – chillaba la chica levantándose de la cama y correteando a James, su estrategia era atraerla a la ducha y utilizar su método despertador

AL AGUA!! – y con su varita hizo que la pluma se abriera cayéndole el agua encima- estoy por pensar que no te gusta bañarte- decía su esposo riéndose fuertemente

La próxima vez no te haré caso...- dejando caer el agua encima- y tu ya te bañaste?? – con claras intenciones de mojarlo

Ahora que tu termines...- saliendo rápidamente del baño para evitar ser salpicado

Guaaaaaaac – se escucho dentro del baño- cof cof

Lily? – dijo el chico abriendo con cuidado la puerta del baño

Estoy algo mareada...- murmuraba melodramáticamente

Pero cuando el chico entro al baño, no vio a nadie – al agua!! – fue lo único que escucho, porque en segundo estaba también dentro de la ducha mojado de pies a cabeza

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se reía la pelirroja que aun estaba en pijamas, pero mojada completamente

Ahhh esta muy fría!! – saliendo de golpe de la ducha – yo te puse el agua tibia – mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos

Pobrecito! – abrazándolo para consolarlo

CAISTE!! – y los dos cayeron en la ducha, sacando la mayor parte del agua

Jajajajajajajajajaja y bien?? Jajaja- decia a medias James

Jajajajaja Sigamos! jajajajajaja – decia Lily riéndose por lo acontecido

Luego de bañarse y arreglar sus cosas, llamaron a la puerta de Remus y Susan, los chicos apenas habían dormido unas horas, pero James al no ver que abrían sus puertas, usaron su magia- ALOHOMORA- y despertaron a la antigua a su amigo. Lily fue mas delicada y despertó de buenas maneras a su amiga

Deberías aprender de Lily – dijo Remus despertándose de mal humor, despeinado y ojeroso, a su amigo

De **ELLA**!? – dijo James simulando asombro – no te lo recomiendo...

Susan! Vamos a puente! – decía emocionada Lily, que como por arte de magia hizo que Susan saltara de la cama y corriera al baño

Lo ves?? – decía Remus aun reprochándole a su amigo

Esperaron a que Remus se bañara y vistiera, las chicas bajaron y dijeron que iban a buscar algo, salieron sonriendo y riéndose emocionadas, que seria eso del puente?

Sabes que eso del puente? – le preguntaba Remus mientras se terminaba de peinar

Ni idea... debe ser alguna actividad muggle- esperándolo parado frente a la ventana, estaba viendo la playa

"jala no sea algo "peligroso" como esa vez que nos hicieron saltar de paracaídas...- guardando las ultimas cosas en sus maletas

Eso estuvo emocionante... te dio miedo Moony!?? – burlándose de su amigo

Tu sabes que las alturas y yo no somos compatibles! – cerrando la habitación – debemos bajar antes que ellas empiecen con sus aventuras de adrenalina

Son 25 palos mi fren – decía un hombre muy bronceado, con el cabello amarillo, y con la pinta de un surfer. Su acento era algo cómico

25 que? – preguntaba intrigada Lily

25 dólares- decía el chico como obviando la pregunta

Ohh, entonces ten – entregándole el dinero- nos vamos ya? – pregunto emocionada Susan

Si, pero antes hay que esperar al _mosh_ – decía el chico bronceado contando el dinero. Las chicas no entendieron lo ultimo pero se limitaron a volver a preguntar, el chico parecía cansarse cada vez que ellas cuestionaban su hablado

Listas?? – preguntaba James dándole un beso a su esposa

Si! Todo esta listo! Dentro de un rato nos vamos!! – respondía emocionada Susan recibiendo alegremente a Remus

Sabes donde esta Arabelle y Sirius? No han bajado aun?- preguntaba James

Los vimos pasar corriendo fuera del hotel apenas amanecio...- respondio con voz de cansancio Susan- no se donde habran ido...

Creo que los encontre...- respondió Remus señalando a dos personitas dormidas en los sofas de la recepción- tenia razón, no se durmieron en la calle

Lily se aproximo a la pareja para despertarlos, con mucho cuidado empezo...pero al ver cero reacción, utilizo el plan B, el plan eficaz para James...

Sonorous – señalando su garganta con la varita y acercándose lo suficiente a las orejas de cada uno- DESPIÉRTENSE!!!

Sirius y Arabelle dieron un bote, Belle respiraba agitada, y sus ojos muy abiertos, Sirius había caído de espalda en el suelo pero al ver de quien interpretaba esos gritos, cerro los ojos esperando que el eco se fuera de sus oídos

Ahora que dices de la manera delicada de despertar de Lily? – le reprochaba James a Remus que hacia un rato decía que Lily si era amable con los dormilones...

Al rato, después de muchos reclamos, retos, pucheros, de los aludidos, subieron a bañarse, y a arreglarse un poco. Belle se tomo su poción y bajo al rato junto con Sirius. Llevaban lentes oscuros, pero el efecto del alcohol aun no pasaba.

Sirius, te has puesto mal la camiseta jajajajajaja- se reía Belle de su novio

En serio? – mirándose la camiseta y tambaleándose un poco

Crees que serán capaces? – murmuro Susan preocupada

No se, pero quien quita así si se tiraran! – murmuraba sonreída Lily

Se puede saber donde vamos queridas damas? – preguntaba Remus dentro del minibús que los transportaba

A tirarnos de un puente – le respondía como si fuera lo más común

Ahh si, y yo no como chocolate...- le respondió como si todo fuera una broma

Allá tu que no me crees...- dijo Susan algo enfadada

Me dices la verdad? – dijo James asustado- mi cielo? – como aceptando la derrota

Que nos tiraremos de un puente! – le respondió Susan algo desesperada, y respondiendo por Lily

Vaya... creo que es verdad Moony...- dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo que tenia cara de pocos amigos

Ya estamos por llegar... – dijo el conductor a los 6 personajes- antes de bajar, quiero decirle que no es nuestra responsabilidad cualquier lesión ocasionada en el viaje...(que esperanzas)

ESTA BIEN! – dijeron Susan y Lily al unísono en cambio sus novios estaban preocupados, como es eso que no se hacen responsables de lesiones!!

Prongssssssssss- gritaba desde lo lejos Sirius – necesito ayuda!

Que paso?? – salia corriendo James al llamado de su mejor amigo

Me atoreeeeeeeeee- decia Sirius con voz pastosa y tratando de sacar su chancleta de la pata de la silla (cosa más facil)

¬¬ para eso me llamas? – decia exasperado, ayudando a salir a Sirius

Gracias!! – dándole un abrazo

Mis frens, aquí esta el sistema internacional de bunjing jumping todo es especializado y actualizado, no deben tener miedo, y si lo hacen bien como les enseñaremos sentiran la sensación más high de este mundo!! – declaraba uno de los instructores sumamente emocionado, y finalizando con una sonrisa de mercadeo. Frente suyo, estaban los seis magos, 4 de ellos estaban super emocionados, otros dos más bien estaban preocupados

Antes de nada, llenaran este formulario- entregándole unos papeles a cada uno

RAYOS!! – chillaba Lily con una cara de decepción

Que paso? – se le acerco James

No puedo saltar! – lo miraba como niña mimada- no pueden saltar ni embarazadas ni enfermos del corazón...- haciendo pucheros

JA yo si puedo y tu nooooo – le decía Arabelle colocándose un arnés sacándole la lengua a Lily- estoyyyyyy lista!! – alzando las manos

Susan tu crees que sea bueno? – mirando a Arabelle subiendo unas escalerillas y colocándose sonriente en una plataforma

Si! Ella se tomo su poción! No le pasara nada! – decía Susan regresándole el saludo a Belle

Cuando diga tres, te tiras!! – le decia el instructor a Belle que estaba burlándose de Sirius en ese instante

1,2,3! – le grito el instructor, y enseguida se tiro de clavado Arabelle. Sirius que no comprendía muy bien la situación se dio un susto grande al ver caer a su novia al vacío, se asomo por el costado del puente para ver mejor. Arabelle gritaba a todo pulmón y se le escucha reír

OTRA VEZ OTRA VEZ!! – decía Arabelle subiendo al puente nuevamente (imitando a los teletubbies)

Noo noo! Me toca a mi!! – le decía Sirius colocándose el arnes y preparándose a saltar. Al ver el vacío palideció.

Que tienes Padfoot? – preguntaba burlándose Belle

Creo que no estoy preparado para este tipo de compromisos (parecía que su borrachera se habia esfumado) – decia mientras se volteaba y disponía a bajar

Noo! Ya subiste! Ahora te tiras!! – le decia Arabelle obstruyendo su paso

Perooooo – mirándola con sus ojitos de perro regañado – no puedo – le susurro cosa que no fue fructífera, todos lo escucharon

Esta bien, esta bien! – dándole paso a su novio para que bajara – pero te perderas de algo emocionante! – dándole un beso en la mejilla

Déjame ver que tal le van a estos dos – señalando a Remus y a James, que no tenían intenciones de seguir el juego de sus amigas

No me mires así Padfoot! Ya se que estas pensando y no! Yo no voy! – decía Remus evitando la mirada acusadora de su amigo

Después de convencer a Sirius, de que se tirará alegando que era igual que volar en escoba, y gritar "esto no es igual que en el QUIDDITCH!!" a medida que bajaba, todo habia salido bien. James tambien se tiro, Susan igual, pero ni Remus ni Lily lo intentaron, esta ultima trataba de convencer al instructor pero este por ultimo tuvo que encerrarla en el mini bus para que no siguiera colocándose el equipo cuando él daba la espalda.

Asi pasaron todo el fin de semana, había llegado la hora de despedirse, no se habian vuelto a ver con Ernst, pero este les habia comentado la noche del sábado que iba a dejar el traslador en la terraza de su cabaña para que Arabelle y Sirius regresaran a Londres. Remus, James, Susan y Lily regresaron en avión, el seguridad de las terrazas le obsequio a Susan unas artesanías y dulces, por motivo de su "colisión" el domingo en la mañana.

Regresamos a la realidad...- decía Susan abriéndose paso dentro del aeropuerto muggle

Si... que lastima que fueron pocos días!- reclamaba Lily que no habia podido hacer nada arriesgado durante sus pequeñas vacaciones

Deberíamos planear otras mini vacaciones pronto!! – decia emocionado James

Nos podemos ir...- decía Susan mirando los tableros de las entradas y salidas del país

Dejémoslo asi! – empujando levemente a Susan que seguia mirando las pantallas- nos vemos luego!! – saliendo apresuradamente

Debe ser que se asusto con nuestra ultima idea- decia Lily mirando desaparecer a su amigo

Cuando salian del aeropuerto cayo un aguacero de los grandes, los taxis estaban ocupados, y la gente aglomerada en la salida esperando transporte. Asi que la atención estaba centrada en otra cosa, asi que con mucho cuidado se aparecieron en su apartamento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Unos dias después...

Y eso fue lo que oí! – reclamaba una chica morena

Andas atormentándote! Sabes que Sirius te es fiel!! – le reprendía una pelirroja que estaba acorazada por culpa de la desesperación

No me grites! – murmuraba Belle apenada

Esta bien!! Pero es que ya te hemos dicho que no estés metiendo cosas ahí – señalándole la cabeza- para afligirte!!

Bien!! Bien! Haré como si no hubiese escuchado nada!! – le decia cruzándose de brazos- porque seguimos aquí? Porque no me llevas a otro lugar

Primero: tu me insististe tanto que ahora soy yo la que quiero acompañarte no quiero que cometas una locura, y segundo: Porque quiero que tu misma te des cuenta de tu error- caminado hacia un edificio antiguo dentro del callejón Diagon – este es? – mirándola

Si... esa es la dirección que me dio la secretaria de Sirius – mirando nuevamente un papel algo arrugado

Como nos vea Sirius, vas a estar en problemas!!! –le reprendía a cada paso Lily

Lo sé pero esta será la ultima vez que lo espió! – le murmuraba para no llamar la atención – y baja la voz por favor!

Esta bien... y como vamos a pasar sin ser vistas? – preguntaba inquieta Lily

Con esto! – sacando un frasco mediano con un liquido plateado

Que es? – mirando el contenido con algo de recelo

Un liquido para hacernos invisibles – sonriendo astutamente- solo te hechas un poco encima y el liquido recorre tu cuerpo hasta hacerte invisible completamente!

Vamos a echarnos esto es que ya! Porque no quiero que nos encuentren! – decía Lily arrebatándole el frasco a Belle y salpicándose y a la vez a su magia con el liquido plateado

Cuando estaban invisibles, subieron hasta el apartamento indicado. Esperaron que llegara Sirius para poder entrar con y descubrir su plan. Pasaron 45 minutos, hasta que hizo llegada el susodicho. Iba igual de formal como cuando se aparece en su oficina. Esta vez, iba con un saco azul oscuro, una camisa celeste y una corbata rojo oscuro. Encima llevaba una túnica azul oscura, que hacia juego. Llevaba un _look_ de recién bañado, su cabello perfectamente peinado y su perfume se sentía a millas de distancia. Belle no pudo evitar suspirar pero enseguida recordó su propósito y quedo seria. Las dos caminaron sigilosamente hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca de la puerta para no chocar.

Sirius toco el timbre y espero a que apareciera la rubia – Buen Dia Vero! – dijo Sirius sonriendo cuando la mujer abrió la puerta, dándole sus dos respectivos besos de bienvenida

Sirius! Que puntual eres! Has cambiado mucho desde el colegio cuando tenia que esperarte por horas! – decía la rubia sonriendo

Es que ahora soy un hombre de negocios!

Ya veo –mirándolo de arriba abajo- estas muy lindo!

Gracias tu también! Y no me haces pasar? – dedicándole una de sus famosas sonrisa (Nº 84 soy un ejecutivo sexy)

Claro que si! Para eso has venido? – dándole la espalda, seguida por su visitante y otras dos chicas intrusas – quieres que empecemos ya? – caminando hacia lo que podia ser las habitaciones

Si se puede... –siguiéndola pero se detuvo- o quieres que sea aquí en la sala?

Espérame aquí, que voy a buscar las cosas – entrando en una de las habitaciones. En el vestíbulo, estaba Lily agarrando a Belle porque desde un principio había agarrado el brazo de su amiga para que no se le escapará. Belle en cambio estaba tensa, cada palabra era mal interpretada (como alguien que de seguro esta leyendo y piensa que la estoy corrompiendo ¬¬) y aumentaba su curiosidad y celos.

Tenemos que acercarnos! – susurraba Arabelle demasiado bajo solo audible para Lily

Pero con mucho cuidado, y no te me escapes! – le decía Lily a su amiga para que se le bajaran los intentos asesinos

Bien... vamos a la sala! – caminando y haciendo que Lily tropezara con la esquina de un mueble pero Arabelle con un movimiento rápido tapo la boca de Lily (eso creo) – perdón! – susurro

Aquí están! – decía la rubia saliendo de una de las habitaciones – creo que he encontrado las mejores, aunque todo lo que hago es lo mejor!! – riéndose sola

Ay si tu! Rubia oxigenada!! – pensaba amenazadoramente Belle

Desde cuando haces eso? – mirando como la Verouska sacaba telas enrolladas en forma de cilindro de unas cajas – ya sabes...

Si! Confiesa desde cuando te dedicas a ese tipo de trabajos! – pensaba Belle perversamente apretando con fuerza la mano de Lily que estuvo a punto de protestar

Luego de terminar en _Beauxtons_ (es asi?) mi madre me enseño a trabajar con oro y otros metales – terminando de sacar los cilindros de tela

De que quieres? – señalándole los rollos – tengo brillantes, zafiros, esmeraldas, ágatas, diamantes, turquesas, aguamarinas...- sonriendo amistosamente

Esto...no me esta gustando- pensó la chica dejando de apretar la mano de su amiga, que comprendió los pensamientos de Belle

Mmm que me recomiendas? – acercándose a la mesa donde estaban los rollos

Te voy a enseñar mis favoritas – abriendo uno de los rollos para así dejar ver unos unas joyas espectaculares, eran anillos que resplandecían con la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas

OHHHHHHHH MI DIOS!!! – pensó más bien grito en su mente Belle, que se despego de Lily y se llevo las manos a la boca para evitar emitir algún sonido. Lily por su parte, también estaba en shock, lo mejor era salir de ahí antes que todo se fuera de control. A tientas y calculando el lugar de Arabelle movió su mano, y efectivamente la chica aun estaba ahí.

Te recomiendo este, es de zafiros, y diamantes, tiene un diseño que asemejan las olas, y es con oro blanco –dijo la rubia entregándole un anillo precioso a su amigo

Es precioso! Pero no se si le guste a Arabelle... debe ser algo muy especial... –mirando la joya- pero éste esta dentro ser mis opciones! Es bello

Ayyy me va a dar! – susurro Arabelle agarrando nuevamente la mano de Lily que al escuchar lo que hizo fue empujarla fuera la de la habitación

Que fue eso? – dijo Verouska levantando la vista y observando los espacios de la sala

No escuche nada – decia Sirius mirando fijamente las joyas (estaba concentrado)

Bah! No me hagas caso! A ver que más te ha gustado? – sonriendo nuevamente

Debemos irnos! – susurraba Lily que seguía agarrada de su amiga – es que no podré ver mas a lo ojos a Padfoot!!

Tenemos que desaparecer!

Pero nos van a oír! – susurraba Lily- sabes que eso siempre emite un zumbido!

No quiero seguir aquí así que nos vamos! Ellos no nos han visto!! – le respondía en voz baja

Déjame abrir la puerta, y después nos desaparecemos a la vez!!

1,2,3 – y con un zumbido salieron del apartamento, llamando rápidamente la atención de Sirius y Verouska

Que fue eso!!! – chillaba la chica detrás de Sirius, que había corrido a la salida del apartamento empuñando su varita

Dejaron la puerta abierta – mirando fuera del apartamento buscando algún sospechoso- es muy raro

Mejor entremos! – empujando a Sirius y cerrando la puerta – es mejor que te aparezcas en tu oficina, yo me voy a aparecer en la recepción del edificio para preguntar...

Pero antes...quiero escoger el anillo...- dijo sonrojado

Bien, pero luego te vas! – sonriendo y los dos caminaron a la sala para seguir su escogencia

Las chicas habian aparecido en medio de las avenidas del Callejón Diagon, pero nadie se sobresalto, porque era lo mas normal del mundo. Belle y Lily aun seguían agarradas de las manos para no perderse, Belle saco su varita y golpeo suavemente a Lily en la cabeza murmurando algo, y el efecto de la poción se desprendió de su cuerpo como si fueran cristales, lo mismo paso con Belle que tenia expresión de disgusto

Soy una rata...- decia la morena, disgustada pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Oh vamos Belle! Esto ha sido algo sorpresivo – consolando a su amiga – mirale el lado positivo, ya sabemos que Sirius no iba a hacer nada malo

Eso es lo que más coraje me da! Yo soy la que anda desconfiando de él en cada esquina!! – decía Belle como podia porque las lagrimas estaban a punto de traicionarle

Eso es para que aprendas a confiar en él, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es tranquilizarte! – abrazandola

Y ahora como lo enfrentare? Y ahora sabiendo que esta comprándome un anillo...- esto ultimo hizo que entrara nuevamente en shock- un anillo Lily!!!!! – separándose de su amiga y abriendo mucho los ojos

Sii!! Un anillo!!! – separándose pero agarrando las dos manos de su amiga-

Será que...- sonriendo tontamente

Eso creo!! – alegrándose Lily

OHH necesito sentarme!! – dramatizaba la chica frente a una de las tiendas del callejón- aire! Que me da algo!! JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA– riéndose y echándose aire con la mano- JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA (estaba nerviosa)

Espera! – llamaba su atención Lily

JAJAJAJAJA Que!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- le respondía Arabelle alterada

Como vas a hacer para ver a Sirius y no hacer la cara de tonta? – decía Lily mirando a su amiga reírse como tonta

HEYY!! Como que cara de tonta??

Si! Porque te has enterado de la sorpresa de Sirius así que no tendrá ningún efecto lo que él te proponga!!!

Es cierto...jajajaja... pero...- tratando de buscar alguna solución- que puedo hacer!? No me voy a poder controlar!!!

Eso es lo que te digo! Ahora que vamos a hacer!! – decia la chica preocupando a Arabelle

Ayy! Ahora si que me he metido en problemas! Hubiese preferido que él me viera!! – chillaba Arabelle caminado de un lado a otro

Tendrás que decirle! – le decía Lily con voz decidida

AHHHH!! Como que decirle!!! – grito Arabelle llamando la atención de algunos magos, a los que le dedico una mirada asesina

Si!!! Bueno le dirás una mentirita blanca...-mirándola con conspiración

Cual mentira blanca?? – alzando una ceja

Pues, eso! Le dirás todo hasta antes de entrar en el apartamento!!!

Mmm...me suena bien- entrecerrando los ojos- claro cambiando la parte del sofá!!

Como quieras!! Y bueno, que sea lo que venga!

"jala todo salga bien!! – decía la chica caminando junto a su amiga fuera del callejón- tu no venias a comprar unos repuestos de la escoba de James???

OH es cierto!! – dándose la vuelta pero quedo en shock, y a la vez sonrió falsamente, llamando la atención de Arabelle que desvió su vista a lo que interesaba a Lily

Hola!! Que hacen por aquí?? – dándole un beso a Belle y otro a Lily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Holitas! Como están?? He cumplido mi misión de ayer, mi amiga Natany me dijo que la estaba corrompiendo con el capitulo anterior, jejeje yo le dije que era algo cursi pero ella no quiso decirme que era lo que pensaba! A que es algo lindo?? Ahora la que debe estar auto atormentándose es Arabelle por celosa...

A quien se encontraron? Y que pasara en el callejón Diagon de ahora en adelante? Tendrá que mentir??? Y el Chocolobito??? XD

Esperen el otro capitulo pronto! Que estoy libre y sin na' que hacer! Muchos saludos a todos! Y mil gracias por los reviews!! Esto parece telenovela!! Jajajajajajaja

Muaxs a todos! Y felices fiestas patrias!!

Spacekitty **_Marauder_**

Orden Siriusana 

I **luv** _Suspense_


	16. Y me llamas infantil

**16**. **Y me llamas infantil**

Si la cara de Belle no demostrara temor y en la de Lily hasta sus pecas hayan palidecido, hubiese sido un encuentro normal. En cambio había otra personita que estaba emanaba alegrías...sus ojos grises estaban tan brillantes que se podía alumbrar la calle más oscura con ellos (oh que poética)

...y bien? - pregunto el chico sonriendo, se había quedado esperando la respuesta de sus nerviosas compañías

Ahh! Es que como terminamos rápido de comer – decía Arabelle mirando a Lily- vinimos...- abriendo los ojos pidiendo ayuda- para...

Comprar un equipo de limpieza de escobas! – sentenció Lily enérgicamente y alzando la mano con su dedo índice en alto

Ya veo...- dijo el chico que no dejaba de sonreír- y ya lo compraron? Porque se les esta acabando la hora de almuerzo – mirando su reloj mágico de pulsera

Las chicas se volvieron a mirar nerviosas- ehh pues no! – dijo Lily sonriendo tímidamente- es que se **hann** acabado- acentuando el han con mucha pena

Que raro! Si en el almacén de escobas mágicas siempre hay variedad...- dijo el chico extrañado. Era evidente, para los chicos merodeadores el equipo para escobas, y cualquier cosa relacionada al Quidditch era vital y de actualidad

Y tu ha que has venido mi cielo? – dijo Arabelle tan rápido que casi no se le entiende

Ah!? – dijo el chico que dejo de sonreír y empezó a jugar con su cabello- jejejeje es que he venido a almorzar con un accionista de la empresa jejeje – trato de mentir pero sus ojos demostraban una travesura (disimulando se muere de hambre)

Un accionista? – dijo Lily algo tranquila, pero Arabelle estaba a punto de entrar en crisis

Si...pero no hablemos de mis negocios, quieren un helado? Las invito! – dijo el chico agarrando la mano de Arabelle, que estaba tan fría como un témpano de hielo- Cariño te sientes bien? – dijo el chico mirando preocupado a su novia

No, no es nada, es que esta haciendo frío... verdad Lily!? – chillo para atraer la atención de su amiga que se había distraído viendo cositas de bebe en un almacén

Eh? Oh oh siiiii esta haciendo un fríooooo- tiritando e imitando escalofríos

Entonces no les vendrá bien comer helados, vamos a tomarnos un café! – dijo el chico sonriendo (sonrisa nº 04 soy un niño bueno)

Esta bien! – dijo Belle nerviosa, esto era raro en ella, y ya había causado curiosidad en Sirius que no paraba de observarla – que? Que tengo?? – dijo la chica alisándose el cabello

No, no es nada, es que...- dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos como meditando- no no es nada...- cerro la boca

...bueno si tu lo dices...-termino la chica desviando la mirada

esto esta raro...he dicho algo que de por si hubiese picado su terquedad y nada! no me ha discutido! Y esta nerviosa... algo tuvo que pasarle...- pensaba el chico que aun estaba observando a su novia, que no podía disimular su perturbación

Saben... quiero como un capuchino con chocolate, coco y almendras!! –decía Lily cuando esperaban la llegada de la camarera- no, mejor que sea un café expreso con unos dulcecitos de malvas y caramelo!

Para! Lily que te nos engordas! – bromeo Sirius desviando su atención hacia la pelirroja

Es que tengo dos bocas que alimentar! Además este bebe me esta convenciendo...sabes que él tiene poderes psíquicos – hablando más bajo para no ser escuchada por más personas que sus amigos

Jajajaja y luego preguntas si los genes del padre afectan a la madre...-bromeo Sirius que estaba a punto de partirse de la risa por su ocurrencia. Lily no se quedaba atrás, era verdad lo que decía el merodeador, ese humor era el de James.

Que desean? – pregunto una mesera regordeta, llevaba una tablilla y una vuelo pluma, para apuntar los pedidos

Yo quiero un capuchino con pastelitos de queso crema con dulce de leche, y chocolates con almendras...- dijo Lily rápidamente, y finalizo con una sonrisa

Yo quiero un café expreso...- dijo Sirius un riéndose por el apetito de su amiga- jejeje y tu Belle?

Eh?! –dando un respingo- yo quiero un frappe...con chispas de chocolate je- sonreía nerviosa- AUCH!! – acababa de recibir un pisotón de su amiga que le dedico una mirada de advertencia

En serio que no tienes nada mi cielo? – dijo Sirius moviendo la cabeza de Belle con su mano, para que lo viera a los ojos

En serio! Ya te lo he dicho! – contesto con grosería

Uyy pero que humorcito! – le respondió el chico separándose considerablemente de ella

Disculpa, es que estoy algo nerviosa...- dijo ella honestamente y bajando la mirada

No! Si eso ya lo note!! – dijo el chico algo herido "esto si esta raro...ella pidiéndome disculpas por algo tan insignificante!!" –pensaba el chico preocupado

Discúlpame –mirándolo con ojitos regañados

Que hice!! – solto el chico preocupado- te juro que no fueron mis intenciones!!!

De que hablas!? – grito ella alterada

No se! Esto es totalmente extraño, primero te pones nerviosa cuando te veo, luego me pides disculpas cuando te bromeo, y no intentas sacarme información cuando te estoy picando!! – dijo el chico angustiado

Nooo...- dijo la chica impresionada- Sirius!!! – le decía Belle levantándose de su puesto y abrazando a su novio que aumento su desconcierto. Lily opto por taparse la cara con las manos. Sabia que la conciencia de su amiga le jugaría chueco

Algo te paso...no piensas contarme? – insistía el chico

Es que...- miro a su amiga que estaba aun tapándose la cara con las manos- verás...- desviando su mirada nuevamente

¿Si?- haciendo que Belle se sentara a su lado

esto te va a sonar algo extremista pero te juro – uniendo sus manos- que no lo vuelvo a hacer!!- dijo ella defendiéndose de antemano- no te vas a enojar conmigo, por favor Sirius! – dijo la chica con ojos suplicantes

Me estas asustando! Que hiciste? –palideció Sirius, en verdad estaba impresionado

Pues...- uniendo sus dedos nerviosa- en la playa... escuche por casualidad...

Si?? – apresurando la confesión

Te escuche hablando con Verouska...- levantando la vista hacia los ojos de Sirius que estaban muy abiertos ya

Que escuchaste? – dijo el con un tono de voz serio

Que tenías que comprobar su trabajo...- dijo ella en voz baja casi inaudible- y... pues tu sabes que yo soy muy curiosa y no pude quitarme esa frasecita de la cabeza, y eso que Lily y Susan me convencieron de que todo era un error pero soy algo cabezota y pues...

Y?? – seguía viéndola impresionado, ahora el que tenia la crisis nerviosa era Sirius- no me digas que... que me seguiste?! – grito el chico levantándose de golpe de la silla

No... pero no te me alteres! Que eso fue para mi bien! – dijo la chica que se tapo la boca porque se había adelantado

Luego me dices que soy un infantil, un inmaduro!! – estaba disgustado- yo te dije que Verouska es mi amiga, y por encima de todo, es casada!!! – dijo el chico aumentando la voz

Si yo sé que es casada! Pero ella no parecía estar muy segura de demostrarlo!! – le respondió empezando a enojarse

Y que me quieres decir? Que se me estaba insinuando!?

Pues tu lo has dicho mejor que yo...

Arabelle, Arabelle... aun no confías en mi eh? – su expresión ahora era de decepción

No! No es eso! Es ella! – dijo Belle tratando de defenderse

Sabes nunca pensé decirte esto pero...- frunciendo el ceño- creo que deberías pensar sobre esto... sobre la confianza que me tienes... y cuando lo tengas bien meditados te estaré esperando tu sabes donde...- dijo el chico con voz decidida- ah y yo pago, no se preocupen – dejando encima de la mesa dinero suficiente para pagar la invitación

Arabelle estaba en shock, al igual que Lily que jamás le paso por la cabeza que Sirius tomara una decisión tan radical, tomando en cuenta, lo que acababan de presenciar en el apartamento de Verouska. Eso si que fue un golpe bajo para los dos.

Belle, tenemos que irnos...- dijo Lily acercándose suavemente a su amiga que seguía viendo fijamente la salida de la refresquería

Ahora si que soy una rata...- finalizo la chica dejando empacar una lagrima

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius! Amigo!!! – gritaba alguien desde la puerta de una oficina- Misión cumplida o que!?

No se si fue buena idea Prongs...-le respondía un hombre que estaba sentando en una silla grande de cuero negro y que en sus manos se balanceaba una cajilla de terciopelo rojo

Pero si ya tienes el anillo, porque tanta melancolía?? – le decía James, que estaba vestido con un jean y una camisa celeste

Belle... - Sirius levanto su rostro, sus ojos expresaban sorpresa y desilusión

Que hiciste Padfoot!! – dijo James levantando un poco la voz

Al parecer ella escucho la conversación que tuve con Verouska, y por si fuera poco me siguió!! Y de seguro estuvo imaginándose cosas... esta vez no hice nada, soy inocente! –sentenció serio y algo disgustado

Te siguió? – dijo el incrédulo

Y estaba con Lily por si no lo sabias...- mirándolo con acusación- tu no sabias nada de esto verdad?

Como crees! Si hubiese sabido algo de ese plan macabro te juro que intervengo a tu favor!

Gracias Prongs!- decía el chico más animado- esa actitud me disgusto... por suerte ella no descubrió el porque de mi visi...- Sirius no termino la frase porque se levantaba de su puesto y caminaba rápidamente hacia la salida de su oficina

Sirius! – estaba llamándolo James, que preocupado lo había seguido hasta la salida del edificio- de que te has acordado?!?

Es eso! Ella lo sabe! – dijo el chico enojado- por eso no me quiso reclamar ni me discutió cuando me vio!!!

Es cierto...tu nunca mencionaste que ella te hubiese hecho una escena de celos...- dijo James algo disgustado

Pero como se entero? – dijo Sirius deteniéndose en la mitad de la calle

Hazte para acá animal! – le grito James halándolo dentro de la zona peatonal- acaso quieres morir aplastado!! (El edificio de la Corporación Black estaba en la ciudad de Londres, en la urbe muggle)

Es que ella es muy terca! Uno le dice que el mar es azul y ella te discute que es rojo! – decía Sirius entrando nuevamente al edificio y sentándose en la salita del Lobby. Seguido por James

Me estas diciendo que ella sabe lo del anillo? – le pregunto James intrigado

Pues no se si sabe lo del anillo pero lo sospecha...porque al encontrármelas, estaban muy nerviosas...

Lily también lo estaba?? – dijo James – quieres que le pregunte lo que hicieron?

No te va a soltar nada... - dijo Sirius irritado

Yo lo intentaré...y ahora que vas a hacer? – le preguntaba su amigo turbado

No lo sé...- le respondió Sirius que tenia los brazos sobre las rodillas y sosteniendo su rostro con las manos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Yo que tu no lo intento...- decía una chica de cabellos claros a otra pelirroja

Es que es mi favorito!! – chillaba consentida Lily

Es por tu bien... quieres que tu hijo te salga por la boca!!? – bromeaba Belle

Esta bien...pero te juro que cuando nazca lo primero que me pondré será este pantalón! – tirando el jean en su gaveta y cerrándola de golpe- acaso tendré que ir a buscar los pantalones viejos de mi papa?

No seria mala idea...- seguía burlándose Susan- debes usar ropa holgada

Me acompañan a equiparme correctamente de ropa? – decía Lily emocionada, se puso un bata de flores y unas sandalias bajas, sus amigas, Susan y Arabelle la acompañaron gustosas.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese encuentro con Sirius y Verouska. Encuentro profesional, que había sido mal interpretado por Arabelle y con consecuencias delicadas. Lily estaba en su 5 mes y un poquito más, su vientre estaba más grande y ya los mareos y demás habían pasado un poco. No había subido mucho de peso, pero si comenzó a dejar de usar su ropa. Y por esa razón había ido de compras con sus mejores amigas.

Este me gusta pero las rayas me hacen ver mas gorda... - decía la pelirroja saliendo de uno de los vestidores modelando un vestido de rayas azules con blanco estilo marinero

Pero si te queda divino! – decía Susan emocionada

En serio? – cambiando de opinión- pues me lo llevo- entrando muy alegre a cambiarse

Belle has hablado con Sirius? – le preguntaba Susan

Si, hoy hable con él pero aun no me decido da regresar a su casa...- decía la chica algo afligida

Estas boba, a él ya se le paso el enojo...

Estas en lo cierto Susan, deberías demostrarle a Sirius que todo ha pasado – añadía Lily

No es tan fácil, he hablado con él pero aun me siento como incomoda...

Es que ella aun espera que el le proponga matrimonio- decía en voz alta Lily, abrazando a Belle con fuerza

No es cierto!! – chillo ella para defenderse, se había sonrojado

Era una broma jajajaja deberías regresar...quien quita, estará esperando esa oportunidad para dar el **gran** paso!

Tu crees? – decía ella ilusionada

Tu no crees eso!? Por lo que nos contaste, de lo que te dijo esa noche...

**Flashback**

Sirius...estas ahí? – decía una chica de cabellos oscuros, que acababa de llegar por la red flú- SIRIUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS – grito a todo pulmón

Que!? – entro corriendo un hombre, estaba agitado, y se había despeinado un poco. Estaba en un jean y una camiseta gris con las mangas en rojo vino. Iba descalzo.

Disculpa no quise asustarte jejeje – decía Belle riéndose por la manera tan estrepitosa como había aparecido su "novio" _¿acaso seguimos siendo novios?_

No te preocupes, estoy algo acostumbrado a tus gritos...- bromeo un poco Sirius para suavizar la situación – y bien, que te trae por aquí? – sentándose en una de las butacas de la habitación

Como que a mis gritos? Yo no soy una escandalosa! – sentándose en otra butaca frente a él

No tan escandalosa... pero si un poco terca...- sonriendo haciendo derretir a Arabelle en su puesto

Luego de unos minutos de tensión, donde solo se miraban a los ojos, Arabelle tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

Sirius, he venido porque necesito decirte lo que siento...- comenzó ella a hablar y como era costumbre, Sirius se limito a escuchar.

Lo que paso hace unos días fue una gran estupidez, debí confiar más en ti, comprendí que las anteriores "escenas" – haciendo la mímica de las comillas con los dedos- fueron solo sandeces de parte de tus antiguas amigas... nada había pasado mientras tu estabas conmigo, eso no lo vi de buenas a primeras sino hasta que tu mismo me lo reclamaste. Entiendo tu irritación y si quieres que esto termine...- bajando la mirada dejando todo en silencio, hasta que se escucho un sollozo

Yo no he dicho que quiero terminar...- murmuro Sirius que permanecía en su silla algo tenso- desde hace mucho tiempo comprendí lo que sentía por ti, y por algo así no me separaría...

Algo así? Si desconfié de **ti**! – chillaba ella angustiada

Eso quería que vieras...porque siempre era **yo** el que me sentía culpable... pero esta vez yo no formaba parte de la situación. Yo era el que me sentía solo al sentir que no me entendías...

Y lo ví...tengo días pensando, como te vería a la cara sin agachar la mirada, y acercarme a ti sin sentirme incomoda...

Yo no te voy a comer- bromeo un poco robándole una sonrisa a Arabelle – estuve esperando también tu regreso...- mirándola con ojos honestos y una sonrisa tierna

Pero aun no me siento bien...- dijo ella también sonriendo tiernamente- eso no quiere decir que te voy a dejar tirado!! – se apuro en decir al ver que él dejaba de sonreír

No vas acomparme más?? – decía el con sus ojitos de perro abandonado XD

Claro que sí! Como crees!! – se levanto de su puesto y se sentó en la piernas de Sirius dándole un beso – te extrañe mucho!! – abrazándolo con fuerza

Yo también Cottonmouth! – dándole otro beso pero esta vez más apasionado

**Fin del Flashback**

Pero nunca hablaron del anillo!!! – decia Susan intrigada

Eso es lo que me retiene... no he podido decirle nada a él...- entrando en otro almacén de ropa de maternidad

Veo veo...- decia Lily revisando la ropa- eso es algo de fuerza mayor...

Siii! Es algo demasiado importante, no he tenido la oportunidad de contarle, y eso que estuve dándole indirectas como "que lindo anillo el de tu madre!" cada vez que pasaba por el gran cuadro que había en la entrada de la mansión Black

Y nada de nada?? – preguntaba Susan algo confundida

Nada...he optado por esperar...creo que si me emborracho, sería más fácil confesar...

No tienes porque pensar en confesar... a cualquiera se le muere un tío...Les gusta? – decía Lily mostrándoles un conjunto de pantalón de tela de flores y una camisa blanca con unos pequeños bordados

Si, esta bonito... - decía algo triste Arabelle- no le preguntaré ni le diré más nada...

A ver Padfoot, y que vas a hacer con esto? – agarrando la cajilla de terciopelo rojo vino que tenia un anillo dentro- como vas no vas a poder cumplir tu misión de hacer felices a las mujeres libres!

Moony, Estoy esperando el momento preciso...- decía el cuestionado

Sirius dice que no le va a preguntar nada hasta que ella le diga que vio exactamente cuando lo siguió al apartamento de Verouska – bromeaba otro chico de cabellos revueltos

Aun con eso, Paddy?? – preguntaba Remus algo cansado

Es que si ella sabe para que hacerlo como sorpresa....para eso le pregunto que me responde, directamente...ya tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo no creen?

Sirius amigo mío eres un orgulloso-se burlaba James dándole una palmada en la espalda

No soy orgulloso! Es simple honor...- hablando muy serio

Hey ese no es Peter?? – les llamaba Remus que acabada de descubrir algo interesante- miren!! – señalando la portada del Quisquilloso

_Trabajos comunitarios para El Terrorista de San Mungo_

_Londres, UK: El estudiante de Auror, Peter Pettigrew, egresado del Colegio Hogwarts, a sido sentenciado a 360 horas de trabajo comunitario por ser el causante de la revolución por negligencia más grande de los últimos 500 años del prestigioso Hospital San Mungo._

Wao! Esto es increíble! – decía Remus impresionado por la noticia- 360 horas! Pobre de Peter

JAJAJAJAJA pobre rata! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA – se burlaba Sirius riéndose a carcajadas

Con razón hace unos días Celestina anunciaba las posibles sentencias de Peter... esa mujer si que insistió con la denuncia- añadía James que compraba el ejemplar

JAJAJAJAJA Esto hay que guardarlo para la posteridad! JUAS JUAS JUAS – bromeaba Sirius entre risas

Me pareció escuchar la risa de Sirius... - dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros, cambiando su semblante

Luego dices que no quieres estar por siempre con él...- bromeaba Lily al ver la sonrisa en la cara de su amiga- espera Belle!! – pero Arabelle había salido del local comercial, y comenzó a mirar hacia los lados

Sirius!- y como si tuviera un resorte cayo sobre la espalda de él asustándolo un poco- te extrañe! – dándole un beso muy sonoro

Y aun así quieres que ella le diga lo del anillo...- murmuro James a Remus que aprobaba con la cabeza

Es que es terco... los dos son iguales... eso del anillo es un secreto a voces...- sentenciaba Remus que observaba divertido como Sirius trataba sostener a Arabelle en brazos. Atrás de ellos aparecía Lily con muchas bolsas, y Susan ayudándola con otras más.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Holas, jejeje he terminado por hoy...tengo que seguir con una tarea, que tengo para mañana en la mañana, he puesto como han evolucionado las cosas, y me acorde de la rata!! Todo había quedado en el aire y me faltaba cerrar con ese detalle. Como verán han pasado 5 meses y medio y ya estoy a punto de finalizar la época de crecimiento fetal (sonó fuerte XD).

Que pasará en el siguiente capitulo? Pues les adelanto que tiene que pasar más meses... porque ya quiero escribir sobre Lily de 8 meses!! Que locura! Jajajajaja

Ahh y estoy promocionando mi nuevo fic, no es nada común esta vez es sobre una ladrona muggle que ve el asesinato de un auror, en las mismas puertas del ministerio. Al morir el fantasma del auror le pide un favor, de ayudarlo a contactar a un amigo suyo, y a cambio le ayudaría a entrar en el mundo de la magia. Es de mucho humor y algunas partes de suspenso y drama. Pero eso sí! Los merodeadores estan dentro de la trama!!

Se titula: **_De Muggle a Auror_**, y pueden acceder por medio de mi Bio...

Gracias mil por los Reviews! Y me alegra tanto que les este gustando y que esperen con ansias los capítulos! Ahh no se preocupen que no descuidare ninguna de las historias! Prometo continuarlas hasta el final!

See Ya'

SpaceKitty Marauder

Orden de las Siriusanas

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**p.d**.: para entrar a la orden, pues entre a una comunidad de MSN llamada **_Potter&Cia_**, ahí pueden participar!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


	17. Platica de Hombres

_**Holas**! Como están?? ya que en el capitulo anterior las chicas se fueron de compras...bueno no tanto de compras más bien reemplazando el vestuario de Lily, esta vez les toca a ellos tener una charla seria entre chicos...y claro está hacer una que otra trastada (y eso que ya elimine a Peter...)_

**17. Platica de Hombres**

Sentados en el piso de terrazo, estaban tres hombres, solo se podían ver sus sombras ya que la luz mostraba a su paso un jardín fresco, lleno de flores y árboles grandes. Estaban charlando animadamente, tomándose algo refrescante. Era domingo.

No he visto que hayas empezado a arreglar el cuarto de tu hijo...- le pregunto Remus al cabo de tomarse un trago de su cerveza de mantequilla

Eso es lo que tu crees...mi cuenta en Gringotts esta siendo saqueada poco a poco...- dijo el chico de lentes que estaba recostado sobre sus codos boca arriba

De eso no te preocupes, como su padrino oficial tendrá todo lo que necesite! – dijo Sirius visiblemente emocionado

Cierto, te prometí el puesto de padrino...- dijo James con resignación

No me hables con ese tonito!! – le grito Sirius indignado- tu me lo prometiste y no estabas bajo el efecto de una de estas- enseñándole su botella de cerveza

Era una bromita Padfoot! Pero que delicado estas últimamente! – dijo James riéndose de la actitud de su mejor amigo.

Si hombre, desde que te has decidido a dar el gran paso andas quisquilloso...- se burlaba Remus que por esa frasecita recibió una mirada asesina de unos ojos grises.

Quisquilloso?! Esta a punto de irse con el Ministro de Magia y hacerle un golpe de estado...andas muy volátil...- mirando a su amigo que si disparara rayos rojos James estuviese hecho un colador.

Basta! Todo por que ustedes no están en mis zapatos- cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño- no saben lo difícil que es Belle

JAJAJAJAJA! Difícil? Acaso no recuerdas lo que tuve que luchar **YO** para que Lily me hiciera caso! – dijo James riéndose al recordar todo lo que paso en su ultimo año escolar- y tu estas de testigo! Acaso no fuiste **tu** el que la encerró en el cuarto de aseo para que pudiera explicarle los bombones explosivos que **Moony**- mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- dejo por error encima de su bolso?

Que conste! Peter fue quien me distrajo...sino me los hubiese llevado directo para el dormitorio! – se defendió Remus sonriendo

Pero eso eran tiempos diferentes!! Ahora las mujeres son más difíciles de convencer...toda esa influencia exterior!!! – dijo en voz alta Sirius levantándose del suelo- es que no ven esos programas de radio mágica donde van parejas a ventilar sus problemas?!

Son actores Padfoot! – dijo Remus negando con la cabeza, sacando más de quicio a Black

Que actores! No viste el show de _Cristinha_ anoche? –(edición mágica)- un hombre dejándose gritar por su esposa? Y todo porque no le dio dinero para irse de compras...no tienen vergüenza! – poniendo los ojos en blanco y alzando las manos al aire disgustado

Respira Padfoot, que te puede dar un ataque! Sabes que cuando se es adulto uno es propenso a enfermedades...- decía James burlándose, al fondo Remus arrastrándose de la risa al ver a su amigo ponerse rojo de la ira.

Luego dicen que porque uno se pone irritable...- dijo en voz alta dejándose caer nuevamente en el escalón de la terraza

Estas tenso mi vida quieres un masaje? – dijo James con voz aguda y pestañeando rápidamente

Me preocupas...-dijo Sirius enojado

Esta grave Moony...- dijo James volteando a ver a Remus que seguía riéndose fuerte

Que grave ni que ocho cuartos!! Si no le digo rápido a Belle que sea mi esposa quedare calvo! Mira como se me cae el cabello!!!! –chillo Sirius pasándose la mano por la cabeza evidenciando su caída de cabello- se me irá el sex-appeal!

Jajajaja para eso jajaja – tratando de controlarse- jaja vamos a ayudarte jajajajajaja- tirándose nuevamente en el piso a reír

Lo que quiere decir nuestro amigo licántropo, es que te vamos a ayudar...- dijo James sonriendo

Que están pensando? – dijo Sirius con expresión maliciosa

Vamos a tener que ponerte un plazo...sino lo haces...-dijo James cerrando los ojos serio- tendremos que obligarte...

Como me obligaran? Me harán un _imperius_?

JA JA JA Peor que eso...ja- dijo Remus incorporándose

No entiendo

Lo único que te diremos es que tienes hasta que nazca mi hijo...-dijo James abriendo los ojos- MUAJAJAJAJA- estallando de la risa y frotándose las manos. A su lado Remus lo imitaba

En verdad...me preocupan...- dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo

De que hablarán? – decía una chica de cabello claro, que estaba sentada junto a una pelirroja que trataba de bordar algo

Ni idea...por lo visto es algo gracioso porque solo escucho la risa de Remus y la de James...- dijo Lily concentrada en su bordado

Que tal vas? – dijo Susan mirando confundida lo que la chica bordaba

Ya estoy terminando...- suspendiendo su faena- aunque creo que esto no es lo que parece...- dijo dándole vueltas a su trabajo

Es una botita? – pregunto Susan enredada

NOO! – chillo Lily algo disgustada- es un gorrito...- apenada

Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ah! Ya lo veo....- dijo Susan acercándose más al bordado y entrecerrando los ojos- je je je je

No se como a mi mamá si le salían bien...- dijo Lily alzando la "botita" blanca- hice todo lo que me enseño!!

Creo que es la experiencia...- dijo Susan riéndose por la expresión de derrota de su amiga

Si no gano experiencia ahora... es que no hago más que bordar ahora que estoy de licencia...-dijo riéndose de si misma- vieras todas las botitas que he hecho y créeme que ésta se está acercando a la meta! – levantando aun más la botita blanca- Ya escucharas lo que me dice James cuando le enseñe mi nuevo diseño jajajajajaja

Ahora que dices diseño, como va el cuarto del bebé? – dijo Susan intrigada- la semana pasada te acompañe a ese almacén muggle para comprar ese aparato...- tratando de recordar el nombre- ese que pones en un cuarto y escuchas en otro...

Ah! es que no te dije que tuve que regresar porque estaba defectuoso!! Y cuando llego! DIOS MIO!! – alzando la voz y cerrando los ojos- era impresionante!! Había llegado nueva mercancía!! Déjame enseñártela!! – levantándose de su puesto con algo de trabajo. Ya habían pasado otros tres meses, Lily había aumentado de peso al igual que su vientre, la chica delgada de cabello rojo del colegio había sido reemplazada por una mujer con una gran barriga (algo así como una almohada en la cintura XD) y una actitud risueña. La habitación del bebe estaba junto a la principal e igual de grande. La pintura era blanca, con detalles en dorado. Se habían mantenido neutros porque Lily se negaba a conocer el sexo del bebé- _mi madre me dijo que era más emocionante saberlo cuando nazca!!_. Así que la decoración se limitaba a colores y objetos neutrales. Lo más gracioso de la habitación era un cesto de mimbre rebosante en practicas de bordado.

Te esmeras bastante Lily- dijo Susan agarrando una de las "botitas" que habían en el cesto

Y eso no es nada! – dijo Lily completamente emocionada- mira lo que me trajo Sirius hace unos días!! – abriendo el closet y sacando una caja roja con un lazo dorado- es precioso!! – sonriendo

Pero que lindura!! – chillo Susan emocionada- es un uniforme de Quidditch!! Pero que chiquitiiitoooooo- tocando la tela roja con dorado que estaba muy suave

Y mira!! – sacando la túnica roja del uniforme- le mando a bordar el apellido!

Si que esta emocionado el futuro padrino!- dijo la chica riéndose

Lo oyeras, dice que este será su primer uniforme cuando entre a Hogwarts, si no es buscador será golpeador como su padrino...

Y no te han hablado de planear su futura alineación en _Ballycastle Bats _o en _Tutshill Tornados_? – imaginándose a James y Sirius sentándoos discutiendo

Sabes mucho de Quidditch! – bromeaba Lily

Es que ver todos los fines de semana en la red mágica, los resúmenes de las Copas de Quidditch junto con Remus- encogiéndose de hombros

Eso es lo que estaba pensando hace unos días, no se que haré cuando nazca el bebe... pasará todos los días aquí metido!- guardando la caja roja en el closet

Eso puede solucionarse- mirando a Lily como si tuviera un plan- además Sirius es divertido!

Eso no te lo niego! Se le ocurre cada cosa! – le decía mientras salía de la recamara- y que es lo que se puede solucionar- recordando la antigua propuesta de Susan

Belle tendrá que ayudarte...- dijo Susan riéndose sola

Belle? Pero si esta ocupada hasta Halloween! – dijo Lily caminando hacia su cuarto- no he podido hablar bien con ella...y ahora que la ascendieron menos podré...

Si, yo también tengo días sin hablar con ella, la última vez que la vi fue para su control con el sanador Larrarte...

Ya ha terminado el tratamiento?

Ya se esta terminando, no se tomara las pociones todos los días, ahora serán una cada mes...su presión se ha regulado

Que bien!! Es una buena noticia...

No más buena que la...- pero se tapo la boca y abrió mucho los ojos

Que? – dijo Lily deteniéndose- que no me quieres contar?

Noooo no es nada!! – riéndose nerviosa- no no es nada!! – agitando las manos nerviosa

Vamos Susan!!! – insistió la pelirroja sonriendo- los chicos están lejos...es sobre Arabelle??

Sii! Es sobre ella pero prefiero que ella te cuente...me dijo que te contaría lo más pronto posible!- suplicando con la mirada

TENGO QUE HABLAR CON ELLA! – dijo Lily riéndose y bajando las escaleras lo más rápido posible, estaba emocionada pero no sabia porque

LILY TEN CUIDADO! – dijo Susan desde la planta alta de la casa, viendo horrorizada como su amiga bajaba las escaleras

No te preocupes, todo esta fríamente calculado! – colocando su pie en tierra firme- lo ves? – riéndose por la expresión de horror de Susan

Acaso... acaso quieres que me de un ataque de asma! –le reprendió Susan cuando la había alcanzado- puedes caerte en esas escaleras!

Como digas- dándole un abrazo- ahora tengo que enviarle una lechuza a Arabelle y me le aparezco en un dos por tres!!

Y se puede saber porque estas tan feliz? – pregunto Susan intrigada- tu me escondes algo??

No te lo diré hasta que lo haya confirmado! – le respondió Lily utilizando la misma expresión de suplica de su amiga.

_Para: Belle Figg alias Cottonmouth (sospechosa)_

_De: Pelirroja Cintura de Balón (detective)_

_CON QUE ME TIENES QUE CONTAR ALGO! _

_No le reclames a Susan...tuve que torturla para que me contará...bueno me anticipara algo porque aunque mis métodos son drásticos, la chica no quiso soltar la lengua._

_Me apareceré ante ti en menos de 45 min._

_Estas avisada ToT_

Listo!!! – dijo en voz alta Lily entretenida viendo el pergamino con su letra impresa

Sinceramente Lily, últimamente estas siendo influenciada por James...- dijo sarcásticamente Susan leyendo el humor negro de su amiga

Y que querías? Convivir cada segundo con sus genes no es suficiente?! **Muajajajajaja**- riéndose con fuerza

La oyes? – dijo James escuchando la risa de Lily desde dentro de la casa- de que hablarán?

Quien sabe...deben estar hablando de ropa y lo ultimo de la moda mágica...-dijo Sirius con ironía

Estas algo ácido sabias...-dijo Remus acusándolo con la mirada

Ni que fuera limón jajajaja – bromeo James bueno riéndose solo porque sus amigos lo miraban con la cejas alzadas- esta bien...chiste malo...jejejeje – riéndose bajito

Hablando en serio, acaso no te convenciste de que te íbamos a ayudar Padfoot? – pregunto Remus acostándose en el suelo, con su botella en mano

Si...pero es que me acuerdo y me enojo...- dijo Sirius haciendo pucheros (niño mimado)

Te acuerdas de que!? Aun pensando en eso? – le pregunto James desesperado

Y que quieres? Sabes el remordimiento de conciencia que tengo...- dándole vueltas a sus ojos (de arriba abajo...así en circulo) poco convencido- que pena con vero...jejeje si serán ocurrentes esas chicas no? Jajajaja

Si... de quien habrán aprendido esos métodos de espionaje? –dijo Remus mirando a su amigo de cabello negro alborotado

Porque me miras a mí! Si Lily ya era experta espía en la escuela...allá Sirius enseñándole cosas a Arabelle...aunque siempre le salían mal...jajajajaja

No te rías! Yo siempre estuve con la buena volun...- se escucho un ruido como un latigazo desde la sala- que fue eso! (cambiando de tema)

Como no sea otra de esas sesiones invisibilidad de las chicas...-dijo James levantándose suavemente del suelo

Los tres entraron a la sala, estaba vacía pero unos papeles aun flotaban en el aire. James se adelanto a agarrar uno, para leerlo.

_Estimados tomadores de cerveza de mantequilla: (besitos James) _

_Nos hemos ido a visitar a Arabelle... cosas de mujeres...no intenten acompañarnos (te conozco Sirius) y regresamos antes que cante el gallo!_

_Pórtense bien_

_Lily y Susan_

Sirius estaba a punto de hablar, pero Remus se le adelanto- no estaban hablando de ropa...

Ya lo creo... de que querrán hablar con Arabelle? – pregunto James interesado

Pues yo no voy a esperar aquí ha que nos cuenten... -dijo Sirius caminando en dirección a un armario

Lo primero que nos dicen que no hagamos y tu lo quieres hacer!! – le grito James burlándose

Es que mi curiosidad esta a otro nivel! – colocándose su túnica

No piensas aparecerte así no mas? – dijo Remus señalando a su amigo que iba a espiar sin nada de camuflaje

James no me va a prestar su capa... – dijo Sirius obviando la respuesta

La capa no, pero se de algo que nos puede servir...- y salio corriendo escaleras arriba- Aquí esta! – grito desde su cuarto

Te robaste el equipo de espionaje del Ministerio? – bromeaba Sirius desde la sala

No...es algo que mi Lily tenia bien guardado...**muajajajaja**- decía James emocionado mientras bajaba las escaleras- he aquí la prueba del delito! Podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

Cuenta! Que tienes planeado? – dijo Sirius sentándose en la mesa del comedor

Con **esto**- enseñando un frasco con un líquido plateado dentro- nos haremos invisibles y **t** le preguntarás a Arabelle que paso en el apartamento de Verouska!

Y como le preguntare? Me lo hecho encima y luego le susurro al oído Belle mi vida! Sabes de quien es esta botellita?- imitando una voz pegajosa y cursi

No claro que no! Nos dejaremos atrapar! – dijo James exasperado

Un merodeador dejándose atrapar! Estas loco!! – grito Sirius indignado

Ya entendí! – dijo Remus que seguía con la botella (pobre...es algo alcohólico XD)- si nos dejamos atrapar, ellas se enojaran y nos pedirán una explicación, nosotros les diremos que encontramos esa botellita para hacernos invisibles- hablando rápidamente

Exacto, luego viene tu parte...- dijo James mirando seriamente a Sirius que solo afirmaba- entonces tu haces un melodrama y le dices que si ella antiguamente conocía esta poción...a lo que ella negara entonces ta tan! Tu le dices lo que te contó el portero del apartamento de Verouska...

Mmm pero se va a enojar! – añadió Sirius incomodo

Entonces! No me decías hace un rato que tenias un cargo de conciencia? – le preguntaba James impaciente

Eso era antes!! Tu lo pintas muy suave, pero sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras...- mintió el merodeador

Pocas palabras! No me hagas reír! Vamos sé valiente y enfrenta tu destino! – le grito James dándole ánimos

YO TE APOYO! – grito del mismo modo Remus

James, creo que su tolerancia de alcohol no es tan buena...-murmuro Sirius señalando a Lupin

Te escuche! – dijo Remus salpicándolo con la poca cerveza que le quedaba en la botella

Y bien? Están listos?? – exclamo James levantándose de su puesto y alzando la botella de liquido plateado

OH YEAH!! – grito Remus agarrando el cuello de la túnica de Sirius para levantarlo y comenzar el plan

No me dejes con el C_hocolobitoooo_ – dijo Sirius fingiendo estar asustado

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

YUJUUUU – exclamo Lily desde alguna parte de una apartamento del centro de Londres- se que estas ocupadita pero NECESITO hablar contigooo- añadió luego de escuchar su propio eco

Arabelle!! Estas en casa??? – pregunto con timidez Susan

Lily? Susan?? – la chica de cabello oscuro se acababa de asomar desde la puerta de una de las recamaras, estaba sentada en una silla de escritorio (de esas con rueditas)

MI VIDA!! – salía corriendo la pelirroja, dejando sobresaltada a Arabelle del abrazo asfixiante que le estaban dando- como estas?

Bien...- respondió confundida- leí tu mensaje...pero no pensé que llegarían tan pronto!

Sabes como es Lily...-respondió Susan apenada- y más con los efectos de futura madre

Es que no me podía quedar con la duda!!! – decía Lily con sus ojos verdes llenos de destellos- quiero comprobar unas cosillas!

Arabelle estaba desorientada, miro a Susan que estaba mirándola con ojitos de suplica, en cambio Lily estaba simplemente emocionada

Que cositas? – lanzo la pregunta

Es que últimamente he estado soñando contigo, y los sueños son positivos! He visto que te mejoras y que tu vida mejora! – decía la pelirroja emocionada- y esto no es solo laboralmente como ha pasado (refiriéndose al ascenso) sino sentimentalmente!

Que **QUE**? – pregunto nuevamente confundida

Quiero saber si ya te decidiste... ya deja de estar pensándolo y lánzate al amor!! – decía Lily super cursi ( casi le salen corazoncitos encima de la cabeza)

Susan!! – chillo Arabelle asustada, escondiéndose detrás de su amiga- que le dijiste?

Yo?!?! Nada!! ella sola se lo ha imaginado- se trato de defender Susan

Y otra cosa! Vi que tus resultados salen positivos!!- soltó nuevamente Lily emocionada

Ahora la confundida era Susan – ¿¿resultados?? Yo me refería a otra cosa...- alzando una ceja

Tu sabes que anteriormente, cuando hubo la confusión en San Mungo, Sirius y yo quedamos en tener un bebe... recuerdas? – le contaba a Susan, ya que Lily se había sentado y las miraba sonriendo- pues cuando recibí los resultados aproveche para hablar con el sanador Larrarte...

_**FLASHBACK**_

Señorita Figg, ya usted ha leído los resultados y sabe que su problema no es grave... es un padecimiento normal, le da a la mayoría de los magos, y todo esta tan avanzado que se puede regular en menos de 10 meses...- comentaba el doctor Larrarte- ya he hablado con mi compañero el Sanador Atkins para que la atienda.

Eso me tranquiliza, pero tendré que regresar próximamente? – decía Arabelle nerviosa, temiendo la respuesta

Si, usted tendrá que estar en control por unos meses, y diariamente tomarse la poción circulatoria...- decía el sanador escribiendo en un pergamino con el sello del hospital

Yo...-mirando entretenida sus botas de punta aguda- yo quería saber si eso interfería en...-que color tan lindo- si quiero tener un bebe...-dijo en voz baja como apenada

Por ahora tenemos que regular su presión arterial, quedar embarazada sería de alto riesgo, para usted y para su futuro hijo. Si desea, puede seguir consultándome y así planificar...no le parece? – dijo el sanador con una sonrisa cálida

Claro que si, gracias por todo! – dijo Arabelle sonrojada, estaba contenta- para cuando la próxima citación?

Si quiere, puede venir el mismo día de su control con el sanador Atkins...- conociendo que esto tranquilizaría a su paciente

De Maravilla!! – dijo emocionada sonriendo- entonces será hasta la próxima cita!

_**Fin del FLASHBACK**_

Con que eso... no me lo habías contado...-dijo Susan

A mi tampoco...que bien te lo tenias guardado...-dijo Lily alegremente

Es que nadie lo sabe...solo mi sanador...y ahora ustedes...-añadió Arabelle apenada- por ahora no lo debe saber Sirius...quiero contarle todo cuando ya tenga los resultados finales de mis tratamientos...

No te preocupes, seremos como una tumba! – dijo Lily colocando su mano en su corazón- ya lo veras! Ya lo veras! Jajajaja

_Al otro lado del apartamento_:

Este es nuestro último lugar... - se escucho la voz de Sirius por los pasillos

Si, luego de revisar toda tu casa...-se escuchaba decir a Remus con su voz algo irritada- por poco y nos pones a buscar debajo de las piedras de tu jardín!

No podía salir de ahí sin buscar en todos las habitaciones! – Repetía con su voz de intriga- por aquí debo tener la llave...

Seguro que tienes la llave en tu túnica? – pregunto preocupado James

No la encuentro- murmuro apenado- tendré que usar métodos más drásticos...-su voz tenia perspicacia-aléjense de la puerta...- su voz ahora era seria

Acaso le vas a hacer un _expelliarmus_? – bromeaba James

_Alohomora_-dijo tan bajo que casi no se escucho, seguido por un **_clic_**, del seguro de la puerta- listoooo muajajajajajaja

Esa era tu bulla! – se burlaba Remus, que "seguía" a sus amigos invisibles

Hemos entrado a la base...ahora busquemos a nuestro "enemigo"

James deja tu complejo de auror en combate! – murmuro Sirius serio

Siempre quitándole el encanto a las cosas...amargado! – dijo sin antes soltar un golpecito al aire, que le dio en la cabeza a alguno de sus amigos

Que bien! Yo no he dicho nada y recibo el golpe...-renegaba Remus

Ya silencio que nos van a escuchar!- volvió a decir Sirius, serio claro está pero en ese instante había chocado con algo. Era una mesita redonda que estaba al lado de los sofás de la sala. Como si todo estuviera en cámara lenta, lo que estaba encima de la mesita empezó a volar. La lámpara de porcelana china, un cenicero (ella no fuma XD), una libretita y unas plumas, un mantel...etc etc.

_**CRASHHHHHH!!**_

Que fue eso?! – se escucho desde el área de las habitaciones

No vayas!! No vayas!! Y si es un ladrón!! – se escuchaba la voz nerviosa de Lily

Tranquila!! Con esto no se salva el que sea que entro aquí...-era la voz de Arabelle que por cierto era escalofriante...(pobrecitos...XD)

Escóndanse!! – dijo Sirius tirándose detrás del sofá haciendo más ruido, y por consiguiente los gritos de miedo de tres chicas

Si somos invisibles tonto!! – murmuro James

Quien anda ahí!! –grito Arabelle con su bate de béisbol (de madera), iba con su camiseta de béisbol de los Yankees y en medias detrás de ellas, iba Susan, que por poco y desnuda a Arabelle por estar guindada de su pijama (camiseta Yankees) y detrás de Susan iba Lily tan pálida como un papel

No vieron nada sospechoso, todo estaba en orden. Pero desde la sala se podía ver la puerta de entrada al apartamento, y estaba abierta. Susan fue quien la vio.

HAN FORZADO LA PUERTA!! – chillaba asustada

Están aquí dentro!!! – chillaba aterrada Lily con lagrimas en sus ojos

AL ver el alboroto y el sufrimiento de sus parejas, Remus (que estaba en tan buen estado) decidió dejarse atrapar. Con un movimiento torpe, tropezó con la alfombra de la sala, cayendo pesadamente sobre esta.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritaron al unísono las chicas. Lily y Susan estaban abrazadas y Arabelle se aferraba al bate con los ojos cerrados.

Susan que tenía a Lily cerca, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que la expresión de su amiga no era muy buena que digamos, estaba pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos, murmuraba algo...

Que tienes Lily!!!?! – chillo Susan preocupada

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_HOLAAAAAAAA jejeje lo sé lo sé lo he dejado en la mejor parte! Jejejeje que tal les pareció? No pensé llegar a este punto pero es que a medida que escribía me convencí que era el mejor momento para llegar al punto clave de mi fanfic..._

_Que pasara de ahora en adelante!?!?!!?!?! (obvio no creen? XD)_

_Esperen su próximo capitulo..._

_Por la misma Potter WEB_

_En la misma Potter Sección_

_Con la misma Potter fanautora_

_(basta de chistes baratos)_

_Ahh y dejen sus reviews... muaxs!_

SpaceKitty **_Marauder_**

Orden Siriusana

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	18. Pijamas y Contracciones

_Este capitulo me recuerda la película de Hugh Grant, **9 Meses**, es vieja pero es buenísima!!_

**18. Pijamas y Contracciones**

Susan que tenía a Lily cerca, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver que la expresión de su amiga no era muy buena que digamos, estaba pálida y con los ojos bien abiertos, murmuraba algo…

Que tienes Lily!!!?! – chillo Susan preocupada zarandeándola un poco (que delicada)

Que le paso a Lily! – grito James saliendo de su escondite detrás del sofá, pero claro esta, aun estaba invisible

James? – pregunto Arabelle agarrando con mas fuerza el bate- donde estas? – buscándolo por todo el salón

Estoy aquí! Al frente tuyo!- respondió James caminando hacia su esposa solo se escuchan sus pasos

Me imagino que el que se cayo fue Sirius…- bromeo Arabelle dejando a un lado el bate

**Que**! El que se cayó fue Moony! – chillo Sirius aun desde su escondite- ups… jejeje – risa nerviosa se supone que no debía ser atrapado

Chocolobito? –dijo Susan con desconfianza- Estas aquí también!!! – grito indignada (recordando el susto)

Eh…Susan podríamos dejar los regaños para luego…Lily no se ve bien…- dijo James preocupado, colocándose al lado de su esposa, que estaba aun en shock

Cierto…luego hablaremos! Los dos! – dijo Arabelle con amenaza mirando la sala por completo, como aun no se dignaban en ser visibles.

Creo que este bebe me acaba de romper una costilla…- dijo Lily bromeando un poco a pesar que estaba empezando a sudar

**ES UNA CONTRACCION**!! – grito James aterrorizado como pidiendo auxilio

Calma James, sea donde estés, esto es normal porque se esta acercando a su fecha de parto…- dijo Susan ayudando a sentar a Lily

Podrían hacernos el favor de ser visibles?- dijo Arabelle con un tono cansado, amenazando con el bate de béisbol

Con una condición…- dijo Sirius aun detrás del sofá

Vamos Sirius no estamos para bromas! – dijo Arabelle con sus ojos llenos de furia

No encuentro mi varita, tu debes saber como quitar esta poción…- dijo Sirius con falsa inocencia, de ese modo mataba dos pájaros de un solo tiro

No **sé** de que me hablas…- le respondió Arabelle cruzándose de brazos

Biennn que sabes!! – le contesto su novio alzando levemente la voz

Como tu sabes que yo **sé**?! – dijo Arabelle comenzando a disgustarse

Podrían dejar de pelear por un momento? Creo que esto es serio…- dijo Remus desde alguna parte de la sala- Lily se ha orinado!!

Como que!?! – dijo Arabelle dándose la vuelta y por la expresión de Lily esto de seguro no era nada bueno- MADRE SANTA! – chillo Belle soltando el bate y corriendo en dirección a Lily golpeándose con James

OHHH DIOS! – decía Lily en voz baja agarrandose el vientre asustada- JAMES! – chillo la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada

Aquí…aquí estoy!! – dándole la mano- levántate debemos salir de aquí y llevarte a un hospital! – tratando de llevarse a Lily de la sala, pero la chica seguía sentada en el sofá

Lily has roto fuente! – decía Susan aumentando su preocupación- ahora si no hay vuelta de hoja!!

Mi varita!!! – chillo Arabelle tanteando sus bolsillos pero al no encontrarla salio disparada para su habitación. Como una flecha apareció nuevamente en la sala y con un golpe hizo aparecer a James.

Eres un bruto! Como se te ocurre hacernos esto!! – empezó a replicar Lily cuando tenia a James en sus manos

Pero si solo queríamos saber unas cositas! – comenzó James a defenderse- además ponerte de ese modo te puede hacer daño…

Esto no debería estar pasando **aquí** ni **hoy** sino dentro de **dos** semanas!! – le dijo Lily acercando considerablemente su rostro al de James que estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y sudando del nerviosismo

AJA! Si pudiste hacer que James sea visible! Eso comprueba la teoría del frasquito plateado!! – gritaba Sirius desde algún parte de la sala- ahora como me lo negaras! Belle! Espera!! Que pretendes!?!?! –chillaba Sirius asustado, Arabelle había agarrado su bate y estaba caminando con paso firme y amenazante.

No te escondas más mi querido Padfoot!!! – decía Belle con ironía

Susan, es mejor que vayamos a un hospital! – le decía Remus que ya se había incorporado y se había hecho visible él solo.

Es lo mejor, San Mungo esta a unas cuadras…- dijo Susan levantándose y mirando con preocupación a Lily que estaba un reclamándole a James, él solo aceptaba las culpas

Lily crees que puedes aparecerte? – decía Susan pero en su voz denotaba algo de desconfianza.

No!! no creo…- murmuro la chica con impaciencia- aaaaauch!

Otra? – pregunto James mirando su reloj de muñeca- según mi conteo aun podemos llegar con tranquilidad al hospital- tratando de tranquilizarla

Si como tu no eres el que siente que se te parte la espina dorsal! – le grito Lily mirándolo con severidad

Y que podemos hacer?? – preguntaba Susan buscando opiniones, miro a Remus, estaba algo "mareado" como para llevarnos; Arabelle y Sirius estaban enfrascados en una de sus típicas discusiones de no dar su brazo a torcer, y James…no podía separar su mano de la de Lily- no quieres viajar por la Red Flu??

RED FLU!! Estas loca!!

Era una propuesta…- decía la chica buscando otra solución

Y tu automóvil? James se puede aparecer en tu casa y lo trae!! – dijo Remus emocionado

James…te atreves? – pregunto Susan pero en menos de cinco segundos ya había desaparecido James.

Donde se fue Prongs?- pregunto Sirius (aun invisible)

A buscar el auto de Lily!! – le grito Susan desde una de las habitaciones, dejando a Remus con Lily, que estaba a punto de amputarle uno de sus brazos.

Lily…**res**…pira! **respira**!! – decía Remus afligido

NOOOOO SE SUPONE QUE JAMES DEBIO HABER LLEGADO YA!! –grito Lily con gran rapidez

Si acaba de…HEY! Fiera, Tranquila!!! – grito Sirius esquivando uno de los almohadones cercanos a Lily

Se demora mucho!!! – chillaba la pelirroja con expresión de terror

Lily por ahora debes estar tranquila, luego aumentaran las contracciones y será mas doloroso!! – grito Susan a lo lejos con tranquilidad. A Lily se le puso el rostro traslucido entrando en shock

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

SCOTT!!! – grito James corriendo por todas las partes de su casa, subió a buscar el maletín de Lily, bajo a buscar su túnica, subió a buscar la túnica de Lily, bajo, subió, estaba nervioso el pobre…

Sr. Potter! Que se le ofrece? – dijo el elfo domestico inclinándose hasta tocar con su nariz el suelo

**Necesito las llaves de auto de Lily**!!!!!!!!! – grito James impaciente

Están en el búho de madera- dijo el elfo con tranquilidad

**Que búho de madera**!?!?! – grito James fuera de sí

En su oficina, Sr. Potter…

Cierto! El gallote de mi oficina! – saliendo disparado a su estudio y consiguiendo por fin las llaves

Te voy a dar una dirección, debes irte para allá! La señora Lily te necesita! – le decía James a su elfo desde la puerta principal- que no se te olvide Scott! – cerrando de golpe la puerta. A los segundos se escucho como encendían el automóvil y el chirrido de las llantas anunció la salida de James al centro de Londres.

Piiiittttttttttt Pitttttttttttttttttttttt!! – colocaba James su mano en la bocina del automóvil, sin dejarlo parar- muévanse!! Idiotas!! – les gritaba desde dentro del auto, metido en un tranque descomunal. Afuera la gente caminaba alegremente, con grandes bolsas amarillas, algunos riendo otros con esos aparatos muggles, para calcular, o con sus teléfonos…

HOY SE LES OCURRE HACER UN BARATILLO ANUAL! – seguía gritando James aumentando su tensión- PITTT PITTTTTT!!

Pásate por encima **$"$(&!&**!!!! –le gritaba otro conductor

Eso quisieras idiota!! – le contesto James disgustado

Como que idiota! – le grito el conductor saliendo del auto. Era un hombre moreno altísimo y fuerte, en fin intimidante…

Pero en ese mismo instante, todo regreso a su estado normal, y los automóviles comenzaron a avanzar, James ni corto ni perezoso se pudo desviar un poco, utilizo toda su destreza en manejo, que por cierto había mejorado considerablemente desde esa vez que Lily se había desmayado antes de salir al trabajo.

Ya estaba llegando cuando en una de las esquina sale una joven, y él chico no pudo frenar a tiempo.

_**IGGGHHHSSS!!!!!! CRASH!!! BLAN DAM!!** (efectos de sonido)_

James salio al instante del auto, para poder ayudar a su victima, la chica estaba tendida en el suelo, no había sangre, solo se escuchaba su sollozar.

Jovencita! Debo llevarla a un hospital! – comenzó a decir James asustado, ahora si que se le estaba complicando las cosas…

Creo que me quebré un brazo…- murmuro la chica aun en el suelo

Cele…Celestina??! – grito James al reconocer a la chica. Era la joven reportera de WizardAir

Señor Potter? – dijo la chica con desconfianza alzando la vista hacia su atacante

Disculpa! Lo que pasa es que Lily, mi esposa esta a punto de dar a luz…-comenzó James a explicar sin ayudar a Celestina a levantarse

Si sii pero seria tan amable de ayudarme? El suelo no esta tan confortable…

DISCULPA! Como veras estoy muy nervioso, no me suelen pasar este tipo de cosas, yo ni manejo mucho, Lily siempre dice que soy un peligro al volante, que…- siguió hablando sin parar, levanto con sus brazos a la chica y la acostó en la parte trasera del auto. Seguía hablando- es que si no llego puede ser desastroso, y ese hombre de hace un rato casi me mata! Porque yo le conteste, es que todos andan sofocados últimamente…

Al fin habían llegado al edificio de Arabelle… con un frenazo hizo parar el automóvil, Celestina que permanecía acostada quedo tirada en los pieceros del auto. James ni se dio cuenta porque había salido disparado hacia el apartamento.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Es que lo mato!! – decía Lily con amenaza, a pesar del dolor se había levantado de su puesto y acercándose a la ventana de la sala.

Lily no te molesta estar de pie? – le pregunto Remus angustiado

NO! - disimulando el malestar

De todos modos, deberías sentarte…- tratando de llevarla a una de las butacas- no seas necia!!

Necios son ellos! – señalando a Sirius y Arabelle, ahora él era el que estaba hablando, se había hecho visible, porque Arabelle le había dicho que "se apareciera como hombre!" y esto había herido sus sentimientos. Belle estaba sentada con sus brazos cruzados ignorándolo – AUCH!!!!

REGRESEEEEEEEEEEE!! – grito James entrando como huracán por el apartamento, estrellando la puerta y dejando a todos impactados- MUEVANSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – grito para sacarlos de su shock

Que me mueva! Ven a ayudarme! – gritaba Lily y James como todo un hombre obediente, comenzó a ayudarle- porque te retrasaste tanto!!!! – dándole varios golpes

La escena era graciosa, Remus llevaba encima varias túnicas, Susan iba al lado de Lily con su mano en la muñeca de la pelirroja, Arabelle aun en pijamas y en medias y ahora Sirius iba ignorándola…alguien estaba a punto de explotar y no era Lily…

QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!! – grito James tan alto que algunos vecinos asomaron sus cabezas a ver de que se trataba el escándalo

Ves lo que ocasionas James…- decía Sirius con inocencia sacando mas de quicio a su amigo- camina que ya a llegado el ascensor. James solo refunfuñaba. El ascensor era pequeño, tanto que solo cabían 5 personas y apretadas. Ahora, eran 6½.

Quieres moverte para poder oprimir los botones? – le dijo Belle a Sirius fastidiada

Yo los oprimiré! Es mi deber! – dándole la espalda a Belle y sonriendo de satisfacción

Pareces un niño!! – le grito Arabelle al oído

Te juro que ellos no van a subirse al auto…-abriendo mucho los ojos- se ha quedado encerrada!!! – grito dejando a todos confusos. En ese momento se abrieron las puertas y James salio disparado

James!!!!! Como se te ocurre dejarme… QUE LE PASO A MI CARRO!! – grito Lily al ver su Mercedes Benz gris, con un leve golpe en el capot.

Es que… he tenido un accidente antes de llegar aquí… pero no es nada grave! Jejejeje – riendo con nerviosismo y entrando con rapidez al carro. Lo arranco y lo saco de los estacionamientos. Abrio las puertas

COMO QUE NADA GRAVE!! – grito Celestina desde el auto

A quien tienes ahí? – dijo Susan aproximándose al auto- si es Celestina!!

Te la llevaste por delante??? – pregunto Remus entrando al auto

Es que no la vi… subanse rápido!!

Esta bien que sea pequeña pero no es para tanto Prongs…- bromeo Sirius ganándose un golpe por parte de Arabelle

Te has lastimado? – le pregunto Susan que se sentó a su lado

Creo que me rompí el brazo… -dándole espacio

James!! – le grito Susan con desaprobación- si así nos piensas llevar al hospital…- James

acababa de arrancar

No se preocupen por ese detalle! Con Lily dentro del auto tengo que ir con más cuidado… cierto mi vida? – mirando a su lado pero se encontró con Sirius- tu que haces sentado aquí?

Y donde pretendías que me sentara? Si atrás no cabe ni un alma…

Lily esta allá atrás?

Todos se miraron… olvidaron ese pequeño detalle. James reacciono al instante dando un fuerte frenazo- COMO NO SUBIERON A LILY!!!

Pero si tu debías estar pendiente de ella acaso no eres su esposo? – le respondió Sirius para quitarse la responsabilidad

Sigue así que te quito el titulo de padrino oficial…- entrecerrando los ojos con amenaza. Dio la vuelta en el auto en dirección al edificio de Arabelle. Allí se encontraron a Lily parada con su mano en el vientre con cara de muy muy pocos amigos. Miraba su reloj.

Sirius fue el primero en salir de auto, no le había gustado la amenaza de James así que como todo un caballero responsable, cedió su puesto.

No se supone que yo soy la que debo ir de urgencias al hospital?? – pregunto Lily con tranquilidad pero en sus ojos verdes destellaba la furia

Lo siento mi vida, mi corazón, mi amor- entre cada frase iba un beso- no fue nuestra intención- mirándola con ojitos almendrados, brillantes, Lily suavizo su mirada y miro a sus amigos que estaban con igual expresión, incluyendo a Celestina.

Celestina? – pregunto Lily intrigada, no había escuchado la conversación de James con Susan

Es una larga historia… ahora vamos para el hospital, yo también lo necesito- sonriendo

Y yo?? – preguntaba Sirius desde fuera, sus ojitos grises eran como los de un perrito abandonado. Luego se escucho un ruido como si abrieran una puerta.

Sube…- dijo James conteniendo la risa

Donde? Si no quepo…

Atrás…- dijo James señalando con su pulgar el maletero (baúl)

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! No pienso ir ahí! – señalando su puesto y con expresión de asco

Tu decides…o te vas ahí o corres el riesgo de aparecerte…-dijo James mirando a Lily que solo respiraba con fuerza- donde vamos?

Vamos a San Mungo!! – dijo Lily mirando al horizonte

Ya oíste… vamos a San Mungo – dijo James mirando con preocupación a su esposa

Esta bien!! Voy allá atrás pero si Belle me acompaña…- con su mirada traviesa

**QUE**!!!! –grito Belle

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Suave!!!! – gritaba Sirius al recibir su quintoavo golpe por culpa del manejo de James

Por lo menos no esta lloviendo…- dijo Arabelle en voz baja con gran fastidio, fue un lío convencerla de su nuevo puesto en el viaje al hospital – para que hable…- y un gran aguacero comenzó a caer mientras ella protestaba

Eres una refunfuñona…

No te oigo soy de palo…- dijo la chica

También eres terca y necia

La la la lalalalalalala – tapándose los oídos

Y estas loca… como se te ocurre salir en pijama? – dijo Sirius sonriendo

Ah!!! – chillo Belle mirando su atuendo, se sonrojo un poco- es cierto!!!

Y estas descalza…- apreciando las piernas de su novia- aunque no estas mal así

Acaso no estabas enojado conmigo? – entrecerrando los ojos con desconfianza

Bah! Si son nuestras típicas discusiones – mintiendo

No te creo…

Esta bien!! Si me enoje! Contenta? Yo quería olvidar ese detalle… ves que eres necia! Luego te anda quejando – disgustándose un poco

Estas muy delicado… -mirándolo como si fuera todo fuera una broma- a que se debe todo esto?

Solo que hoy quería que me dijeras la verdad sobre lo que paso en el apartamento de Verouska pero como siempre evades el tema…

No tengo porque evitarlo…- dijo algo nerviosa

Entonces me piensas contar? – con un tono triunfante

Contar que?- ignorándolo un poco- Auch! – habían llegado

Arabelle! Esta es la ultima vez que te hablo del tema! Pero eso no quiere decir que aun tienes algo pendiente conmigo…- dando un salto del baúl y caminando hacia la puerta del hospital.

**Que**? – contesto Arabelle a las miradas desaprobatorias de sus amigos incluyendo la mirada de complicidad de Lily- no vas a entrar?

Si, espero una silla de ruedas…- mirando hacia la vidriera, segundos después un señor con una bata azul oscuro llegaba con una silla de ruedas, dando la bienvenida- gracias…

Algún medimago en especial? - preguntaba el señor que la llevaba en la silla de ruedas

El medimago Larrarte… - contesto James por su esposa, dígale que la señora Potter esta en labor de parto

George? – pregunto Susan al enfermero de la bata azul oscuro

Señorita March! Gusto en verla – dijo el enfermero sonriendo – viene con ellos?

Si jejejeje –rió nerviosa porque Remus al escuchar pego un brinco y le agarro el brazo mirando atentamente al enfermero- no le hagas caso, tiene complejo de mafioso…- soltándose de su novio para acompañar a Arabelle que estaba nerviosa

Complejo de mafioso? – murmuro- eh tu amigo…- dijo cambiando su voz- tu no has visto nunca a mi novia, y no serás coqueto con ella si no quieres que la familia Lupin italiana te haga sufrir tanto que querrás besarle el trasero a un dementor antes de encontrarte con nosotros… _capichi_

…- George estaba desconcertado

Remus deja de amenazar a **mi** enfermero…- decía Lily riéndose un poco de la actitud de su amigo

Como que tu enfermero! – James estaba celosito

Estoy recuperando mi sentido del humor! Creo que ya me estoy acostumbran…AHHH – grito la pelirroja luego de otra contracción

Debe apresurarse!! – James se coloco detrás del enfermero empujándolo en dirección a la recepción pero algo salió mal, el enfermero tropezo, James también, dejando a Lily en su silla de ruedas fuera de control

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh auxilio! – chillaba hasta que alguien pudo ayudarla

Gracias!! – al abrir los ojos se encuentra con la persona mas despreciable de todas- PETER!!

Hola Lily!!! – dijo la rata, su rostro mostraba cansancio

Que haces aun aquí?

Tengo que hacer trabajos gratuitos en San Mungo…decisión del juez…

Gracias…- llegaba jadeando James- Peter! que milagro!

James! Susan!! – dijo en voz alta impresionado- Remus!! Arabelle!– dijo con un tono asustado – y… -mirando a los lados- falta Sirius…

**Ese** anda por ahí- dijo Arabelle igual de disgustada- creo que nos tenemos que ir porque Lily necesita a su sanador…- sacando a Lily del vestíbulo y llevándola por fin a recepción

Me harías un favor Wormtail? – dijo James en voz baja

Que cosa…jejeje – riéndose con nerviosismo

Necesito que busques a Sirius…

A SIRIUS!! – chillo Peter asustado

Que tiene?

Pero si la ultima vez casi me descuartiza!! – dijo en voz baja temblando

AHHH eso! Pero si no lo quiso hacer de verdad…no seas bobo!

mmmm….- aun sin convencerse

HAZLO!! – grito James siendo el centro de atención del hospital – disculpen… jejeje

Esta bien! Pero no te garantizo nada…- corriendo hacia el ascensor y perdiéndose

Para que mandaste a Peter a buscar a Sirius? – le pregunto Remus interesado

Porque el nos prometió algo en la casa, y es el momento que cumpla…- decía James sonriendo

Señora Potter el S. Larrarte ha sido avisado…no debe

Disculpen la tardanza, buenas noches Señores- acaba de aparecerse el medimago, llevaba su uniforme y un maletin de cuero negro en sus manos.- Necesito una habitación para la Sra. Potter, ella esta en la lista de pacientes de este mes, es urgente! – informó el sanador a una de las enfermeras de la recepción que envió una lechuza al segundo piso para informarle a los encargados- George lleva a la señora al segundo piso, subo enseguida – desapareciendo

Lily respiraba con profundidad, y se agarraba con fuerza de la silla, James le llevaba su maletín y más atrás iban Susan, Remus y Arabelle. La pareja iba hablando y Arabelle les seguía pero no tan cerca…

Así que Peter se encargara de buscar a Sirius por el hospital…pero si estaba tan ansioso del nacimiento de su ahijado, no creo que se lo quiera perder…- comentaba Susan con tranquilidad

Es cierto lo que dices… Sirius quería estar en primera fila, la discusión con Belle tuvo que ser seria- decía Remus en voz baja para no se escuchado por su amiga que iba algo cerca- además…- mirándola de reojo – hemos hecho un pacto con él…

Si? De que se trata? – pregunto Susan con interés, bajando su tono y acercándose mucho a su novio

Le hemos dado un ultimátum, él debe decirle de una buena vez a Arabelle que se decida si quiere seguir siendo su novia y así casarse – Susan profirió un gritito de emoción, la hora estaba llegando!!

Al fondo Belle había dejado de caminar. Había escuchado la conversación…en parte como siempre… -¿un plazo? Y se acaba hoy?! Y…si no le explico…me dejara?!?!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En otra parte del hospital… en el último piso…

Es que es tan orgullosa! –murmuraba Sirius sentado solo en una de las mesas de la cafetería

La puerta de la cafetería se abrió despacio dejando ver el rostro de alguien conocido, Sirius no lo vio porque estaba concentrado en el contenido de uno de los frascos de sal, esa persona se acerco hasta él y se detuvo al límite de la mesa. Al ver que tenia visitas alzo la vista para encontrarse con…

Peter… que haces aquí?

Hola Sirius, estoy bien- tratando de sonar seguro- me han mandado a buscarte…

Quien? Arabelle? – y por unos instantes sus ojos grises tuvieron destellos

No, James, según parece tiene algo que decirte…

Oh… me imagino que estarán en el segundo piso… -añadió el chico suspirando con decepción

De pronto, se empezó a escuchar música por los pasillos, por todos lados…

**_Quien diría que el mink y la mezclilla  
podrian fundirse un dia...  
quien diria tu caviar y yo tortilla...  
quien diría  
parece que el amor no entiende de plusvalias  
Tu vas al banco yo prefiero la alcancia  
oigo Serrat y tu prefieres Locomia  
tu vas al punto_**

**_yo voy por la fantasia  
parece que el amor no entiende de ironias  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano  
Si que te amo y que ames es una ironia  
que bendicion la mia despertar junto a ti cada dia  
Yo trovador y tu estudiante de economia  
tu con los numeros yo con la filosofia  
y aunque suena imposible en teoria  
al amor le importan poco las utopias  
Dice la gente que tu y yo  
no hacemos compañia  
por ser agua y aceite que ironia  
si fuésemos iguales que apatia  
no tendriamos de que hablar  
cada siguiente dia  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano  
Quien diria  
quien diria  
que son años los que ya llevamos juntos de la mano  
quien diria  
quien diria  
que lo importante es aceptarte y que me aceptes como humano  
si que te amo y que ames es una ironia  
que bendicion la mia despertar junto a ti cada dia... _**

Perdóname! Necesitamos hablar! – era la voz de Arabelle

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

HOLA! Disculpen la tardanza, sinceramente he estado super super ocupada, en vez de estar haciendo mi proyecto final he decidido terminar el capitulo que empecé el martes, para actualizar mi historia. Como verán no soy buena en momentos de tensión de parto (nueva palabra) quizás en el próximo capitulo si este toda la acción pero es que aun falta algo por resolver como ya sabrán… ahora queda algo por decir ¿_Sirius tendrá la cajita mágica consigo_?

Saludos a todos, los que me han dejado un review… y prometo el próximo capitulo dentro de dos semana que por fin salgo de vacaciones!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SIIII (SpaceKitty salta por la habitación)

p.d.: la canción es de Ricardo Arjona "_Quien Diria_" por si acaso…


	19. Ha llegado la hora: Parte I

_Ha llegado la hora sinvergüenzona!!!! Jajajajajaja disculpen por actualizar tan tarde...me acabo de dar cuenta que tenia como un mes sin subir capitulo!!! Que mala! Perdón perdón!!!_

**19. Ha llegado la hora: _Parte I_**

Peter, has escuchado lo mismo que yo? – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo (traicionero ) – esa es la voz de Arabelle?

Me parece... ahora ella te necesita? -contesto nervioso

Ahora... pues que se espere un poco! Porque siempre soy yo el que tiene que ir a sacarle las palabras de la boca? Eh Wormtail? Por qué? – dijo con malhumor, cruzándose de brazos y mirando la puerta de la cafetería, en cierto modo era graciosa su actitud, su expresión era de niño mimado

En cambio en otra parte del hospital...

Donde estará? Cuando mas lo necesito pues **desparece**...-dijo Arabelle sorprendiéndose a si misma- desaparecer...ahhh! pudo hacerlo –dándose un golpe en la frente- aunque no lo creo... nunca escapa de ese modo...ni cuando lo obligue a comer ensalada de coliflor... – comenzando un buen monologo

Iba caminando por los pasillos y los otros magos se le quedaban viendo... una joven mujer, vestida con un suéter deportivo muggle y medias, no era cosa de todos los días. Entro al ascensor del hospital, para seguir su búsqueda. Al abrir las puertas se encuentra cara a cara con su mejor "conocida"

¿Arabelle Figg? – pregunta una mujer joven, sexy acompañada de un hombre alto con cara de seguridad de discoteca

Verouska? Wao! Que coincidencia – dijo la cuestionada desbordando emoción

Si, es un poco tarde, pero es que a mi Puchungo (cariñito) –mirándolo- le ha sentado mal el caviar de esta noche...una fiesta de beneficencia jejeje

Eh? – alzando una ceja confundida

Y a ti que te trae por aquí Belle querida? – entrando al ascensor luego de unos minutos de platica

Es que mi amiga esta por dar a luz...-contesto casi automáticamente

En serio!!!! Gerber, recuerdas la chica pelirroja de nuestro viaje con papá? La que estaba embarazada? Esta dando a luz! Que maravilla! – dijo Verouska super emocionada, tratando de animar a su esposo que dibujo un gancho en sus labios, eso me quiere decir que era una pequeña y casi invisible, _sonrisa_.

En que parte del hospital están? – prosiguió Verouska sonriente

Están en el segundo piso, pero en la sección de Urgencias Medimagas – dijo ella mirando confundida a Gerber, que no había hecho ni un cambio de expresión en todo ese rato.

Oh pero si vamos es subiendo...para donde vas? – pregunto con inocencia

Voy...-dijo- voy a la cafeteria a comprarme algo de comer... – mintió

Oh entonces nos veremos en la habitación de Potter...- añadió Verouska al ver abrirse las puertas- suerte!

Arabelle estaba ahora en otro piso del hospital, viendo cerrar las puertas del ascensor y en él, a Verouska con una sonrisa...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por lo visto Arabelle ha dado su brazo a torcer- comentaba James a Remus que estaban esperando fuera de la sala donde estaban preparando a Lily

Si, y de que modo! – dijo Remus sonriendo- creo que nuestras predicciones estaban acertadas...

Predicciones?

Si! No recuerdas que le dimos un ultimátum a Sirius para que hablara con Arabelle, exactamente cuando naciera tu hijo? – dijo Remus con satisfacción

Cierto... no tendremos que obligarlo a hablar jejeje que todo salga bien – dijo el futuro padre viendo la puerta de la sala- porque se demoran tanto

Apenas llevamos unos minutos afuera, recuerda que el sanador debe examinarla...- dijo el licántropo tratando de tranquilizar a James

No me convences... –dijo tratando de abrir la puerta- debí traer mi capa invisible...-murmuro

Gracias!!! – gritaron a su oído, era Celestina que acababa de aparecerse cerca de James con un claro malhumor. James a causa del grito, abrió la puerta de golpe, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de boca en el umbral de la puerta.

James! Que aun no terminamos! – dijo Susan que estaba con su uniforme de sanador, Lily en una camilla con las piernas elevadas y varias sabanas encima, y el Sanador Larrarte en cambio lo miraba con asombro.

Jejeje disculpen jejeje disculpen...-dijo James sacudiéndose la ropa, tan rojo como un tomate. Cerro la puerta y su expresión cambio radicalmente- porque me gritas de ese modo!!! – dijo en voz baja disgustado

Creo que por cortesía debieron ayudarme a ir a Urgencias...-dijo la chica que llevaba su brazo vendado- por si no recuerda Sr. Potter, usted me atropello!

Wao...-dijo Remus mirando hacia un punto en el pasillo, ignorando a Celestina

Perdona Celestina... estoy algo nervioso... – dijo James de reojo a Remus- que viste Moony? – mirando en la misma dirección que Remus- esa no es Verouska?

Sipppoooo – dijo como hipnotizado- AUCH!! – chillo al ganarse un golpe en la cabeza de parte de James

Que crees que haces?? – murmuro James colocándose al frente del punto de visión del licántropo- esos arranques hormonales son característicos de Sirius, no tuyos...

No me vas a decir que se ve mal...-dijo el licántropo sonrojado

Si, no te lo niego pero pareces lobo en celo – bromeo y se rió un poco al ver la reacción poco amigable de su amigo, por el ultimo comentario

Que graciosito...- dijo Remus dando la vuelta y sentándose cerca de la sala de espera.

Felicidades!! – dijo Verouska que se estaba acercando a James con una gran sonrisa. Le dio dos besos y un gran abrazo. Gerber que estaba a su lado, le ofreció un apretón de manos.

Como se han enterado? Han visto a Sirius? – dijo James sonriendo estaba mas emocionado que nervioso (por la situación)

Sirius? Esta aquí también? Nos hemos encontrado con Arabelle... pero no me ha comentado nada sobre Blackie...- dijo ella frunciendo un poco el ceño

Olvídenlo, cambiando de tema, se van a quedar acompañándonos? – dijo James esperando una respuesta positiva, entre más gente se iba a sentir mas tranquilo

Claro que si! Es un gran acontecimiento! – contesto ella olvidando su anterior preocupación- nosotros vamos a sentarnos...- dijo la mujer mirando hacia donde estaba Remus, que dio un pequeño salto al sentir la mirada de Verouska- pero si ahí esta el amigo de Sirius, vamos Gerber – agarrando su brazo

Detrás de la pareja, estaba James haciéndole señas a Remus, muy graciosas, una de ellas era: señalaba la puerta Susan, agitaba las manos cuidado, señalaba a Remus él (obvio), y finalmente su dedo índice por el cuello morirás

Es usted la diseñadora de joyas? – pregunto Celestina acercándose a Verouska

Si, Verouska Bubotuber

Oh mucho gusto, me llamo _Celestina Brocklehurst_ de WizardAir, me concedería una entrevista? – aprovechando la situación

Claro que si! – acepto Verouska con una gran sonrisa- pero no veo su equipo de trabajo

No hay problema. Me aparezco en dos segundos – dijo Celestina desapareciendo y en un pestañeo aparecía con una cámara voladora, y su libreta vuela-pluma.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

creo que solo me falta buscar en la cafetería...- dijo la chica sintiendo que su corazón latía a mil- tengo que...debo hacerlo! –se dijo a si misma para darse ánimos. Camino hasta la puerta de la cafetería. Solo se escuchaba a los magos hablar, mucho ruido. Abrió la puerta con suavidad y miro encima de las cabezas, no estaba tan lleno, pero luego de pasar la mirada por varias mesas, lo encontró. Sentado con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos grises clavados en ella. Como un balde de agua fría dio un pequeño salto. Se sentía como una niña en mitad de su clase de español (cuando te mandan a decir una poesía XD) con todos los ojos clavos en ella, bajo los ojos y camino con rapidez.

**Discúlpame**...-dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo, pero el ruido de la sala no dejaba escuchar su voz. Espero unos segundos, la respuesta de él.

No tengo dinero...

Eh??? – alzo su rostro para encontrarse con un mago anciano, con cara de amargado, que trataba de escucharla por un tubo de cobre (que parecía un cacho) que tenia en su oído. El rostro se le puso tan rojo como un tomate. Miro hacia un lado y estaba Sirius riéndose en su mesa. Ella suspiro y camino con suavidad hacia él. Cuando estaba cerca, Sirius trato de parar de reír pero su rostro no le estaba ayudando.

Puedes reírte...-dijo ella aun tan roja como un tomate, atrás estaba el señor señalándola y diciendo que no debían admitir a mendigos en el hospital, provocando que a Sirius se le escaparan unas cuantas carcajadas. Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, tapándose la cara. Respiro hondo.

Te he estado buscando...quería pedirte perdón por lo de esta noche...- dijo ella en voz baja- me comporte como una niña...

Jajajaja que cosa? Jajajajajajaja cof cof- dijo Sirius por encima del ruido de la cafetería- no se te oye nada mi vida jajajajajajajaja

Perdóname! No fue mi intención hacerte enojar tanto! – dijo en voz alta, pero en ese preciso instante la gente había dejado de hablar. Consecuencia: hasta las cucarachas te han escuchado.

Señorita, debe salir del establecimiento, no puede entrar de ese modo ni pedir dinero a los otros visitantes...- de la nada había aparecido un hombre alto, musculoso, con una túnica negra, mas bien todo vestido de negro, y con su varita empuñada. Sirius estaba perplejo y que decir de Arabelle que tenia sus ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

QUE NO SOY UN MENDIGO! NO ESTOY PIDIENDO DINERO!! ESTOY QUERIENDO PEDIRLE DISCULPAS A MI NOVIO Y USTEDES LO UNICO QUE HACEN ES INTERRUMPIR!!! – le grito al hombre de seguridad del hospital, sacando todas sus energías, llamando la atención de todos los visitantes. El seguridad dio un paso hacia atrás y los demás luego de unos segundos prosiguieron sus conversaciones.

Luego de haber gritado e intimidar al seguridad, se sentó pesadamente cruzando los brazos y respirando con agitación. Sirius seguía tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar reírse y ganarse un grito de parte de Arabelle.

Como te estaba diciendo... –dijo Arabelle un poco tranquila- si, fui yo la que estuvo en el apartamento de Verouska...y ese mismo día aprendí mi lección...no me imagine que te enterarías de mi visita inesperada...

Me imagino que viste lo que estaba haciendo el apartamento? – dijo él algo decepcionado

Si... pero preferí irme antes de...-sin terminar la frase

Estaba viendo un regalo para ti...-añadió él para terminar la frase de Arabelle- estaba realmente emocionado

Estabas? – dijo ella con tristeza- acaso...me vas a dejar verdad?!?!?! – chillo a punto de llorar (esta sensible)

Yo no he dicho eso! – acercándose a Arabelle que lo miraba con tristeza- de donde sacaste esa idea?

Es que escuche a Remus y Susan, sobre un plazo que tenias conmigo...que termina hoy...-dijo en voz baja mirando las migajas en el mantel

Plazo? – tratando de recordar- Ahhh! Eso!! Pero si no es nada sobre ti! – dijo él riéndose al ver el asombro de Belle- es un trato que hice con de merodeadores – dándole un beso en la frente

Espera...- alejándose un poco- tu estabas hace un rato que echabas chispitas, porque ahora estas tan tranquilo?

Porque decidiste venir a buscarme...eso me alegra tanto, luego le pides perdón al viejo sexy de la otra mesa –señalándolo con el dedo pulgar- y me cuentas algo que de seguro no me ibas a contar de buenas a primeras...- con mirada acusadora- para mí eso es suficiente

Si te lo iba a contar...-dijo ella fingiendo asombro

Si claro! Cuando??? Cuando estuviésemos tan viejitos que usáramos esos cachos en las orejas? – sonriendo (sonrisa N 25 soy sexy)

Entonces me perdonas? – pregunto nuevamente

Tengo que meditarlo...-dijo el agarrando su mano y sacándola de la cafetería

Esta bien! – dijo ella sonriendo con tranquilidad

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

James te juro, que el próximo hijo lo tienes tu!!! – le gritaba Lily a su esposo que estaba a su lado. Tenia puesta bata color malva, un gorro y unos forros para los zapatos del mismo color. Susan estaba en la sala, al igual que el doctor, y algunas enfermeras.

Si mi vida! Como tu digas!! – dándole un beso. Lily lo tenia apresado, lo estaba agarrando de la mano con tanta fuerza que el chico se había resignado a perder sus dedos

Quierooooooooo anestesia!! JAMES!! – grito- llamaste a mis padres??? – dijo ella agitada

Tus padres?? – abriendo mucho los ojos- pero no creo que ellos puedan entrar al hospital, mi amor...- dijo él temiendo lo peor

Quiero a mi mama aquiiiiiiii – comenzando a llorar

Susan!! Ayúdame!!! – decía el futuro papá

Fuera de la Sala de Parto...

Pobrecito...-decía Remus que estaba viendo la acción desde una pequeña ventana en la puerta- mejor le hago un favor y llamo a los papás de Lily...- cuando se daba la vuelta, alguien lo acaba de agarrar de la camisa y lo entraba en la sala. A los segundos le tiraban unas batas encima y le ordenaban que se las pusiera.

Pontéelas, necesito que suplantes a James mientras el va a buscar a sus suegros...-dijo Susan que preparaba unas pociones

Yo?!?!?!- chillo asustado acaba de presenciar el sufrimiento de James, al caer en las manos de Lily

Si tu! Eres su amigo, es tu responsabilidad – dijo la chica mirándolo con acusación

Lily, amiga mía, por favor tienes que tranquilizarte, respira profundo, uno, dos...uno dos...-decía el licántropo que se negaba a prestar su mano

Me das tu mano? Es que asi me siento mas tranquila – dijo Lily mirándolo con sus ojitos verdes suplicantes

_nooooo no me mires así! Soy débil_!!- pensó el licántropo meditando la petición- ohh rayos! Esta bien – extendiendo su mano y para su sorpresa no hubo ningún apretón

James es un flojo... si tu no aprietas tanto...jejejeje AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – grito de dolor- que ha sido eso!!!

Una contracción mi vida...-le respondía Susan al otro lado de la camilla- son cada 10 minutos ...cuando se acerque la hora del parto serán mas seguidas... – el chico solo abrió mucho los ojos y miro al techo como pidiendo clemencia.

Lily respira profundamente, eso te va ayudar bastante! – le indicaba Susan que estaba a su lado

Lo que necesito es ANESTESIA!! – gritaba Lily dándole otro apretón a Remus que había optado por mirar hacia otro lugar. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Hola a TODOS!! – gritaba Sirius al entrar en la sala de espera

Shhhhh esto es un hospital! – lo silenciaba Verouska

Vero! Pero si estas aquí!! – contesto Sirius acercándose a la rubia, aun sin soltar a Arabelle- sabes que voy a ser padrino? – decía emocionado como si el fuera el futuro papá

Vas a ser el padrino del hijo de James? Arabelle me imagino que serás la madrina? – soltó ella sonriendo

La madrina? Jejejeje no lo creo! Jajajajajaja – contesto ella super apenada

Pero si Sirius... – pero antes que metiera la pata, Sirius le tapo la boca con su mano- jejejejejejejeje

Señor Black, como esta? – le saludo Celestina que estaba sentada junto a Verouska

Celestina? También por aquí? – pregunto el chico confundido.

Es una larga historia jejejejeje – sonrojándose un poco (Sirius es encantador)

Eso... es una cámara filmadora? – dijo el chico viendo que encima de la chica había un aparato flotando- como la que usas en tu programa?

Si señor, es una cámara mágica...- dijo ella agarrando el aparato- por que?- analizando la expresión de travesura del merodeador

Me la puedes prestar, alquilar o vender??? – dijo el chico sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos. Algo estaba tramando

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**1,2,3** – dijo Sirius colocándose enfrente a la cámara- _Hola!! Soy Sirius Black, futuro tío, padrino de primogénito de los Potter, que llevará esta filmación hasta las ultimas circunstancias, si como lo oyen y ven, esto es para el futuro!! Ahijado, para que comprendas el sufrimiento de sus padres por darte la vida!!_ – fingiendo secarse una lagrima- _acompáñenme_!

_Esta que ven aquí, aun en pijamas_ – se acerco mas a la cámara – no se ha bañado...- riéndose un poco- _es Arabelle Figg, mi novia_ – acercándose nuevamente como si fuera un secreto – y si no pasa nada malo dentro de unas horas... mi prometida – sonrojándose- _saluda mi amorzote_! – enfocando a Belle que saludo con su mano

Abrió la puerta de la sala, y la cámara filmo hasta cada rincón. Camino un poco y la primera entrevistada fue Susan- _Esta lindura es Susan March, sanadora en San Mungo _– Susan saludo y tiro un beso a la cámara- _atiende a Lily junto con su sanador, S. Larrarte! –_ enfocando al medimago que estaba preparando una inyección – _ójala eso no sea para Lily.._.- dijo el chico asustado – _y este que ven allá, a punto de desmayarse, es Remus Lupin, uno de los merodeadores, saluda Moony! _– grito Sirius para llamar su atención, el pobre estaba sentado aun con su mano atrapada entre las de Lily.

_Ha llegado la hora de entrevistar a la protagonista de esta historia!!!!_ – dijo el chico caminando hacia Lily- _Lily Potter, tu mamá! Mira como la tienes?_ – la chica estaba toda despeinada y sudada, y a pesar de dolor, trataba de transmitir felicidad- _te recomiendo que no la hagas enojar mucho que tiene un geniecito... jajajajajajaja AUCH!!!!!!!!_ – Susan le había dado un golpe

De repente se abre la puerta y entra corriendo James junto a una pareja que estaba como perdidos.

_JAMES!! Ha llegado tu papá! El pobre ahora esta siendo dominado por la mente de tu madre...siiii ella tiene poderes hipnotizantes.. AUCH! _– otro golpecito- estos son tus abuelos maternos –enfocando a los padres de Lily- _son una maravilla! Ójala saques el genio de la mamá de Lily, es una dulzura! _– tirandole un beso. _Ójala saques el cabello de tu madre porque sufrirás si sacas el de tu padre..._-enfocando a James- _ves lo que digo?. _Pero de repente fue interrumpido, por el Sanador Larrarte.

Creo que es hora que este nazca bebé!! – anuncio el medimago al terminar de examinar a Lily

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero es que me he comprado una tableta para mi PC y estoy mas emocionada! Pero es mi misión hacer un capitulo para esta historia y como que ha vuelto la inspiración. No se preocupen q la próxima semana subo otro capitulo..._

_Sigan dejándome reviews! Eso me da muchos ánimos!!!_

Alyssa Bellatrix Black: ohh! Te los leíste de un solo tiro? Wao!!!! Gracias eh!!

Nats: rompiste la barrera de los 100!! Jajajajaja gracias!! Ahh uno de los mejores capítulos?? Gracias!! Muaxs!

Josesita: aquí esta el capitulo! Tanto tiempo de espera jejejejeje y James se pondrá más chocho ahora que tenga a Harry en sus brazos (snif snif)

Dany black: disculpa por demorar tanto! Pero Harry nacerá en el otro cap, y como ves ya he arreglado con Sirius...pero aun falta otro detalle importante...

Muaxs!!!

Spacekitty **_Marauder_**


	20. Ha llegado la hora Parte II

_todo tiene su final... jajajaja es mentira!! no es el final pero se aproxima (estoy anunciando ustedes saben >. )_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

20. **Ha llegado la hora: _Parte II_**

Es hora que este nazca bebé!! – anuncio el medimago al terminar de examinar a Lily- Solo pueden quedar dentro de la sala, mi colaborador, y el padre del bebé – dijo mirando a todos los presentes. Estaban los papas de Lily recién llegados, Sirius con su cámara mágica y Remus era el apoyo de Lily en sus contracciones.

S. Larrarte...necesito hablar con mi mama! – añadió Lily nerviosa- apenas ha llegado al hospital!!- soltando a Remus que suspiro aliviado

Esta bien...ella se puede quedar un rato más pero los demás...-dijo mirando al publico- me disculpan pero deben salir cuanto antes.

James! Yo quería filmar toda la acción! Seria una secuencia informativa! así recordaras este momento tan especial! Mira a Lily tan tranquila! – dijo Sirius mirando a su amigo, más bien rogándole porque le había encantado eso de estar frente a los lentes mágicos de la cámara de Celestina- además soy el padrino...tengo rango...

JAMESSS!! –grito la pelirroja- QUE HACES AHÍ HABLANDO! TE NECESITO AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII –grito, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas

Lo de tranquila te lo debo... –ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de James- ya sé...mejor me callo...

Sirius quería quedarse en la sala...-besándole la frente- aquí estoy para lo que tu quieras – besándole la mano

James, ahora debes apoyar a mi hija, esto va a ser rápido – dijo la mirando a Lily que estaba bien asustada- sigue las instrucciones del doctor y es mejor que te quedes ahí sentadito y callado.

Gracias Sra. Margarita, usted también se queda aquí? – dijo James rogando que la respuesta fuera afirmativa. Según los antecedentes, a James no le iba bien cuando había sangre en los alrededores...

Es que James, a pesar de pasar tanto tiempo en las enfermerías del colegio, no soporta ver sangre...-se burlaba Lily distrayéndose un poco

Entonces si me quedare...que tal que se desmaye? Jejejejejeje – rieron a costillas de James que estaba sonrojado de la pena

Fuera de la sala...

Debo entrar...-murmuraba Sirius con la cámara flotando encima suyo

Que no puedes...-dijo Arabelle que estaba caminando a su lado

Pero Cottonmouth...-dijo el imitando los ojitos de perritos abandonados XD

Como vas a entrar, con esa cosa volando atrás tuyo? – dijo ella señalando la cámara – además...

Tu también quieres entrar eh!? – dijo el chico entrecerrando los ojos

Si! – dijo en voz alta emocionada- aunque para mi tranquilidad preferiría estar en mi apartamento acostada en el sofá...-añadió en voz baja

Entonces somos dos que queremos ver la acción- hablaba como si fuera una película- debemos pensar en un plan- dijo el chico sobandose las manos y sonriendo con malicia.

Blackie sentémonos por allá – dijo señalando otra sala de espera- ahí nadie nos interrumpirá

Señorita – dijo el chico ofreciendo su brazo, Arabelle sonrió y coloco su mano- Gracias – guiándola hasta la sala de espera.

Que traman esos dos...-dijo Remus que estaba viéndolo alejarse a sus dos amigos

De que habla señor Lupin? – pregunto Celestina que aun estaba sentada en la sala de espera

Eh? Jejejejeje no es nada Celestina...-dijo el chico algo sobresaltado

Que le paso en la mano!! Como se magullo los dedos!- dijo la chica abriendo los ojos asombrada, los dedos de Remus estaban excesivamente rojos

Lily ha probado su fuerza conmigo...no sabia que tuviese tanta! – dijo el chico mirándose la mano y sonriendo

La señora Potter sabe que tendrá? Digo, si tendrá niño o niña? – pregunto Celestina para meter conversación

No, aun no sabe, ellos quisieron dejarlo como sorpresa...- respondió

Para mi que es un niño...-dijo Celestina muy segura

Porque lo dices? – pregunto él con interés

Digamos que es un presentimiento... – respondió sonriéndole

Así quedamos...- finalizo Sirius sonriendo con satisfacción

O sea que yo soy la que tiene que hacer todo el trabajo...eres...-empezó a renegar Arabelle cruzando los brazos inconforme

Si soy yo el encargado de la cámara... solo serán unos minutos! No seas floja! – decía el chico mientras le pasaba la mano por los brazos a Arabelle para que accediera

Pero si ese sanador me llega a tocar...- decía ella mirándolo con firmeza

No me mires así, no voy a dejar que te pase nada! –mirándola con sus ojitos almendrados XDDD dejándola hipnotizada por un rato

Esta bien! Lo haré...- decía ella sonrojándose un poco, aceptando luego de un contacto visual fuerte- vamos ya! Que de seguro ya mi futuro sobrino tiene un pie fuera de esa barriga! – levantándose de su sala de reuniones y llevándose a Sirius de la mano

Espera Belle!! –dejando de caminar- no puedes llegar donde están los demás con esos ánimos! Recuerda el plan!!

Ahhhhhh cierto! – afirmando con la cabeza- que empiece la acción! – sonriendo

Esa no es Arabelle? – decía Verosuka señalando hacia el principio del pasillo. Arabelle era semicargada por Sirius- Sirius!!! – salía corriendo la rubia en dirección a la pareja- que le ha pasado a Arabelle!! – todos se levantaron y caminaron hacia ellos

Es que se ha desmayado....-decía Sirius dando su mejor actuación, hasta había hecho aparecer unas lagrimas en sus ojos

Entra a la sala, Susan puede ayudarte!- decía Remus preocupado

A eso venia, no se preocupen no es nada grave... yo entrare con ella...- dijo con voz melancólica, mirando con preocupación a Arabelle que antes de salir se había echado agua en el rostro y respiraba con suavidad

Te acompaño! – dijo Verouska ayudando a Arabelle a caminar un poco

No es necesario! Jejejeje – empezó a decir Sirius viendo fallar su plan

Como que no! Vamos Black! Entremos! – empujando a la pareja dentro de la sala. Sirius ahora estaba deseando que la tierra se abriera y se llevara a su amiga, creo que lo mismo estaba pensando Arabelle...�.�

Que hacen aquí??? – fue la bienvenida de Susan – Arabelle? –mirando a su amiga que abría los ojos con suavidad, fingiendo estar mareada. Al fondo se escuchaban algunos quejidos y ordenes.

Me siento malllllll - murmuraba Arabelle

Ven, acuéstate en esta camilla, te voy a dar una poción revitalizante...-empezó a decir Susan alarmando a Arabelle que empezó a hacerle señas a su novio para que la rescatara

Al fondo de la sala...

Vamos Lily, a la cuenta de tres... 1, 2, 3! – empezaba a ordenar el sanador. Estaba sentado en una butaca más baja que la camilla de Lily. (ya se imaginaran la camilla) y la pobre de Lily junto de James que estaba algo verde.

Eso que es!! – murmuro Sirius mirando la posición de Lily en la camilla (no podía ver más allá por las sabanas que la cubrían) llevaba la cámara en las manos, estaba a punto de activarla pero un sexto sentido lo detuvo...-creo que esto no es apto para menores...-asombrado, mirando a su amigo que estaba a punto de dejar el mundo de los concientes

James... te sientes bien?- pregunto la madre de Lily que estaba al otro lado de la camilla- te ves algo pálido

Estoy bien...no se preocupe – hipando un poco de los nervios- estoy bien – abriendo los ojos al ver la pinza que acababa de agarrar el sanador

James! Que tal todo por acá? – susurro Sirius colocándose detrás de su amigo- no te ves bien amigo mío... necesitas algo?

Sirius que haces aquí? – murmuro James algo disgustado

Arabelle se sintió mal...y he venido a grabar este acontecimiento...- susurro- Lily! Vamos tu puedes!! – haciéndole porras a Lily que estaba sudando la gota gorda ella solo le dedico una mirada de "estuvieras tu en mi lugar "

De repente una ráfaga paso por su lado y solo sintió que alguien se aferraba de su suéter- EPA!! Belle!!

Arabelle! Te tienes que tomar esta poción! – chillaba Susan que llegaba con un frasco lleno de un liquido amarillo burbujeante- no que te sentías mal?? –fingiendo sorpresa

Sirius si ella me obliga a tomar esa poción...- amenazándolo- Sirius!!! – con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- no queroooooo

Orden por favor! No ven que estamos en una situación delicada!-empezó a regañar el sanador- Lily otra vez!! Puja!!!

Ven acá!!- gritaba Susan empujando a Sirius y acorralando a Arabelle

Heyyyy! Cuidado!!!- renegaba Sirius con la cámara en sus espaldas. De pronto se quedo callado y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse- James...- halando a su amigo para que viera lo mismo que él. James palideció mucho más y regreso como un resorte a su puesto miraba hacia el techo, con su mano libre agarro a Sirius- no filmes eso si quieres seguir siendo el padrino OK!

Es la mejor parte..si quieres puedo poner la pantalla borrosa..._ahhgghhh_! era una broma!!! Ya la apagooo!! – tratando de soltar las manos de James que estaban a punto de ahorcarlo- y ahora que?

Te quedas lejos de esa parte de la camilla! – le amenazo James pero fue interrumpido por la voz del sanador

Ha salido la cabecita!! – comenzó a decir el sanador emocionado, Sirius trato de ver algo pero se gano un golpe por parte de James. Arabelle y Susan habían dejado de discutir y ahora estaban quietas detrás de los merodeadores.

Lily!! Falta poco!!- empezó a darle ánimos Susan

Dale!! Tu puedes!! – seguía Arabelle emocionada

La ultima Lily!!! – ordeno el sanador colocándose en posición para recibir el bebé

Como si hubiesen pasado horas, todos estaban en la expectativa. Sirius metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sonrió. James estaba pálido pero semiconsciente. La madre de Lily estaba agarrando con fuerza la otra mano de su hija, y ella daba todo lo que podía. Arabelle y Susan agarradas de las manos a punto de llorar. Hasta que se escucho el llanto del bebe.

ES UN VARON!!! – anunció el sanador, enseñando un bebe que lloraba a todo pulmón

Lily reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo, James le besaba toda la cara y las manos. Sirius estaba en shock pero sonriendo y las chicas estaban saltando de la emoción. Al escuchar el alboroto los demás entraron en la sala sin permiso. El sanador limpio al bebe y se lo entrego a su madre, que estaba emocionada.

Mi hijo – comenzó a decir Lily entre sollozos, paso su mano por su carita, apartando parte de la manta que lo cubría, estaba rosado pero parecía dormir, agarro una de sus manitos eran tan pequeñas y frágiles. Sabia que tenia una vida entre sus brazos, fruto del amor de James y ella. Era su hijo.

En la habitación...

Hola bebe – comenzó a decir James tocando su nariz, Lily lo miraba estaba tan feliz

Quieres cargarlo? – dijo ella que al instante noto como los ojos de su esposo comenzaron a brillar de la emoción

Pero... – empezó a dudar- es que ahí esta tan cómodo...

Contigo también lo estará – dijo ella dándole un beso al bebé- irás un ratito con tu papá

Como lo llamaremos? – dijo James que estaba hipnotizado viendo a su hijo- como habíamos quedado? – agarrando la manito, empezó a abrir los ojos revelando su color- vaya! Si ha heredado los ojos de su madre – dijo el sonriéndole- como estas mi vida

Que lindo!! – añadió Susan que venia a ver el bebé- tiene tus ojos Lily...

Pero creo que ha sacado el cabello de James...-bromeaba Remus

Por favor...es igual a mí! Será todo un galán! – decía James orgulloso

No has dicho que nombre le pondrán...- pregunto Susan

Por favor, nada de nombres extraños...- añadió Arabelle que se unía en la conversación- ponle se acostumbra a ponerle el nombre del padre al primer hijo

Se llamará Harry, si o no mi vida- dijo James haciéndole muecas al bebé que lo miraba algo confundido

Si, Harry James Potter – decía Lily desde la camilla. Estaba radiante y sumamente feliz

James le entrego a Lily el bebé, luego de que Susan le asustara al decirle que si le seguía haciendo gestos tan cerca el bebé quedaría bizco. Todos estaban alrededor de la cama de Lily, riendo y observando al bebé. Cada uno imaginando la vida de ahora en adelante, riendo de las ocurrencias de James y de sus planes para Harry.

Arabelle...- le llamaba Sirius. Estaba nervioso y llevaba ambas manos en los bolsillos

Que? – pregunto ella separándose del grupo y caminando con una sonrisa hacia él

mmm...- quería empezar a hablar pero no podía, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta.

Que tienes mi vida? – dijo ella preocupándose un poco, él casi nunca se ponía de ese modo. La gente empezó a callar.

Arabelle...-dando una pausa- **te quieres casar conmigo?** – dijo él cuando parecía todo en silencio, sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo. Ahí estaba la cajilla y el anillo deslumbrante que jamás imaginaria.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hola!!!! Como están se que agorita mismo estarán enviándome mensajes que atenten en contra de mi integridad pero es que quería dejarlo ahí! Esta súper!! Les juro que cuando escribía las ultimas líneas me sentía como Arabelle, me puse nerviosa!!

Es que este capitulo era solo para el nacimiento de Harry, ahora mi pregunta es...lo dejo hasta aquí? o sigo con otros capítulos pero en otro fic? No estoy diciendo que sea el final pero es que necesito su opinión. Aun faltan algunos capítulos que ya tengo pensados. Me dejan su review para saber su opinión. WAO! Nunca pensé llegar hasta este punto que feliz estoy!!!

Ahora sigue mi sección Reviews:

**Silmarwen754**: has visto! Sirius ha conseguido prometida (bueno una propuesta) Peter quien sabe donde estará...no te preocupes q luego habrá tortura (gracias por recordármelo) y sobretodo nació Harry!! Gracias por el review!

**Josesita**: wao! Gracias por el review! Estuvo largo!! XD si que ha vuelto la inspiración y hoy me he inspirado aunque fue un poco corto el capitulo... pronto verás a Sirius como padrino y será espectacular! Ahh pero aun falta otro detalle... sorpresas! Muchas!

**Elizapotter**: gracias por el rr!!! Me alegra que te hayas reído con Sirius me encanta el chico! Jajajaja es muy versátil XD

**Ely-Barchu**: gracias! Seguiré pronto!! Antes de año nuevo...cuando me de el arranque

**Dany black**: ya he sacado uno de los detalles importantes... ahora falta otro...ÔO

**Sara fénix black**: no hubieron desmayos pero creo que algunas partes graciosas! Gracias por el review!

**Annatb**: graxias! Seguiré muy pronto! Sigue escribiéndome!

**CLO-VDM**: ya no dejare tanto tiempo de espera! Lo prometo! Gracias x el rr!

**Natany**: xopa!! Sirius siempre estará lindo! Es cierto! Esta llegando la hora :( ni modo! Por ahí me invento algo nuevo XD estoy pensando en eso de dibujar el momento mágico pero necesitare q lo escanees... la tableta esta algo rebelde...besos!!

**Violet-potter**: jejejeje me encanta el suspenso! Sorry! Pero he subido nuevo capitulo! Creo que con este, atentare contra tu salud, disculpa XD

**Shane**: gracias x el mensaje! Pero tuve que dejar nuevamente con la intriga XD

Esperando que les haya gustado, y disculpen que antes no haya actualizado...

Muaxs!!

Spacekitty **_Marauder_**

_p.d.: se que este capitulo esta muy corto! Sorry _


	21. Una nueva etapa

A todos... por fis! Mucha paciencia...

Ya ha nacido Harry... si...regresaran algunos personajes! Anticipo que este es un capitulo epilogo... solo eso...un capitulo normalón... algunos párrafos de relleno. Etc etc...

**21. Una nueva etapa**

Arabelle...-dando una pausa- **te quieres casar conmigo?** – dijo él cuando parecía todo en silencio, sacando su mano derecha del bolsillo. Ahí estaba la cajilla con su anillo.

Pasaron los segundos. Todos estaban paralizados. Hasta Harry estaba en silencio. El publico esperaba la respuesta para estallar en felicitaciones y abrazos. Pero solo había tensión.

Creo que voy a vomitar....- dijo Arabelle corriendo fuera de la habitación de los Potter

Esa no era la respuesta que me esperaba...-dijo Sirius aun con su mano extendida.

No piensas en ir tras ella? – pregunto James

Eh? Ahh...-dijo en voz baja- debe...debió ir a los baños, no creen?- dijo Sirius bien desconcertado, se arreglo el cabello y camino lentamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Dio un ultimo vistazo a sus amigos y sonrió.

Fueron ustedes ah!! – dijo Lily mirando con fuerza a James, de igual modo estaba Susan con Remus

De que hablan? – fingiendo sorpresa

Presionaron a Sirius... no se como se dejo convencer...-añadió Susan negando con la cabeza

Oh vamos! Ustedes también persuadieron a Arabelle... – se defendió Remus- no me vas a negar eso Susan – mirándola

Pero no es lo mismo! – dijo- nosotras estábamos aconsejándola- algo apenada

Nosotros también!!! – dijo James mirando a Lily que aun no se convencía- ustedes tienen sus métodos, nosotros los nuestros

Y ahora que? Y si arruinamos todo? – dijo Remus preocupado

No...no lo creo...son adultos y maduros – dijo Lily mirando a sus amigos que no parecían creerse el cuento de "adultos y maduros"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sirius caminaba por los pasillos del hospital, su cara no expresaba precisamente alegría, parecía haber recibido la peor noticia de su vida. Muchas personas al verlo pasar se le quedaban viendo, otros negaban con la cabeza. Caminaba desconectado de la realidad, hasta que alguien lo saco de su burbuja.

Disculpe... es usted Sirius Black? – pregunto una chica rubia de piel bronceada unos años mayor que él.

Si... – contesto con apatía

Soy Maia Kerry, compañera de trabajo de Lily, supe que estaba en el hospital – dijo sonriendo

Si claro! Están en la habitación 203 – contesto Sirius

Muchas gracias – despidiéndose, caminando por donde había salido Sirius. Él se les quedo viendo un momento. Eran tres. La mujer iba agarrada de la mano de un señor de casi su misma edad, y a su lado iba una niña de aproximadamente 4 años. Ese pequeño detalle le llamo la atención, su mente empezó a actuar nuevamente. Debía seguir.

_Sirius siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con la entrada de los baños. Miro a los lados, pero no había nadie pendiente de lo que él iba a hacer. Así que esperándose lo peor, entro con rapidez._

Arabelle? Estas aquí? – dijo en voz baja mirando por la hendija que queda entre el suelo y la puerta del baño. Al mismo tiempo que él hablo un ruido llamo su atención.

Belle? – repitió colocándose en frente del ultimo baño- se que estas aquí... para que te escondes? – no hubo respuesta- esta bien que te asustaras pero no me estés huyendo...si no quieres ser mi esposa no hay problema... – dijo agachándose para poder ver quien estaba dentro

Creo que te equivocaste de baño...- al momento se abría la puerta de otro de los baños, ahí estaba Sirius agachado a punto de ganarse una buena cachetada. Al ver a Arabelle dio un salto sonrojándose

Eh... pensé que estabas...- dijo señalando la puerta

Lo sé... – sonriendo- yo...creo que entre en pánico – antes de que él preguntara

Eso pensé... sorprendiste a todos jejejeje

Ya lo creo! – mirándolo

Silencio total... (aunque había alguien en el baño)

No me vas a responder? – por fin soltó

Pero Sirius! Esto es extraño... – dijo ella alzando la voz- tu no eres de las personas que quieren estar casadas, tener hijos! Sé que compraste ese anillo hace tiempo, y que tenias pensado este paso, pero es que no te veo conmigo precisamente, como familia...somos novios pero... – dándole la espalda

O sea que tu piensas que yo no sirvo para hacerte feliz? Acaso no me has escuchado hablar con James, yo he cambiado! Ahora te escucho y eres otra persona! Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?

No soy otra persona sino que he recordado todo lo que nos ha pasado...

Olvida eso! Rayos Belle! Jamás, llegue a pensar en decirle a alguien esto, hasta recuerdo haberle dicho a Remus, que yo no servia para estar unido a alguien por que mi misión era hacer feliz a las mujeres. Como me arrepiento de haber pensado de esa manera, no quería ver mis verdaderos sueños, y te juro, que solo quiero estar contigo, créeme!

Vamos niña dile que si a este hombre, que sino yo me lo quedo – salía una señora del baño donde estuvo a punto de fisgonear Sirius- y vaya que esta guapo! Es todo un bombón!!

**USTED**!! – chillo Sirius cortando el romanticismo, estaba impactado

Se conocen? – pregunto Arabelle entrecerrando los ojos

Yo no lo recuerdo... aunque es difícil olvidar ese cuerpo serrano sediento de pasión- lanzando un beso a Sirius y causándole arcadas- me tengo que ir antes que ese gordo se me escape- saliendo del cuarto de baño, dejándolos solos (gordo pettigrew)-búscame si ella no se decide – guiñándole un ojo provocativamente

Gracias, gracias – Sirius comenzó a besar las manos de Arabelle- has salvado mi cutis

De que hablas? – dijo ella riéndose

Esa fue la que estuvo a punto de hacerme un facial con su saliva! Es la jefa de Peter, la que parece taliban- abriendo mucho los ojos

Ah... con razón se me hacia conocida – bromeo. Sirius ahora la tenia abrazada como si su vida dependiera de eso

Paddy.. me vas a asfixiar – tratando de mirar la cara de Sirius

Sirius estaba con su cara de perrito abandonado y también recordó a la enfermera con su cara de mama regañona. Que persuasión!

Sabes que no puedo resistir esa mirada – dijo Belle abrazando con mas fuerza, dándole muchos besos

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Creo que Harry tiene hambre...-dijo Susan viendo como Harry trataba de devorar su manito

Buenas Noches...- llamaban a la puerta- Lily? – se asomo una mujer

Maia!! Como estas? Pasa, pasa! – dijo Lily

Nos enteramos que estabas en el hospital! – dijo Maia entrando junto a una niña, y detrás de ellas un hombre alto algo canoso pero joven- como estas?

Yo estoy muy bien! – sonriendo aunque a simple vista se veía su felicidad

Este es el pequeño Potter? – acercándose a Susan que en ese momento cargaba a Harry

Se llama Harry – dijo Susan tratando se sacar la manito de la boca de Harry

Se parece a mi! No es cierto Maia?????? – saltó James al lado de Susan

Si igual a ti pero tiene la mirada de Lily – dijo ella riéndose un poco por la actitud de James- James no cabes en tu pellejo!

Hasta quiere buscar la cámara de Celestina para que salga en primera plana del Profeta – bromeo Remus pero James ni se inmuto en defenderse porque estaba entretenido viendo a Harry

Hey!! tiene el mismo remolino que yo!! – señalando el cabello de Harry

Maia- dijo Lily y su amiga se acerco a la cama- esa es tu hija? – pregunto Lily con curiosidad. Sabia que Maia había intentado quedar embarazada, pero si no pasaba, iban a adoptar a finales del año.

Oh! Ven Caroline, te presento a Lily, James son los padres del bebecito – dijo sentando a la niña en sus piernas

Hola Caroline, como estas?? – dijo Lily sonriendo a la niña, que se aferraba a Maia.

Les presento a mis amigos, estudiaron conmigo en el colegio, Remus Lupin y Susan March – anunció James a sus amigos- aunque faltan otros dos que quien sabe donde estarán hablando

Mucho gusto! – dijeron al unísono

Estudiaron en Hogwarts?? – pregunto el esposo de Maia- mis sobrinos entraron hace dos años a ese colegio

Es la mejor Karl – dijo James (ya conocía al esposo de Maia)- a que colegio fuiste?

Comenzaron las conversaciones convencionales. Los padres de Lily solo escuchaban los relatos, algunas veces se impresionaban por lo escuchaban, Lily traba de explicarles. Cuando se abrieron las puertas de golpe, y una pareja cayo al suelo. Sirius estaba de espalda y Arabelle encima suyo. Harry comenzó a llorar con tanta fuerza que Susan también se asusto y dejo al bebé con su madre. James estaba a punto de ahorcar a Sirius por perturbar a su hijo pero se contuvo al ver que todo se había solucionado.

No sabia que había tanta gente – dijo Arabelle levantándose de un salto del suelo, comenzando a arreglar su pijama estaba tan roja como un tomate y que decir de Sirius que estaba riéndose en el piso- **levántate**! – dándole un golpe con el pie

Auch! Sabes que eso es maltrato? – bromeo un poco

Han llegado mis otros amigos, Sirius Black y Arabelle Figg – presentándolos a sus compañeros de trabajo que también se presentaron

Y entonces? Pudiste evitar que Arabelle vomitara? – pregunto Susan bromeando

Pues claro que sí! Miren todos! – agarrando la mano de Arabelle con el anillo- solo falta la fecha! – abrazándola con fuerte

WAO!! Que anillo más precioso – chillo alguien que apareció de la nada en la habitación

Celestina! – chillo Arabelle del susto- has venido a buscar la cámara? – escondiendo la mano nerviosa

Ya me la entregaron! – con mirada interesada- escuche bien? Se van a **CASAR**? – sacando una libreta y su vuelapluma- me dan la primicia?

CLARO! (Sirius)

NOOO! (Arabelle)

Ambos se miraron 

No va a ser nada extraordinario! No se preocupen, solo será una hora en W! Entertainment – sacando a la pareja fuera de la habitación

Al mismo tiempo que salían, una enfermera entraba con expresión de confusión. Su nombre era Kohoro y su acento era gracioso.

Buenas tardes – anunció con mucha alegría- Sra. Potter, quería decirle que mañana a las 9 am, tiene su salida. Todos los exámenes han sido exitosos y puede salir con tranquilidad. Me tengo que llevar al bebé.

No se lo lleveeee- exclamaba James que miraba con ojitos de perro regañado a la enfermera par que no lo separara de su hijo- apenas lo he cargado unos minutitos, las mujeres se han posesionado de él – a punto de soltar lagrimas

Si quiere me acompaña hasta la sala de bebes – riéndose de la actitud de James

Si! – siguiendo a la enfermera

No vas a tener problemas para cuidar al bebé... – bromeo Remus- tendrás muchas manos que quieran cargar a Harry!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

En un día de octubre...

Buen DIA!! – entraba a la sala de la casa de los Potter, un hombre vestido con una camisa manga larga, corbata en fin, vestido formal, que escondía un paquete en su espalda. Estaba sonriendo, tanto como si fuera a cometer la mejor broma de su vida

Sirius! Como estas?? – salió de la cocina Lily con un vestido y un delantal puesto, detrás suyo se asomaba el elfo domestico, Scott

Muy bien querida Lily – besándole la mano- he venido a visitar a mi queridísimo ahijado – sus ojos brillaban de la inquietud

Esta con James, que acaba de llegar del Ministerio – dijo- que tienes ahí? – señalando el paquete que trataba de ocultar Sirius

Es un regalito – sonriendo abiertamente- ahora, si me disculpas...- haciendo una reverencia y corriendo escaleras arriba

Busco la habitación de Harry, que de por si no era tan difícil de encontrar, tenia un letrero tan grande con su nombre, bajo un escudo de algún equipo de Quidditch. Sirius se sabia el camino con los ojos cerrados así que en menos de dos segundos estaba abriendo la puerta.

ADIVINEN QUIEN LLEGO!!! – grito Sirius al entrar sobresaltando a James y a Harry (sin llorar)

Black, que te he dicho? Acaso quieres que mi hijo sea infante con problemas cardiacos? Deja de anunciarte de ese modo! – sin mirar a Sirius

Pero si mi ahijado esta acostumbrado a mi voz, si o no Harryyyy – levantando al bebé del suelo- como estas! Como estas!

Padfoot y ese paquete???? – levantándose del suelo para ir a inspeccionar

Quita! –golpeándole la mano- eso no es para ti – dijo- es para Harry, es su regalo de bautizo

Parece una escoba... – ignorando el golpe

Hey! Arruinaras la sorpresa- tapándole con la mano libre una de las orejas de Harry

Puedo abrirla?!?!?!- dijo James como niño

Esta bien... pero que este presente Harry- sentándolo en el suelo.

_Abrieron el regalo, era cierto lo de la escoba. James estaba más emocionado que su hijo (que va a saber Harry de eso). Los dos adultos examinaban la escoba, y hablaban del modelo, de los nuevos aditamentos, la velocidad, en cambio el niño se dedicaba a tratar de agarrar la snitch de juguete que volaba encima de su cabeza._

Buen DIA!!- se anunció del mismo modo, una mujer de cabello oscuro, vestida con un jean desgastado y una blusa celeste.

Señorita Figg, que se le ofrece – esta vez fue Scott el que dio la bienvenida.

Hola Scott, esta Lily por aquí?

Por aquí Arabelle! – grito Lily desde la cocina

WAO! –apenas entro- has hecho todo esto tu sola??? – mirando un gran pastel blanco, bandejas con comida, etc

Hola Belle! – dijo la mamá de Lily que decoraba uno de los platillos

Señora Margarita! Como esta? – saludando

Necesitamos manos para terminar el postre – dijo Lily entregándole un delantal a Arabelle

Sabes que soy pésima con las cosas de cocina. A mi solo me pides preparar jugos instantáneos y descongelar comidas...- bromeo

Así que tendrás que contratar a alguien el otro año... –soltó Lily a punto de reírse

Claro que sí! Acaso quieres que la novia este preparando toda la comida el día anterior a su boda?!? – bufo indignada

Porque escogiste esa fecha... esta algo lejos no crees? – pregunto Margarita sin despegar su mirada de el platillo

Es que estamos esperando estabilidad... Sirius quiere independizarse, y esta haciendo inversiones, compraremos una casa... todas esas cosas – dijo Belle

Se va a salir de la empresa de su familia? – pregunto Lily

Si, es que ahora su prima Bellatrix quiere ser la dueña de todo, ha buscado abogados para sacar a Sirius, pero tu sabes que a él esa empresa le viene sin cuidado – llenando la manga de repostería- así esta bien? – enseñándola

Si, ahora decora esas muffins- dijo Margarita entregándole la bandeja con miles de pastelitos

Bellatrix? Nunca me ha caído bien esa mujer- dijo Lily casi estrangulando un pastelito que rellenaba

Ni me lo digas, Sirius quiere cortar de raíz su relación con los Black, ni siquiera venderá la casa donde vive porque no quiere saber de dinero relacionado con ellos. Dice que para eso tiene su dinero en Gringotts. Acá entre nos... –acercándose a Lily- me ha contado Sirius que han ido a interrogarlo por posible complicidad con los mortifagos.

Si, por eso te decía... han dado los turnos de vigilancia y muchos lugares son relacionados con familiares y amistades de los Black- en voz baja

Lo sé, por esa razón queremos alejarnos de ellos... así que nos mudaremos fuera de la comunidad mágica.

Ya tienen visto donde se van a mudar?

Hay una urbanización nueva, aun no terminan las casas, es un barrio muggle... las casas con pequeñas pero por ahora estarán bien...- dijo- hey! Esto esta feo! – enseñándole el muffin con crema

Esta bien – alzando un poco su voz- a nosotros no han aconsejado buscar un guardián- dijo bajando nuevamente el tono

Tanto así? Y eso? – pregunto Arabelle preocupada

Si, como somos parte del Ministerio, y más por ser aurores... así podremos investigar sin ser encontrados... – contesto pero se podía percibir la preocupación- sobretodo me preocupa Harry...

Y han pensado en alguien? – pregunto dejando a un lado la repostería

En ustedes...- dijo Lily mirándola a los ojos- pero sería Sirius, que no esta vinculado con el Ministerio.

Esta bien Lily – abrazando a su amiga que estaba nerviosa- sigamos, que este día es para estar muy alegres!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Esta será tu escoba de entrenamiento, no te preocupes si la dañas tu me dices y yo te la reemplazo! – le decía Sirius a Harry que lo miraba con sus ojos verdes como si entendiera todo lo que le decían- debes ser el mejor jugador de Quidditch de todos los tiempos! Eso es bueno si quieres ser un merodeador!!!

Te entrenaras muy duro! Formaras parte del equipo británico! Te veremos en el Mundial de Quidditch!!! – chillo James emocionado- será dentro de unos 14 años...no es mucho...

14 años!!! Tan rápido!!! Wao! Eso no me lo perderé! – reía Sirius imaginándose la competencia

Cambiando de tema Padfoot... – serio- quería proponerte una cosa...- mirándolo a los ojos

Te he dicho que no! Nada de propuestas indecentes! – bromeo

Que propuestas indecentes ni que nada!! Estoy hablando serio! – algo disgustado- están pasando cosas fuertes en la comunidad mágica...

Lo he visto en el Profeta... y en la televisión... pero no es nada grande – dejando a Harry en su cuna

Claro que lo es...solo que los medios quieren suavizar la realidad... verás, estoy metido en el seguimiento de mortifagos y...

Wow! Wow! – interrumpiendo a James- te han dado esa oportunidad? Que emocionante! No hay un puesto vacío? Necesito un empleo

De que hablas?? – con tono cansado

Dejaré los negocios familiares...estoy haciendo unas inversiones para independizarme, además tu sabes que soy auror y lo que siempre he querido es actuar, ser parte de la acción! – dijo

Esto se esta poniendo extremadamente peligroso. A los vinculados con estas investigaciones les están exigiendo un guardián! – dijo James casi machando las palabras

Un guardián? – exclamó Sirius con preocupación

Si, y no solo a mi me lo han exigido...a Lily también... – dijo- y los dos hemos llegado a la misma resolución... queremos que tu seas nuestro guardián

YO??? –abriendo mucho los ojos- James, sería obvio buscar al mejor amigo de tu enemigo para encontrarte... si me matan te encontraran!!

No te encontrarán... eres auror, sabes como escabullirte, además te tendré informado de todo lo que pase en el Ministerio, así estarás preparado!, te necesitamos...

Esta bien... tienes mi palabra – dándole la mano a James

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

La ceremonia de bautizo seria en una capilla cerca de la casa de los Potter. Todos se habían arreglado para la celebración. Harry iba vestido de blanco, al igual que sus papas. Sirius al igual de Susan estaban elegantes por su papel de padrinos. No había mucha gente, solo algunos familiares y amigos cercanos.

_Al pasar la ceremonia, todos fueron se fueron a celebrar, a la casa de Lily y James. _

_Harry aun estaba despierto, no había llorado ni siquiera durante el bautismo. Los presentes estaban encantados con el bebé que estaba jugando con la snitch de juguete. _

Arabelle, porque escogiste esa fecha para tu boda? – preguntaba Remus que tomaba un poco de whisky

Es que me encanta esa fecha, siempre soñé con celebrarla en Halloween, y como estaba muy encima pues la pospuse para el otro año – dijo con alegría

O sea, que botaras la casa por la ventana- dándole un codazo a Sirius que hablaba con Susan de otro tema

Ah? – contesto

Dice Arabelle que su boda será con disfraces...- bromeo Remus para sorprender a Sirius

No seria mala idea... nosotros seremos los reyes de la fiesta y ustedes serán mis plebeyos...- contesto Sirius emocionado

No seria nada mal!! – añadió Susan- además las damas de honor seremos hadas!

Me suena bien!! – chillo Arabelle- Susan me quieres acompañar mañana a buscar los disfraces?????- y las dos salieron del grupo

Yo lo decía de broma...- murmuro Remus

Lo sé... yo también estaba bromeando... – añadió Sirius impresionado

Hola- dijeron en voz baja

Hola! Peter!! – dijo Remus dándole un golpe en la espalda- ya estas libre?

Si, ya he terminado mi trabajo voluntario en San Mungo...- evidentemente trastornado

Y que vas a hacer ahora? Seguirás estudiando? – pregunto Sirius

No, mi curriculum no es muy bueno que digamos, todos conocen mi metida de pata y no quieren saber de mi... por eso he decidido irme de Londres por un tiempo... – algo apenado

Te vas a ir de Londres? Pero te quedaras en Inglaterra? – pregunto nuevamente Sirius con interés

Si... pero quizás vaya a algún pueblo... no sé todavía – frotándose el brazos

Antes de irte de Londres, nos dejas tu nueva dirección! – dijo Sirius satisfecho, Remus lo miraba con incredulidad, Sirius queriendo saber la dirección de Peter? Acaso lo iba a visitar?

Iré por más ponche...jejeje- dijo Peter que aun se frotaba el brazo

Porque me miras de ese modo? – pregunto Sirius

No...no por nada... – su tono no era precisamente tranquilo.

ATENCIÓN!! – grito James- Quiero darle las gracias a todos ustedes por estar aquí hoy, muchas caras conocidas, muchos buenos amigos y familiares, que ha querido formar parte de nosotros y de Harry, apenas tiene tres meses pero de seguro quiere repartir besos y abrazos a todos porque le han dado la oportunidad de presentarse, si o no Harry? – dándole un beso al bebé- a que no esta guapo? Se parece a su padre! – los presentes rieron – Gracias por venir y por los obsequios!! – levantándole la manito a Harry para que se despidiera

Creo que Harry tiene sueño – dijo James luego de quitarse el _Sonorus_ – lo llevas a su recamara o lo hago yo..tu sabes que no tengo inconveniente con eso!

No, yo lo llevaré...- dijo Lily que estaba igual de cansada que su hijo- ahora regreso – dándole un beso a James

Antes de que se vayan con mi ahijado!! – grito Sirius entre la gente- una fotografía!

_Todos los presentes se unieron para la fotografía. Sirius hechizo la cámara para que cuando todos gritaran Cheese! Se tomara la foto. En primera fila estaban los protagonistas. Lily, Harry y James, junto con Arabelle y Sirius que estaban abrazados, Remus y Susan, los padres de Lily, detrás de ellos Peter junto a la enfermera Taliban, Maia, Karl y Caroline. Desde ese momento las cosas iban a cambiar._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Por favor, no quiero una muerte dolorosa. Es mi primera vez haciendo un capitulo final, lo juro! Pero he tratado de dejar las cosas como todos sabemos. Seguir la secuencia de los libros, según recuerdo. Estuve pensándolo y si seguía me desviaría de la temática de la historia y sobretodo... no quería llegar a la parte triste de todo!! En fin... mil gracias por pasarse por mi fic, leerlo y sobretodo dejar sus reviews! Ha sido mi primer fanfic y estoy súper feliz por el resultado. Gracias gracias gracias!!! XD

Spacekitty **_Marauder_**

M.O.S.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ahora sección review:

**Josesita**: uff te imaginas que el bebe fuera mujer! Mucho mejor ah! Jajajajaja XD con el carácter de Lily hubiese derrotado a Voldemort en tres patas . gracias por leer mi fic!! Por todos los reviews! Espero que estes de regreso pronto!

**Ely-Barchu**: hola!! Gracias por el rr!! La verdad eso de escribir hasta la muerte de James y Lily era lo que me impedía seguir... es que si seguía me emocionaba y luego el capitulo final seria peor... tengo pensado otro fic, de James y Lily... de humor como me gustan!

**Anna TB**: uff la respuesta de Arabelle ha sido algo extraña jajaja que nervios ah!? Feliz navidad y año nuevo para ti tambien XD

**Natany**: xopaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Si lo sé ha sido un capitulo corto...te deje un msg al cel para q leyeras el cap antes que nadie pero es que he decidido subirlo, porque creo que no podré añadirle nada... creo que asi esta bien XD es un final algo futurístico... y por fin! Seguí tu consejo.! Jajajajaja lo deje con Arabelle y Sirius! Ahh y del dibujo, pásate por mi pagina de deviantart! Bai! Besos XD

**Clau**: si... algo fuera de lo comun pero es que como puse arriba, me acorde de la película 9 meses, de hugh grant q pasa algo similar! Me gusto y pues asi le pongo acción! Gracias por el RR!!

**BelleRadcliffeBlack**: bueno lo de la boda se los deje a la imaginación aunque creo que acertaran como yo, en que no pasara nada, por la fecha en que lo deje. Como es un asunto trágico, lo quise dejar en el aire, así los lectores de J.Rowling saben lo que pasa con Sirius y con los Potter antes del 31 de octubre.. por cierto gracias por leer mi fic! Siempre me dejas rr! Gracias gracias!!

**Paula-fanática-0808**: eres la amiga de josesita? La que escribe cuentos? Si es asi! Escribes de maravilla!!!!!! Y ves que Arabelle dice que sí y todo esta en planes. Gracias por el rr, y que bien que te haya gustado el fic!!!

**Kat**: gracias! Que malo que sea el capitulo final!! Pero todo tiene su final... y si quieres leer algo loco, jajajaja, léete mi otro fic (propaganda XD) algo alternativo!! De la epoca de los merodeadores!! Remus, Sirius, James, Lily...etc etc

**Dany Black**: HOLA! Gracias por dejarme mensajes! Siempre lo haces XD y pues tb por pasarte por mi fic y leerlo bye!

**Black Sophia**: pues lo mate... jajajaja seguiré pero sera en otro fic, pero no sera nada de Harry, mas bien de los merodeadores (me encantan esos fics)... y creo que me he tomado el tiempo suficiente para meditarlo... bye y gracias por el mensaje XD

**Álgida**: wow!!! Tres dias leyendo sin parar?! Tengo que hacerlo yo.. jajaja desde que lo empece no he retrocedido a mirar...bueno de vez en cuando por detalles que se me escapen... que bien que te haya gustado XD gracias por tu tiempo!! Feliz navidad, reyes, año nuevo XD

**CLO-VDM**: eh! El mismo día que me dejas el rr, estaba por subir el cap final. Tienes telepatia ah!! Jajajaja gracias por la persuasión!! Muaxs XD

Gracias a todos los lectores, y a los que han dejado Reviews! 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

ahora quiero decir algo nuevo: tengo pensado hacer un fic nuevo. Pero no lo subiré hasta tener algunos capítulos escritos. Tengo planeado todo, pero tengo algunas dudas. Quería saber su opinión:

Datos: se trata de un movie-fic: han visto _Two Weeks Notice_ (Amor a segunda Vista) de Hugh Grant y Sandra Bullock? Pues de eso se trata! Seguiré todo lo que paso en la película pero con los personajes de Hpotter (Marauders Only)

Ahora: ¿quieren que sea Lily y James o Sirius y ... ??? (la pareja de Sirius será un personaje inventado)

Le dejaría el mismo titulo de la película, ah y si saben de alguien que haya publicado algo parecido me avisen please!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**FIN**


End file.
